Pokemon: XY Legends of Kalos
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Freedom was the only thing he ever thought about. He wanted to be like his mother, a strong Pokemon Trainer. Finally getting the chance, famous Rock Star turned Trainer, Alexander Winters, breaks free from his past on the stage. He will travel through Kalos and take the region by storm, learning the secrets of Mega Evolution and facing his past. Can he achieve his dreams?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 1 of my new Pokemon fanfiction. I decided to not continue Pokemon Delta Emerald due to my file becoming corrupt. I didn't save it on a flash drive and it ended up having to be deleted. While I am a little disappointed, I also realized that story had a lot of grammatical errors, so I wrote this one to replace it. This on will detail the adventures of Alexander (Alex) Winters, a Rock Star who decided to give up being famous due to his manager/father being to overbaring on him. He has a dream of traveling the world with Pokemon, just being the best he can truly be. His aim is to collect Gym badges, but to him..the adventure is all that matters.**

 **This story follows the same timeline as the anime, only Ash arrived in Kalos days before Alex's second coming to Lumiose city. They will meet up at some point, but not at the beginning. Also, there will be a lot of characters from other animes as Pokemon Trainers as well as details for my own Region, the LaGuardia Region, including backstory from one of the cities. This isn't my first Pokemon story, I've written my fair share of them so please bear with me. Also, some Pokemon might have moves they wouldn't normally learn, like a Taillow learning Air Cutter or a Lopunny learning Dragon Claw, personally, i think its the bond between trainer and Pokemon that allow them to break the boundaries of their types. Pokemon will also have more than four moves, because I think having only four moves hinders their power quite a bit. I mean, look at Ash's Pikachu, giving up Volt Tackle for Electro Ball was something that really annoyed me. There will also be some new Pokemon Mega Evolutions made by me, and I will try to be as discriptive and as original as possible.**

 **When introducing a new mega, I will post what their stats are and where I put the extra 100 base stat points, unless their psychic types, they get 150 base stat points, so I'll have to put them to various stats as wisely as i can. So far, i have three mega evolutions that I made up, Mega Lilligant, Mega Empoleon and Mega Flygon. three Pokemon that in my opinion, deserve Mega Evolutions. sadly I have no art of them but thats what fanfiction is supposed to be about, using your imagination.**

 **I have also created my own Eeveelution! Its name is Aveseon**

 **I will post its name and stats when it makes an appearance in the story. Its actually one I've been working on for a while, sadly i still have no art of it, but i will be as descriptive as i can be.**

 **I have also made the Light Type a thing, after countless hours of trying to balance it and find all the matchups, i was able to make it work. I have also taken some previous moves, such as Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Hyper Beam, Flash and many more and made them Light Type moves. I also created my own moves, Light Terrain, Light Slash, Meteor Shower, Cloud Terrain and Aveseon's signature move, Flare Shot. There are many other moves I have tweaked to give Light types a good move pool, most Normal types will be reclassed, but that will happen at a later time. Mega Lilligant, is the only Pokemon that is so far a dual type, with it being a Grass/Light Type when it mega evolves.**

 **All songs used and or name belong to their respective owners and I claim no ownership of them. I will be using some songs at some point, and might even put up some lyrics, but as of now, I haven't done that.**

 **I also don't own Pokemon, if I did, I would make Amourshipping cannon, it needs to happen. I want this more than i did Pearlshipping. Ash x Serena forever.**

 **I only claim ownership of the characters I create. That is all...**

 **Without further ado, here is the story...**

 **(Update: 5/17/17)**

 **Chapter one has been completely rewritten with new stuff. I hope you all like this new rendition of chapter one.**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 1

Freedom

He sighed, as he paused the video he was watching. Standing on it was a young man, having finished singing a song that had gotten the crowd cheering. The young man on the stage was fifteen years of age, with messy black hair. He was wearing a black shirt, with the sleeves ripped off. He was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, with a black leather belt, which glittered with studs. He was wearing a pair of black leather boots. Around his shoulder was the strap of his guitar, a Cherry Red Fender Stratocaster, his favorite guitar. It was even signed by another famous guitarist, and was his go to instrument on stage. The performance was of a young man, that the world knew as Charlie Livewire. The youngest Punk Rock artist of the current generation.

However, while he looked happy on stage, singing and dancing, it was far from the truth. It was all just a mask that he put on. He had a good singing voice and enjoyed singing, but he didn't want to be a star. He just wanted to be a quiet individual. He wanted to travel the world, and fulfill his dream of being a Pokemon Trainer. It was the dream he had always envisioned for himself, the one he had wanted to accomplish since he was little. It was also the final promise he had made to his mother the day before she passed away. He promised that he would take care of her Pokemon and become the best trainer in the world. But his father ruined everything.

He was a business man above everything else. He didn't care about his family at all. All he saw his kids as were a chance to make money. His older sister had run away the second she had the chance, but he had been too young to leave. It was then that his father showed interest in turning him into a star. So he spent hundreds of dollars on clothes, make up, instrument lessons, vocal lessons, anything and everything to make him a famous star. That lead to his alter ego being formed and it wasn't long before he had his first concert. After that he had been signed onto a record label and made his first album one of his greatest hits. He didn't feel a single ounce of happiness. Even when he won the Young Artist Award, his smile was plastered on his face, another fake aspect of his life that he was using to hide his true feelings.

He had finally had enough. When his father announced his new tour in Unova, he had made a plan to leave it all behind. His lead guitarist had suggested he take off during the night, and head to the farthest reaches of the world, to her home region of Kalos. He had done everything to hide himself, even go as far as changing his identity. He had left his previous self behind, and had become a brand new person. He had gone through many lengths, opening new accounts, getting new a new name, everything under the sun.

He had kept it all under the radar of course and made sure to leave no loose ends. Finally, the time came and he took off on the first flight out of Nimbasa. He had landed in Celadon City a few hours later and made a post on his social media. It was the last time he had posted anything since he had left. After that he had dropped off the face of the earth. In his new disguise, he was known as Alexander Winters. He had taken his mother's maiden name as his own, and had come up with a brand new first name, instead of his real name Charlie. He knew his father would find him easily if he did that.

He was wearing new outfit consisting of a stripped red and white shirt, with a gray vest over it. It had a few Pokeball prints on it here and there. He was wearing slim straight black jeans, with a few chrome chains hanging from his leather belt. He was wearing leather boots, as opposed to his usual combat boots. He wore silver and black fingerless gloves, with Pokeball prints on it.

He had donned a black Umbreon beanie, which had said Pokemon's face on it, along with thin ears and yellow rings on it. He had even gone as far as dying his hair from its natural black color, to a dark silver color. It was still a bit spiky, and he still left a fringe to partially cover his eyes. The last thing he had donned for his outfit was a pair of black rimmed glasses, though they were for style and not for seeing. He didn't look like Charlie, he wasn't Charlie, he was Alex now, and that's just how he liked it.

" _Attention Passengers. We are about to land in Lumiose International Airport. Please return your seats to their upright positions and shut off all electronic devices. The time here is 9:05 Am and it is currently 75 Degrees. We hope you had a wonderful trip and thank you for flying Olivine Airlines."_

He and his band had been in Nimbasa city performing in their newest Unovian Tour. They had gone through several big cities in Unova before, as it was his home region, but they had never stopped to see anything worth while. He always saw Pokemon Trainers, laughing and having fun with their Pokemon friends, but his dad always pulled him away from it, he finally got sick of it. No, he had been sick of it the second he had been shoved onto the stage. His father didn't care, to him he was just a tool, a tool for him to make money. He shook his head and looked out the window, now seeing the landing strip.

"You brought this onto yourself dad, not me." he muttered to himself.

His voice was somber, and a bit tired. But he was also nervous, of course his paranoia was a bit high. When he had arrived in Olivine city he had looked over his shoulder more times than he cared to count. He thought someone was following him. One of his father's agents, or someone who recognized him. But after awhile, he just decided to ignore it, and when he got onto the plane at the airport, he was finally able to breathe a bit easier.

The plane touched down safely on the ground, before speeding up. He always loved this part of flying, the unnatural speed the plane would take before pulling off to the side. He saw two men driving the stairwell over to the exit doors. He unbuckled his seat belt and stood up, grabbing his Sharpedo backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Excuse me young man, could I trouble you to get my purse." a young woman said.

She was around her early thirties, wearing a tired expression on her face. She was carrying a sleeping baby in her hands. How that baby remained as sleep was beyond him. He nodded, giving her a smile. He turned to the compartment above the seats, looking at the bags within.

"Which one is it?" he asked.

"That blue and pink one...along with that hand bag." she said. He reached for both bags, handing her the purse. It felt rather heavy, most likely holding all of the woman and the baby's clothes and other needs. He nodded to himself, glancing at the woman.

"I'll carry this for you until we leave the terminal. You clearly have your hands full, so I don't mind." he said. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you! You have no idea how hard it is to be a single mother." she said.

"It's no trouble at all, I don't mind. Although it's sad to hear that you're a single mother. It must be so difficult." he said.

"It is, but I love her dearly. She's my everything." she said, kissing the baby's forehead.

The little girl opened her eyes, gurgling a bit at the sight of her mother. Alex lead her out of the plane, walking through the terminal. He found out her name was Jenny, and she used to be a reporter for the Lumiose Press. However since she had her baby, she had to take a leave of absence. She had been in Mistralton City with her family, trying to figure out what to do. That's also where she had her baby. The father was some deadbeat who ran as soon as she told him she was expecting. Alex got pissed when he heard that, almost to the point where he wanted to find the bastard. If there was anything he hated more, was bad fathers. He knew that very well.

"Do you think you can hold her real quick? I have to make a phone call." Jessica said.

"Sure thing, I don't mind." he said, setting the bags down. The young woman handed him the baby and headed to one of the video phones. He smiled.

"Hey there little one. I'm sorry you won't be able to grow up with your father. Trust me, I know how it feels to have a bastard father." He said. The baby looked at him curiously before bursting into giggles. He smiled brightly, somehow her reaction really cheered him up.

"Yeah, I wish I could laugh it off too. But who knows, one day, you'll grow up to be a strong independent woman. Maybe even a Pokemon Trainer, and who knows? We might even battle one day." he said.

The little girl clapped her hands loudly. He looked around, spotting Jessica at one of the phone booths. She was focused entirely on the phone call, not paying attention to them at all. He carefully reached behind him, unzipping a pocket of his backpack. He pulled out two stacks of Poke, around Eight to Ten Thousand in total. He had grabbed it from his father's vault before leaving. He had been lucky to grab Twenty Thousand for all of the needs of being a Pokemon Trainer. He had his own accounts, but his father could easily track them. The less he used them, the better. He knelt before the bag, placing the money safely inside. Once it was closed, he stood up, and acted like nothing had happened. After a few minutes, Jessica returned, looking a bit less stressed than before.

"I was able to find a daycare in town so I can head back to work. It's going to be hard, but I know I can do it." she said, taking her baby back.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Jessica. I'm trying to be one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world. Maybe when I have a few badges, I'll return for an interview."

"I'd love to interview you. It would go a long way for me, you were sweet for offering to help me. Good luck out there Alex." She said, kissing his cheek. She grabbed her bag, and headed off toward the nearest cab. Alex smiled.

"I hope that money helps you out Jessica, you surely need it." he muttered.

He walked out of the airport and started heading off down the main street. Lumiose City was way more different than he imagined. It was huge, way bigger than Nimbasa City. Tons of cafe's and shops were all around him, filling the streets with scents of many foods. Prism Tower overlooked the entire city, the pinnacle of the city. It was a landmark that could be seen anywhere in Lumiose city. It was also what marked the city as the capital of the Kalos Region. The city of love and lights, one of the places his friend Leila loved spending time in. Alex stopped at one of the bridges near the center of Lumiose, and looked up at Prism Tower. He could see the league crest on it, over the main entrance of the tower. He nodded to himself, leaning against the stone railing of the bridge.

"So that's the Lumiose City Gym. One day, I'll walk through those doors, proudly wearing its badge." he said, already imagining the battle that would await him. He grinned, pushing himself off the railing. He walked down the street, looking at all of the people and pokemon wondering around the city.

"Now, if Leila's directions are accurate, then Professor Sycamore's lab should be around here." he said to himself.

He turned down the street heading toward the Southern Boulevard. Cars zoomed by him at high speed, reminding him a bit of Nimbasa. The city of Lights didn't look that alluring during the day time, he had however heard from his friend that Lumiose truly came alive at night. If anything he would make sure to stick around long enough to see it.

Professor Sycamore's lab was easy to find. It was a large building with a large lawn, and spiked fences. Two large Pokeball statues stood proudly near the front gate. Alex steeled his nerves and walked toward the front door. He knocked loudly, before walking in.

"Hello? Professor?" he called out.

He stepped inside, glancing at the large collection of books all over the room. The carpets were a nice brown color, with gold trimming around the edges. There was a stairwell at the far end of the room, leading to the upper floor.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

Alex tore his eyes away from the bookshelves, glancing to toward the source of the voice. He saw a young woman, around her early to mid twenties. She had long black hair, and thin framed glasses on her face. She was wearing a white lab coat, with a light purple shirt underneath. She also had a short skirt, that reached to around mid thigh. She wore black heels to finish her look. Alex cleared his throat, becoming a bit stiff as he did so. He didn't know why but he had gotten rather nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm looking for Professor Sycamore. I um...I would like to start training Pokemon." he said nervously.

"Yes of course. By chance you wouldn't happen to be Alexander Winters, would you?" she asked. He gave her a nod of confirmation.

"Yes Ma'am...that would be me."

"Oh you, please..my name is Sophie. Ma'am makes me sound old, I'm only 22. We can be on a first name basis now. Follow me, and I'll take you to where the Professor is." she said. He nodded and followed her into another hallway.

He had to admit, Sophie was rather friendly. He hadn't been expecting to be on a first name basis with anyone. He figured it wouldn't be polite to call someone by first name. Then again the only people he spoke too were his father's business partners, and he was always forced to be polite.

The young assistant was leading him toward the lab part of the building. He saw many computers and several other researching equipment. A few other lab assistants were walking around, talking bout their latest findings.

At the back of the lab was a black haired man. He wearing a white lab coat, blue undershirt and brown pants stood, pouring over the latest information he had received from one of his field assistants.

"Professor, Alex is here to receive his first Pokemon." Sophie called out, making the man look up.

"Ah, young Alex. Good of you to come...I'm happy that you have chosen Kalos as your starting region. You did say you were from Unova correct?"

"Yes, from Aspertia City actually. Well, I'm truly from Ecruteak city. I'm sure Leila explained it all right?" he asked.

"Yes, it is a very delicate situation. Do not fret _Mon Amie_ , your secret is safe with me. However, I have to regretfully inform you that all of the regional starter Pokemon have already been taken. Are you alright with have a different kind of Pokemon?" he asked.

"I don't mind at all. I've been waiting for this moment for years, so starting with a different pokemon makes no difference to me. I just want to get out there and start collecting badges." he said cheerfully, loosing a bit of his previous nervousness.

"Alright then, Sophie, would you mind bringing in the back up Pokemon for me please?" he asked. The woman nodded and went to retrieve their Pokeballs.

"So, I hear you study Mega Evolution...could you explain it to me? It's actually quite an interesting topic." Alex said.

"Of course. Mega Evolution is like a temporary form that certain Pokemon can take. Sometimes, they even gain new types and abilities. In order for it to work, a trainer and Pokemon must have a special bond. They also need a Key Stone and a Mega Stone for it to work. They're rare, but some trainers have been known to possess them. Some even train Pokemon based around Mega Evolution, though they can only use it once in battle." he said.

"Very intriguing. All of the books I've read in the past have neglected to mention Mega Evolution all together. Even in books detailing the legends of the Sinnoh Region, thought to be the first place created in our world." he said, lost in thought.

"Books, what kind of books do you speak of? There aren't that many books detailing Mega Evolution at all." The professor said, looking at the young man. He smiled brightly.

"Well, I've read various books while I was on tour. Mostly detailing Pokemon myths. I've grown quite fond of those, especially the legends of Ho-oh and Lugia. I've done a bit of research on the legends as well, and I have reason to believe those two Pokemon have something special." he said.

"Something special, like what perhaps?" Sycamore asked, curious about what the young man was saying.

"Well, it's said in legend that Ho-oh was able to revive the Pokemon that died in the Burned Tower, leaving behind a Rainbow Wing. But how exactly did it do it, where did it get the energy to bring back those back to life? At first I didn't know what it could be. But when Leila mentioned Mega Evolution, I realized that the sudden boost of energy might have given Ho-oh that power." he said.

"You believe Ho-oh has a Mega Evolution? How would it even achieve it?" Sycamore asked. Now he had been completely interested, having even brought out a note pad to write down what Alex was saying. The young lad shook his head, a frown on his face.

"That's just it...I haven't gotten anything conclusive. I've only been on tour in the Johto Region once, and I wasn't able to get out in Ecruteak City. Surely if I had a Rainbow Wing I would be able to know for sure. I have a hunch that if the Ho-oh has that type of power, it might cause Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution to sense that same power." he said.

" _Tres Fantastique!_ I hadn't thought of something like that, maybe the Rainbow Wing found in the Burned Tower has some stored energy in it. Oh if I could find one, I could run some tests on it and test this theory out. You've given me much to think about Alex." he said. The young man blushed bright red.

"It was nothing Professor. Honestly it's just a hunch, so don't take it seriously, I may be completely wrong!" he said.

Sophie finally returned, holding three Pokeballs in her hands. She watched as the Professor was hastily writing everything down in his notebook. The woman just sighed, shaking her head as she placed the Pokeballs on the table.

"Well, here they are. Usually, we'd give out either a Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie to our starting trainers. So for our starters, we have the Normal Type Eevee, the Psychic Type, Abra and the Fighting Type Riolu." she said.

She released all of the Pokemon, all of them appearing on the table top. Riolu gave a happy cry, while Abra looked indifferent. Eevee on the other hand hid behind Abra, shaking a bit. This was enough to catch Alex's attention, who looked at it in concern.

"Um...what's wrong with Eevee?" he asked.

"That one is a little shy. She's been that way since she hatched." Sophie explained. Alex nodded reaching for Eevee. The brown fox shied away from him, shivering in fear. This caused him to shy back as well, a frown on his face. He took a deep breath, placing a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, I won't hurt you. I'm your friend...my name is Alex, and I want to be the best Pokemon Trainer in the world." he said softly. The Eevee looked at him curiously, and started to move out from behind the Abra.

"Vee?" she cried out, sniffing his hand. He started scratching her ears, the brown fox started wagging her tail happily.

"Well I'll be...that's the first time a new trainer has done that. She usually gets ignored when the back up Pokemon are brought out. Sophie's the only one who's been able to do that." Sycamore said, having finished writing in his book. Alex picked her up, allowing her to settle in his arms.

"I've always had a thing for fluffy Pokemon, my mother used to have an Eevee as a pet when I was younger. She reminds me a lot of her...I think...I think this is my partner." he said.

"Excellent, I'll give you the regional Pokedex so you can be informed on the Pokemon that live in our region. Here's her Pokeball." he said, handing Alex the red and white sphere. He pressed the center button, minimizing it. He placed the small sphere in his left pocket.

"I think I'll let her stay out of her ball. It's better if we build a bond, that way she won't be so shy. How does that sound Vixen?" he asked, glancing down at Eevee.

"Vee?"

"That's the name I wanna give you. My mother's Eevee was called that. She passed away a while back, and my dad gave her away. She was the last thing I had of her and he didn't care. I want to raise you in her honor, what do you say?" he asked.

"Vee Eevee." she cried, snuggling into his arms.

"Well Alex, I'd like to present you with the Kalos Region Pokedex. This device will not only aid you with information about our regional Pokemon, but it will also serve as your official identification. If you want to register for the Pokemon League Tournament, you'll have to present it to Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center." Sycamore said, handing him the square shaped Pokedex.

It was purple in color, with a solid black backing. It also had a small home button on the bottom. It was a rather thin device, unlike the other models he had seen in the past. Back in Unova, he had seen one that flipped up and had two screens. This one however looked more dynamic in a way, and less bulky.

"These are your Pokeballs. You will be able to carry up to six Pokemon with you at a time. Any Pokemon that you capture after having a full team, will be transferred to the lab. So if you wish to switch Pokemon around, feel free to give us a call." Sophie said, holding out a tray of Pokeballs to him. He grabbed them placing them in his left pocket.

"Thanks a lot Professor. Do you know the closest Gym to Lumiose that I can challenge? I was considering taking on the one here in Lumiose, but it doesn't look like it's my level."

"Hmm." The man said, lost in thought. He glanced up at the ceiling, while stroking his chin in thought. Sophie giggled, shaking her head.

"There's one located south of here, in Santalune City. The Gym leader there specializes in Bug Type Pokemon. She shouldn't be too hard for you." he said.

"Okay, I'll head there right away. I might be able to catch some Pokemon too. I hear Fairy Type Pokemon are some of the most common here, and I've been interested in training a few of them."

"Well, Fairy Types can be found on Route 4, the main road toward Santalune City. It should take you four days to make your way there." Sophie replied, earning a nod from the teen.

"I guess this is it. I'll go to Santalune City and win my first badge. Then I'll return to Lumiose and explore a bit more. I'll pay you a visit professor, maybe we can speak more about Mega Evolution."

"Sure thing, you're welcome here any time Alex. Enjoy your time in Kalos." he said happily. Alex gave the man a wave and headed out of the lab. Vixen became a bit skittish when he left the lab. He huffed a bit and stroked her head, calming her down.

"Stay calm, we'll be out of the city soon...well...as soon as I figure out which way to go." he said, scratching his cheek.

"Vee." the little fox huffed.

She didn't think her new trainer was forgetful or anything. He did have a knack for calming her down though. Finally choosing a direction, Alex started walking. He did have to register for the league, so finding a Pokemon Center was the first thing he should have done. He stopped at a crossing and waited for the lights to change before continuing.

"This must be new to you huh Vixen? Exploring the big city."

"Vee." she said softly. He smiled.

"Don't worry, soon enough, that shyness will melt away, trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you." he reassured.

The large red roofed building came into view, and he decided to quicken his pace. The Southern Lumiose Pokemon Center was located in one of the biggest Plazas in the city. There was a large fountain in the very center, and small trees all around it. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes could be seen, running around with their trainers, or relaxing in the sun. Some of them were familiar to him, while others were unknown.

He stepped into the center, seeing a few more trainers walking around. He took a deep breath and calmly walked toward the counter, where Nurse Joy was tending to a trainers Pokemon. The girl took her Pokeballs, smiling brightly.

"Thanks for the help Nurse Joy. This time, I'm ready to beat the Lumiose Gym."

"Good luck Stacey." The pink haired woman said, waving at the young woman that raced out of the center, almost hitting Alex as he was walking toward the counter. The woman smiled brightly, giving him a polite bow.

"Hello, welcome to our center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, greeting Alex.

"I'd like to register for the Kalos League." he said simply. Vixen was shaking a bit, most likely from being close to an unknown person. He pet her a bit, calming her down.

"Sure thing, just place your Pokedex on the panel in front of you, I'll take care of the rest." she said. He nodded, drawing his Pokedex from his back pocket. He placed it on the screen, and watched at a loading bar appeared on it. He looked to the monitor behind the counter, where his picture and name appeared.

" _Alexander Winters, Age 17, Home Town: Aspertia City, Badges obtained, 0. Welcome to the Kalos League."_

"You're all set Alex. Do you have a badge case yet?"

"No I don't...this is my first league." he said.

"In that case, I can provide you with one. Wigglytuff, would you mind helping me?" she called out. One cue, a large pink Pokemon appeared, holding a black case in its hands, with the Pokemon League crest on it.

"Wiggly." it cried out in greeting. Vixen shied back a bit.

"Wow, so Wigglytuff are the official helping Pokemon of Kalos huh? Audino is the Pokemon nurses use up in Unova." he said, quite amazed with the Fairy Type.

"I see you've met some of my cousins before. The Kalos Region decided on using Wigglytuff as their official nurse assistants because of their motherly nature. You won't see any Nurse Joy without one." she said, petting her assistant. Alex took the case from its hands, looking it over.

"You'll need a total of Eight Badges to compete in the tournament." The nurse continued, earning a nod from the teen.

"Thanks for the information Nurse Joy, would you happen to have a map of the Kalos region? I didn't grab my Town map before I left home." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Of course, there's one in the official league guide...it has valuable tips and information about the entirety of Kalos. Here you go." she said, handing him the yellow book with the league crest on it. He was definitely going to read it.

"Well I think that's everything, wish me luck Nurse Joy."

"Good luck Alex, be sure to have fun." she said, as he left the center.

Placing Vixen on his shoulder, Alex opened the guide book and looked up the Pokemon Gym in Santalune City. He was surprised to find that it doubled as a Photo Studio. Several pictures of the bug types the Gym leader had taken were spread out through the page.

"Wow, check out all these pictures. The Gym leader must really love photography."

"Vee."

"Hmm it says here that her name is Viola, and that the battles are normally Two on Two. She'll send out a Sirskit and a Vivillion, which is a butterfly like Pokemon native to this region. This book recommends we use a Fire type or a Flying Type...I guess we'll have to catch one on the way there." He said with a shrug.

He turned to the general map of Kalos, quickly finding Lumiose City, since it was the biggest city in the region and it was in the center of Kalos, finding the route to Santalune City wasn't so hard. He nodded to himself, memorizing the path.

"Alright, we'll take the Southernmost exit from the city and head down Route Four. This will be fun...we can take the opportunity and train for a bit, what do you say?"

"Eevee." Vixen cried out, she was a little scared, but she seemed willing. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well, lets cut across this Plaza here, it will put us closer to the South Exit." he suggested, cutting through one of the many streets in the city.

This one was filled with stores of various kinds. One thing he had done in Nimbasa before boarding his plane was go to the Pokemart, where he bought everything he thought he'd need, including extra Pokeballs. He had medicine for his Pokemon, and a months supply of food, for both him and his Pokemon. Of course he'd buy fresher ingredients when he was in town. He passed by an open air bazaar, smiling a bit.

"This is the perfect chance to buy some fresh fruits." he muttered. As he walked though, he felt Vixen stiffen a bit.

"Would you feel better in your Pokeball, Vixen?" he asked, earning a nod from her.

He sighed and returned her to the safety of the red and white sphere. He looked at it, a bit disappointed. He wanted his new partner to stop being shy. Forcing someone to stop something on day one was like telling an Alcoholic to go cold turkey. He shook it off and decided to look around the bazaar, grabbing a few Apples, along with some Pecha Berries and Oran Berries. He even spotted a Yache Berry, which was a rare find. He reached for it, at the same time another trainer did. Their hands met and they shared a look. Alex blushed a bit when he noticed it was a girl.

She had long black hair, reaching down to her waist. She was wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt, which was tucked into a green plaid skirt, which bore white frills on the hem. She had a matching green ribbon, tied around her neck, in the shape of a bow. She wore long black stockings, with matching black boots. She had a fanny pack around her waist, which he assumed contained her Pokeballs and other necessary things. Her pink eyes stared into his own, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh uh...I'm sorry." she said.

"No no...you can have it." he said.

"It's the last one though, and it seems like you need it for something." she said, noticing the arm load of fruits and berries in his hands. He chuckled.

"This is all for me and my Pokemon. It is never a bad idea to have extra Pecha and Oran berries you know. Their healing properties could be useful on the road."

"You're a trainer?" she asked.

"Yup, are you?" he asked...she chewed on her bottom lip, looking around for a second before nodding.

"Yes..I'm a trainer. I just started out today."

"What a coincidence, so did I. I'm Ch." He paused, quickly correcting himself

"My name is Alex, what's your name Miss?" he asked.

"Mui...it is very nice to meet you Alex." she said, shaking his free hand.

"If you want that berry, you can have it. I'm sure I can find something else." he said firmly.

"If you insist...then I'll take it. Thank you." she said, grabbing the berry from the basket. He grabbed a Sitrus Berry as a replacement, after all they also had healing properties. He went over to the saleswoman and paid for all of his fruits, which he placed inside his backpack.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, come again."

"Thanks a lot." Alex said, giving the woman a smile and a wave.

"Um...hey Alex..would you mind if we have a quick battle?" Mui asked, catching up to him.

"Sure why not? Is there a field anywhere?" he asked.

"There's one over this way, follow me." she said, leading him out of the main street toward one of the side plazas. They passed by one of the large screen displays, which was announcing the current world news. He paled a bit when he saw his face on it...well, that of his famous Alter Ego.

" _And in the Headlines, it appears that the famous Singer Charlie Livewire has gone missing. His manager has stated that he left late last night after an argument about stopping his world wide tour."_

" _When interviewing one of his close friends and band mates, Leila Gutierrez, she replied with, **'Leave him alone, he has dreams and should be allowed to fulfill them as he pleases'** "_ the second reporter said, glancing at his co-anchor.

" _When questioned further, she stated she didn't want to answer more questions. She promptly quit the band, in order to return to her home region. No one knows about his whereabouts, but most say he has fled to the Kanto Region in pursuit of a Pokemon Trainer career, of all things."_ the woman said. The other reporter smiled, chuckling a bit.

" _Well if he decides to train Pokemon, then it's a wonderful choice, as it has become a popular craze around the world. We'll see him on the big screen as Mr. Pokemon Trainer soon enough...in other news, the famous Singer..."_

"Wow, to think that Charlie Livewire of all people would quit singing to start training Pokemon...isn't that weird?" Mui asked.

"Yeah...that is quite the scandal." Alex said, rubbing his neck pulling his collar.

"There's no way he'd appear as himself though. If I were a famous singer, I wouldn't just go around plastering my face all over the place. I wouldn't be left alone...nope, I'd get a disguise." she said.

"You're a wise girl Mui, really wise...I think I'd do the same." he said firmly. He cringed inwardly.

" _Oh if you understood the irony of those words."_

They made it to an empty battlefield, nestled between two small plazas. A few trainers had gathered in the nearby park, playing with their Pokemon, but no one was battling. Mui quickly raced toward the other side of the field.

"Alright, lets keep this at a one on one, since I only have one Pokemon anyway. The battle is over when either of us can't battle, okay?" she asked.

"Fine by me. Vixen, lets have a good first battle." he called out, tossing his Pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the small Eevee. She looked around before giving a nervous yelp, she then proceeded to hide behind Alex's leg, becoming a shivering mess. He sighed, shaking his head, hand at his hip.

"Forgive her, she's a bit shy."

"Oh, that's just fine. I'll release my Pokemon now, lets go Electrike." she cried, throwing her Pokeball into the field. It released its contained Pokemon, Electrike, a green canine Pokemon, with a yellow lightning bolt on its side. Alex's eyes were filled with stars.

"Wow, a Hoenn native Pokemon. I didn't know they lived in Kalos...I saw tons of these when I was in Hoenn." he said excitedly.

"You've been to the Hoenn region?" Mui asked. He cringed, almost wanting to pull out his hair.

" _Damn, I let that part slip! I can't speak like that or else everyone will know my secret. Better hurry and save my ass before it gets roasted."_

"I was uh on...um...vacation, yes I was on vacation last year with my family. We visited Mauville City, where the Gym is filled with Electric Types. Electrike are common down there for trainers who love Electric Types." he said, brushing off his worry. Mui looked at him oddly, but decided to say nothing. She was more interested in the story instead.

"Would you tell me more after our battle? I've never been there and I'd love to hear your stories."

"I...suppose. Vixen, this is going to be our first battle okay? Just try to swallow your nervousness, I'll be right here okay?" he said, looking at his partner. She shook a bit, but gave a firm nod, taking her place in the field.

"Since I challenged you, you can take the first attack Alex."

"Okay, we'll gladly take it. Vixen start off with Sand Attack." he called out.

"Vee Vee Vee." the small fox cried out, kicking up a bunch sand across the field.

"Dodge it Electrike, and go in for a Spark."

"Lect." The green and yellow Pokemon cried out, dodging the attack. It dashed forward, covered in blue electricity. Vixen's eyes widened in shock before it took the full attack, which sent her skidding across the field.

"Vixen? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Vee Eevee." she called out, pawing the dirt.

"Quick Attack."

Vixen gave a firm cry as her body begun glowing white, she dashed forward with great speed, slamming into Electrike. The Lightning Pokemon rolled across the field, but with practiced skill, it was able to regain its footing.

"Not bad, alright Electrike, use Thunderbolt." Mui called out.

"Elec." the Pokemon hummed as its body charged up the attack. With a low growl, it released the stored up energy, taking the shape of a bolt which danced across the field toward Vixen.

" _Damn, I wasn't expecting it to know such a high powered attack. Gotta stay on my feet...oh I know."_ Alex thought, smirking a bit.

"Now Vixen, Double Team."

"Eevee." she cried, glowing a bright white before splitting into several copies. The thunderbolt missed its mark, hitting the copies instead. Mui snapped her fingers, eyes focusing on the field.

"Alright then, use Shockwave to find the real one, and then attack with Thunderbolt."

"Hurry Vixen, attack with Swift." Alex commanded, sweeping his arm outward. He knew if Shockwave landed, the copies would vanish instantly.

"Vee." the small fox spun on its hind leg, sending a stream of glowing gold stars at Electrike, who was unable to dodge in time. The dust kicked up from the impact. All of Vixen's copies disappeared from the field as well. Alex nodded to himself, taking his chance.

"Alright Vixen, lets finish this off with Attract." he called out.

"Vee." the fox replied, kissing her paw and winking at Electrike. Glowing pink and white hearts flew toward Electrike, who only watched as they spun around his body. The hearts burst, and large red hearts appeared in its eyes.

"Oh no." Mui cried, a look of shock and worry on her face.

"Yes! I honestly thought that wasn't going to work. Sophie must have taught you that one for self defense huh?" he asked, earning a shy nod from his partner.

"Well, I guess we can call this one a loss for our team. You did pretty good for a first battle Alex. We don't battle often, so I figured we could use the experience." Mui said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, you did well yourselves. Thunderbolt and Shockwave are high level moves, and I'm sure it took a while for Electrike to learn them. Don't give up, you'll become a great trainer in no time." he said with a smile. His stomach rumbled, making him blush. Mui giggled a bit, shaking her head.

"Guess it's lunch time eh, know any good places? I'll buy you lunch."

"You don't have to do that...we just met and all." Mui said, waving her hands dismissively.

"Nonsense. It's my first day here in Kalos after all...I can tell you about my time in the Hoenn Region too. It's really no trouble at all..besides...I doubt money will be an issue." he said, though he muttered the last part. Mui smiled, placing a finger on her chin.

"I know, there's a cafe not to far from here. Cafe Soleil...it's one of the best ones in Southern Lumiose. I'll take you there." she said, returning her Pokemon to its Pokeball. Alex did the same and grabbed his backpack.

"Alright then Mui, I'll follow you." he said. The girl smiled and turned around, heading toward the street.

Alex smiled, glancing at the bright blue skies above him. Prism Tower was still just as tall as it had been when he saw it. The League Crest was brighter now, and his whole world had definitely changed. He was happy, for the first time in years he was truly happy. He took a deep breath, taking in the scents of Lumiose, the air of Kalos, the breezes of Freedom. He didn't know what was in store for him, and he didn't care. Because from now on, he would make each and every second count, no matter what. Things may have once been Black and White, but he wasn't going to let it become that anymore. He would never let himself fall into that rut ever again.


	2. Chapter 2: Heading to Santalune

**A/N:  
**

 **(Update: 5/17/17) As of today, this chapter has been rewritten and edited, hope you all like it!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 2

Heading for Santalune

Alex and Mui sat near the window in Cafe Soleil, on South Boulevard. It had taken them around five minutes to locate the cafe from the battlefield they had recently used. Now they were waiting for their orders. Alex was making sure Vixen wouldn't run off, since every time the bell rung, she jolted on his lap. He wondered what it would take to make the little Eevee less shy, but he figured he couldn't really change her nature. So he softly stroked its back, making sure she wouldn't awaken from her well deserved nap. Meanwhile, Mui was glancing at the table, a bit nervous herself. She had been rather quiet since entering the cafe, and Alex didn't know why. He hoped it wasn't because she recognized him, that wouldn't be good. He decided to clear all doubts.

"Are you alright Mui?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine. I was just going over that last battle in my head, and trying to find ways I could have won. I guess if I started off with Thunder Wave, it would have limited your movement. It would have been effective seeing as most of your attacks were Physical. Only Swift and Double Team were special attacks, one being a Status boosting attack. Then again, you most likely would have dodged it." She said.

"Even though it's my first time training Pokemon, I have seen several battles in my time. I'm sure I would have come up with something to counter them. Well I guess I can tell you about Hoenn now...I was actually there a few months back. Me and my family were on vacation and decided to see the sights." he said. It wasn't a total lie after all.

"Really? What's it like down there?"

"Really hot. Since I'm from Aspertia City, I'm used to seeing snow. It was super hot, sometimes it was really humid, other times it was raining...it was honestly the most fun I've had in a while. Mount Chimney was amazing too, I was able to get some totally bad ass pictures from the summit of the Volcano." he said, pulling out his PokeGear. He sifted through a few of them, making sure they didn't include his band mates. He finally found one, that had the perfect view of the volcano from the observation deck.

"Whoa...that is so cool. Weren't you scared?" she asked, pink eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well no, the Lava flows aren't that close to the platform, and there wasn't a risk of falling either. The rangers have some fire and water Pokemon on standby should anyone attempt anything stupid. One tourist was kicked out of the observation platform because he was throwing his trash into the Volcano. Real douche bag of a guy." he said.

He had been rather angry at that guy. He got it, it was a volcano, throwing stuff into the magma and seeing it disappear was cool. But it was also a really dumb thing to do, since it could provoke an eruption. That was the last thing the Hoenn Region needed.

"Do you have anymore pictures?" she asked.

"Hmm...I got one from the Sinnoh region, when I was visiting my Grandmother last year. It;s by far my most prized Picture ever. You ever hear of the Sinnoh Legendary Pokemon?" he asked.

Here he was again, delving into Pokemon Myths. The Legendary Creation trio was one of his well loved stories. He remembered reading that book cover to cover whenever he had the chance. He wanted to meet Dialga and Palkia himself. Those two pokemon dictated how the entire universe worked, and if either of them were missing, well it would spell the end for everyone and everything.

Mui smiled brightly, as this was one of the recent topics they had discussed in her class. She was really eager to start speaking about it with someone.

"You mean, the Pokemon of Space and Time?"

"Yes indeed, Palkia and Dialga. The ones that shaped the universe as we know it. It is thought that every time Dialga's heart beats, a single second passes by. With every breath Palkia takes, space gets expanded. But there's a third Pokemon, the Pokemon of the Distortion world, Giratina." He said, earning a gasp from the girl.

"I know of this one, it was banished to the Distortion World by Arceus because it was too violent!" the girl said. Alex nodded, giving her a smile.

"That's absolutely correct. But here's where the picture comes in, while on an expedition of sorts around Lake Valor in the Sinnoh region, me and my friend Leila ran into it." he said, pulling up a picture of the Legendary Giratina. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the Legendary Pokemon before her.

"No way...that's the real Giratina?" she asked.

"Yeah...trust me we were surprised too. I thought it was going to attack us for trespassing in its territory, but it just stood there. It watching us watch it. We didn't move, save for me taking a few pictures, which it didn't seem to mind. Finally, Leila got the courage to hand it a Poffin, a special kind of Pokemon treat they make up there. It licked it off her hand and left, going back to the Reverse World. It was a surreal sight, and I'm still glad I went on that expedition." he said, smiling brightly.

"You must really love Pokemon huh?" she asked.

"I do..my dream is to explore this entire Planet. I want to study the myths behind the pokemon that shaped our universe. I've been interested in Pokemon Mythology for years now. I vowed to become the strongest trainer I could be."

"That's a really good dream Alex...I'm actually very impressed with you. You declared that with such determination!" Mui said, making him chuckle. He became sad however, glancing out the window into the streets of Lumiose.

"Yes, but I had to do some bad things for my dream, I left my life behind. I took off without letting my father know, and I left all of my cellphones behind too. I don't want to be found." he said firmly.

"Wow, that takes a lot of guts...I don't think I could do something like that." she said. Alex shook his head, glancing back at the pink eyed girl.

"It's not about can or can't...somethings in life, you just do." he said simply.

She looked back at the picture of Giratina, a look of wonder in her eyes. The waitress finally returned, holding their food. She gave them a bright smile.

"Alright, a Cheese Burger with extra pickles, no mustard and a large Milkshake for you, and a Fruit Salad with a Strawberry Smoothie for the lady. If you need anything, just call." the woman said with a smile. Alex gave her his thanks, before returning to the kitchen. He smiled, taking a bite from his burger.

"Yes, perfection. This truly is the best burger in all of Lumiose." he said, after swallowing his food. Vixen sniffed the food in his hand, almost wanting to take a bite. He chuckled and cut off a little piece, holding it out to her.

"Vee." she cooed, eating it with gusto.

"Glad you like it girl, but I can't feed you burgers all the time. It's unhealthy for you...how about some berries?" he asked, pulling some out from his bag. She nodded eagerly as he cut two Oran Berries into wedges.

"You two seem to be getting along really nicely. I remember when me and Electrike first started out. It wasn't pretty...I can remember all of the frizzy hair styles like they happened yesterday." Mui said, running her hand though her silky hair.

"That must have sucked. My friend loves Electric types, but she admitted on hating the fact that her hair was so long. So, what kind of trainer are you? I saw a few other girls wearing the same uniform as you, so I'm assuming your still in school right?" he asked.

"Yes, but I decided to start my own journey, to become the Trainer in the world. I only have Electrike right now, but I plan to catch tons of Pokemon."

"What about school?"

"I'm on break...we all are actually...it's nothing to worry about." she said, dismissing the matter altogether. Alex decided to drop it, in favor of his delicious burger.

"So, any siblings or anything of the sort?" he asked.

"I have an older brother, his name is Tsuganashi and he's currently in Snowbelle City. He trains Ice Type Pokemon, so he decided to become an Apprentice to Wulfric, the Snowbelle Gym leader." she said.

"Must be a strong guy. I'll definitely challenge him to a battle if I ever run into him...it'll be fun." he said happily.

"So where are you going for your first Gym badge? The Lumiose Gym isn't far from here."

"I've decided not to go there. I'm off to Santalune City...it'll take me four days to get there, plus Route 4 is a good place to train. I was planning on catching a few more Pokemon there. Especially a Fairy Type, the professor said some live on that route."

"He's right, the most common Pokemon found there are Flabebe and Swirlix. Both of them are good Pokemon to train, but their a little hard to find. Flabebe especially since their so small." she explained, earning a nod from the boy.

"I'll have to keep an eye out then. I heard they like sweet things, so I bought some Cotton Candy for the road. I'll use that to attract them."

"You better be careful then. Swirlix tend to be in hordes up on Route Four, and they will attack anyone with sweets. Well...attack is a rather strong word...they more like tickle you until you let it go. So don't bring out that cotton candy until you absolutely need it." she said, she took a bite from a strawberry, clearly enjoying it.

" _Strawberries must be her favorite fruits."_ Alex mused, taking a sip from his shake.

"I'll do that Mui, thanks for the advice. Hmm, it's past one...I better go, before it gets any later." he said, pulling out his wallet, he drew a few bills from it and placed it on the table, enough to cover their bill. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Hey wait." Mui called out, grabbing his hand.

"Uh...need something else Mui?" he asked.

"I uh...could we...maybe...hang out again? I mean...if you are in Lumiose City again...I sort of can't leave right now, even if I wanted to. The academy would tell my parents...it's a hassle..but my dad said if I wanted to leave on my own journey, I had to pass my next exam, which is in a semester. I may be able to travel then...so..yeah." she said nervously. He chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again...though I'll most likely be passing through and not staying for a long time. Study hard, maybe we can travel then." he said. He scooped Vixen into his arms, the fox settling into his chest.

"Well, Lumiose Academy isn't far from this cafe...it's a really big building east of Prism Tower, you can't miss it. Just ask for me if you do show up okay? Good luck with you're journey. I know you have what it takes to defeat the Santalune Gym." she said firmly.

"Thanks...good luck on your exams Mui...and thanks for showing me this place. I would have gotten lost trying to find it myself. See ya later."

With that, he left the cafe. The girl sighed and looked at her milkshake, a slight blush on her cheeks. She really wanted to travel around, but studies came first and foremost. She'd give it her all to score high in her test, that way she'd be able to travel with him. Her eyes widened and she slammed her fist on the table.

"Damn, I should have given him my Holocaster number. Ugh...I'll never be able to find him now." she said sadly, avoiding the looks everyone was giving her. Maybe her brother was right, she was a scatterbrain.

It hadn't been long since leaving Lumiose City that Alex realized it was going to be a long walk. He knew it took four days to reach Santalune, but even now it looked like it would take forever to get to the next town. The flowers around him looked lovely, so it was at least going to be a pleasant walk there. The hedges near the path had been trimmed into various pokemon. He spotted one in the shape of a Lunatone, a Hoenn native Pokemon, he saw another one in the shape of a Pikachu, and a third in the shape of a Pokemon he didn't recognize. It was most likely a Kalos native. The bird Pokemon were chirping loudly and flying around at great speeds, enjoying the breeze that was coming from the south. It was a beautiful day for a walk.

Vixen had decided to take a little nap, finally getting used to Alex's presence. It would take time to get used to him, but she was confident she would be able to get over her fears. Alex was confident too, he'd make an excellent caretaker and pokemon trainer, he just knew it. The path he was on overlooked Route 4, and lead toward a monument called Perle Fountain. It was a fountain that Lumiose City had built on the route as a monument for all of the trainers that came to the region. He had seen pictures of it in a brochure he was looking at back in Nimbasa city, and he knew it was going to be a landmark he just had to see.

Of course, while he was trying to pack all of the stuff he'd need to start his journey, he forgot to take his Town map. The most vital thing he had been given and he just up and left it in his tour bus. There was nothing he could do at this point, so he was just going by the map in the guide book. He had memorized the route that would take him to Santalune and would be the most scenic, and while there was a side route that would take him there in two days, he took Route 4 just for the sake of seeing all of the cool landmarks. It's not as if he wanted to leave any time soon. Nope, he'd take his sweet time collecting the gym badges, until the tournament that is. But thankfully, he still had a lot of time until that even started.

His stomach rumbled a bit, waking up Vixen who happened to have her ear placed near his stomach. He smiled sheepishly and looked at his watch.

"Half past two, how the hell am I already hungry? I just had lunch not that long ago. Oh well I can't say I'm not prepared for this." he said with a smirk.

He shifted Vixen into his right arm and reached back into his backpack. After a second of ruffling through the pocket, he produced a granola bar. It wasn't anything fancy, but it would hold him down until he made camp. And if it didn't, well he'd just push through it. He wasn't about to start eating his food supply...the cushy life of being a rock star was behind him, no more being lazy and no more over eating. It was his way of staying fit, seeing as his father and manager forced him to work out on a daily basis. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and took a bite of the oatmeal snack.

"Not bad, I was expecting it to taste like cardboard. Here have a bite Vixen." he said, holding the bar out to the Eevee. She gave it a tentative sniff before taking a bite of it. She chewed it for a few seconds, her nose scrounging up a bit.

"Don't like it? Yeah, not a big fan of honey flavored granola. Personally, I'm a fan of the raisin kind." he said, earning a happy yip from her. He was about to take another bite from it when a green blur swooped by him, snagging the granola from his hand. He looked at his empty hand for a second before he realized what had happened.

"What the hell?"

"Vee Vee." Vixen cried, jumping out of his arms.

She looked up, tail wagging too and fro. He followed her gaze, catching the glint of the granola wrapper. It was in the talons of a small bird Pokemon, its feathers were a light green in color, the area around its eyes and beak was a light orange, and its belly was covered in white. It could be seen eating what was left of the granola bar.

"Hey, that's mine...how dare you." he shouted.

"Low Taillow." it cried in response. It took another bite of the granola, somehow staying aloft. Alex took out his Pokedex and held it up, scanning the pokemon before him. The screen lit up and its information as displayed.

" _Taillow, the tiny swallow Pokemon. These Pokemon often travel in flocks, with the biggest Taillow as their leader. They are usually seen in large fields or abundant forests, eating everything in sight before moving on to the next area."_

"Huh...its color is off...this shows a blue one...no matter...I'll teach you what its like to mess with me. Now Vixen, use Swift on it." he called out.

"Eevee." she yipped, jumping into the air, she swung her body around, sending a glittering wave of stars at the small bird. It expertly dodged it, dropping the now empty wrapper from its talons.

"Taillow Tai." it cried out, going in for the nose dive. Its beak started glowing a sparkly blue in color.

"That's a Peck Attack, dodge it Vixen and when it comes around, use Sand Attack." Alex called out.

Vixen swiftly dodged the incoming peck, leaving Taillow disoriented. As it tried to get its bearings, Vixen took the chance to lob a ball of sand at it. The swallow Pokemon cried in surprise, but easily blew the sand away using its wings.

"Low...Taillow." it called, its wings begun glowing a bright blue in color. It flapped them as hard as it could, sending several shurikens at them.

"That's Air Cutter, quick Vixen, dodge them and use Quick Attack." he cried.

Vixen's body glowed white as it sped out of the way of the incoming attack. Alex crossed his arms, using them to block the dust that had kicked up from the attack. Vixen raced toward the stunned Taillow, bashing its body into the ground. It cried in pain but was able to get back into the air.

"Nice hit, but what is it planning now?" Alex muttered.

"Taillow Taillow Taillow." it cried out, making multiple copies of itself. It surrounded both Vixen and Alex, the sheer number of copies was astounding. The young trainer smiled, a new plan in his head.

"Okay then Vixen, lets use Swift as well but try adding a spin to it. That way we can maximize the range." he said.

"Eevee vee." she cried out, looking unsure. He gave her a firm nod.

"I know it'll work. Trust me." he said.

Vixen didn't know why, but the conviction in his eyes told her to trust him. She rapidly spun around, landing on her head and using her paws to speed herself up, and while it was a bit dizzying, she was able to maintain control of herself. Her tail glowed brightly as she unleashed the swift attack, countless stars shot off in all directions, nailing each of the Taillow copies around them. The tiny swallow was clearly stunned and tried another attack, only to be hit by one of the incoming projectiles. It exploded on contact, causing it to fall to the ground rather hard. Alex took out a Pokeball from his pocket and maximized it, eyes locked on target.

"This is it, no turning back now. This capture will mark my first true step into Kalos...and into the world of Pokemon. It's time to seize the moment. Go Pokeball." he called out, throwing the ball at the fallen bird pokemon. It looked up in time to see it coming at it. It tried to get up, only for the ball to hit. It was sucked into its confines, the red and white sphere fell to the ground, shaking furiously.

Both Alex and Vixen watched with bated breath as the ball shook too and fro, the pokemon inside struggling to break free. The ball finally stopped moving, snapping shut with a burst of sparkles. Alex's knees buckled a bit as he almost fell to the ground. He let out a happy cheer as he bounded for the ball, holding it high into the air.

"Hell yes! I just caught my first Pokemon." he shouted.

"Eevee vee vee." Vixen cried, jumping into the air as high as she could. Alex stared at the pokeball in his hand, everything was falling into place just like had dreamed it would happen. He shook off his excitement and threw the pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the newly caught Taillow. A bright glow accompanied its appearance, but disappeared soon after. He held his hand out and the small Pokemon landed on it.

"You are a speedy little one aren't you? But I bet you were just hungry right?"

"Taillow." it cried, looking down in shame. Alex shook his head and pulled out another granola bar, tearing it open with his teeth. He held it out to the pokemon, who looked expectantly at him.

"Well, if you agree to come with me on my journey, I can give you granola bars whenever you like. Not just that, I can give you all kinds of yummy food. What do you say?" he asked.

"Taillow Tail." it cried in agreement, taking a bite from the granola bar.

"Great...I suppose we've stopped long enough. If we keep moving, we can make it half way down this route before night fall. We may even be able to see the Perle Fountain." he said, allowing Taillow to climb on his shoulder. Vixen retook her spot in his arms, and struck a conversation with her new friend, who was still eagerly eating its snack.

After a few hours of walking, Alex decided it would be best to stop. He really wanted to at least pass the fountain, but he ended up wondering around for too long. He was absolutely floored by the Pokemon of the region, especially the Fairy types he had seen. He had run into a few Swirlix, but when he tried to catch one, they just flew off, not wanting to battle. The other fairy type, Flabebe was too hard to find, and he only managed to spot one, which had been to high for him to reach. It also managed to put Taillow to sleep with a surprise Sleep Powder attack, so they couldn't follow it.

They found a nice clearing off the side of Route Four, right next to a large flowing river. There were a few rocks here and there, and soft green grass covered the clearing. The trees were tall and vibrant, providing more than enough shade to rest under. Alex set his pack down and started digging around for his things. He pulled out his blue sleeping bag, setting it aside. He also pulled out his folded tent, placing it beside them. Vixen was sniffing it curiously as she had never seen a tent before. Taillow was off drinking water by the river, granola bars, while tasty, made him extremely thirsty.

"Ugh...where the hell are they?" he muttered to himself, still looking around his backpack.

He realized he had packed a lot of useless crap and brought it along with him. He had two sets of clothes, the rest in his personal PC account for when he needed it. He also brought along his guitar strap, for whatever reason. Some guitar picks, a bag of chips, his emergency Tepig bank and his toiletries, which he was glad he packed. He tipped over his pack and spilled its contents.

"Alright, I got my spare potions, spare pokeballs, condoms which Nick put in there for some damn reason, but no goddamn tent poles! Great...don't tell me I left them back in Nimbasa." he said, looking at the tree beside him, as if it had the answer. He sighed and repacked all of his things.

"Nice, I didn't even bother bringing a cookware set, that means we have nothing to feed on but cheese flavored chips. Well, I suppose I have food for the two of you, that's the least I can do." he said, grabbing a canister of Pokemon food.

He took two ceramic food bowls from his pack and poured an even amount of food into the bowls, setting them in front of his two waiting Pokemon. They gave grateful cries and started eating. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, looking at the blue tent beside him.

"Well, at least I have my sleeping bag, and it doesn't look like bad weather is coming...it'll be fine." he said with a smile. The wind picked up a bit and he looked at the slowly reddening sky, seeing the tips of some gray clouds heading their way. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Nice one Alex, you screwed the Poochyena with that one."

With nothing else to do, he decided to look for some strong tree limbs to use as makeshift tent poles. He was able to find some that would do the job nicely. He staked the ropes to the ground, making sure the poles were holding up nicely. He used some spare rope to tie the tent to the tree so it wouldn't blow away. It looked like crap but it was better than nothing. The wind picked up, and he grabbed his things, stuffing them in his pack.

"Alright you two, into the tent, before the rain starts." he said.

Vixen and Taillow quickly dove into the tent, with him hot on their heels. He zipped it closed just in time, as the rain had started to fall, battering the outside of the tent. He took his jacket off, choosing to remain in his black undershirt. He didn't feel like taking his jeans off, so he left them on.

"Well guys, this isn't bad for a first night. It could be worse." he said. Vixen yawned loudly and decided to settle down for a nights rest. She moved over to his discarded jacket, using it as a makeshift bed. Taillow did the same, finding its own spot in the tent. Alex however decided to check a few things on the Pokedex. He scanned his Taillow again, this time displaying its stats.

"Known moves, Tackle, Endure, Peck, Air Cutter, Double Team and Wing Attack. Taillow can't normally learn Air Cutter, and isn't an egg move either. It's also got that unique color...I got lucky I guess...I got myself a special Pokemon." he said to himself with a smile. He closed his Pokedex, shoving it in his pocket. He pulled out his PokeGear and went to one of his social media accounts. He frowned, seeing the first video in his news feed.

" _Charlie Livewire still missing, the young sixteen year old disappeared earlier this week after a supposed argument with his manager. No one wanted to say any details about the argument, but we believe that he may have gone to the Kanto region, though he hasn't made it apparent yet. Rumor has it that the.."_

He stopped the video, not wanting to finish it. All over his news feed were people asking where he went, what he was doing and where he was going next. He felt anger shooting through him, all they cared about was his damn tour. No one even made a mention of if he was okay, or why he had even left. Everyone just kept mentioning that, as well as demanding refunds for the tickets. He was really close to posting something, but he realized he would be screwed the second he did. He let out a breathe, scrolling further into the feed. He stopped on the page belonging to a fellow idol. A girl named Nancy. He clicked on the live stream and the video loaded, showing him the face of a familiar pink haired girl. She cleared her throat and looked back at the camera.

" _For those of you just tuning in, we are currently having a discussion on the whereabouts of famous punk rock singer, Charlie Livewire. Now, I have say this, sometimes being an idol is a little overbearing. It gets really stressful, and people just expect things from you automatically. Public image is everything, you mess up in the public eye and you are screwed for life."_ she said. Her cornflower blue eyes filled with both sadness and worry. She took a sip of her mug, setting it down on the table before her.

" _Now, I'm not saying I don't love being an idol. I do. Trust me so do you guys...what I am saying is, please let Charlie live his life. If this is what he wanted to do, then so be it. Don't judge him for wanting to stay out of the spotlight. Whether that's in a secret place or following his dream of training pokemon. Believe me when I say, there are times where I just want to disappear off the face of the planet and not be seen again. But I can't just do that, I have a duty to uphold to everyone who loves my music. But to him it was the only choice. So Charlie, if you are by some chance seeing this, don't think that we all hate you...we understand what you are going through._ " she said.

She subtly looked at her wrist before eyeing the camera. Alex rolled his eyes, taking that as a cue to call her later. He decided to tune off the live stream, having all the information he needed. He did feel slightly bad for what he had done. All of his fans were disappointed, and he couldn't imagine all of the fan girls crying at his sudden leave. But right now, all that mattered was what he wanted to do and what he felt was right. He unrolled his sleeping back and settled in for the night.

The wind wasn't kind to him that night, at around midnight, his tent had started breaking apart. He had to return his Pokemon for their own safety, and quickly pack his things. He put his hoodie on, after shaking all of the fur off of it. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He felt like an idiot when he realized his PokeGear had a map card that he could use as a GPS. He typed in the location of the nearest Pokemon center and ran off in that direction, hoping not to run into anyone, or any Pokemon while he was at it.

"Man, what a shitty first night. I should have stayed in Lumiose for another day or two until I was good and ready...then again, I wouldn't have met Taillow. No one said being a trainer would be easy."

He kept running along, slipping in the mud a few times, though he regained his footing every time. He wasn't about to soil his outfit, his glasses were fogged up so he just took them off. Finally, the familiar looking red roof caught his eye, and quickened his pace, trying to hurry out of the storm.

"I gotta make it, just a little more!" he muttered to himself.

He ended up slipping in a puddle of mud, and with a startled yelp, slammed into the glass doors of the pokemon center. They slid open and he fell to the ground, landing in a comedic heap. The active Nurse Joy looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh my...are you alright?" she asked, walking around the desk. Her Wigglytuff followed close behind her, an equally worried look on its face.

Alex stood up, drenched in mud and rain water. His silver hair was soaked to and hung past his eyes, hindering his vision a bit. He swept his bangs back, shaking the water off his face.

"I'm fine Nurse joy, I'm just glad I made it to this center. I didn't have a proper tent and I forgot my map...it's been a hectic first day." he said.

"You poor dear, you are very welcome to stay here for the night...sadly we don't have any vacant rooms. There is a room that you can share with another trainer. She may be asleep by now though." she said, leading him to the front desk.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as they say." he said. The nurse only laughed as she shook her head.

"Nonsense, this girl is actually quite nice. If you'd like to check in, please place your Pokedex on the panel in front of you." she said. He nodded and did as she asked. After a few key presses, she checked the teen into the center.

"It's nice to have you here Alex, you are in room 13 down the hall. The other trainer you'll be sharing a room with his named Yvonne, and as I said, she may be asleep."

"I'll uh...knock or something." he muttered.

"In case she is, we do have some showers down here, they're mostly for the staff but I can make an exception. Have a good night Alex."

"You too Nurse Joy, and thanks." he said, heading toward the stairwell. He slowly made his way down the hall, trying to find room 13. He finally did, he stopped right in front of the door. As he was about to knock, he made out a voice coming from the other side, though it was a bit muffled, he did make out that it was a female voice.

" _Most likely that Yvonne girl the nurse told me about. Better bite the bullet, before I soak the carpet."_ he thought to himself.

He rose his hand and gave three knocks on the door. He tried to fix his hair and brush the wrinkles from his clothes, as if he was still presentable. He looked at his mud soaked jeans, getting really pissed all of a sudden.

" _These are corduroys. Very fucking expensive corduroys mind you."_

The door swung open, revealing a young woman. She had long auburn hair, which fell down to her mid back. Her soft silver eyes were staring into his own red ones, her fair colored face in an expression of shock and amusement.

She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, which accented her figure quite nicely. She wore a high waisted skirt, red in color, and had some pockets on the sides. She was wearing long black stockings which reached up to her mid thigh. He spotted a plain beaded bracelet on her wrist. She had a black and gold PokeNav pressed against her ear.

" _Yo...Yvonne you still there?"_

"Listen, Xavier, I'm gonna have to call you back. Something just...showed up here."

" _Um...okay I guess...hey if we run into each other in Lumiose, lets battle."_

"Sure thing." she said, snapping her Nav closed. She gave Alex a once over, breaking into a fit of giggles.

"What happened to you? Just crawl out of a lake?"

"No...I just had to run half a mile in the darkness through the rain because my dumb ass didn't pack some tent poles. Nurse Joy said this was the only room where I could stay because you were open to sharing it."

"I am, you pay for your half though."

"Fair enough." he muttered. She stepped away from the door, allowing him entree.

"Bathroom is that way, and that's your bed. Names Yvonne by the way."

"Alex, nice to meet you Yvonne, and thanks for letting me crash here." he said, closing the door behind him. He quickly ducked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Yvonne opened her PokeNav and opened the texting app, she opened a new message box.

" _Shauna, you will not believe what just walked through the my room door at the center. This is way better than that time Tierno found that chip in the shape of a Bronzor."_

She smirked a bit and waited for the reply. Her brown haired friend was the go to girl for gossip of this kind, and this Alex kid seemed to be full of it.

After a few minutes, Alex left the bathroom, stuffing his dirty wet clothes into his backpack. He was now wearing a white tee shirt, and black shorts with socks. His silver hair was still damp, and he was wiping his glasses with his shirt. He sat down on the bed, placing his pack on the ground beside him.

"Do you mind if I let out my pokemon?" he asked. She snapped her Nav closed and gave him a nod.

"Go ahead. I don't mind, so long as they're behaved."

He pressed the center button on their Pokeballs, letting them out of the small devices. Vixen looked around for a second and when she spotted Yvonne, she yipped loudly and hid behind his back. Taillow looked at his friend and new partner curiously before finding a perch on one of the bedposts, where is started preening itself. Alex chuckled, petting the small Eevee.

"She's a little shy." he said.

"I can see that...what about that Taillow though? I've never seen one with those colors before." she said.

"I just caught him earlier today. Little bugger stole my snack, and after an intense battle, I managed to capture him. We're on our way to Santalune City right now, for our first gym battle."

"Gym battles huh? Well, I'll give you some advice then...don't underestimate the gym leader. She may be young, but she's really strong. Especially her Sirskit, she knows challengers bring flying types with them, so she taught it Ice beam, and she uses it in a unique way too." she said.

"I take it you already fought against her?"

"Yes...and got horribly creamed too. Even with my Fennekin as an advantage...I just couldn't pull the win. My friend Xavier just battled her and won. I've been training my Pokemon for a rematch."

"Fennekin...the fire type starter of Kalos...you must be one of the trainers Sycamore spoke of..well..vaguely alluded to."

"Ah yes, you met Uncle Sycamore?"

"Uncle? He didn't mention having a niece."

"He never does...he's so focused on his studies that he barely notices I'm there...my mom is right about him sometimes...regardless, It is getting late and I'm sure you'd like to get some rest."

"Tell me about it. I still got a long walk to Santalune."

"Well...you won't be alone...I'm heading back that way, so we can go together." she said.

"Fine by me, goodnight Yvonne."

"Night Alex." she said, shutting off the light. Alex took his glasses off and placed them on the besides table. Vixen had settled under the covers, using her paws to cover her eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a bit, lost in thought.

" _Well...it could have been worse...at least it wasn't a lightning storm right?"_

Lightning flashed outside the window, making Vixen yelp in fear. He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"It's gonna be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3: New Challenges

**A/N: Hello everyone. I decided to update this today so I hope you all like it, and I apologize for the wait.**

 **As of 5/18/17 Chapter 3 has been re edited and uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 3

New Challenges

Alex woke up early, earlier than usual anyway. The first night had been horrible, but the second day was starting out well enough. The sun just peeking through the gray clouds and the wind had stopped blowing. He had gotten dressed in his spare clothes and had checked everything over. He was wearing a Banette beanie this time around, seeing as his Umbreon one was still soaking wet. He could still hear Yvonne getting ready in the bathroom, so he took the time to talk to his Pokemon.

"Well you two, last night was less than desirable, but we still have a mission. We have to challenge the Santalune City Gym. We won't be traveling alone, as Yvonne has suggested we travel together. We'll traveling at least until we reach the city. You two need to be in tip top shape for that battle."

"Taillow Tai!" the tiny swallow cried, a firm look on its face. Vixen however was still a little nervous. So she remained silent, putting on a brave face as she listened to her trainer's words.

"Now, Yvonne was also nice enough to give me some information about the gym leader's Sirskit. It has Ice beam as one of its moves, so we'll have to be careful with that move, especially you Taillow, seeing as you are weak to ice type moves."

"Low." the green bird cried.

"As for you Vixen, we need to make sure you are comfortable battling. I know you get nervous but we'll have to push through those nerves and fight hard. Can I count on you to try?"

"Vee." she said with a shy nod.

"Good. You two return for now." he said, holding their Pokeballs out to them. Once they were both called back into them, he placed them on his belt. He grabbed his pack, slinging it around his shoulders.

The bathroom door opened and looked up to see Yvonne, who had finally gotten dressed. Her hair had been brushed free of knots and curled at the ends, and her black shirt had been ironed. She fixed her skirt and slipped her shoes on her feet, kneeling down to tie the laces.

"Could you hand me my hat?" She asked, looking up at Alex.

He grabbed the felt hat that was on the bedside table. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain pink felt hat. She finished tying her shoes and stood up, taking the hat from his hands. She flipped it around with ease placing it on her head. Alex was actually impressed by that act, since whenever he attempted it, his hat would end up on the ground. She dug her hand into her bag, pulling out a pair of white framed glasses, placing them on the brim. She took a hold of her bag, placing it around her shoulder.

"So, what level of training do you have?" She asked, making sure she had grabbed everything from the room. Alex sighed, glancing at the floor.

"I just started training." Alex replied.

"You will definitely need a lot of work then. I suppose I can spare some time, seeing as we are both heading to Santalune anyway." she replied, pulling her PokeNav from her bag.

"You'll really help me out? We just met and all." he said, a look of surprise on his face. He wasn't expecting someone he had just met to outright help him out.

"Listen, you look like a good kid. You got a strong aura about you, like you'll get far in life. You'll only get far if you are willing to train for it. So if you are willing to train for it, I'll help you." she said.

"Wow I uh...thanks Yvonne. I wasn't expecting you to go out of you're way for a guy you just met." he said.

"I come from a family of strong trainers. My father was once part of the Hoenn elite four. My mother was the head of the battle tower in the Sevii Islands in the Kanto region. I have a lot to live up to...I figure I can help some other trainers while I work my way to the top." she said with a smile.

"That's really cool of you Yvonne, helping starting trainers out is a noble thing to do. I really appreciate your help. We should go the faster we get out there the faster I can start training." he said. She nodded, following the boy out of the room.

Around an hour had passed after leaving the Pokemon center. The paths had at least dried up a bit from the rain the previous night, but it was still a bit muddy. Few pokemon were scurrying around looking for food, while others were finding shelter for the day. Alex was too busy looking around, the sheer awe of his surroundings keeping him distracted from everything. Yvonne on the other hand was looking at her Nav, mapping out the distance they had before the next village. She closed the device looking at Alex, who was glaring at a few trees. She followed his gaze, seeing a group of Swirlix hanging just around the largest bough of the tree.

"Interested in catching one?" she asked.

"Not really, some Swirlix ended up stealing my cotton candy yesterday. They put my Taillow to sleep and stole my cotton candy. I sort of lost interest in training one after that." he said.

"That tends to happen a lot here, Spritzee is most likely a better choice for you. However those can't be found in this area of Kalos." She said.

"Hmm, I'll have to search for one later on then." he said, pulling out his Pokedex. It wasn't a bad idea to do some quick research.

"Well, this seems like a good spot as any. We passed the fountain around an hour ago, and we're not that far from Serenity Village. I say it's time for some training." She said.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Yes right now. First, I want to have a battle with you. I need to see how you and your Pokemon communicate. Communication is key when it comes to Pokemon training, if you don't have it, you won't get far. I'll have you face one of my new captures." she said, pulling a pokeball from her bag. She tossed it up and it snapped open, revealing a small gray rabbit Pokemon.

"Bunnelby." it cried in greeting.

Alex looked at it curiously before pulling out his Pokedex. Yvonne rolled her eyes. She had been the same way when she got her Pokedex, though the novelty wore off a bit, she still managed to scan most of the Pokemon she saw, though she was a bit subtle about it.

" _Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. These Pokemon use their ears as shovels to dig through the ground. Soft dirt or even hard dried out dirt is no match for this Pokemon."_

"A normal type...I bet it has access to ground type moves. Okay then, Taillow I choose you." he called out, sending out his flying type. Taillow cawed loudly as a greeting, glancing at its opponent.

"Hmm an interesting choice. I was thinking you'd send out Vixen...nevertheless, lets begin. Bunnelby, use Quick Attack!" she called out. Bunnelby sprung forward, bounding as fast as it could toward Taillow, who never took its eyes off of it.

"Now Taillow, use Double Team." he said. Taillow glowed a bright white, only for multiple copies of itself to appear around Bunnelby, not knowing which one to attack, the Digging Pokemon stopped in its tracks, trying to use its ears to locate the real one.

"Use Mud Shot to find the real one." she ordered. Bunnelby gave a nod and jumped up, forming several brown orbs of mud between its ears. It tossed them forward, hitting most of the copies around it. All of them fazed out of existence, surprising the two.

"Where did it go?" Yvonne asked, looking around.

"Now then Taillow, use Air Cutter on Bunnelby." Alex called out. Taillow shot out from behind the tree it was using for cover, flapping its glowing wings. With a loud cry, the tiny swallow sent out the glowing shurikens, striking Bunnelby dead on. The rabbit pokemon skid across the ground, using its ears to right itself.

"Be." it cried, pawing the ground.

"I wasn't expecting that. Is this your first battle?" she asked.

"No not really, I actually battled someone yesterday when I was in Lumiose city. I also saw some battles online as well." he replied, quite confident in his abilities.

"So, you are well read on the topic at hand. Bunnelby use Take Down."

"Bunnelby." it cried, rushing forward as fast as it could. Taillow easily dodged it and flew right after it.

"Taillow, use Peck." he said. Taillow quickened his pace, flapping his wings harder than before. His beak glowed a vibrant blue in color as it gained speed.

"Bunnelby, dodge it and then hit it with Double Slap."

Bunnelby quickly jumped into the air and started to spin rapidly, using its ears to dig into the ground. Taillow, almost slamming into the ground quickly took to the air, eyes keen on looking for the missing Pokemon. Bunnelby surfaced behind it, ears glowing brightly.

"Bunby."

Slam! Taillow was struck full force, slamming into the ground below. It cried in pain, still stunned from the unexpected attack. Alex grit his teeth. He was starting to sweat from nervousness, not knowing what was going to happen next. He glanced at his pokemon, concern on his face.

"Taillow, are you alright?" he asked.

"Low Tail." he cried, shooting back into the air.

It was a little scuffed up, but he knew the small pokemon wasn't about to give up yet. His eyes narrowed a bit as he started thinking of an idea. He looked around the battlefield for something he could use.

"Well if you aren't going to attack, then I'll take it as my cue to go. Bunnelby, Double Slap once more." Yvonne called out. Bunnelby sprung forward, ears once again glowing brightly.

" _What do I do? How do I avoid this?"_ Alex thought to himself, looking around the field. His eyes fell on the holes in the ground, a smirk working its way onto his face. He snapped his fingers and looked at Taillow, who was eagerly awaiting his next command.

"Into the hole Taillow, before he gets too close." He said.

"Taillow." He cried loudly, shooting off into the hole in the ground. Bunnelby slammed his feet down hard, forcing himself to stop.

"After it Bunnelby, and when you get close use Take Down." Yvonne cried out.

She was surprised at the fledgling trainer. She hadn't been expecting Alex to pull such a tactic. On the inside, she was nervous that she would lose the the battle. She had won plenty of battles, but those were with friends, who were easy to read. She didn't know anything about Alex or the strategies he could come up with. Telling his Taillow to dive into the hole was one of those things she wasn't expecting.

She was taken aback when several Taillow shot out of the hole. Bunnelby came out of the hole as well, trying to find the real Taillow. The real one who ever barreled into his back, wings glowing brightly. Bunnelby slammed into the ground, wind knocked out of its lungs.

"Great job Taillow. The double team was a nice touch." Alex added.

"Tai." he cried out in response, a look of joy on its face. Yvonne shook her head and recalled Bunnelby to its pokeball.

"That's it, Bunnelby couldn't take anymore after that. You're good, better than any starting trainer I have previously met before. You and Taillow are in perfect sync." she said. Taillow landed on Alex's shoulder, preening its wings.

"Are we?" he asked, glancing at his Pokemon who chirped softly.

"Of course you are, you could give others a run for their money. If you two fought me without previous knowledge of you catching him, I would have thought you and Taillow had been together for years."

"Thanks! I guess the two of us clicked." he said. He smiled brightly, glad that his little buddy was such a strong battler.

"This battle isn't over yet. Now lets see how Eevee battles, Fennekin, its your turn." she cried out, tossing her second Pokeball, from it emerged a small yellow fox Pokemon, with a fluffy orange tipped tail.

"Fennekin." it cried, releasing a few embers from its mouth. Alex once again brought out his Pokedex, scanning the pokemon into its data banks.

" _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Its large roomy ears are used to vent the heat that forms in its small body. Often times, it will release small bursts of fire from its mouth. It loves eating sticks and small twigs."_

"So this is the fire type starter of the Kalos region. Gotta say, its really cute." he said.

"Fen." the small fox cooed, happy to be praised.

"Your turn Alex, call out Vixen." Yvonne said, a small smile on her face. If Taillow had been a tough Pokemon to deal with, she really wanted to see how Vixen would hold up.

"Battle time Vixen." he called out, tossing his Pokeball into the clearing.

The snapped open with a loud pop, releasing the small Eevee. She looked around for a second, letting out a loud yip of fear. It raced back to where Alex stood and dove behind his legs, burying her face in her paws.

"Vixen...we're in the middle of a battle." he deadpanned.

"Vee Vee Vee." she cried, though it came out a bit muffled. He knelt down beside the small fox, stroking the soft fur around her neck.

"Come on girl, it's just Yvonne and her Fennekin. We have to train for our battle in Santalune and they offered to battle please Vixen?" he asked.

Vixen peeked through her paws, glancing at Yvonne who had a warm smile on her face. She finally got over her nerves and walked into the field, though she was still shaking a bit.

"Sorry about that Yvonne, lets start things off with Swift Vixen." he called out.

Vixen gave a shy nod and sprung forward, swinging her tail as hard as she could. Glittering stars flew toward Fennekin, who easily dodged them. They didn't even make it near the fire pokemon.

"Quickly Fennekin, counter with Ember." Yvonne said, issuing her first attack. Fennekin jumped up, the orange fluff around its ears glowing bright orange. It opened its mouth, releasing a wave of glowing embers with a cute yip. Vixen tried to dodge them but ended up taking the brunt of the attack, yelping in pain.

"Vixen, are you alright?" He asked, concerned for his partners well being. The Pokemon nodded, shaking her head.

"Follow up with a Howl."

"Fennekin." the small fox howled, it glowed a bright orange, its attack having increased.

"Howl raises attack, we have to watch out for that alright?" Alex said, earning a small nod from his partner. She pawed the ground, eyes firmly on her opponent.

"Now, hit it with a Sand Attack." he called out.

"Vee." Vixen replied, lobbing some sand at Fennekin. It didn't even come close to hitting its target. Fennekin looked back at Yvonne, its head tilted in confusion.

"Alex...is something wrong? None of her attacks are making contact." Yvonne said. He sighed, glancing at his shivering partner.

"I guess she's still a bit nervous about battling the two of you. Vixen, please you have to take this seriously...how are we suppose to win a badge when you are too nervous to fight?" he asked.

"Vee." she cried out, burying her face in her paws. He sighed and returned her back into the Pokeball, shoving it in his pocket.

"I've assessed your Pokemon enough Alex. I can see your strengths, and your weaknesses as well. Taillow loves to battle and will definitely jump into one on your command. Vixen however...we need to work with her a little bit. She won't be able to bring out her full potential if she hides all the time." Yvonne said, earning a nod from the trainer. He sighed.

"I agree there. I wasn't expecting her to be this nervous though..she wasn't like that when we fought Taillow." he said, glancing at the Pokemon who was still on his shoulder.

"Some Pokemon are nervous by nature...she may not be a battler at all so forcing her to battle will result in less than desirable effects. The best way is to ease her into it, but the way I see it, she isn't ready to battle right now. At least not at the gym." she said.

"So...I have to catch another Pokemon then?" he asked.

"Yes...it's not such a bad idea when you think about it. Catching new Pokemon broadens your horizons, and it opens up possibilities. I currently have four Pokemon in my party, and I only started a month and a half ago. I'm not telling you to build a team yet, but just try to find a Pokemon capable of battling when you need it. At least until Vixen gets over her nervousness." She said.

"I can do that. There are some interesting Pokemon on this route too, I might be able to find something I can train for the time being. The river looks interesting, and I do need a solid water type." He said.

"I can help you with that. How about we set up camp here, and while I start lunch, you can look for a water Pokemon in that river?"

"Sounds like a plan. Taillow, why don't you help Yvonne out for a bit? Gather some sticks for the fire."

"Taillow." he cried in agreement, taking off from his shoulder.

Alex headed to the rivers edge and knelt down before it, looking into the clear running water. He saw his reflection looking back at him...he was quite surprised with himself. He pushed his glasses back a bit, since they had been slipping down his nose. His hair hung over his eyes a bit, and he brushed it aside. He pressed his lips in a thin line.

"Have I changed that much already? There is nothing of who I was here...just Alex." he muttered dryly.

While it was true that he didn't look like the person he used to be, it was also a breath of fresh air. He no longer had to worry that his father would find him. Eventually, he'd have to return, but at the moment, he wasn't going too. He wished to visit his grandmother, but she was all the way back in Aspertia city. His aunt lived in Ecruteak city, his real home town. He sighed and looked at the sky.

"I promise to make you proud mom...I know this is what you want me to do. To find true happiness training Pokemon." he said. He was suddenly sprayed in the face by a Pokemon. He fell back, stunned for a few seconds. He took off his glasses and wiped his face, eyes focusing on the Pokemon that had gotten him wet.

"Keh." it cried out.

The Pokemon was a star, which was tan in color. It has a glowing red gem in the center of its body. Alex took out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon before him. Its image appeared on screen, the mechanical voice filling his head.

" _Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. These Pokemon are often seen at the bottoms of lakes and oceans. The red gem on its body serves to tell a Staryu's age. It is said that if the gem cracks or breaks, the Staryu in question could possibly lose its life."_

"What is a rare Pokemon doing all the way up here I wonder?" he muttered.

"Keh." it cried, unleashing a water gun from its top point. Alex sprung to his feet, dodging the attack.

"Taillow...I need your help buddy." he called back. Yvonne looked up from her cooking, quite surprised to see a Staryu of all Pokemon. Taillow set down the sticks it was holding and shot to his trainer's side.

"Now Taillow, attack with Peck." Alex called out.

"Taillow Tai." the small Pokemon replied, flying forward at the Star Shape Pokemon. Staryu fired another around of water gun at Taillow, but it expertly dodged them, barreling its glowing beak into its side. Staryu quickly regained its footing and jumped into the air, spinning rapidly.

"That's Rapid Spin, dodge it Taillow, follow up with Air Cutter." Alex cried out.

Taillow swiftly dodged the attack, only for Staryu to spin around and change its path, heading back toward the small swallow. Taillow quickly unleashed his Air Cutter, the attack managed to stun the star.

"Excellent. Wing Attack Taillow, hit it hard."

"Taillow!"

His wings glowed brightly as it shot forward, it spun around slamming the side of its wing against the red gem on its face. Staryu let out a pained groan and fell to the ground, the gem glowing brightly. Alex pulled out a Pokeball and maximized it, a smirk on his face.

"Now you are mine, Go Pokeball!" he called out, throwing the ball as hard as he could. Staryu tried to get away, but it fell to the ground, allowing the ball to hit it. The ball fell to the ground, shaking violently as the Pokemon inside it was trying to break free.

"Come on come on come on." Alex muttered, praying to Arceus that it would stay in the ball.

The Pokeball shook vigorously, the Pokemon within threatening to break free. Finally, after a few tense moments, the sphere stopped shaking, making him smile widely. He grabbed the ball from the ground, holding it up high.

"Ha ha, I just caught a Staryu, alright!"

"Taillow Tail." Taillow cheered loudly, flying around his trainer. Alex held his arm out, allowing the small swallow to land on it.

"Nice job Taillow. You did great during that battle...now we have a new friend. We are so winning this gym battle." he said proudly.

"Taillow." He cried in agreement.

Alex threw the ball up, letting out his new capture. Staryu looked worn out, but it stood proudly before its new trainer. Alex pulled a Potion from his pack and started spraying the Pokemon with it.

"Sorry about the battle buddy. My name is Alex and this is Taillow..we're training to be the best in all of Kalos. Would you like to come along with us?" he asked.

"Keh." Staryu replied, giving a few happy blinks.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said.

"I'll say..Staryu are rare Pokemon already, but to see one this far from the ocean, it's a little weird." Yvonne said, once they had returned to their little camp site.

"Where I come from, Staryu usually hang out near the surf. A lot of kids end up accidentally taking baby Staryu home, thinking their actual starfish. I can't tell you how many times that happened to me." he said with a smirk.

"Really now? Mind explaining?" she asked.

"Oh uh...sure I guess. I have an older sister, and she's a curious one. When my mom took us to the beach, she would end up playing in the water most of the time, while I normally built sand castles with my mom's Eevee. One day, she took a Staryu home with her, of course we didn't see it until she was taking a bath. Mom thought it was a toy and when she grabbed it, it started to move. That's when shit hit the fan, essentially."

"Let me guess, it started Rapid Spinning around the room?" She asked.

"With an added Water Gun for good measure. Mom ended up having to capture the poor creature, just until she was able to get it home. We didn't go to the beach that much anymore. I don't think Audrey wanted to go there anyway." he said.

"Reminds me of my friend Shauna, when we went to Ambrette Town a few summers back. She ended up swimming a little farther than all of us, and when we tried getting her to come out, she ended up dragging a Dragalge with her. Though at the time, we thought it was some kelp...boy were we wrong." she said with a laugh. Alex looked at her confused before he took out his Pokedex, looking up the Pokemon she mentioned. Once its picture was displayed, he let out a laugh.

"I can see why. I wouldn't want to bring one of these out of the water with me. A Poison/Dragon type huh? I might have to catch one of these later on."

"Well, what happened to your sister? Is she in the region with you?" she asked. Alex looked down closing his Pokedex. He shook his head.

"Me and Audrey had a fall out a few years ago. She's the headstrong sibling..even though she is a year and a half older than me, she's pretty much my twin. She's pissed when I'm pissed, happy when I'm happy and sad and I'm sad. Our mother passed away three years ago, when she was hit by a speeding car. Audrey didn't speak much after that. One day she packed her stuff and left...I haven't seen her since." he admitted, a frown on his face.

"I'm so sorry Alex...I shouldn't have asked something like that." Yvonne said, running a hand through her hair. She felt really bad about prying into his life now. He chuckled and shook his head, taking out some food bowls from his pack.

"No no. I'm not mad or anything...I sometimes let these emotions get pent up inside me. I miss both of them dearly, but I know Audrey will come find me when she feels ready. I don't blame her for anything...If I had the choice to leave, I would have."

"The choice? You didn't have a choice?" she asked.

"Sorry, that's something I will absolutely never talk about." He said, the edge in his voice firm. She nodded, dropping the subject.

"Where do you think she is now?"

"My sister? I wouldn't be able to tell you...she's definitely not in Johto anymore. She made it obvious that she didn't want to collect badges, don't know if she ever decided to train Pokemon. If anything, I'd say she's probably in the Orre. The region north of Johto. No one ever travels there, there's nothing around." he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, even though Orre has no wild Pokemon, its become quite the tourist destination. The Orre League is apparently one of the best around. It only has five gym leaders." she said.

"Really, that's impressive?" he asked curiously.

"Not a lot of trainers have been successful in getting badges from there. My uncle Sycamore knows the gym leader of Phenac City, and he says that kid is too tough to beat. His Espeon and Umbreon are too well trained. He's also an Ex-Cipher member."

"Interesting...I might just have to visit Orre after I'm done here in Kalos. I might even get a good challenge." he said with a smile.

Thoughts of exploring a foreign region and facing strong trainers, it was an amazing feeling. He was also thinking of all of the Pokemon that at one point must have lived there. He hummed to himself, getting lost in thought.

"What's that face for?" Yvonne asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking of the Pokemon that must have lived in Orre. Recently, there have been some developing habitats. Something tells me a big event happened, driving the Pokemon away." he said.

"Oh really, what event would that be?" the auburn haired girl said, now suddenly interested.

"Comparing some of the known areas of Orre to some located in the Hoenn region, I have reason to believe Kyogre and Groudon fought there. You see, they're the legendary Pokemon of Land and Sea. They have fought countless times, being stopped by Rayquaza whenever they threatened the balance of the world. But what if Rayquaza didn't stop them in time?" he asked.

"The battle would rage on, destroying everything in sight. It would also explain why most of the Orre region is desert, because Groudon used it as a battlefield to fight Kyogre!" Yvonne said.

"Yup yup, on top of that. There were some temples found in Orre with ancient writing detailing the events of this battle! However they weren't conclusive. Still the fact that these two mythical pokemon could have fought here is fascinating." he said excitedly.

Yvonne glanced at the young boy, quite surprised in what he was saying. He almost spoke like her uncle in a way. He was very passionate about Pokemon Mythology. It was impressive to see someone so young interested in something like that, a topic she honestly found boring.

"This is interesting and all but going back to your sister, did she ever have an interest in anything?" she asked.

"Audrey? No...she was a sweet girl growing up, but as soon as she turned thirteen, she started getting an attitude. She never spoke badly around mom, but when we were alone, or with our friends, man...she had the mouth of a sailor." he said, chuckling a bit.

"I wasn't expecting that. Hey, if you want, I can ask my uncle about her...he may be able to track her down." she said.

"I dunno about that. If she left and hasn't made an effort to come see me, that means she doesn't want to speak to me." he said.

"Right...but its been how long already? Isn't it about time you two bury the hatchet and make up? Siblings shouldn't fight."

"Why are you so interested in helping me find my sister? I'm a little curious about this." he said. She sighed, looking back at the pot of stew she had been stirring for a while.

"My mom and my uncle had a falling out as well..but theirs has been around since before I was born. My father left on a journey and hasn't returned, Uncle Sycamore got really mad at my mother for getting pregnant with a man who wouldn't take care of me. They were both still in school mind you. One thing led to another and he left...he was in Sinnoh until recently, when he was made the regional professor of the Kalos region. To this day, they don't even speak to each other. I know they miss each other, but their both too stubborn to freaking say something. I'm just his niece, I can't make him go see her."

"Seems like we both have something in common. Our families are filled with very foolish people." he said with a chuckle. He let out Vixen, who shyly hid behind his leg. He picked her up and set her in front of her food bowl, rubbing his fingers through her fur.

"Shh..its okay...its just Yvonne. She isn't going to hurt you...we also have a new friend, say Hi to Staryu." he said, pointing to the new addition. Staryu gave a few blinks in greeting, not easing the small fox in the slightest. He sighed and shook his head. Vixen ended up facing away from everyone, staring at the river as she ate.

"Well...she isn't hiding behind me anymore...so that's a plus." he said.

"She'll get used to us eventually. Now that you have Staryu, its time to start training even harder. We have two days until we reach Santalune, so you better have a strategy by then."

"Don't worry I will. I already have a few revolving Sirskit's Ice beam and how to counter it." he said, a small smile on his face.

"I can't wait to see it then. Lunch is almost ready, so sit tight alright?" she said. He gave her a nod and sat down by his Pokemon, already explaining the strategy he had come up with.


	4. Chapter 4: Santalune City

**A/N: As of 5/18/17 Chapter 4 has been re edited and re uploaded**

 **This chapter was actually one of the ones I worked a on for awhile. I took out some stuff and added an extended ending after Alex's outburst in the Pokemon Center. Reading the story again, I never gave a good reason as to why Alex hates/dislikes Aria. But now I hope I gave enough of a reason. He's actually feeling resentment toward her, for how happy she seems preforming. When Alex meets Ariana this will be more apparent...but that won't be for awhile. Hope you all enjoy the extended ending!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 4

Santalune City

After two days of training, Alex and Yvonne finally made it to Santalune City. The city was known around the region as the most artistic, since it was filled with amateur artists. The cobble stone paths made the city feel like a city from the Renaissance era. The large fountain in the center square was by far the most beautiful part of the city. It was of a Roselia, the Rose pokemon had been carved out of pure granite, and the attention to detail was spot on. The water was coming out of the roses, landing in the larger part of the fountain.

Alex had snapped a few pictures of it on his PokeGear as they passed by it. Yvonne had taken it upon herself to show him all of the hot spots in the city.

"Now that we're in Santalune city, we can talk about your final preparations. We've done all we could in the training department, but there's always room for improvement. There's always time for the little things." She said.

"Is that why you took me to that boutique?" he asked, gesturing to all the bags in his hands.

Part of the time they had spent walking around in Santalune was her buying crap. When he asked what she needed all the clothes and accessories, she just smiled and giggled, in a typical girl fashion. He sighed, his arms feeling like noodles.

" _Sheesh, if she and Nancy ever met I don't think I would survive!"_ he mentally exclaimed. The thought of Yvonne shopping with his fellow idol made him grow pale. Thankfully, Yvonne didn't even noticed. She turned to face him, a bright smile on her face.

"That's part of the reason, the second part of the reason is well...I needed an extra pair of hands. I got everything I needed, so lets just sit down and talk." She said, gesturing toward one of the nearby benches.

The plaza they were in was small compared to the main town square. The gym could be seen in the distance, the large red roof being the most noticeable of all the buildings. The shining blue sky was slowly filling with puffy white clouds, and some Pidgey and Fletchling were flying around the city.

"Finally." he said, setting the bags down. Yvonne rolled her eyes.

" _He'll never develop muscles if he doesn't lift things up."_ she thought to herself.

She took a look around the plaza, noticing the other trainers and Pokemon currently enjoying the sunny day. She figured most of them were there for their first gym battle, as they all looked like newbie trainers, though few of them looked experienced. She shook her head, glancing at her friend.

"Anyway, lets talk about the Gym battle, who will you be using?" she asked.

"I was thinking of going with Taillow and Staryu. Vixen isn't ready for a gym battle yet. She hasn't gotten over her shyness for battling yet."

"Yes, that is a very worrying thing. Like I said, battling might not be her forte." the young woman replied. Alex nodded, glancing at the ground.

"She can battle...we were able to battle Taillow. She was also able to battle another friend of mine back in Lumiose city, and she did really well too."

"Really? What Pokemon did you end up battling?"

"An Electrike. She did pretty well against it, but when we battled you, she locked up." he said sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. So, Taillow and Staryu are your choices, not a bad match up against Sirskit and Vivillon." she said.

"I have an overall strategy for both Pokemon, but I might end up relying on Taillow a lot more, seeing as he's the only one with the type advantage."

"That's true, but you shouldn't put the burden of an entire battle on one Pokemon's shoulders. However, I think a pre-battle warm up will do you guys good..now if only there was a trainer willing to battle you." she said, looking around the area.

Her eyes locked onto a young girl, with long brown hair tied into ponytails with red ribbons. She was wearing an orange dress, with a tan halter. She had orange sleeves, with rolled up cuffs. She wore black tights with matching brown boots. By her feet was a Charmander, wearing a blue scarf around its neck. The most interesting thing about this Charmander was its distinct golden color. She smirked and looked at Alex.

"I found the perfect trainer for you to battle." she said, a proud look on her face.

"Who you? I'm sure I would kick your ass." he said, glancing up from the ground. She narrowed her eyes, huffing a bit.

"No, it isn't me. It's someone else...hey you...cutie with the Charmander!" Yvonne called out, getting the girl's attention. She rose her hand high above her head, waving it like a maniac. Alex cringed, glaring at the girl.

"Yvonne what the hell are you doing?" he hissed. The girl ignored him, still grinning like mad.

"My friend here wants to battle you. He says your hot!" She cried out, teasing her friend, who's blush darkened. The girl's hazel eyes brightened a bit and she stood up, walking over to them, her Charmander hot on her heels. She didn't seem to care about what the girl had said, mostly interested in the battle.

"So, you want to battle?" she asked, glancing at Alex.

He stood up, giving her a firm nod. He noticed that he stood a few inches taller than her, but even then, the fiery look in her eye didn't waver. He could tell she was experienced in battle, and the two badges she was wearing was proof of that. He swallowed his nervousness putting on a confident look.

"I'm training for my gym battle later on, my team needs a little warm up." He said.

"A gym battle huh, we just won ours not that long ago. Viola was super easy, well...we did have the advantage. If you want to battle, then I wouldn't mind accepting it. My name is Zera by the way, and this is my partner Carla."

"Char char." the Pokemon greeted, waving its tiny arms.

"I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you Zera." he said with a smile. Yvonne stood up from the bench, wrapping her arms around both trainers, giving them a smile.

"Okay then, I'll ref the match. This will be a two on two pokemon battle between the trainers Alex and Zera. The battle is over when either side can't battle...is that okay?" she asked. Zera nodded, giving a thumbs up.

"Fine by me. Carla, you're up first." She said, her starter eagerly jumped into the field, letting out a small flame from its mouth. Yvonne stood near the fountain, glancing at both ends of the makeshift field.

"Okay then, I'll go with a type advantage, Staryu I choose you." Alex called out, tossing his Pokeball into the air, it snapped open, and the star shape Pokemon came out, giving a firm Keh in greeting.

"Battle begin." Yvonne said enthusiastically. Secretly, she was rooting for her friend, but Zera showed the confidence of having battled many times. She caught the glint of her gym badges, which were attached to her satchel's strap.

" _The Coumarine Plant Badge and the Santalune Bug badge. So she's already been there? But why doesn't she have the Cliff badge or the Rumble badge?"_ she thought, eyes narrowed.

"You can attack first Zera, ladies first." Alex said, putting his hand on his glasses. The girl smiled, surprised at his politeness.

"You'll regret that, Carla use Roar." she cried.

"CHAR." Carla roared, large sound waves flew at Staryu.

The Pokemon grew startled going back into its Pokeball. A second Pokeball snapped open, releasing Vixen into the field. The eevee looked around the field, letting out a sharp scream before running behind Alex's feet.

"Shit." he swore, under his breath of course. He glanced at his pokemon, seeing her shivering behind his legs.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this." Zera said, clearly amused.

Alex had a look of defeat on his face. He hadn't been expecting such an upset this early in the battle. Then again, stuff like this was bound to happen, so he had to think on his feet.

" _Well, Vixen has been called out, and switching her with Taillow is a no-go. I gotta go with what I got."_

"Vixen, please can you battle for me? I want you to get strong, and you'll never grow over your shyness if you don't battle." he said softly.

"Vee vee vee." she cried, though it was muffled by her paws.

"Remember our battle with Mui? You did great in that battle, if you believe in yourself, you'll do fine..so come on, we can do it." he said with a smile. Vixen looked at her trainer, seeing the fire in his eyes. She got up and runs into the field, pawing the ground, a firm look on her face.

"Vee." she said confidently.

"Start us off with Swift, and add a spin to it." he called out.

"Vee Eevee." Vixen cried, she spun rapidly on her paw, swinging her tail to and fro. Glowing stars flew outward, turning almost into a funnel as they grew closer and closer to the fire lizard.

"Carla use Dragon Tail." Zera called out, not expecting Alex's tactic She was hoping to cancel it out before it hit.

Carla ran forward, her tail being bathed in blue energy, the flame at the tip of its tail increasing in size. Carla swung her tail hard, breaking apart all of the stars, kicking up dust around herself.

"Damn, that's one strong Dragon Tail. Okay Vixen, go for a Tackle." Alex cried.

"Counter it with Slash." Zera called out.

Carla raced forward, arm raised up with elongated claws. She met Vixen's tackle with a powerful slash. Vixen howled in pain, skidding across the ground. She easily righted herself, landing on her feet. She shook the sand off her fur, ignoring the pain.

"Vixen, are you alright?" Alex called out, concerned about his partner.

"Vee."

"Alright then, go ahead and attack with Sand Attack." he cried out. Vixen ran forward, scraping its paw against the ground, kicking up a bunch of dirt and dust. Carla coughed loudly, using its tail to blow away the sand.

"Way to go Vixen. Follow up with a Tackle." he called out.

"Carla, Thunder Punch." Zera cried.

"What?!" Alex cried, not expecting that move at all.

Carla ran forward, pulling her fist back as it crackled with glowing electrical energy. She slammed her crackling fist into Vixen's face, sending her flying back into the ground. She rolled around for a few feet, electricity crackled over its body.

"Vixen!" Alex cried. The Pokemon struggled to stand, its legs buckled uncontrollably and it fell forward, dropping into unconsciousness.

"Vixen is unable to battle, the winner is Carla." Yvonne said.

"Yes! Nice job Carla, you totally rocked out there." Zera said, high fiving her partner.

"Char char." she cried happily. Alex returned his fallen friend, a frown on his face.

"Well, you did great girl...we still have a lot to work on, but you tried and that's what counts." he said, glancing at the Pokeball in his hand.

"Shake it off Alex, I know you can win this." Yvonne cheered loudly. He smiled a bit and placed the ball on his belt, drawing Staryu's ball.

"Lets go Staryu." he cried. The star shape pokemon returned to the field, glancing at his opponent.

"How about you sit this one out Carla, I have a nice Pokemon for him to battle against." Zera said.

Carla nodded, sitting down next to her feet. She opened the flap of her satchel and pulled out a dark ball from its confines.

"Time for your first battle, lets go Litleo." she cried, throwing the ball upward. It snapped open, releasing a small black and tan cub into the field. It gave a firm roar, wiggling its ears and tail.

"Leo." it roared, though it sounded like a cute howl instead. Yvonne cooed a bit, glancing at the clearly adorable pokemon. Alex looked on curiously, pulling his Pokedex from his vest pocket.

" _Litleo the Lion Cub Pokemon. These Pokemon set off from their prides to live on their own and become stronger. Often times, the require a gentle push from their Pyroar leaders. If they refuse to leave, the are often left behind."_

"Another fire type. I'm getting a vibe that she's a fire trainer...no matter, Staryu, are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Keh."

"Okay then, lets start by raising our physical defense. Use Barrier." he said.

"Keh." the pokemon cried, its gem glowed brightly as a diamond shaped box appeared around its body. It remained for a few more seconds before disappearing entirely.

"An interesting start. Litleo use Noble Roar to lower their power." Zera cried out.

Litleo planted its paws firmly on the ground, unleashing a loud roar. Alex was expecting it to return his Pokemon to its ball, but instead he was greeted with an orange glow, which enveloped Staryu's form.

"What he hell?" he asked, unable to understand what had just happened.

"I can tell you are new to the region, so I'll fill you in. Noble Roar is an attack that only Litleo and Pyroar, its evolution can learn. It lowers the opponents Attack and Special Attack. Where you stand now, all of your attacks have been lowered, meaning any water type attacks will do less than normal damage to Litleo." Zera said, a smug look on her face.

Alex narrowed his eyes in thought. It was a rookie mistake to confuse two moves, and in his defense it was the first time he had heard about Noble Roar. Now that his attacks were lowered, he'd have to think of another strategy. He noticed the puffy white clouds above them, a smile wormed its way onto his face.

"Staryu, lets try that new attack we worked on yesterday. Use Rain Dance." he said.

"Keh." Staryu cried, forming a large gray orb in its top point. It launched it into the air, creating a swirling mass of clouds.

The wind picked up and a steady rain begun to fall. Yvonne reached into her pack, pulling out a bright pink umbrella, almost as if she had been prepared for something like that. Zera on the other hand seemed a little mad that he had summoned a rain storm, evident by the fact that she kept sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. Carla also decided it would be best to take shelter under a nearby bench, tucking her tail to its body.

"We're at a disadvantage here Litleo, so make sure your attacks hit home. Go in for the Tackle." she said.

"Staryu, Water Gun."

Litleo broke into a sprint, its body glowing a bit as it went in for the attack. Staryu waited for the cub to be close before unleashing its water gun. It hit Litleo dead in the chest, causing it to cry in pain. It skid to a halt, steam rising off its body. Litleo shook his himself, getting some of the water of its body.

"Litleo quick, use Headbutt." Zera countered.

Litleo sprung forward, slamming his head into Staryu's gem, the barrier appeared before it, reducing the damage a bit. Litleo cried in pain, rubbing his forehead with a paw.

"Snap, I forgot the Barrier was still active. Are you alright Litleo?" Zera asked, sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

"Leo Lit." the lion cub yipped happily.

"Rapid Spin, Staryu!" Alex cried out.

Staryu jumped into the air, spinning around as fast as it could. It slammed into Litleo's side, sending it flying back. The cub pokemon ended sliding through the mud, landing in a rather large puddle. It yipped in pain, trying and failing to stand up.

"Now Staryu, finish it off with Water Pulse." Alex cried out.

"Litleo, dodge it." Zera called out. Litleo however was still struggling to stand up. Being unable to move in time, it took the Water Pulse dead on. It gave a firm howl before passing out from the attack. Thunder crackled above them, as the rain intensified a bit. Yvonne rose her hand up, a smile on her face.

"Litleo is unable to battle, Staryu is the winner. Will you continue the battle or end it in a tie?" She asked.

"I can keep going, but I can tell Zera is a little annoyed because of the rain. Besides, I can't waste anymore time...I have to head to the Gym for my battle." he said.

"Alright, this match is a tie then. Good job to both sides, Alex I saw tons of improvement. I also saw things we can work on, but right now we should get out of this rain." she said.

He nodded and returned his Staryu, thanking it for a job well done. He grabbed his backpack from the bench, along with all of Yvonne's things, which had somehow remained dry through the rain dance.

"The Pokemon center is this way...come on." Yvonne said, leading him down a side street. Zera picked up Carla and followed after them.

"Hey Alex, that was a great battle...I'm sure you'll win the badge."

"Thanks Zera. Your Charmander is very well trained...I didn't expect her to take Vixen out so quickly." he said.

"Well, me and Carla have been training together for a long time. Since I was twelve actually. It's been a long four years since then, but we give it our all. Litleo is a Pokemon I caught here in Kalos." she said.

"So you aren't from the region huh? I could tell by your attire. It's more for a summer climate, though the tights...those are a little iffy." Yvonne said.

"Says the girl wearing the high waisted skirt and stockings combo. Anyone can see up your skirt at any time." Zera countered. Yvonne gave her a grin, licking her glossy lips.

"They can try all the want, but I'm wearing spats." She said proudly.

"What the hell are spats?" Alex asked, getting an odd look from the two girls.

"You've never heard of spats before?" Zera asked.

"I'm not a woman so no I don't know what spats are. You know what, I've lost interest. Tell me more about your home region." he asked, glossing over the previous topic.

"Eh, I got a few minutes to kill. I come from a region south of here. It's called La Guardia, I'm from one of the northern most cities, Summerville, the city of perpetual season change."

"Why is it called that?" Yvonne asked curiously. She smiled, remembering the legend revolving her home town.

"It's quite the story. Long ago, when the city was just a small village, an Articuno and a Moltres got into an argument about who would have what season. Articuno wanted it to be winter, while Moltres wanted it to be summer. They couldn't settle their differences so they went in search of people who could help them. Articuno allied itself with a beautiful woman, a princess of ice and snow named Elise, while Moltres allied itself with a fiery young man named August." She said, a smile on her face.

"Hmm...this story seems familiar for some reason." Alex muttered, stroking his chin in thought. Zera shrugged, deciding to continue.

"They told the two about their woes and through some persuasion, both agreed to help out. When the two met each other again, they jumped into battle, without even thinking up a plan. Elise's graceful control of Articuno proved to be no match for Moltres and August's fiery attitude, so they lost the first battle, and thus the city was named Winterville."

"Uh...didn't you say it was called Summerville a few minutes ago?" Alex asked. Zera glared at him, clearly annoyed for being interrupted.

"Ahem, as I was saying...August and Moltres vowed to return in three years time, when the tides of battle would be in his favor. Elise agreed and he left, the premise of battle on the forefront of his mind.

True to his word, August returned three years later. He spent his time training Moltres and countless fire pokemon, in order to beat Elise and her Ice types. The ice princess didn't waver in strength either..they had another showdown on the hill that overlooked the city, with the citizens watching on. The battle raged on for hours, but it turned to August's favor, and he ended up beating the Ice Princess, earning him three years of Summer."

"Hehe, Fire beats ice any day." Yvonne said, chuckling to herself. Alex looked at her curiously, wondering where her comment had even come from.

"Continue, please."

"Alright then, after that initial battle, the two would battle every three years, in order to change the seasons. The first time this had happened, Elise and August had only been six years old, but by the twenty first year, both of them were in their early twenties. Elise had grown into a beautiful young woman, and August into a very handsome man. The two had been battling for years, but never took the chance to get to know each other, so instead of their usual battle over the seasonal change, August asked her on a date. Elise was taken aback by this, but decided to humor him.

She found the fiery young man to be rather charming. Under all of that cockiness was a kindhearted person, who cared and loved for his Pokemon dearly. August on the other hand found Elise to be rather beautiful in her own way, not just on the outside but on the inside as well. From that moment on, the two had fallen in love, and had decided to stop the needless battles. But, on the day of their wedding, they decided on a final showdown, one that would decide which season would be the one who would reign supreme." she said.

"Leave it to the princess to fall in love with the hot guy, this time literally as he's a fire pokemon trainer." Yvonne said.

The three trainers entered the Pokemon center, by now the rain had stopped, but they were still soaking wet. Alex shivered a bit from the air conditioning. He turned to the young brunette, still interested in the story.

"What happened after that Zera?" he asked. She giggled and shook her finger.

"Not telling, we need to heal our Pokemon first." she said. He deflated a bit, giving her a nod.

"Fair enough." he said. Yvonne chuckled.

"Man, she has you on that story hook line and sinker doesn't she?" she said.

"Well of course, it mentions Legendary Pokemon. You know I dabble in myths and legends. What? You think its a fake story, with so much detail added in?" Alex asked.

"I'm not saying its not fake. It's a legend, of course its suppose to sound like that. What I mean is, she has you enthralled with her story..I should have worded it better. Here, I'll take those bags from you know, hopefully nothing inside was ruined. By the way, I took the liberty of telling Viola that you were coming by for a battle.

"What? When?" he asked.

"At the boutique...she was there buying some fancy clothes for some gathering she has in a few weeks. I'm surprised you didn't see her...then again you had your face glued onto your PokeGear, watching the news of all things." She said.

"Well, I like to be informed, so don't blame me for watching them." he said, glancing around nervously. Zera giggled a bit, her new friends seemed to have chemistry between them, she was a bit curious of how they acted when they were alone.

Nurse Joy greeted them with a bright smile, her Wigglytuff was busy taking care of a few other things. The three handed over their Pokemon to have them checked, and then moved to one of the comfy benches near the entrance, facing one of the large flat screens that was mounted from the ceiling. Alex had been nice enough to lend Zera his towel so that she could dry her hair. Thankfully, Kalos region Pokemon centers had changing rooms, so she was able to change her clothes in there without having to rent a room. Yvonne was next to them, checking over her accessories and placing them in her bag, which had a lot of space for some reason or another.

Alex glanced at Zera's satchel, seeing the two glittering badges. He leaned in to look at them closer, prompting the girl to blush a bright crimson.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing...just trying to see those gym badges." he said.

"Well don't do that, a girl might thing you are looking at something else." she said.

"What the hell else would I be staring at?" he asked, glancing into her hazel eyes.

Yvonne coughed a bit, not expecting to hear that from her male companion. If she wanted too, Zera would have taken it as an insult, but he was clearly talking about something else entirely. She shook it off and brought the badges closer so that he could see them.

"I won this one in Coumarine City a few weeks ago. It is called the Plant Badge. The one below it is the Bug Badge, the one you get when you defeat Viola." she said.

Alex stared at the two badges closely, seeing them glitter in the light. He caught his reflection on the glass dew drop of the Plant badge, he frowned a bit. He still wasn't used to his current look. He missed his black hair, and his ruby red eyes. He now had to wear blue contacts and fake eye glasses, just so he wasn't recognizable to anyone who actually might figure him out. Zera caught his look and placed a hand over his own.

"Are you okay? You seem sorta down."

"I'm uh...I'm fine." he said, pulling his hand out from under hers. Yvonne shook her head and went back to counting her accessories, placing them all in a pink and blue box.

"So anyway can you finish the story? Who won the battle? Elise or August?" he asked.

"Oh right...Elise and August ended up tying when they fought on their wedding day. It was then that the two decided, on every third year, the season would switch, if it was Summer, it would become Winter, and if it was Winter, it would become Summer. Later on, their kids were the ones that took care of Articuno and Moltres, who eventually had babies of their own. On the tallest hill in Summerville, where the two always battled, a Statue was erected in their honor, carved out of pure granite. The legend lives on, through the ancient words detailed on the plaque. The town used to be called Hiberna-Aestate Town, but was later changed to Summerville, as every third year, the season would change to summer." she said with a smile.

Her face turned into a pout and she looked away, angrily rubbing her hair with the towel. Alex wondered why she had suddenly gotten angry, as she was forcefully drying her hair.

"However, modern science has proved that due to the geographical location of Summerville and the positioning of La Guardia, the season changes every third year, due to the climate and what not. They pretty much said that the story of Elise and August was nothing more than an old wives tale. That's also part of the reason the Mayor of Summerville doesn't want any scientists in the city, with the exception of the Pokemon Researchers. The Legend was told by the statue that was carved there, and that's what we're all sticking to. That's for sure." she said.

"I gotta say, that is a really cool story. Legendary Pokemon changing the seasons...their trainers falling in love, its so romantic." Yvonne said.

"Well, I certainly believe it. I haven't done research on La Guardia at all, but if two people were aligned with Moltres and Articuno then it must have been true. After all, Legendary Pokemon don't just willingly join a person's team. This something I'll have to research." Alex said, pulling out a notebook, jotting the story down.

"Uh...does he do that often?" Zera asked curiously. Yvonne shrugged, glancing at the teen who was muttering things under his breath.

"I'm not sure, he loves Pokemon Myths though and has even expressed some knowledgeable stuff." she said.

"Has he? That's quite interesting." the brunette said, glancing at her new acquaintance.

"So, you have any other things to share with us Miss Zera?" Alex asked, closing his little notebook. He hoped she had more interesting legends to share with him. Alas that wasn't the case.

"Hmm...well I can share this. You've been wondering why my Charmander is gold, I can see it in your eyes. To answer the question, I used to be the Gym leader of Summerville's Pokemon Gym."

"You're a Gym leader? Honey I don't see that in you." Yvonne said, giving her a once over.

Zera rose a brow in amusement, handing the towel back to Alex who started to fold it up. She took out a brown hair brush and started brushing her long hair.

"Not a lot of people do. I was the leader there for four long years. The old Gym leader was retiring, so everyone who was capable entered their name in a ballot to see who would get the spot. In the end, my older sister Winter ended up becoming the leader."

"Huh...what happened then?" Alex asked curiously. The girl huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"She wanted to leave desperately, so she was throwing all of her battles, the gym became a laughingstock. I got pissed one day and decided to show her how to battle. I took out three rookie trainers with Carla alone. Little did I know, it was all a ploy to dump me with the responsibility." she said.

She set down her brush and pulled out two red ribbons, quickly pulling her hair into its usual pigtails.

"I decided to take over the Gym, not just because she was irresponsible, but because I wanted to give our city some rep. I was actually supposed to go on my own journey, since my older brother Natsuno gave me Carla. She was hatched from an egg his Charizard had way before I was the gym leader. He thought his cute little sister deserved it and gave her to me as a birthday gift."

"Then what got you to quit? Finally get fed up?" Yvonne asked curiously. Zera gave her a nod, a frown on her face.

"After four years of training and beating rookie trainers every once and a while, my brother came back and took over. He was honestly really pissed that Winter left such a burden on me. But I grew strong so it was a benefit in the end." she said proudly.

She finished tying her hair back an started brushing her bangs, using an orange compact mirror to look at her reflection.

"Sounds like another person who's having sister problems." Yvonne said, looking at Alex who huffed and looked away.

"First off, my sister didn't dump a gym on me, and second she and I haven't spoken in forever. I'm sure Winter and Zera have spoken to each other." he said.

"We have, and she's still insufferable. She's currently the Hoenn Region, Lavaridge Town to be precise. Something about some hot spring get away she won. What about you Alex, where are you from?" Zera asked.

"Aspertia city...well if you want to get technical, I was born and raised in Ecruteak city"

"So you waited this long to become a trainer?" she asked, looking him over. He couldn't be much older than her, sixteen at most. He gave her a nod, taking a deep breath.

"You wouldn't understand. It's been rather hard for me these past few years...it's something I can't really talk about at this moment." he said firmly. Zera gave him a firm nod.

"Okay, if you don't feel like talking about it, it's completely fine. It is your life after all."

" _Attention! Attention! Calling all Mademoiselles of the Kalos Region!"_ a man called out, in a thick Kalosian accent. It was actually a rather familiar voice, to Alex and Yvonne at least. Zera just looked at the television screen with curiosity.

All three of them looked up at the television, seeing a sharply dressed blond man on screen. He was wearing a snazzy blue suit, with a bolo tie around his neck, which held a very large key. He was wearing matching blue pants and formal shoes, along with a blue top hat. He had a cane in his hands, and atop it was a weird key shaped Pokemon.

"Wow, look Klefki, it looks bigger than last time!" Yvonne said, clearly impressed by the Pokemon. Alex was quick to look up its data.

" _Klefki, the Key ring Pokemon. This Pokemon loves to collect old keys. It will not hand over a key once its been placed in its personal collection. Only its trainers can use or even touch the keys in their collection."_

"A Steel/Fairy Type an interesting combination." he muttered. He had seen various Fairy Type pokemon since arriving at Kalos. He was honestly growing more and more curious about the type and what they could do. It was an odd thing for him to think, especially with the rumors about said type.

" _My name is Monsieur Pierre, and I am here today because it is once again time for the Pokemon Showcase."_

The man disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear on a grand looking stage. Confetti burst behind him, the rainbow colored paper falling gracefully around his form.

" _Ah yes, it has been far too long since we saw each other mes amie. But it is finally time for us to search for the new Kalos Queen, the one who will take the lovely Aria's place as the next Queen of Kalos."_ he said excitedly.

The camera shifted behind him, where a beautiful young woman was making her way down as set of stairs. She was wearing a pressed white sleeveless shirt, with a matching yellow and blue stripped skirt. She wore matching blue stripped stockings and pink heels. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, and she was wearing a very beautiful diamond tiara. Beside her stood a Braixen, wearing a tiara of its own.

" _Hello everyone! My name is Aria and this is my partner Braixen...the Kalos Pokemon Showcase is underway, with our first showcase being in a weeks time in the capital of Kalos, the beautiful Lumiose City. The grand stage will be in Centrico Plaza, with Prism Tower as your backdrop. I encourage you ladies to sign up, I shall be an honorary judge for the evening. One lucky winner may get a chance to meet me and Braixen in person. So please, sign up as quick as you can, spots are first come first serve, so good luck."_ she said with a wink.

Pierre stood next to her, before the two gave a bow. The commercial ended with Kelfki showing off what looked to be a golden key, with an emerald as the center gem, and a yellow bow wrapped around the frame of the key.

"Well, they sure spent a lot of money making that flashy commercial. How can anyone want to participate in one of those?" Zera asked.

"Hell if I know, that was a cool Klefki...and Braixen was pretty well groomed too." he said. He decided to go ahead and search its information as well.

"I gotta admit, Monsieur Pierre is pretty handsome." she added. Alex looked away from her, a weird look on his face.

" _Well, might as well add being Pierre's nephew to the list of secrets I am not sharing with anyone ever. Though I wonder what he's doing here in Kalos...I wasn't aware he even lived here."  
_

"What's wrong Alex? Nervous because you fell in love with the Kalos Queen?" she asked.

"What?!" he asked, making several trainers, even the nurse to look at him curiously. He blushed, pushing his glasses up his nose so that the glare would block his eyes.

"Jeez, loud much? It's no secret that everyone, man, woman, and child is totally in love with Aria. She has everything a good Queen needs, and she's won every Master Showcase for the past two years, making that title even more valuable." Yvonne said, matter of factly.

"Oh really? Then why is this the first time I'm hearing of her? She can't be very good if she isn't going international." he said, a firm look on his face. The two girls shared a look, unable to comprehend what he was getting at. Zera shrugged, a smile on her face.

"I heard of her back in La Guardia, while I was still in Summerville. She's what every girl growing in Kalos dreams of being...sadly I don't share that dream. I want to collect all the badges in existence and win the Masters Tournament. That's my dream."

"That's a pretty big dream. I on the other hand am just a simple man. I just want to travel..to see the world. I don't really care about being the best, just as long as I can travel with my Pokemon." he said, a smile on his face.

"Now that just makes me even more curious about what you used to do before. Come on, give me a hint?" Zera asked.

"Nope. Not telling." he said, giving her a wink. He glanced at the television, his smile instantly turning into a scowl.

" _Punk Rocker Charlie Livewire is still missing. The Teenage star has remained off all social media, and his manager is absolutely livid. Though he was very professional in his interviews, one could still see the anger in his eyes and speech. Leila Gutierrez still won't accept interviews and the other members of the Psychics have decided to take a break and go back home."_

" _Yes, they decided to follow in their leaders footsteps and take a break as well. No one knows where he is, but you can bet we'll be there when he is found. So if you have any tips on his location, please don't hesitate to call."_

"Heh, fucking dirt bags...can't they respect a persons choices? Instead of being one step behind them?" Alex said rather angrily.

"I don't agree with the paparazzi either. They're little leeches searching for information on anyone, just to make a quick buck. But other than that, it's a shame that Charlie is gone...I miss his music so much..I have all his CDs." Zera said.

"You do?" Alex asked, looking at her curiously.

Even Yvonne shared a surprised look. Sure she knew who the singer was but she wasn't that devoted to him. She liked pop music better anyway.

"Yes, I hate to admit it but I am a total groupie. I just love his music, it's what I used to listen to when I trained my pokemon. I sort of forgot my PokeNav when I was packing so I don't have any of his music. My mom is taking Arceus long to send it here. I only went to one of his concerts, the one he did in Virbank City a few weeks back. It was one where he shared a stage with Roxie and the Toxics, they even signed my CDs. I wanted to take a picture but his manager was a real dick."

"I'll bet." he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm kind of annoyed he left though...what could have just driven him to leave? Just to train Pokemon? What about his fans?"

"Maybe he was just tired of the limelight and wanted to be away from it. Maybe he wanted to train Pokemon because it was his true calling and not singing. Maybe he did it just to piss some people off, who cares? As long as he is doing what he loves, it shouldn't matter..his choices shouldn't matter to anyone. If his fans can't accept that, then they don't deserve to be his fans." he said.

He stood up, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder. He headed toward the front desk, wanting to get his Pokemon back. Zera and Yvonne shared a look of confusion. The older girl shrugged and stood up, grabbing her empty bags, which she started crumpling and tossing.

"Wonder what that was about?" she muttered.

She payed it no mind however, as Alex's gym battle was on the forefront of her mind. She was interested in this trainer, and she wanted to see his first ever gym battle. Maybe he'd let her travel with them, so she could learn more about him and his secret as well.

Xxx

" _I'm such an idiot. Another outburst like that and I'll be found out, that's the last damn thing I need."_ Alex thought to himself as he stepped into the single person bathroom. Thankfully the Pokemon center was empty so he doubted anyone could show up. He sat down on the sink, pulling out his PokeGear. He quickly typed in his friend's number, hitting the call button. He pressed the device to his ear, making sure the device remained on Phone mode.

" _Hello?"_ a peppy voice said. He smiled a bit, leaning back against the mirror.

"Yancy, it's so good to hear your voice." he said. He heard something fall on the other end of the line, and figured the girl had been leaning back in her chair like she often did. A groan filled his ears, followed by shuffling. He chuckled quietly before hearing a bit of panting.

" _You scared the hell out of me Charlie, jeez."_

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to, I promised. I was watching that live stream a few days back and decided to give you a call."

" _Oh good, a lot of people were wondering why I kept looking at my Xtranciver all night. Can we video chat? I wanna see you."_

"Sorry Yancy, but I'm not really in the mood too. Besides the bathroom I'm hiding in is really gross looking. A beautiful idol like you doesn't need to see that." he said. He heard a snort on the other end of the line.

" _Did you forget, we shared a stage in Black City. The bathrooms there are horrible...but if you don't want to video chat that's fine. Charlie, do you know how much trouble your in?"_

"I'm guessing a lot. Also call me Alex, I changed my name and really don't want to he called that anymore." he said firmly. The young woman sighed, and he could almost see her nod at his request.

" _Fine, but honestly speaking. You're father has come to everyone, asking about you. He threatened to expose my secret identity if I didn't tell him where you were. He also said that your under contract so you could get arrested for breaching it."_

"He can kiss my ass. I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks, so he can't force me to sign a new one. Besides the place where I'm at has a legal adult age of 17, and I already worked on getting my residency papers in order." he said.

" _Oh, and where would that be, hmm?"_

"Sorry, I can't say. Just in case he returns or this call is tapped. Listen, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. You're my best friend and I wanted you to know."

" _Aw, I'm flattered sweetie...but I want you to be safe okay? I know exactly what you are doing. Trust me, I did the same thing not long ago and it was the best choice I made. Just have fun."_

"Thanks, I don't know when I'll call again...I'm going in for my first badge today. Guess I'll text you when I can." he said.

" _Alright, tell me all about your battles then. Talk to you soon?"_

"Yeah, bye Yancy." he said softly ending the call. He closed his PokeGear, pushing himself off the counter. He looked at his reflection, fixing his beanie.

"Right, it's time to battle. I'll win this one for Yancy and my other friends." he said firmly. With that he left the bathroom, looking forward to his first Gym battle in the Kalos Region.


	5. Chapter 5: Santalune Gym Battle

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait for the new update, I have been been busy with my other fics, but worry not, the newest chapter is here for your reading pleasure. So please, I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for the short note, I'm actually doing a massive post with all my other fics.**

 **5/18/17 As today, chapter 5 has been re edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 5

Santalune Gym battle

The three trainers were heading toward the Santalune Gym for Alex's gym battle. The honey blonde had called the Gym leader ahead of time and introduced the two, so that they didn't waste time on the battlefield. Viola had been overjoyed to meet another challenger, and told him she would be waiting for him at the gym. Now the three were walking through the city, with Alex going over his strategy one last time before he stepped into the building.

" _Okay, Sirskit seems to be a Special attacker, I didn't see it use any physical moves, though that doesn't mean it doesn't have any. Sticky web is going to be a problem, especially for Taillow. It's best to take It out first, then that leaves Vivillon. I don't know what type of moves it can have, and the Pokedex entree didn't allude to anything special, other than the variations of them."_

He stopped in front of the large building, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. He was nervous, Arceus he was nervous. This was his make it or break it battle..if he lost during his first gym battle...it wouldn't be embarrassing, so much as it would hurt his pride. He had trained his Pokemon for this battle, and was confident he'd win, but there was that little self doubt. If he didn't win, would he still be an okay trainer? Would he have to go back to being a punk rock sensation? A person being forced to perform by his father just for a quick buck? Aria surfaced in his mind, for whatever reason.

The smile on the Kalos Queen's face during that commercial pissed him off. She was truly happy, doing what she loved...why couldn't he be that happy when he performed on stage? He loved singing, poured his emotions into every song. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but curse his talent for singing, the thing that brought him grief in the past years of his life.

"Are you going in or are you just gonna stand there?" Yvonne asked, pulling him from his musings. He shook his head and gave a firm nod, placing a foot on the first step.

" _My literal first step into the Kalos League. Maybe if I do win, my smile will be as bright as hers."_

Everything became a blur to him, as he made his way to the battlefield. The doors slid open, showing him the dark forest like field, held within the building. It was a beautiful indoor garden, large trees surrounding the entire battlefield. The large ceiling was completely see through, letting the natural sunlight into the building. He saw metal beams up there, holding large vibrant lights. He wondered why it was designed like that but only for a second. Viola was standing at the other end, a smile on her face.

She was a blonde young woman, being around twenty or so years of age with fair colored skin. She had bright green eyes, and a vibrant smile on her face. She was wearing a white tank top, with camoflauge shorts and some hiking boots. She had an SLR camera around her neck.

"You've arrived, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting you know."

"Sorry, I had to make a call real quick...but I'm here now. Is the battle still on?" he asked nervously.

"Sure is. Come on down, make yourself comfortable." she said.

He nodded and handed Yvonne his pack, both she and Zera wished him luck and moved toward the stands. Alex stood in the challengers box, the referee glancing at him and giving him a firm smile. That eased his nerves a bit. She rose her flags up, looking at the two trainers.

"The Santalune gym battle between Viola, the Gym leader and Alex Winters the challenger will now begin, each has the use of Two pokemon, and the winner will be decides when either side is unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed in this match, is the challenger ready?"

"R-ready." Alex stuttered.

"Is the leader ready?" the woman asked.

"I'm ready." Viola said confidently, fixing her camera lens. She snapped a picture of Alex, the gleam of the flash reflecting on his glasses.

"Hope you don't mind." she said.

"It's fine. I'm sort of used to it." he said, muttering the last part.

"Let the battle, begin." the referee said, lowering her flags.

"Alright Sirskit, you're up first." Viola cried, sending the pond skater pokemon out first. It slid around the field for a few seconds before settling in front of its trainer. Alex pulled out a pokeball, looking at it confidently.

"We trained hard for this, Taillow I choose you." he said, throwing the ball into the air, it snapped open, and Taillow shot forward, cawing loudly. The glow around its body died down as he kept himself aloft.

"A shiny Taillow..what a rare sight." Viola said, snapping a few pictures of the Pokemon.

"Um..miss Viola?" the referee said.

"Oh, sorry...I tend to forget when I'm In battle. Okay then, Sirskit, lets start things off with Sticky Web, stop it from flying." she said.

"Sirskit." the pond skater cried, firing off several large globs of sticky white silk. Alex was expecting this to happen, so he remained calm, putting the first part of his strategy into action.

"Dodge them all Taillow, then go for the Quick attack." he said.

"Taillow."

Taillow ducked and weaved from side to side, avoiding the webs that zoomed by it. It flew down close to the ground, a white glow covering its body as it zoomed forward.

"Hit it with an Ice Beam Sirskit." Viola called out. Sirskit spun around for a few seconds before unleashing its Ice beam, the blue beam headed straight for Taillow, who didn't slow down a bit.

"I knew you'd do that, now Taillow Double Team!" he cried out.

Taillow cawed, several copies appearing from thin air. The Ice beam hit one of the copies, before making contact with the battlefield. Taillow slammed into Sirskit, sending it flying back a few feet. The Pokemon shook the attack off and tried firing another Ice beam, only for Taillow to dodge again.

"Nice work Taillow, follow up with Peck." Alex said.

"Taillow."

"Stun Spore Sirskit, make sure it hits." Viola cried. Alex grit his teeth as Sirskit let out a yellow haze from its mouth. He wasn't expecting that..of course he hadn't seen the rest of Sirskit's attacks, so predicting that wouldn't have been easy.

" _I need to get rid of the spore but..how can I...that's it.."_

"Taillow, use your Wing Attack to blow the spores back to Sirskit." he called.

"Low." the small bird cried in agreement.

It began batting its wings as hard as it could, the blue glow making their power increase. The spores blew back in Sirskit's face, successfully paralyzing it.

"Oh no!"

"Perfect, now use Air Cutter!"

"Taillow Tail."

Large saw blades of wind cut through the air, slamming into Sirskit, kicking up dust and spores all around them. Taillow flew back to its trainer's side, hoping to see its opponent defeated, only for it to remain standing.

"Heh, sorry Alex, but its gonna take a lot more than a flying type move to get rid of us. We've trained too hard for this..now Sirskit, Ice beam into the girders." she cried.

Sirskit fired its Ice beam upward, the blue beam of energy trailed through the girders, shooting down from the lights, coating the field in thick ice. Alex was taken aback, now seeing the new ice field. Sirskit started gliding on it, using the ice to move around with ease.

" _So that's what the beams were for. I honestly wasn't expecting this at all...I have to say, Viola is really smart for coming up with this."_ Alex thought, inwardly praising the woman.

"Uh oh, Alex this is the tactic she used with me, be careful." Zera called out.

"We believe in you, give it your all guys." Yvonne added, being supportive of her friend.

"Taillow be careful, I don't like the looks of this...play it safe and use Roost." he said.

"Taillow Taillow." he cried, singing a soft melody. Its body begun glowing as its injuries healed.

"I wasn't expecting your Taillow to have that kind of a move." Viola said.

"That's what a little training will do to you. We trained for a whole day trying to learn that move. It's our ace in the hole." he said.

"We have our own ace in the hole as well. Sirskit, it's your time to shine, use Energy ball."

"Attacks like that won't do any damage to us. Wait until its close then use Peck." Alex called out.

Taillow gave a firm nod, keeping its place. Sirskit zoomed around the field, going from left to right. It moved so fast that Alex had a hard time tracking it. It jumped into the air, launching a glowing green sphere at Taillow, who couldn't react fast enough. Even though the attack did little damage, Taillow did get hurt from hitting the ice field.

"Nice job Sirskit, Aqua Jet."

"Get up Taillow, and use Quick Attack." Alex cried.

"Sirskit sir." the pond skater cried, shooting forward in a veil of water. It aimed at Taillow, only to hit the icy field, as the small swallow had been able to dodge it. In its stupor, Taillow managed to land the quick attack, with enough time to zoom out of the danger zone. He leveled out, glancing back at his opponent.

"Sirskit can you continue?" Viola asked, a worried look on her face.

"Skit." the pokemon cried, giving a firm nod. Viola smiled, forming a picture frame with her hands.

"Lets get this into the album. Sirskit, use Sticky Web, fire it at the girders." she said. Alex's eyes widened.

" _Crap, if that move does the same thing Ice beam did then..."_

"Taillow, Wing Attack!" he called out.

"Taillow Taillow Tail." the swallow cried, jetting toward the pond skater pokemon, wings aglow with blue energy. Sirskit was about to fire its own attack, only to be sent flying back into the wall by the powerful flying type attack. Sirskit gave a low cry of pain, sliding down the side of the wall, swirls in its eyes.

"Sirskit is unable to continue, the first match goes to Taillow." the referee said.

Viola couldn't believe what she just saw. Sure, both Pokemon had taken powerful hits, but that wing attack had managed to cut down her Sirskit. The pokemon that had been able to take out Zera's Charmander and Yvonne's Fennekin. Alex was stronger than he let on, and yet he had been nervous about the battle in the beginning. She shook her head clear of those thoughts, recalling her fallen friend.

"Excellent work as always Sirskit, take a long rest." she said.

"Nice job Taillow, you did great...but I want you to take it easy for now, I might need you for later." Alex said, returning his Pokemon back to his Pokeball.

He drew another one from his belt, at first he had wanted to use Vixen, as his starter still needed to get over her shyness, but with the current state of the field, that wouldn't be possible. She'd just slip and fall, preventing her from attacking properly. He had made his choice the second the field had changed.

"For your first gym battle Alex, I gotta say you are handling it pretty well. You weren't kidding about the training either..I can see it's paying off." Viola said.

"Thanks, we've only been here in Kalos for a few days, but I've taken them very seriously."

"No matter, we won't hold back anything, and I hope you won't either. Vivillon, it's time to end this." she said, throwing her ball forward, from it came out a beautiful butterfly pokemon. Its wings were pink in color, and its body was black. It had large eyes and small stubby legs, with short antennae on its head.

"Viii."

"So that's her Vivillon uh? It's a meadow pattern Vivillon." he muttered. Having memorized all of the patterns displayed in his Pokedex, Alex had been expecting one of the various variety. He was surprised to see one of the common patterns.

"Vivillon here has been with me the longest, we met when we were younger. She had been my ace during my time as the Santalune gym leader. We won't be that hard to beat...so show me what you got."

"Fine by me..Staryu, its battle time." he called out, tossing his next Pokeball. Staryu landed on the field, wiving a firm "Keh" as a greeting.

"An interesting choice, lets see how this plays out shall we?"

"Staryu, start off with Light Screen." Alex called out, stunning the leader a bit. Staryu's gem glowed a bright yellow as a large box appeared around it, glowing brightly. Zera gave a little smirk, remembering her own battle against that Pokemon.

"So, it knew Light Screen too...how many secrets are you hiding from us I wonder?" She said, earning a raised brow from Yvonne. She wasn't expecting this sort of thing from the trainer either. Just how did he teach his pokemon these moves so quickly?

"Covering your defenses eh? No matter, Vivillon Hidden Power."

"Cut through it with Rapid Spin and then use Water Gun." Alex cried. With a firm cry, Staryu shot forward, spinning as fast as it could. Vivillon fired its attack, though it was no match for Staryu's rapid spin. The Pokemon stopped mid spin and fired its Water gun, effectively soaking the butterfly, making it lose some height.

"Vivillon, Energy ball."

"What?" Alex cried, unable to react fast enough, Staryu took the super effective hit. It slammed into the ice field rather hard, crying in pain. Alex pushed his glasses back into place, worry written on his face.

"Are you alright Staryu?" he asked.

"Keh." it replied, standing back up. He smiled, giving it a firm nod.

"We'll have to be careful, even with Light screen up those attacks still do damage. Use Water Pulse."

"Counter it with Psybeam." Viola called out. Staryu fired its attack, meeting in the center with Vivillon's Psybeam, causing a rainbowy explosion on the field. Part of the ice cracked from the intensity.

"Quickly Vivillon, use Solar Beam." Viola cried. Vivillon flew up higher, smaller orbs of sunlight forming around it, coalescing into a small ball in its mouth, which burst into a hot green beam of light.

"Staryu, use the ice from the field as a shield, then use Rapid spin." he cried.

Viola watched in amazement as Staryu kicked up one of the ice chunks in time to block the incoming solar beam. Ice chunks flew in all directions, as Staryu had narrowly missed being hit by the attack. It jumped into the air, slamming into Vivillon's thorax with its rapid spin. The butterfly hit the ground hard, uttering a cry of pain.

"Vivillion, get up quick and use Struggle bug." she said.

"Don't let it get up Staryu, finish it with Water Gun!" Alex cried.

Staryu jumped into the air firing the strongest water gun it could muster. Vivillon, unable to move took the full brunt of the attack. Staryu landed firmly on the ground, breathing hard after its attack. The scattering pokemon lay on the field, unconscious. The referee rose the green flag up.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, Staryu wins the match. The battle goes to Alex Winters from Aspertia City." she said.

Alex stood there a bit stunned, hearing him being named the winner. A smile made its way onto his face, and he ran into the field catching his Pokemon in a tight hug. He didn't even care that he had slipped on the ice and made himself look like a fool. He was happy to have won his first badge.

"Nice job Staryu, its all thanks to you and Taillow." he said.

The tiny swallow popped out of its Pokeball, landing on his shoulder. Both of them gave joyous cries.  
He stood up, brushing the ice and dust off his vest and made his way to the other side of the field, where his friends were waiting for him. Yvonne handed him his pack, while giving him a punch to the arm.

"See, I knew you had it in you...all you had to do was have faith in yourself." she said.

"Yeah...I kind of feel stupid for worrying." he said.

"That was a great battle. Staryu and Taillow were great, it goes to show that you can lose some battles but still be smart enough to win the others." Zera said. Yvonne wondered what she meant by that. Viola appeared next to the three, a small tray in her hands.

"Well, Alex even though you were nervous at the beginning of this battle, you were able to shake it off and pull a victory, and for that I award you with the Bug badge. I take it this is your first badge here in Kalos right?" she asked.

"It is..I came here from Unova to participate in the Kalos league, and now I'm one step closer to that goal." he said, taking the badge from the tray. It gleamed in the low lighting of the field. The new trainer knew then that his path as a trainer was set. He placed the badge in his case, filling the first slot.

"Well Yvonne, if you want that rematch, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. My Pokemon need to be healed and I have a few photo shoots to take care of...I'll be glad to take you on tomorrow, the first battle of the day."

"Actually, I've changed my mind. I gave it some thought, and I've decided that collecting gym badges isn't for me." she said.

This surprised Alex, seeing as she had plans and strategies set to beat Viola. What could have changed her mind?

"I see, well...whatever path you choose to take, just know that I wish you luck. As for the two of you, why not head to Cyllage city for your next badge? A good friend of mine runs the gym, it's a good ways away from here, but the Battle Chateau is on the way there. They're always accepting challengers. There's Parfum Palace near Camphrier Town as well."

"A palace? There's a palace here?" Alex asked, looking at Yvonne, who gave him a nod.

"Parfum Palace was built a long time ago, for the previous king of the Kalos region. Though we aren't a monarchy anymore, the Palace has since then become a museum of sorts. They hold a fire works festival every once and awhile. The owner of the palace is a decedent of royalty, but rumor has it that he lives the soft and easy life, letting his hired help do everything for him." she said.

"Wow...I can't believe Kalos has a palace...I can't wait to see it." he said.

"I hope you enjoy your time here in Kalos Alex, and if you ever want to battle again, feel free to drop by."

"Sure thing, thanks again Viola."

The three trainers left the gym, heading back to the Pokemon center. After healing their Pokemon, the three decided to head out of Santalune, heading back toward Lumiose city. The three had decided on taking a quick route there. It would still take them two days to reach the city however, giving Alex more training time.

All he could do since leaving the gym was stare at his glimmering badge..he had been nervous before, even doubted himself, saying he didn't know what to do if he failed..but now that he had actually won the badge, he knew that this was his true calling. He finally put it away, glancing back at this two companions.

"Hey Zera, I never asked, why did you decide to travel with us?" he asked.

"Traveling with friends is better than going at it alone. Ain't that right Carla?" she asked.

"Char char." her partner cried in agreement.

"I decided to stick with you because you'd be a lost little Dedenne, trying to find your way around Kalos. It's good to have a native be a guide, considering you forgot your town map, and your tent poles, and the fact that your PokeGear has a map feature."

"So I had a rough first day..who cares..I still made it to Santalune." Alex said. The auburn haired girl bit back her laughter, glancing at the younger boy.

"Yeah, after we took the right path, I still remember you wanting to take the left path in that fork on route four. Even when I told you that would lead you back to Lumiose city. Lets face it, you'd be hopeless without me." she said.

"Pfft, whatever...anyway, you said you didn't want to collect badges anymore, what made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a question that intrigued me too." Zera said.

"Hmm...it's rather simple. I just didn't feel like gym battles were my calling card. I have a lot to live for, seeing as my mother is a renown Pokemon trainer, just like my father is. However I don't think I'd be a good trainer. So, I did a little research and put a lot of thought into what I could do, and I decided to become a performer." she said.

"A performer?" Zera asked.

"You mean...that Kalos Queen crap?" Alex asked.

At the sound of the Girl's Only event, the young trainer cringed. He thought it was just a glorified beauty pageant. The current Kalos Queen flashed back into his mind, and he couldn't help but grow angry. That smile really pissed him off.

"It's not crap...it's a way for me to show the world the bond between me and my pokemon. That and I get to design my own costumes, make my own Poke puffs, do all kinds of stuff. There's a place in Lumiose city where you can make your own Trainer video for other performers to see, even the higher ups can see it. It's how they can tell if you'll be the real deal and stuff."

"I dunno...I get the vibe that it's filled with pretentious women who want nothing but that dumb tiara...it doesn't help that the current Kalos Queen is too... _vibrant._ " he said.

"What's wrong with that?" Yvonne asked, earning a shrug from him.

"I don't know."

"That's not a valid answer. Why is the Kalos Queen to vibrant?" she asked firmly.

"Because she is...she seems forced, like she's not even having fun, trust me..that smile on her face can be hiding a thousand secrets. Shit that you or I will never even know." he said.

"How do you know that?" Zera asked curiously.

"I got first hand experience, trust me." he said, quickening his pace a bit. The girls shared a look, but shrugged it off, not wanting to keep the argument going.

"I think that I have what it takes to be the next Queen. The first show is in Lumiose city, so I have a short window to prepare...I'd like it if the two of you could show me your support. Maybe even my uncle Sycamore will go see me on stage." She said with a bright smile. Alex gave a firm nod.

"It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me. Whatever you need, I'll be there for you." he said..

" _That and I want to see for myself why Pierre is the host of this show, last I checked, he was hosting Johto Super Contests."_

"You alright there Alex? You went all silent on us." Zera said.

"Eh? Oh I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, nothing at all." he said, laughing it off.

"Are you sure? Is it because you can't get Aria out of your head?"

"Zera, how fast can you run?" He asked firmly.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully.

He smirked and grabbed a stick from the ground, which was covered in a thick glob of mud.

"Well we're about to find out, start running." he said firmly. She broke into sprint, heading up the dirt path.

"Alex, if you get any of that shit on me I swear to Arceus I will murder you." she howled.

"Then you better step up your game. Those long legs of yours can handle the weight of running, so hurry up." he shouted back. Yvonne sighed, she really wasn't looking forward to this journey, especially if her friends were this childish.

After a while of non stop running, Alex decided to cut Zera a break, and tossed the stick in his hand. He had to admit, the girl was really fit for having been a gym leader most of her life. He himself needed a little more exercise, but he blamed the rock star life for that. He wiped some sweat off his brow and looked around, seeing that they were deep within a forest. He turned around, seeing Yvonne in the distance.

"Man, I was really inconsiderate." He said, leaning against a tree truck.

"Ya think?" Zera asked, sitting beside him, draining her canteen.

Carla fell down in a heap beside her, panting for breath. Zera rolled her eyes and handed her the canteen, and she began to gulp the water down.

"So now that we are heading to Lumiose city, what are you planning on doing?" she asked.

"Don't know." he said.

"Well, as much as I know you want to head to Cyllage city, we won't be able too. Yvonne's first showcase is in a week, so we'll be spending time around the big city. It's best we find out something to do." She said.

"I forgot about that. I suppose I could just hang around the city for a bit, check out the sights and what not. I do have a friend who goes to Lumiose Academy. I can visit her, maybe have another battle." he said.

"Oh, a girl? Who is she huh? A love interest?"

"No Zera, she's not a love interest...she's the first person I met when I came to Kalos. She's sweet and gentle and she gave me tons of advice when we met. She wanted to travel with me, but sadly she can't travel until she graduates, which really blows." he said.

"The school life is the life some people choose, some people can't rely on Pokemon training to pay the bills you know." she said.

"Yeah yeah...maybe we can check out the observatory on the top floor of Prism Tower."

"Maybe...hey Slowpoke, finally caught up to us."

"There was no way in hell I was running after you two. Sorry but I need to make sure I stay clean and pristine." she said, kissing her glossy nails.

"Well, at least you have that princess vibe on you. You'll make the perfect queen." Alex said sarcastically. Yvonne glared at him for a few seconds before looking around.

"Hmm, we best be careful in these parts. Wild Beedrill are known to nest around here and we really don't need to be stung. If we keep this pace we'll make it to Lumiose by tomorrow after noon, as opposed to the next day like we had planned. Maybe that run you two took was what we needed to cut time."

"Sure. Say, Yvonne what are you going to do in Lumiose? Aside from the Showcase of course?" he asked.

"I wanted to check out a few boutiques in the city, as well as a few stores of interest. I was actually going to tell you about this particular store that you might be interested in, it's called the Stone Emporium, it's a store that sells Evolution stones, and since Staryu evolve with Water stones, I figured you'd be able to buy one there for yourself, in case you ever need it."

"Really? That's cool...I didn't know there was a store in Lumiose that sold stones like that." he said.

"It's a good thing too, seeing as two of your Pokemon evolve with evolution stones. You could evolve your Eevee into a Flareon..that would be great." Zera said.

"Of course you'd say that, since you are a fire type trainer. Personally, I think a Vaporeon is the best choice."

"Actually, I'm not evolving Vixen. I like her the way she is...she can choose to evolve when she's ready...forcing a Pokemon into evolution is wrong." he said.

"Yeah sure, but think about it, they even have Mossy stones and Ice crystals so you can evolve it into Leafeon or Glaceon. You lack a grass type in your team anyway, and an Ice type could be potentially beneficial to your team." Yvonne said.

"I'm not evolving Vixen, that's final. I will buy some stones, just in case I ever need them." he said. The two girls shared a look and matched his pace.

"Hey, sorry for pushing the subject on you. It was just an idea." the honey blonde said.

"I know, I'm not mad...it's just...dropping something like that on Vixen isn't what I want. It wouldn't make me a good trainer if I force her to evolve. She can evolve when she's good and ready. Now come on, we need to hurry up and make it to Lumiose city, that way you can have enough time to sign up for that showcase." He said.

As he walked though, he didn't see the stick in his path until it was too late. He stepped on it, snapping it in half. A loud buzz filled their ears and they turned around, seeing a massive horde of Beedrill behind them.

"Holy shit, run for it." Yvonne said, grabbing their hands and pulling them along.

"Wait...Zera can't you have Carla attack them?" Alex asked.

"And risk getting poisoned? Hell no, just run."

And so, the three continued to run, avoiding all of the poison stingers being launched at them courtesy of the Beedrill. The journey continues as Alex, Yvonne and Zera head to Lumiose city, site of the first Pokemon Showcase.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Lumiose

**A/N: As of 5/18/17 Chapter Six has been re edited and re uploaded, hope you like the new content...**

 **Also if you happen to read these, should I do the same thing I did in Aloha Alola, and put the teams at the end of each chapter? It might be a bit of a hassle since I have to do this for every single chapter, maybe I can do it every five chapters or something...I just want your opinion, thanks!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 6

Return to Lumiose

It was another beautiful day in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining and the skies were blue. The breeze was gentle and relaxing and the bird pokemon were enjoying the warmth of the sun on their backs. We turn to our heroes, Alex, Zera and Yvonne, who were in a park in Lumiose city. Alex had gotten bored of wondering the city, and deciding to kill a few minutes, challenged a passing trainer to a battle.

He was a young man of sixteen, with buzz cut black hair. He had fair colored skin and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, along with matching cargo shorts. He wore black ankle socks with worn sneakers. His backpack was by his feet, a greenish blue pack which had seen better days. Around his waist was a brown belt, which held his three Pokeballs.

His name was Pietro, a trainer from Lavarre city who had been traveling around the Kalos region training his Pokemon. His first badge sat proudly on his shirt, the glittering Fairy Badge, a pink and gold trinket which was in the shape of fairy wings.

His current Pokemon was a small bear like creature, with a white face and black eyes. It had black round ears, along with black paws and legs, and from its mouth hung a green leaf. This was a pokemon known as Pancham, a Fighting type Pokemon native to the Kalos region. It was currently going head to head with Alex's Taillow, who was doing a great job of avoiding all the attacks being thrown at it. Several other trainers and passersby were also watching, with the kids cheering the Pokemon on. Alex smirked a bit, issuing his next command.

"Now Taillow, swoop in and hit him with Quick Attack." he cried out. Pietro shook his head, a confident smile on his face.

"Pancham, use Quick Guard...follow it up with Thunder Punch."

"Cham." the small bear cried out, throwing its paws into the air.

A glowing white barrier appeared before Pancham, protecting it from the priority move. Taillow, being unable to stop, slammed right into the barrier. In its stupor, it was unable to dodge the fierce Thunder Punch thrown against him. He cried in pain as he skid across the field, electricity bouncing on over its body.

"Oh no, Taillow." Alex called out.

"Finish it off with Dark Pulse Pancham!" Pietro shouted.

"Pancham." Pancham jumped high into the air, pulling its arms back. Once the attack was charged, it flung it forward, the spiraling dark beam bounded for the fallen Taillow, who was struggling to get up.

"Double Team!"

Taillow let out a caw as it split itself into several copies. The Dark Pulse hit the spot where it had previously been, ripping a huge crater into the ground. Pancham looked around in confusion, trying to find the real Taillow.

"This is it, use Air Cutter to finish it off!"

"Taillow Taillow." the small bird cried, sending the blue glowing shurikens at the bear pokemon. Pancham howled in pain from the super-effective attack. It slammed into the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Pancham is unable to battle, the winner is Taillow. The match goes to Alex. Good job you guys!" Yvonne cheered loudly, clapping for her friend. Taillow landed on his trainers shoulder, cooing happily for its win. Pietro sighed and returned his fallen friend.

"Thanks Pancham, you did great." he said.

"Hey cheer up man. Pancham was awesome out there, and so was Chespin. That little guy sure can fight." Alex said, meeting the other trainer in the center of the field.

"Yeah, they're feisty alright. Looks like we aren't ready for the Santalune Gym." he said.

"Don't say that...give it a few more days of good training, and you'll be able to beat Viola. Maybe we can have a rematch, but we'll be training too." he said with a smile. They shook hands, earning cheers from the crowd.

"Yeah you're right. I mean, I tried challenging the Lumiose Gym earlier but I was booted out of the building. It really sucked, a lot of trainers are pissed with the gym leader for doing that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Really? I was planning on challenging that gym at some point, but my friend told me you need four badges to even get in."

He had heard a lot of rumors circulating through the city of Lights. Apparently there was a robot leading the Lumiose Gym, and there were rumors about the Gym leader being booted from his own gym. No one had seen him for awhile and the robot had been taking legal challenges. Since the gym was still technically operating, the Pokemon League hadn't gotten involved.

"Yeah you do, but that's not it. Even with four badges, people sometimes get the boot because their not worthy of the badge. I don't think the league officials can even get in...I feel bad for the Gym leader." He said, glancing back at Prism Tower. Alex tilted his head.

"Wait...so the Gym leader isn't in the gym? Who the hell is the active leader then?" Alex asked.

"Some robot...at least that's what a few other trainers have said. No one even knows where the real leader is."

"So, I guess the rumors are true." Alex said, earning a nod from Pietro.

"Lumiose Gym is just a bad place overall, add in the fact that some kid literally jumped off the tower a few days back, and you get a recipe for disaster. People have been avoiding this place for weeks now."

"Someone jumped off the tower? Who the hell is that crazy?" Zera asked, joining the conversation.

"Some kid, hell it was all over the news. A Garchomp went haywire and stared firing Hyper beam after Hyper beam into the city. Due to some damage from those attacks, his Pikachu fell off the tower, so he jumped after it. If it wasn't for Blaziken Mask that kid would be dead..splattered all over Centrico Plaza." he said.

"A Garchomp huh?" Zera asked.

"Blaziken Mask?" Alex asked curiously.

"You haven't heard of him? Blaziken Mask is the hero of Lumiose. He takes down criminals with his powerful Blaziken. What's even more amazing, it's the fact that he uses Mega Evolution. His Blaziken is so fast that the baddies can't even run!" Pietro said.

"Seriously? I didn't know Blaziken could Mega Evolve...you learn something new everyday I guess." Alex said, a smile on his face. He was curious to see just how tough a Mega Blaziken was in battle.

"Garchomp can Mega Evolve too...it would have been really interesting of both of them had reached that state." Yvonne said.

"Those Pokemon are known to be quite hard to handle. Maybe it was his own pokemon going haywire? But trained Garchomp don't just attack all willynilly either." Alex said. He pulled out his Pokedex, doing a quick search.

"Regardless, the fact of the matter is that Prism Tower isn't getting as many challengers as it once was. The Showcase committee think that by hosting their Pokemon Showcase in Centrico Plaza, they'll bring more trainers back to the Lumiose Gym, sadly that isn't gonna do shit if they don't take care of the robot first." he said.

"I suppose that's true." Zera replied.

Pietro was about to say something, but his Holocaster started ringing. He pulled the device out of his pocket and looked at the caller, a frown on his face.

"Sorry guys, I gotta take this. Thanks again for the battle Alex, and nice job on your win." he said.

"You too, if you ever wanna battle again, give me a call. I'm always game." he said, handing him his PokeGear number. The teen nodded and raced off, giving them a wave. Yvonne appeared behind the two trainers, putting a hand on their shoulders.

"Nice job Mister Winters, how about we go grab a bite to eat at one of the local cafes? My treat." She said with a wink.

"That sounds good but...I wanted to see Professor Sycamore. I just want him to check over my Pokedex real quick. Ever since that Beedrill attack and our swim through the river, it's been on the fritz. It only displays partial information now." he said, glancing at his Pokedex.

"Fine, I suppose we can stop by Uncle Sycamore's place before heading to the cafe. I'm sure he'd love to see his favorite niece again." she said, grabbing her pink shoulder bag from the bench.

"Aren't you his only niece?" he asked.

"Details my friend, mere details." she said, using a strand of hair as a mustache. Zera giggled at their antics, picking Carla up from the ground next to her.

"So, have you come up with a routine for your Showcase debut?" Alex asked.

"I have something in the works...when I signed up earlier, Nurse Joy told me the first round was a cooking showcase. Meaning I have to come up with some unique Poke puffs for the judges Pokemon. Since Aria will also be a judge and she'll be using Braixen, I can safely assume that she'll like Spicy food." She said.

"Yeah, but not all Pokemon are the same you know. Carla here is a fire type and she likes sweet things." Zera said, petting her Charmander, who cooed in delight.

"Yes, but my Fennekin likes Spicy food, and Braixen is the evolved form of Fennekin." she replied.

"We know that, but not all Fennekin are the same as another. All we're trying to say is, on the off chance that Braixen doesn't like Spicy food, have a back up ready. Besides she could easily use a different Pokemon. Nothing is stopping her from doing that." Alex said.

"We can all assume that she is using Braixen though, its pretty obvious." Zera said.

"Well, you know what they say when you assume things. It makes an ass out of u and me." he said.

"That was corny as fuck, holy crap." Yvonne said, not even impressed.

"It's true, do you want to be labeled an Ass during your first performance?" he replied.

"Can we drop this? Jeez you guys are making a scene." Zera said, pushing her two friends forward.

The streets of Lumiose were busier than Santalune, or any other city that Zera had stopped in on her way from Coumarine. She didn't need the embarrassment of her friends arguing in the middle of a busy intersection.

"We're on North Boulevard, how about we cut across Centrico Plaza? It will save us more time than just wondering the streets." Yvonne said.

"Sure, I've wanted to see Prism Tower up close." Alex said, following his friend as she cut through a side street.

After a few minutes of walking, they made it to one of the main streets in the city. However they couldn't walk further due to several workers passing by.

"Wonder what's going on here?" Yvonne asked.

"Why don't you ask...excuse me sir, what's going on here?" Zera asked, one of the passing workers looked at her, a grim smile on his face.

"Well little miss, it seems that Garchomp knocked down some very important power lines, as a result this entire city block and part of the square are out of power. If you are trying to reach Prism Tower, I suggest using an alternate route." he said.

"Oh...thanks for telling us...now what?" Zera asked, glancing at Yvonne who shrugged. She placed a finger on her chin in thought. Her eyes widened.

"I know, we can cut across Vert Plaza into Hibernal Avenue and take that down to Southern Boulevard." She said, redirecting the two trainers and taking them toward the nearby Plaza.

"Twenty Poke says she gets us lost." Alex muttered.

"I raise you ten." Zera said.

"I can hear you two you know. Just so you know, I know my way around Lumiose City. I spent all my summers here with Uncle Sycamore, so I would know where everything is." she snapped.

"If you say so." Alex muttered.

True to her word, they were able to find their way down to Southern Boulevard. They stopped at a few shops while walking down Hibernal Avenue, one being the Stone Emporium, where Alex was able to buy a Water stone. He bought a other stones that he kept in a special place to prevent accidental evolution. The last thing he needed was his Eevee or Staryu evolving without them wanting to evolve. Yvonne also picked up some herbs for some of her experimental Poke puff recipes. He suddenly felt bad for her Pokemon, they weren't ready for what was coming for them, that was for sure.

Now on Southern Boulevard, Alex started recognizing some of the buildings. He remembered when he touched down in Lumiose Airport the first time around, walking through these streets as he headed to Professor Sycamore's lab. It was all so surreal to him.

"There's the PR studio. Pokemon Trainers and Performers alike and make trainer videos or showcase videos to increase their popularity. They'll even air it on television between commercials, if its good enough, if not it will still air on PR Vision, a channel all about Trainer videos." Yvonne said, pointing to the building with the large television screen on it.

Alex remembered it well, it was where he first saw the news about the media going crazy for his disappearance. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up slamming into a tree, earning a laugh from several people around him. He sighed and glared at them before brushing his clothes off.

"Something on your mind there cowboy?" Yvonne asked, the mirth was visible on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine." he said firmly, brushing past her.

"Doesn't look like it to me. Seriously, you've been spacing out a lot lately, if it's that serious, you can tell us." Yvonne said firmly.

"Yeah, we're your friends." Zera added.

Alex honestly felt bad for keeping secrets from them. The two girls were rapidly becoming his best friends. But he wasn't ready to share his past life with them. He knew for sure that Zera would start seeing him differently, rather than for who he was. He was sure Yvonne would get angry with him for keeping it a secret, especially something like that. He sighed, giving them a nod.

"Yeah I know, but there is really nothing wrong. I was just over thinking my next battle. I know nothing about the gym so I was considering catching another Pokemon, but with so many to choose..it's a little overwhelming." he said.

Zera gave him a shrug, seemingly accepting his answer. Yvonne on the other hand could tell that statement was just a cover up. She however decided not to say anything.

They finally made it to Sycamore's lab. It looked a little different then last time. For one, it had a gaping hole in the roof, and several piles of rubble lay outside, sharp splintered wood sticking out a certain points. One of the gates was gone, and one of the statues had a crack running over the top of the Pokeball. A look of worry washed over Yvonne's face and quickly ran to the door, giving a few knocks before walking inside.

"Uncle Sycamore, are you home?" she called out.

Alex and Zera followed suit, not really comfortable with just barging in. He noticed all of the bookshelves had been destroyed, with a thick black sear mark running through the walls between shelves. Tons of books lay crumbled on the floor in heaps, clearly unusable. Zera looked up at the ceiling, hands behind her head as she gave a whistle of amazement.

"What a hole."

"Really?" Alex muttered.

"Hehe, sorry...I'm a major cinephile."

"I'll bet." he added.

"Ah, Yvonne so good to see you." a familiar voice called out. The looked up, seeing Professor Sycamore coming down from the second floor, a warm smile on his face. Yvonne gave him a tight hug, glad to see he was okay.

 _"Mon Uncle,_ are you okay?" she asked.

 _"Oui,_ I'm fine dear. Though the lab has seen better days...ah and you brought friends. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon Alex." he said.

"Hey Professor. Nice to see ya again." he said, shaking his hand. He glanced at Zera who gave him a bright smile.

"Hello to you too Professor. It's been a while."

"Yes it has, I can see you won the Bug badge in Santalune already. So I take it you are heading to Cyllage city correct?" he asked, earning a nod from the two trainers.

"Cyllage city is the only place that has an active gym...I don't think I'm ready to head north to Lavarre, plus I want to see Parfum Palace." Alex said.

"Same here, I also want to see the Aquarium in Ambrette Town, I hear it's really big." Zera said.

"A Fire type trainer going to a place filled with water types...how ironic." Alex said.

"It's only ironic if you think that way. I just want to see the cute Clampearl evolving into Huntail and Gorebyss." she said, puffing her cheeks.

"What happened here Uncle Sycamore, the lab is destroyed." Yvonne asked, looking around in worry. He sighed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess. These guys known as Team Rocket broke into my lab a few days ago and put some sort of collar on Garchomp. The poor thing ended up going on a rampage, if it wasn't because one of the new trainers in the region, she would have destroyed half of Lumiose in anger." he said.

"Must be that kid who jumped off the tower right?" Alex asked.

"Yes, his name is Ash Ketchum, and he flew in from Pallet Town not that long ago. Funny that his first true experience in Kalos was jumping off Prism Tower. He loves his pokemon dearly, enough to jump off a tower." Professor Sycamore said, clearly impressed by the trainers love of Pokemon.

"I've heard of him, he's competed in every region's Pokemon League conference. I remember being in Sinnoh when he made it to the top four. His Sceptile destroyed Tobias's Darkrai and his Pikachu tied with a Latios." Alex said.

"Indeed, one of the best battle's he's ever had." Sycamore said.

"Still, hearing about him jumping off a tower, just to save a Pokemon...that takes courage." Yvonne added.

"It's amazing, seeing someone that devoted to their friends." Zera said, hugging her Charmander tightly.

"Well, I suppose since you are all here you'd like to stay for a bit. Make yourselves at home, friends of Yvonne are friends of mine." the professor said with a smile on his face.

"I told him a few nights ago that I was going to be in the showcase, so we can stay here for the week. Isn't that great you guys?" Yvonne asked, getting a nod from her friends. They followed her and the professor to the living area of the laboratory.

"It is...say professor, could I trouble you to look at my Pokedex real quick? We were chased by some Beedrill a few days ago and ended up having to cross a river to get away from them, and I think it got water logged." he said, handing him the device. He looked it over, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"It isn't water logged, these devices are made to with stand a Giga Impact head on. It just needs to update its data banks, I can tell its not connected to the Sycamore Research data base." he said, pressing a few things on the screen. It beeped three times before the newest update started to download.

"There you are. As long as its connected to our mainframe, your Pokedex will be up to date will all of our data." he said.

"Thanks professor. I can't believe it was something that stupid...I should have used it more, familiarize myself with its features." he said, going through some of the apps.

"Damn it Alex, I could have told you that...jeez." Zera said, a little ashamed that her friend was so scatterbrained.

"I'm telling ya, that overactive imagination of yours is gonna be your down fall. You need to open your eyes and look at the world around you, or at least pay attention to your surroundings so you don't end up halfway to Santalune city."

"That happened only once Yvonne, will you forget it?" he asked.

"I'm never letting you live it down." she said in a sing song voice.

"I'm back professor, and guess who I ran into while in the city." Sophie said, entering the living room, a few bags in her hands.

Beside her stood a beautiful young woman, around eighteen or nineteen years of age, with long black hair that reached past her waist. She was wearing a long white lab coat, which seemed a size to big for her. She also wore a pink shirt underneath, with a matching thin black skirt. She wore pink flats on her feet. She wore a thin pair of glasses on her face, and her hair was held back by a pink flower pin. Alex instantly recognized her.

" _Oh shit...what the hell is she doing here? She knows who I am, if she talks I'm screwed."_

"Well if it isn't Professor Fennel. I wasn't expecting to see you here in Kalos." Sycamore said, giving the young woman a hug.

"It's good to see you too Augustine. Aurea had some research details about some Pokemon in the Unova Region that might be able to Mega Evolve so she asked me to hand deliver it to you." the young woman, Fennel said.

Alex licked his lips and looked at the floor, pushing his glasses further on his face. He suddenly remembered the Lumiose Academy, and his promise to visit Mui when he came back into Lumiose. He stood up from his seat, startling Yvonne and Zera, who were busy talking among themselves.

"I'm gonna go. There's still some time left in the day and I really wanted to check out the Academy." he said firmly.

"O-oh alright. You do know your way there right?" Sycamore asked. He was curious as to why the boy had grown nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm sure I can figure it out. My friend Mui said it was the largest building in Lumiose city, near the Museum of History." he said, trying not to make eye contact with the man.

"Is something wrong Alex?" he asked curiously.

"When isn't anything wrong with him?"

"Yvonne." Zera snapped, earning a sorry from the girl. The teen shook his head and looked at his PokeGear.

"There's nothing wrong. I just want to get there just as Mui gets out of classes. I've never been to an academy so...it would be a perfect place to find new trainers and information on different Pokemon." he said, brushing past them.

Fennel caught his arm, forcing him to look at her, he realized his mistake and started to panic.

"Hey wait a minute...oh my gosh it is you..what are you doing Kalos Ch.." she didn't get to finish her question as the overreacting teenager pulled her into a kiss. Zera's eyes widened in shock while Yvonne dropped her tea cup, which shattered on the floor. Sycamore and Sophie just looked at them curiously. Alex finally let go of the stunned young woman, who had a vibrant blush on her face.

"Sweetie, I didn't recognize you. I'm so happy to see you." he said, pulling her into a hug. While she was still stunned, he leaned in her ear.

"They don't know yet, don't say anything." he said in a whisper. He pulled away from her, earning a nod from the woman.

"R-right. It is nice to see you, I wasn't expecting you to be training Pokemon in Kalos." she said.

"Yeah, Professor Juniper was the one who suggested it." he said.

"That does sound like her."

"Whoa...lets pull this fucking train back into the station. Are we gonna graze over what just happened here?" Yvonne said, standing up from her seat, ignoring the broken tea cup on the floor. Sycamore let out an amused chuckle.

"I'd like an explanation as well." he said.

"Well...guys this is Fennel..my uh...girlfriend." he said.

Fennel gave him a curious look but the look in his eyes begged her to stay silent. Instead she took his hand in her own, a smile on her face.

"Yup, he's my boyfriend...we've been dating for a while. I didn't recognize him without his Umbreon hat." she said.

"This hot dish of a professor is your girlfriend? Isn't she like twenty seven?" Zera asked.

"Heavens no..I'm eighteen years old."

"I'm seventeen, so it's perfectly fine. Fennel was a smart kid growing up, so she was able to get through school and college quite easily. She studies Pokemon Trainers and their bonds with Pokemon, she also studies Pokemon Dreams as well." he said.

"Pokemon Dreams?" Zera asked curiously.

"Well, I have a theory that states all humans and Pokemon can potentially share a dream scape. We all dream, Pokemon aren't exempt from this, so with the use of Munna and Musharna's dream mist, I can see a Pokemon or a persons dream. It's really fascinating stuff."

"Munna and Musharna?" Yvonne asked.

"Here, I'll provide the information this time around." Alex said, pulling out his Pokedex. He typed in the names of the two Pokemon, starting with Munna first. He held the dex out so that they could see its profile.

" _Munna, the dream eater Pokemon. These Pokemon expel a special mist from their bodies associated with dreams. It will often eat the dreams of people and pokemon it knows, it will appear before people having nightmares and eat those dreams._

 _Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon and the evolved form of Munna. Musharna expels dreams from its forehead, which are dreams it has eaten from other pokemon. The mist changes color depending on the dream it has eaten."_

"Psychic type Pokemon...they're so cute." Zera said, almost wanting to hug both of them.

"Do you know where I can find one? It looks like a great Pokemon to train. It may even be a great help for my showcases." Yvonne said.

"Sorry Yvonne, Munna and Musharna are both found in the Unova region. It hasn't been documented to live in any other regions, so if you wish to catch one, you'll have to go there." Fennel replied, a sad tone in her voice.

" _Ahem._..well..Alex weren't you going to visit your friend up in the academy?" Sycamore asked.

"Oh right...but first I need to speak with Fennel, you know...couple stuff and what not." he said, dragging the girl along. As she passed by Sophie, she handed over a manila folder.

"Sorry, I'll talk more about that research when I'm back." she said.

Alex finally stopped when the two were outside of the lab. He let the girl go, standing in front of her.

"You almost blew my cover Fennel." he said firmly.

"I'm sorry...I thought they knew about...you know." she said, she looked down in disappointment.

"Listen, I'm not mad at you. I can't stay mad at you, you are too damn cute to stay mad at..sorry about that kiss by the way."

"It's fine...just like old times." she said, a smirk on her face.

"We only dated for a month Fennel, it wasn't a long relationship." he said.

"It was long enough...what are you doing in Kalos anyway? You know how pissed your father is? He stormed into Aurea's lab, shouting at the poor woman who didn't even know about you leaving."

"He did? Can you apologize to her for me? I would do it myself, but knowing my father, he probably has an agent in that lab as we speak." he said.

"He does, and he's sure that you'll call. He thinks she gave you a starter Pokemon...I suppose coming to the Kalos region was a good choice..it's remote and away from the other regions. Though he did send someone to Kanto to look for you, a few tips surfaced that you were on Mount Silver in Johto as well." she said.

"My dad is a total retard. If he knew anything about the Pokemon world, he'd know that Mount Silver isn't a place where rookie trainers go train." he said firmly.

"Whatever the case..it's nice to see you again..it's been so long." she said.

"Yeah, if you want we can go catch up. It's gonna take me a while to find Lumiose Academy anyway." he said.

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"No...it's just two friends catching up with each other, nothing datey about it. But sure, feel free to call it that." he said, heading up South Boulevard.

He remembered the way to Cafe Soleil, and since he was a bit hungry, he figured he could use a burger.

"Uh...Charlie could we.."

"Don't, I changed my name. It's Alex now. Don't call me that other name ever again." he said firmly, glaring at the young professor.

She eeped a bit and nodded, looking at the ground in shame. He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing his eyes a bit. Ever since entering the city, his eyes were a bit itchy. He had applied some eye drops before but that wasn't working. He placed his glasses back on, keen on taking his contacts off.

They made it to the cafe, and quickly found a booth to sit in. It was actually the same one that he and Mui shared the last time he had been in Lumiose. It felt like that happened months ago, even though it had been earlier that week. He looked up at Fennel, who was fidgeting in her seat. She was playing with a strand of hair, and chewing her lip. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Something on your mind Fen?" he asked.

"Um..well...how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been fine. It's been a year since we saw each other though, hows the research? Better yet, where are Dream and Musha? Their usually out of their Pokeballs."

"I left Musha at home with my sister. I can't leave her alone you know. She is a bit wiser now that she's older but she tends to let herself go, especially when it comes to making the C-gear work better. Dream is still with me though."

"You can let her out of your Pokeball you know...this cafe is Pokemon friendly." he said, to prove his point, he let out Vixen, who gave a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She saw Fennel and started to squirm, only for Alex to wrap his arms around her, whispering a few soothing words in her ears to calm her down. He started petting her head, finally getting her to relax.

"She's a little shy." he said.

"I see...I take it she was your starter Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yeah...Professor Sycamore had already given out the starters. Yvonne took Fennekin, that much is obvious. I battled a trainer earlier who had Chespin, and I haven't seen Froakie's trainer yet." he said.

"Eevee are great Pokemon to start with, especially with their evolutionary paths. But knowing you, you'll let her decide what she evolves into." she said.

"Yup...so how about it, let Dream out so she can meet Vixen and get to know her." he said.

"Oh alright. Come out Dream, I have a new friend for you to play with." she said, letting the Munna out of it's Pokeball. The floating pink Pokemon cooed in greeting, meeting eyes with Alex who gave her a smile.

"Heya Dream, its been a while. This is Vixen, my partner...would you like to be friends with her?" he asked.

"Munn!" she replied happily.

"Great..go on Vixen, make friends with Dream, she isn't gonna hurt you." he said, placing the Eevee on the floor.

She shook nervously, not wanting to say anything first. Dream took the initiative and struck up a conversation, easing Vixen to talk with her.

"How sweet...Dream is already being friendly with her." Fennel said, clearly happy that her partner was making a new friend.

"I figure its the perfect time to build a bond with another Pokemon. My Taillow and my Staryu have tried to talk to her, but so far, only Taillow seems to get her to talk. Its the same with Yvonne's Fennekin, she's the only other one she'll talk to. But she's a sweet girl, I know she'll get over it...eventually."

"I can see you care a lot for her...your bond is already quite strong..since you are here, I take it you are participating in the Kalos League correct?"

"Indeed I am. I already won my Bug badge, and I'm currently heading to Cyllage city for my next gym battle. However, Yvonne has a Pokemon Showcase here in a few days, so we decided to stay here and support her."

"That's nice of you. Though I hear Pokemon Showcases are nothing like the Pokemon Musicals I'm used to seeing, the same goes for the Contests in the other regions. This is a whole new ball park." she said.

"Tell me about it...and the Queen is a little too peppy. I don't like how she smiles all the time. Being a Pokemon performer can't be that fun." he said, glancing at the orange tiles on the wall.

"Now Alex, don't judge other people for what they love to do...just because you can't...have fun singing...doesn't mean you can be cynical toward other things." she scolded.

"Yes mother, I won't judge...I just don't like how she's happy all the time."

"She's happy because she's doing what she loves...aren't you happy training Pokemon and collecting badges? It's exactly the same thing." she said.

"I suppose...so what else are you in Kalos for? It can't be just for a delivery." he asked.

"Well, I'm conducting a bit of research here. As you know, Professor Sycamore studies Pokemon Evolution, specifically, Mega Evolution. I want to study the strong bonds between trainers and Pokemon who have achieved this type of evolution, seeing as you need to have a strong bond for it to even work."

"That and you need a pair of those fancy shmancy stones." he said, playing with a few grains of salt that had spilled on the table.

"That too. You know, I'll be staying here in Kalos for a while, in Orseille city in fact. How about you do a little research for me?" she asked.

"Of what kind?" he asked.

"Well...what if I told you I have a pair of those stones..the ones you need for Mega Evolution...would you be interested in helping me then?" she asked.

"Hell yeah I would. Anything you ask, I'll do it." he said. She blushed a bit, some drool dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Within reason, nothing sexual." he said. He knew Fennel could be perverted when she wanted too. Giving her a vague reason like that was something she would very well take advantage of.

"You are no fun at all mister...whatever your name is now. Anyway, here are the stones...I was going to have Professor Sycamore find me a trainer willing to do it, but you are my friend so you have priority." she said, pulling a black case out of her lab coat.

She set it down in front of him, a bright smile on her face. He reached for it, flicking it open with little effort.

Inside was a clear stone, which gave off a slight glow. In the center of the stone was a weird rainbowy symbol, the one associated with mega evolution it seemed. It was around the size of a shooter marble, and looked like it could be fit into another object. Next to it was a glittering dark green stone, with a purple, pink and lime green stripe in the center, almost in the same as the mega symbol. Both stones gave of a bit of energy, which Alex could easily feel. He pulled the key stone from the box, looking at it closely.

"That's the key stone, the stone necessary for the process to begin. The one next to it is a stone that I found while doing research with Aurea. We don't know what kind of stone it is, but we narrowed it down to a few Pokemon it may work on. From that list, we tried to use it, but we just didn't have the bond needed for it to work." she said.

"What stone is it?" he asked, looking up from the stone in his and.

"Lilligantite. Me and Aurea think it can mega evolve a Lilligant. But as I said, we couldn't prove it...our bond with the Lilligant we have at the lab wasn't strong enough." she said.

"That's all well and good but, as far as I know, I can't catch a Lilligant in the Kalos region, not even a Petilil either."

"That's where the second part of this comes in, I have a Petilil with me. It was supposed to be for the trainer Sycamore would eventually help me find. I figure, if we have you raise it from a young age, your bond with it will grow. Eventually you'll need a Sun stone to evolve it, so when ever it is you think it'll be ready, come speak with me and I'll give you the Sun stone." she said.

She pulled out a Friend Ball from her pocket, handing it to Alex. He took the ball in his hand, looking at it closely. He decided to let the Pokemon out, the small green pokemon looked at him curiously.

"Hi there Petilil...my name is Alex and I'm your new trainer. How would you like to come with me through Kalos and beat all of the gym leaders?" he asked.

"Lil." she cried in agreement. Fennel smiled.

"You two are already bonding, how cute. If I were you, I would get those stones mounted onto something so you don't lose them. That's the last thing we need." she said. He nodded, placing the key stone back in the black case.

"I think I got an idea where I can mount my key stone." he said with a sly smile.

"Great, don't lose it, you have no idea how hard it was to find that stone." she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry...I won't lose it." he said, glancing at the black case.

The prospect of mega evolution was exciting him, but he knew it would be a long time before he actually was able to mega evolve his Pokemon. He looked at Petilil again, knowing that he was going to try his hardest to train her, and get her ready for her eventual evolution. Neither of the noticed the red haired girl watching them from across the cafe. She brought a dainty tea cup to her lips, taking a sip from her tea.

"Isn't this a surprise?" she muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Lumiose Blues

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's chapter 7 of Legends of Kalos. I've been working super hard to continue this story, and I hope I am doing a good job. Recently, the episodes of Pokemon are getting better and better and I actually think Ash will win the Kalos League. This is the first time he's made it this far and I can't wait to see what happens next. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **As of 5/18/17 Chapter Seven has been re edited and re uploaded, hope you like the new stuff!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 7

Lumiose Blues

The prospect of staying in a single place for a week and a half didn't bother Alex at first. He figured he'd just explore the city and get more in touch with his Pokemon, but now that three days had passed, he figured out it was easier said than done. He had grown immensely bored over the time he had been there, and was itching to leave Lumiose for Cyllage city, but he knew Yvonne's showcase was important to he sucked it up and dealt with it.

Lumiose Academy proved to be a bust, as it was testing week and all of the students weren't allowed visitors, so he couldn't see Mui like he promised he would. He could only wish she passed so that they could see each other again, and get another battle from her.

Speaking of battles, several trainers had asked him to battle with his Mega Pokemon, all because of the Key stone pendant he was wearing. The pendant sat on a golden chain, which hung around his neck and sat over the center of his chest. The stone itself was in the center of a heart shaped charm, which was orange in color. It was the symbol associated with the Johto legendary Pokemon Ho-oh. He figured it was only right, since he was born in Ecruteak city and grew up knowing the legends behind the Burned and Bell Towers.

He had also designed a Lugia one for Petilil, which she wore around her neck, mostly as a good luck charm since it served no purpose at the time. Keeping to tradition, he had hers made in silver. Sadly that also cost him a lot of money, making him take a bit of his emergency funds, but he figured it would pay for itself in the long run. Ever since then though, he's disappointed a lot of people, he didn't know Mega Evolution was such a popular thing in Kalos. He figured the rarity of the Mega stones would make it a bit harder on the trainers and yet he had gotten six challenges in the last two days.

He was currently alone, in a small park in Route 14, or how it was known to the natives, the Lavarre Way. It was a route that was normally hit with rain, due to it leading up into the mountainous region of Kalos. He had been training his Pokemon earlier and wanted to get away from the big city, a passing trainer had told him of the park on Route 14 and he decided to take a break there.

Vixen was beside him, sleeping after a long day of training. Taillow was flying around, enjoying the wind that came off the the mountains to the north. Staryu was swimming in a nearby pond and Petilil was on his lap, enjoying the gentle movement of the swing they were on.

"Well guys, I wanna talk so could you come over here?" he asked.

Taillow, hearing his trainer immediately flew to his side, landing on the ground in front of him. Staryu made its way there from the pond, the water still dripping off its body. Vixen woke up, yawning a bit before standing next to the star shape Pokemon. Petilil sat beside her. He smiled a bit, seeing his starter was finally comfortable around his other Pokemon.

"Well you guys, we've been training hard for the past few days, and in the days to come, we'll train even harder. I just wanted to thank you all for agreeing to come with me. I may not be the best trainer, but I am trying." he said.

"Low Tail." Taillow cried, taking his usual perch on his shoulder. He chuckled, petting the small bird.

"Thanks Taillow, I'm glad you support me as well." he said.

Vixen grew a bit jealous of her trainer and Taillow getting a little friendly. She jumped into Alex's lap, getting a surprised yelp from him.

"Alright Vixen...you can come aboard too." he said, scratching her ears.

A sudden explosion startled all of them, making Alex jump onto his feet. Several flying types around them took to the skies, in fear of what caused the explosion. Alex took out his Pokeballs and recalled his Pokemon, not wanting them to get hurt. He raced toward the source of the explosion.

Route 14 was a bit muddy, as expected from the rainy route of the Kalos Region. It actually lead to a swap, where native Poison types seemed to live. The area before the swamp was a thick damp forest, filled with a variety of plant life. It was hot and humid, as opposed to the other forest Alex had traveled in. He stopped at the edge of the forest, seeing a large truck parked beside a tree. He hid behind a bush, and looked on, trying to see what was going on.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw several men, shoving wild Pokemon into cages. He counted at least six Skorupi, with some Poliwag, and Kerrablast as well. The Pokemon were crying in desperation, trying to escape their captors, only for a Tyranitar to scare them into the cages. He grit his teeth in anger.

How could people do this to Pokemon? Trapping them and most likely selling them for a quick buck. He wanted to do something, but he knew he didn't stand a chance against a Tyranitar. He quietly fished Taillow's Pokeball and let it out, quickly covering his beak so he would say anything.

"Listen, head to Lumiose city and get either Professor Sycamore or an Officer Jenny, hurry back." he said. Taillow nodded and shot of into the sky, unseen by the poachers. He stood up from the bush and made his way to a nearby tree, pressing himself against the trunk. He pulled out his PokeGear and turned on his camera function, recording the three men as the shoved the helpless Pokemon into their truck.

"We're gonna make a killing with these here Pokemon. A lot of people want rare kinds, especially in remote areas." one man said.

He was a bit scrawny, wearing a beanie on his head. He had on a jogging suit, the jacket being unzipped, showing the worn tee shirt he was wearing.

"You are telling me man. I better get paid a lot for this, that last Ekans almost bit me." a second man said.

The third man with the Tyranitar seemed to be the one supervising everything, seeing as he wasn't doing much. One of the men blocked his direct view of the truck, forcing him to move to another spot. He zoomed in, seeing the helpless Pokemon in the cages.

The truck was loaded, with types other than the ones they had caught on this route. He spotted a few Scatterbug and Spewpa too. Knowing just how rare their evolved forms could be, Alex knew they would get tons of money for them. He needed to do something, anything to set them free. He grabbed a nearby rock, bouncing it in his hand.

"Here goes nothing." he muttered to himself.

He chucked the rock as hard as he could, hitting the side of the truck with a loud wham. The three men started looking around, forcing Alex to dive into some bushes.

"Alright...who threw that? Come out with your hands up and we might be able to talk about it." the scrawny man said.

"Not on your life." Alex said under his breath.

He grabbed another rock, this time aiming it at the beanie wearing poacher. He threw it hard, expecting to hit him in the head, only for the man to catch the rock, making the teen go wide eyed.

"Heh...Tyranitar, Hyper Beam." he commanded.

"Tar...Tyranitar!" The Pokemon cried, unleashing the purplish orange beam from its mouth. Alex jumped out of the way, just in time, since the attack ripped a literal chunk out of the ground. It also knocked a few trees down.

" _Shit, that Tyranitar is strong as hell."_ he thought.

"There ya are kid...nice try. I bet you were trying to be the hero eh?" the beanie wearing poacher said.

Alex grit his teeth, he hadn't noticed he had jumped out of the bushes and right into their line of sight. He immediately stood up, clutching one of his Pokeballs.

"You three let those Pokemon go, they aren't yours to capture and sell for profit."

"Are you gonna stop us kid?" he asked.

"Staryu lets go, Water Pulse on Tyranitar!" he cried, throwing his Pokeball into the air. Staryu appeared, already charging the attack. It launched it forward, forcing Tyranitar to block it. The water pulse burst around it, soaking its face and arms. It gave Alex a little smirk, almost as if the attack hadn't done anything.

"Dark Pulse." the man simply said.

Tyranitar gave a loud roar, launching the spiraling beam of dark energy from its mouth. Staryu was quick to dodge it, but the attack almost hit Alex, who clutched his chest tightly.

"That's a nice keystone you got there kid...hand it over, else I'll send my Mega Tyranitar after you." the man said, flashing his own Keystone. Alex finally noticed the arm band that Tyranitar was wearing around its arm, a glittering stone was mounted in the center. He grit his teeth.

"So, Tyranitar can Mega Evolve...no matter..we'll beat you without mega evolution. Staryu, Water Gun." he cried. The poacher rolled his eyes, his Tyranitar easily avoided the attack.

"Now Tyranitar, use Thunderbolt." he said.

"Tar!" the Armor Pokemon howled, unleashing a massive yellow bolt from its body. It danced over the ground before striking Staryu, causing the star shape Pokemon to convulse in pain. The attack ended, with Staryu being knocked out.

"Staryu no." Alex cried in worry, returning his fallen friend.

"Face it kid, you aren't a match for Tyranitar. Now hand over the Keystone and those Pokeballs around your waist too. We'll make a nice profit with them, hell, you may even get us extra." he said with a smirk.

"I don't think so. You guys aren't stealing Pokemon from anyone, especially my little brother." a firm female voice said.

Alex stood stunned, watching as a figure made their way to where they stood. It was clearly female, but they were wearing a red cloak. He did notice she was wearing white heeled slippers, with crossing laces. She also had a red ribbon tied around her ankle. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh? So now you have your sister fighting your battles for ya kid? That's real sad..but it makes me wonder what kind of hottie is under that cloak. Maybe we can have some fun with her." the man said.

"Ugh...you disgusting piece of shit. I can't believe assholes like you roam the planet. Why don't you do me a favor and let those Pokemon go, before you really piss me off." the girl said. The wind kicked up, blowing her hood off her head.

Her long crimson hair blew in the wind, and the smirk on her lips only grew. Alex's eyes watered a bit, locking eyes with the girl for the first time. Her crimson eyes were just as he remembered them, and her cute face had changed into that of a mature young woman. She glanced back at the poachers, cracking her neck.

"I'm not gonna tell you a third time. Release those Pokemon, or you are gonna be sorry." She said.

"Really? Why don't you make us little lady. You look as threatening as that lousy brother of yours. Go ahead, make my day." He said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. Electra, Vanille use Charge Beam." she cried out. From the trees near the poachers, two Pokemon jumped out, landing in front of the red haired girl. Both of them fired glittering beams of electricity, which bounded for the poachers.

"Stone Edge, Tyranitar." the beanie wearing man called out.

Tyranitar stomped the ground before it, summoning large boulders from the ground underneath it. The charge beam made contact with the rocks, blowing them apart. The girl hissed, disappointed that her attacks didn't hit.

"Audrey, be careful, that Pokemon can Mega Evolve." Alex cried out...the girl looked at him, tilting her head. She focused on his mega stone, a smirk on her face.

"Then I'll just take that power and turn it into our own." she said, pulling the cloak off herself.

Alex noticed that she was wearing a lolita type dress, with the shirt being red plaid with white squares. She wore a red matching skirt with a red and white square pattern and a horizontal ruffle in the middle. She had a black ribbon tied into a bow behind her back. On her left arm she was wearing a white glove which reached up to her bicep, holding it up was a round black patch with a number 7 in a bright golden color. On her right arm, she had a sleek red device, which almost resembled a PokeGear in design, but was much sleeker and smaller in design. It had a glowing disk near the top of it, and she seemed to be wearing a custom glove as well.

"Holy shit boss, she's a Pokemon Ranger." the third poacher said, getting a grim look on his face.

"What the hell? They aren't even stationed Kalos." the second said.

"Screw that, she can't do shit without that styler. Tyranitar use Crunch."

"Petilil, Magical Leaf." Alex called out, tossing his Pokeball high into the air. Petilil came out, unleashing a volley of glowing leaves at the Armor pokemon, stopping it from attacking. Audrey pressed the side button her styler, activating the capture disk.

"I haven't tried this before, but there's a first time for everything. Capture On!" She exclaimed, launching the disk at Tyranitar.

The glowing disk spun rapidly around the Pokemon, while Audrey slashed the air in front of her, her fingers glowing a bright color. Alex and Petilil stood by in amazement, seeing the young woman expressing feelings to the Armor pokemon. The line sunk into Tyranitar, making it glow brightly.

"Heh, capture complete." Audrey said, catching her capture disk. Tyranitar turned around, facing its former friends.

"Tyranitar, what are you doing? Attack them now." the poacher shouted.

"I don't think so. Tyranitar seemed a little pissed that you guys were abusing its power. I think its time you turned yourselves in, before we unleash all that power at you." Audrey said. She held her arm out, allowing her Pikachu to climb up to her shoulder. Her Lopunny stood beside her, arms crossed in annoyance.

"That's what you think, Tyranitar its time to Mega Evolve." the poacher said, raising up a keystone. However, the keystone didn't seem to work, leaving the man stunned.

"What the hell? Carl, is this a real stone?" he asked.

"The real deal, the boss supplied it..I know its real because he tested it."

"You dumb shits don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation. You see, when I used my styler, I severed Tyranitar's bond with you, making mega evolution impossible. The key to mega evolution is the bond between trainer and pokemon. That's the reason its called a _key_ stone. Now will you give up? Or will I have to do this the hard way?" She asked.

"Run for it." the beanie wearing poacher shouted, breaking into a dead sprint. His friends followed suit. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Tyranitar Hyper Beam, Electra Thunder Wave." she cried out.

Tyranitar jumped high into the air, unleashing its Hyper Beam at the poachers, forcing them into the Thunder Wave attack. The three men fell to the ground, paralyzed and unable to move. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief and turned to her brother. Before she even said anything, the young trainer pulled her into a hug, leaving her quite stunned.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" He shouted.

"Charlie I.."

"Don't..my name is Alex now..I don't want that life anymore. I can't believe you." he said firmly.

"Listen, we can talk about this later..looks like the police are here." She said firmly, making him let her go. He spotted his Taillow and held his arm out, allowing the Pokemon to perch on his hand.

"Hey buddy, thanks for getting Officer Jenny for me." he said.

"Low." he cried happily.

Zera and Yvonne stopped in front of him, a bit winded.

"Alex, what's wrong? Taillow came to get us." Yvonne said.

"Some dick holes were poaching some Pokemon with intent to sell." he said. Officer Jenny pulled her bike aside, and her Electrike jumped out of the side car. Audrey stood at attention, raising her left hand to her forehead in salute.

"Officer Jenny, It's good to see you." She said.

"Likewise Ranger. I wasn't expecting you to find these guys already." she said, returning the salute. Alex was a bit stunned, seeing his loud sister being polite.

"Actually Officer, it was my little brother who found them. Isn't that right Alex?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah...I got video of them shoving the Pokemon in cages." he said, holding up his PokeGear.

"Well, good work then young man. Would you agree to come in for questioning? It would really help our case." she said.

"Sure thing. Anything to save those Pokemon...but what about Tyranitar? It was being used for all this, it's not his fault." he said, petting the Tyranitar, who purred a bit at his touch.

"Well...all Pokemon owned by them will get taken to a Pokemon Sanctuary...unless you want to take care of it...we can just release it from its ball and you can catch it. I think that would be a better choice." Jenny said, a small smile on her face.

"Would you like to come with me Tyranitar? You and I can work together and figure out how to use Mega Evolution. My dream is to travel around the world, and collect all the badges I can. How about it?" he asked.

"Tar." the Pokemon replied with a nod.

"Alright then, we'll take care of everything at the station. Ranger, would you help me set the Pokemon free and look them over for injuries?"

"Sure thing Officer Jenny." she said, following the woman toward the truck. Zera and Yvonne pulled Alex aside, both of them having urgent looks on their faces. He pulled his arm free and crossed them over his chest.

"You know, tapping my shoulder would have worked." he said.

"Did I hear that girl right earlier? Is she truly your sister?" Yvonne asked.

"She is...I don't know when or why...but she's a Pokemon Ranger...and it seems she's been tracking those poachers for a while now. I guess us meeting here was a mere coincidence." he said.

"That's so cool though...you finally found your sister! Well..more like she found you..and you thought she was in the Orre Region." Zera said, already familiar with his theory of where his sister was.

"It was just a theory...I'm sure she'll explain everything after we're done testifying against those poachers." He said.

"I still can't believe you're catching that Tyranitar, and it has a mega stone too boot...lucky bastard." Yvonne said, muttering the last part.

"Hey, I heard that." he said.

"Alex..it's time for us to go back to Lumiose, once we're done there we can meet up with your girlfriends and have a chat." Audrey said, popping up next to Alex. He groaned, looking away from her.

"They aren't my girlfriends sis, they're just my travel buddies. Besides I have to get to the Pokemon center to heal my Staryu. It took a Thunderbolt dead on." he said sadly. Tyranitar gave a low growl, as if in apology. Alex chuckled and rubbed its snout.

"It's not your fault. You were following orders." he said.

Alex and Audrey headed to the Lumiose Police Station after they had set all of the captured Pokemon free, and after a couple hours of testifying, they were free to leave. Alex breathed a sigh relief as he left the station, a new Pokeball on his belt. Zera and Yvonne ran up to the two, worried looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" they asked in unison.

"Everything is fine. Those poachers admitted to being payed for catching all of those Pokemon. Due to my video, they were not only charged with Pokemon poaching, but they also charged them with endangerment to Pokemon and trainers alike." He said.

"Whatever the case, they are getting locked away for a long time." Audrey said. Her Pikachu climbed onto her arm, rubbing her cheek against her face.

"So, are you really Alex's older sister?" Zera asked. Audrey nodded, giving them a smirk.

"The name is Audrey Belrose, Pokemon Ranger." she said, giving them a peace sign. Vanille bowed behind her partner, while holding the strap of her satchel tightly in her paw.

"Wow, a Pokemon Ranger...and with such cute Pokemon too." Zera said, pulling out her Pokedex.

Her model was different than his own. It looked like a smart phone, with a small camera lens on the back. The edges were white in color, and the home button was in the shape of a pokeball. She held it up and the screen flashed, displaying a 3D image of a Lopunny.

" _Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon and the evolved form of Buneary. These Pokemon are very gentle toward their trainers and other people, but will get defensive when angered. One punch from their ears is enough to shatter granite."_

"Well damn...aren't you the cutest little powerhouse?" Zera said, a smile on her face.

"Char Char." Carla cried, agreeing with her trainer. Vanille blushed a bit, hiding her face behind her paws.

"I still can't believe this Lopunny is the same Buneary we had as a pet when we were younger. She's gotten really strong in the last four years." Alex said, looking the Pokemon over.

"Yes she has. She's been my number one Partner ever since I became a Pokemon Ranger. Electra was actually a Pichu that I rescued during a mission..the agency didn't allow more than two pokemon per ranger, but they made an exception. I have a good track record." Audrey said.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, when did you become a Pokemon Ranger?" Alex asked. The four entered Magenta Plaza, which was the nearest to the Police station. They found some free benches near the center statue and decided to take a break there.

"To answer your question Alex, it was only around two years ago that I decided to become a Ranger. When I left four years ago, I was lost...I was angry with myself for yelling at you and having that stupid argument, but I was to damn proud to go back and apologize. So I decided to try my hand at Pokemon battles, and let me tell you, it was ass."

"Why do you say that?" Yvonne asked curiously.

"Well, Vanille wasn't battle ready, she was just a pet Pokemon. So when I left for Olivine city, I thought I was gonna get by easily, but I was wrong. All of the trainers beat me in battle. I didn't have money for Pokeballs so I couldn't catch anymore Pokemon. Me and Vanille got into a rut of constant loosing. One night, just outside of Olivine beach, me and Vanille were laying in the sand, just looking at the stars. We heard this beautiful song and looked up, staring at the ocean. I thought it was just my imagination, but there it was..the Beast of the Sea."

"Lugia...you saw Lugia?" Alex asked, giving his sister an incredulous look.

She gave him a nod, and reached into her dress, pulling out what looked like a pendant. It was actually a Silver wing, attached to a small silver chain.

"I didn't just see it little brother, I touched it, flew on its back. It felt bad for me, seeing my sadness made it rise from the depths. It figured I needed some advice, so it took me for a flight. After a while, I told it all my problems. It listened to everything, its advice was simple, find my brother and apologize to him, and always follow my heart."

She paused briefly, thinking fondly about the memory. The Legendary Pokemon was still ingrained in her mind.

"When it dropped me off, it flew away diving into the depths of the Cianwood straight. However, I saw that it had left behind a Silver Wing, so I took it as my good luck charm. From there, I made up my mind to leave the Johto region, but not before apologizing to you. That's when you moved to Aspertia city...I had missed my chance. Afterwards, I bought a ticket on the S.S. Aqua bound for Hoenn, but I fell asleep and ended up traveling to the Almia Region."

"Is this when you decided to become a Pokemon ranger?" Zera asked curiously. Audrey gave her a nod.

"When we docked and I saw that I was in the wrong region, I panicked, but then I saw some poachers trying to kidnap a Pichu. I made up my mind and tried to help it, only for them to attack me, that's when the rangers arrived. They looked so cool, so strong and caring, I knew then that that was my path. So I enrolled in the school and after two years of training and schooling, I passed my test and got my Capture Styler. I was transferred to Fiore where I did minor work and got my rank up, once I got to the higher ranks, I was given tougher missions. This one here was my test to see if I could rank up, when I give my report, I'll be promoted to rank Eight." She said excitedly.

"So that means you'll go back to Fiore right?" Alex said sadly.

"Actually no. I was supposed to be stationed here and will be going all around the region, for now I was given orders to stay in Lumiose city in case any other poachers try to take Pokemon from Route 14. It seems there's a man who loves Poison type Pokemon and that's why those men were catching those Skorupi and Ekans. I will have to ask you to refrain from getting involved, I not only want my little brother to be safe, but I can't have people uninvolved with my mission involved."

"I'll try, but if you are in danger I will get involved and you can't stop me sis." Alex said firmly. She rolled her eyes, opening her styler's top compartment.

"Whatever you say...might as well register each other, this thing works as a PokeGear, so I'll be able to contact you." she said.

"Sure thing." he said, pulling out his Pokegear.

"Hey Audrey, how many other legendary Pokemon have you met?" Zera asked, hugging Carla tightly, the fire type was trying to play with her flaming tail, but was being stopped by her trainer. Audrey looked at the sky, lost in thought.

"Hmm...around...seven maybe?"

"Wow really?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, I was involved in a mission in the Almia region where the three legendary beasts were used as the power source to a device that was said to summon Darkrai into the world. It worked, and it was the job of a fellow ranger to put an end to it. So that's four right there, I saw a Deoxys in Fiore, a Latias in Kanto and of course, Lugia makes seven." she said, counting on her fingers.

"That's awesome sis, its a good thing to know I wasn't the only one who saw a Legendary Pokemon. I saw Giratina while I was in Sinnoh."

"You've been to Sinnoh? I didn't know that." Yvonne said.

"Me either..so many secrets Alex...it's not nice to keep them." Zera scolded.

"Sorry, guess I must have forgotten. Even if I did say it, you probably would have doubted me." he said.

"Why would we doubt you? I am hurt that you can't trust me enough to share this with me." Yvonne said, rather annoyed.

"Well sorry. I don't like sharing stuff from my past unless I find it interesting or important. There is a chance I would have said it at some point." he said, clearly annoyed.

"Guys please don't fight...it's only been a few days since we all met and decided to travel together, so its normal not to want to share anything." Zera said, looking at her friends with worried looks. Alex clicked his tongue and stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I gotta go to the Pokemon center. My Pokemon need healing." he said, heading off toward the nearby Magenta Street Pokemon Center. Yvonne stood up, grabbing her purse.

"I have to practice for my showcase. I'll see ya later." she said.

"Guys...damn it." Zera muttered.

"Do they fight a lot?" Audrey asked, earning a slight nod from the brunette.

"They argue more often then not. Since I met them, there hasn't been a day where they haven't argued over something. Especially when Alex wants to take the lead and ends up leading us back to other places."

"Pfft...Alex never was the best with directions. He knew exactly where everything in Ecruteak was, only because he got lost and ended up finding everything by sheer luck. As for Yvonne, I can tell she's a head strong girl, who wants to see the best in others while doing her best as well. That probably comes from having veteran trainers for parents." Audrey said, earning a shocked look from Zera.

"Wow, that's totally right. Yvonne said her father was a veteran Pokemon trainer, and that her mother was a trainer turned Rhyhorn racer. You hit the nail on the head."

"I often do. Being a Pokemon Ranger requires the ability to read not just Pokemon, but people too. You can see a Pokemon trainer on the road and tell a lot about them by their posture and their attitude. It's how we stop people from abusing their Pokemon. You have no idea how many trainers I had to take Pokemon from. It's a damn shame, but that's the way it is." she said, glancing at her styler.

Zera looked on as Vanille and Electra were playing with Carla, who she had set down a few minutes before.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Zera asked, earning a curious look from the ranger.

"You just did...but sure."

"How old are you? How come you and Alex don't have the same last names?" she asked.

"Hmm...for the last name thing, I took my grandmothers maiden name. Knowing him, he probably used our fathers name..the idiot...also if you must know, I'm twenty one."

"That's pretty young...I thought you were like twenty four."

" _Arceus_ , the thought of being that old already. Ugh, I hate it when people call me old." she said, looking away from the brunette.

"Eh...sorry."

"It's not your fault. You don't know how many guys and girls hit on me on a daily basis..it's so hard being me." She said, flicking a strand of hair behind her shoulder.

"I'll bet."

"Your Pokemon have made a full recovery Alex."

"Thanks Nurse Joy...say, is the Lumiose Gym leader open for challengers? I figured he must be somewhere in the city, and I'm sort of bored." he said.

"I'm sorry Alex...no one knows where the gym leader is...it also seems that the robot in charge isn't letting anyone inside unless they have four badges." She said, rather disappointed. Alex sighed, placing his Pokeballs back on his belt.

"Ah right, I totally forgot...that's a shame. A friend of mine has a Pokemon Showcase thing and I sort of promised her I wouldn't leave the city, but I have nothing to do. I've checked out all the places that interest me." he said.

"Well, they are still setting up the stage for the showcase in Centrico Plaza. You might be able to find some trainers willing to battle there..and you might get to see the Kalos Queen practicing her routines. Not a lot of people are allowed in though, but since you have a Pokedex, you'll definitely be allowed around the stage grounds."

"Thanks for the suggestion, I think I'll head over there right now." he said.

He bid farewell to Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon center. Once outside he looked back to the Magenta Plaza, seeing Audrey and Zera in the middle of a Pokemon battle. He didn't want to bother them so he ended up walking off.

It didn't take him long to reach Centrico Plaza, considering most of the streets were still blocked due to the power outage. When he got there, he saw the entire plaza filled with people. The grand stage where the first Pokemon Showcase had already been built. It was large, taking up most of the plaza, with pyrotechnics and large stage lights in every color.

Most of the workers were near the trucks on the right side of the plaza, unloading lights and other things, while some lucky performers were already trying out the stage. He spotted the Kalos Queen, talking to the would be host of the show, his Uncle Pierre. He would have gone over there to talk to him, but he didn't want to meet that girl, her smile still really annoyed him. Someone bumped into him, muttering an apology. He decided to walk closer to the stage, just to get a closer view.

"Hmm, I gotta admit, this is a nice location, Prism Tower looks incredible this close up."

"Hey kid."

Alex stiffened a bit, he turned around, signing in relief when he saw the person that had called him was another trainer. He looked a little older than him, with tan colored skin. He was wearing a white tee shirt, underneath a short blue jacket, which had a fur collar. He was wearing black pants and blue sneakers. Around his waist was a belt, holding four Pokeballs, two of them being Ultra Balls.

He had a satchel swung over his shoulder, which was black and blue, the top of it had a Pokeball design on it. His messy brown hair hung over his eyes, which were shielded by a pair of black glasses. There was an air about him that really put off Alex, making him feel a bit nervous. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he decided to speak.

"Something wrong there guy?" he asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that keystone around your neck, I happen to have to have a keystone of my own. What do you say to having a battle?" he asked.

"Um...well I don't know...My Pokemon probably isn't ready for mega evolution yet." he said. The other trainer chuckled.

"What? You afraid to lose?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"You heard what I said. You are totally scared to lose, I can see that vibe coming off of you. You came here because you are bored out of your mind and want to leave, but someone is holding you back. That's why I travel alone, I don't have to deal with that added baggage." he said.

"Well, that baggage isn't baggage to me. Sure, one of my friends is here and I'm waiting for her to compete in this showcase, but that doesn't mean she's holding me back. And who the _fuck_ are you to talk to me like that?" he asked, rather loudly. A few of the trainers in the area looked at him, now curious about what had pissed him off. Even the Kalos Queen had glanced at him, a curious look on her face.

"You know...you are a funny guy...real funny. But guess what, you are still a loser. You don't deserve that keystone." he said, lowering his glasses. Alex really unnerved, especially when he noticed the trainer across from him had his keystone in his eye.

"Bruh, is that thing in your eye socket? Holy shit!" he cried, not wanting to imagine the pain the teenager had gone through. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are nothing more than a newbie...I bet you can't even battle." the boy taunted.

"You know something, if there is one thing that pisses me off, it's when people say shit like that. I got this keystone from a special friend, it means a lot to me, and you saying I don't deserve it really pisses me off. You wanna battle? Alright, lets have a fucking battle, Tyranitar its go time." he shouted, throwing the ball of his newly caught Pseudo-Legendary into the air. It snapped open and Tyranitar hit the field, letting out a loud roar that startled everyone near them.

"Now we're talking, go Empoleon." the trainer said throwing out his own Pokeball.

It snapped open, releasing the Emperor pokemon from its confines. It was a large blue penguin Pokemon, with a menacing look on its face. On the crown like appendage that came off its face and head, was a glittering blue stone, held on by a small black mount, in the shape of a small penguin.

"Empo!"

"An Empoleon, just my luck. I didn't even know these guys could mega evolve." he muttered, pulling out his Pokedex.

" _Empoleon, the Emperor Pokemon and the final evolution of Piplup. These Pokemon are faster than speed boats. Their flippers are strong enough to slice through drifting ice. If two male Empoleon meet in the wild, both of them will fight to see who is the stronger of the two."_

"Are you done with your little lesson in Pokemon? Because some of us are trying to have a battle here." he said.

"Yeah I'm done. Go ahead, we're waiting." Alex said confidently. The trainer smirked, removing his sunglasses.

"Before I kick your asses, I thought I'd share my name with you. My name is Bryce, and this is my number one partner Empoleon."

"Empo!" the emperor Pokemon cried, giving a bow in greeting.

"My name is Alex Winters, this is my buddy Tyranitar, and we're gonna defeat you."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try. Now Empoleon, time to test the bond of our friendship, Mega Evolve." Bryce said, tapping the keystone in his eye socket.

He smirked and closed his eye as the keystone begun glowing brightly. Empoleon gave a firm shout as its mega stone began reacting to the keystone. Thick yellow and blue tendrils of energy flew from each stone, each one connecting to each other above Empoleon, who begun glowing in an array of colors. With a firm shout, it expelled the energy outward, finishing its mega evolution.

Empoleon had drastically changed, its crown like appendages had grown longer and more defined, getting several red jewels on it. Its large belly became more refined, and the orange appendage on it had grown outward, turning into a spike of sorts. Its large flippers had turned into oval shaped shields, with three metal claws near the tips. Its talons had grown larger and gained sharp black claws. Finally, its beak had become sharper and more pointed. Mega Empoleon looked like a menacing creature, no doubt being able to use its mega form to the fullest.

"Speechless? I know, it happens every time we battle." he said.

"I'm not speechless...I was just expecting more." Alex said.

In his mind, he was a bit nervous, but he figured, if he didn't show it, then his enemy wouldn't pick up on it. The best way to do that was to piss his opponent off. Bryce grit his teeth.

"More? I'll show you more..go ahead and mega evolve that thing already. I'm sick of waiting."

"Tyranitar, I know you and I haven't been partners for long, but this is the perfect chance to try this. Even if we fail, we can kick this guys ass. Do you trust me?" Alex asked.

"Tar!" the Pokemon cried, giving a firm nod.

He took the pendant from around his neck and held it out at arms length, looking at it. The sunlight shining through it gave him the confidence he needed to win this battle.

"Let our hearts blend, the connection we share strengthens the bond between trainer and pokemon, Tyranitar, Mega Evolve." he chanted, flicking his wrist and catching the pendant.

It started glowing brightly, the golden tendrils of light slipping through his fingers. It felt odd to him, like his energy and Tyranitar's was becoming one, through the use of the stones. Blue tendrils connected with the golden ones, and with a firm shout, Tyranitar finished its mega evolution.

Tyranitar's form changed drastically, its size increased a bit, and large spikes grew from its shoulders, and the holes on its chest became more refined, making it seem like it had a face on its chest. Its tail grew a few feet longer, with large spikes coming from it as well. Its eyes snapped open, a wide smirk on its face. It punched its claws together, just as a sandstorm kicked up in the field.

"It's go time." Alex said, his eyes flashing brightly.


	8. Chapter 8: Mega Battle

**A/N: Hello everyone, Today I bring you chapter 8 of Legends of Kalos. This is the full battle between Mega Empoleon and Mega Tyranitar. I hope you all like it, I took me a while to actually type this out and get all the moves and stats right, but I think it came out alright. Let me know what you think.**

 **As of 5/18/17 Chapter 8 has been re edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 8

Mega Empoleon vs Mega Tyranitar

The two trainers stared each other not, neither wanting to make the first move. The Sandstorm had only grown stronger in the minutes since the battle started. Alex was trying to gauge just how powerful Mega Empoleon was, but as of now, it wasn't even a bit bothered by the storm. Finally, after the long silence, Bryce decided to attack. He snapped his fingers and Empoleon tensed its legs, almost as if it was preparing to spring forward.

"Now Empoleon attack with Brine." Bryce cried out.

Empoleon sprung forward at blinding speeds, jumping into the air while forming a large orb of water in its beak. With a firm shout, it unleashed the attack, a spiraling wave of water heading straight for Tyranitar. Alex shook off the initial nervousness, stepping into his battle mode. He loosened himself up, pointing at Empoleon.

"Tyranitar dodge it and use Thunder Punch!" He commanded.

"Tar!"

Tyranitar moved aside, barely dodging the Brine. It jumped into the air, pulling its fist back as it crackled with electricity. It slammed it into Empoleon's chest, the electricity spread across its body, causing it to convulse in pain. The force of the attack was enough to slam it into the ground, leaving a crater in the cobblestone.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Empoleon use Protect!" Bryce called out.

Empoleon gave a firm howl, using its flippers to shield itself. A large green dome of energy formed around it, in time to block the fast yellow bolt of lightning, which rebounded into the ground beside it.

"Now Tyranitar use Stomp on the Protect!" Alex called out.

"Heh, are you stupid? That attack will only be blocked." Bryce said, smirking a bit.

Alex gave a smirk of his own as Tyranitar brought down its glowing foot on top of the Protect. With the added speed from falling and its weight, it was able to shatter the protective barrier and land the attack on Empoleon who shouted in pain. The ground shook a bit from the impact.

"Nice going Tyranitar, now use Thunderbolt."

"Hydro Pump, Empoleon!"

Empoleon opened its beak, letting a torrent of water from its mouth. It slammed into Tyranitar's chest. The super effective attack proved to much for the Armor Pokemon, and he was sent flying back.

"Empoleon, Aqua Jet!" Bryce exclaimed.

Empoleon folded its flippers against its body and sprung forward, covering itself in a veil of water. Tyranitar stood up, gritting its teeth.

"Tyranitar Giga Impact!" Alex shouted, fist clenched tightly.

Tyranitar sprung forward, its body being enveloped in a purplish orange light. Both Pokemon met in the center with a huge explosion, sending water and dust flying in all directions. Both Pokemon were locked in a stalemate of sorts. Finally they expelled the last of their attacks, forcing their trainers to shield their eyes. The sandstorm was overpowered, returning the weather to normal. Tyranitar panted for breath, but quickly regained its composer.

"I'll admit...that Tyranitar is pretty powerful. To be able to take two water type attacks like that and still be kicking...its impressive. But we're only getting started." Bryce said, shaking a bit of sand from his hair.

"So are we..so lets give it our all." Alex replied.

"Empoleon, Swords Dance."

"Crap." Alex muttered.

Empoleon started dancing around the field, its flippers glowing brightly, it threw several fancy slashes into the air, almost as if it was using real swords. Its body glowed a bright orange as its attack sharply rose.

"Proceed with Steel Wing." Bryce said calmly.

Empoleon burst forward with unprecedented speed, its flippers extended outward and glowing a bright metallic gray. Alex smirked, snapping his fingers.

"They won't be able to land that attack if the ground is moving. Tyranitar, use Earthquake." he shouted.

"Tyranitar!" the Pokemon shouted, slamming its foot into the ground as hard as it could.

The entire area around them shook violently, forcing most of the watchers to grab a hold of something. Alex ended up falling on his back from the sheer power of the attack. Empoleon stopped running, being unable to run properly. It ended up falling over, taking massive damage from the Ground type attack.

"Tyranitar, follow up with Smack Down!" Alex cried while standing up. Tyranitar pulled its arm back, forming a large rock in its palm. With a firm growl, it threw the rock as hard as it could.

"Empoleon, defend with Water Pulse." Bryce said smugly, as he brushed some bangs behind his ears with a thin black comb.

Empoleon stood up, forming a large water bubble between its flippers. It threw it forward, just in time to destroy the rock that was thrown at it.

"Damn." Alex muttered.

"Cheap tricks like that aren't gonna work kid...try something that isn't a parlor trick, or something you see in a circus." Bryce said.

"You just love to hear your own voice don't you? That's probably why you don't have any friends. They all realize how much of a pompous dill hole you are and head for the hills." Alex said, earning a chuckle from Tyranitar. Bryce grit his teeth, clenching his hand.

"Empoleon, use Water Pledge."

"Empo!" the emperor Pokemon cried, slamming its flipper into the ground. Several geysers burst from underneath the cobblestone, all trailing toward Tyranitar.

"Slice through them with Shadow Claw!" Alex countered.

Tyranitar sprung forward, holding its arms outward as claws of shadow formed over his hands. It sped up, slicing through the water pillars that were coming straight at it. It groaned a bit from the water coming into contact with its skin, but it pushed through it, canceling out the attack. It however didn't stop, and kept running for Empoleon, who stood stunned after watching its attack being neutralized.

"What?!" Bryce shouted.

"Do it Tyranitar! Dynamic Punch!"

"Tyranitar!" It shouted, slamming its glowing fist into Empoleon's jaw, sending it flying through the air.

Meanwhile, in the Magenta Plaza, Audrey and Zera had finished their battle and were coming out of the Pokemon center after having healed their Pokemon. They ended up tying, which wasn't so bad, but Zera realized she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to improve. Carla had been worn out by simple attacks that Vanille threw out. The years of experience Audrey had as a Pokemon Ranger showed through the special moves her Pokemon learned, that's for sure.

"I'm surprised with how powerful this little Charmander is, even more that you are a Gym leader." Audrey said.

"Thanks, but I'm not really a Gym leader anymore. The experience we got was amazing though...so I know we're putting it to good use."

"Yes, but the difference between being a traveling trainer and a Gym leader is that you get to see a variety of Pokemon with different move pools. You need to adapt to any battle, seeing that you want to stick to a single type of Pokemon, you have to find types that counter your weaknesses. If I might make a suggestion, I'd suggest finding a Slugma. They evolve into Magcargo, a Fire and Rock type. The rock type is strong against many types that put out fire types, however, you are at a major disadvantage to water types with that match up." she said.

"I know...I'd have to catch something that can take care of water types." she said.

"A Vulpix or a Growlithe would do. Both of those Pokemon can learn moves to deal with water types. Vulpix can learn Energy ball, a strong grass type move. Growlithe can learn Thunder Fang. And if you evolved them, their power would only grow." she said.

"Except both of those Pokemon aren't found in Kalos." she said.

"Don't worry about that...you are friends with a Pokemon Ranger after all..I can have someone find me those Pokemon, but you have to do me a favor." she said, her tone becoming more serious. Zera looked at her rather curiously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Take care of my brother."

"Eh?" Zera squeaked, a blush covering her cheeks.

"There are things you don't know about Alex, things that he intends to keep secret for who knows how long. He's been through a lot, so please...just keep an eye out for him. I can't be there to watch him like I used to when we we're younger. Being a Pokemon Ranger is a dream job, but it also entails me to travel around...I can't be in one place for to long, there's always a new mission, or a new threat...just...make sure he's fine okay?" she asked.

Zera looked down, hugging Carla closer to herself. The small fire type looked at her in concern, only to see the smile on her face.

"A request from an older sister who's worried about her little brother...how cute...you got a deal Audrey." she said. Audrey blushed, scratching her cheek.

"Jeez, nice way to make it weird, runt." she said, using the pet name had given her. A few trainers ran past them, forcing them to jump to the side just to avoid them.

"Oi, what the hell is wrong with you all? Can't you see we're walking here?" Audrey snapped. One of the trainers, a young man stopped to look at her.

"Sorry miss...there's a battle going on between two Mega Pokemon, so we're all heading to Centrico Plaza..hurry up if you wanna see it." and with that, he turned heel and ran off. Zera looked at Audrey who gave her a shrug.

"Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure thing." the redhead replied.

xxx

Yvonne sighed as she made her way through Estival Avenue. She felt horrible after arguing with Alex. It had only been a week or so since they had met, but already she considered him a close friend. More than the likes of her friends from Vaniville Town. For once, she felt like he was the only one who understood her, and yet here she was making Excadrills out of Drilburs and questioning why he didn't want to talk about his life.

There was a lot he refused to talk about, that was for sure, but something as cool as seeing a legendary? That's something anyone would want to share with their friends...then again...it wouldn't feel the same if you did share it and someone thought you were lying to them. It would lose the special emotions tied to that memory or picture. She realized this a little too late and it had been eating at her for most of the afternoon.

Fennekin looked up at her trainer, feeling a bit sad. There wasn't anything she could say or do to cheer her up. She knew they had to practice for the showcase, but with Yvonne's mood in the dumps, they weren't gonna get anything done. Finally, she got enough courage to say something and jumped out of Yvonne's arms.

"What the...something the matter Fennekin?" She asked.

"Fenne." she replied, stomping her small paw on the ground.

"Okay...I can tell this is serious...what's up?"

"Fennekin Fen." she said, pointing toward Prism Tower. The trainer followed her line of sight, seeing the tower peeking over the buildings of the city.

"What about Prism Tower?"

"Nekin Fen. Fen fennekin fen!" She snapped. She pointed to the ribbon tied around her neck and then at Yvonne, making the honey blonde tilt her head.

"I don't follow what you are saying." she said.

Fennekin huffed and opened its mouth, letting out an Ember attack. In her panic, Yvonne tried to avoid it, slamming face first into the display window of a shop. She pulled her face away from the glass, rubbing it with her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" she snapped.

"Fen...ne...kin." she replied, pointing to the window.

Yvonne looked into the store, finally understanding what she meant. The store was selling beautiful dresses and accessories, most likely getting ready for the Pokemon Showcase in a few days. Yvonne knelt down and held her hand out to her partner.

"Are you worried that I won't be able to compete in the tournament because of my argument with Alex?" she asked.

"Kin...Fennekin." she cried with a nod.

"I'm not going to let it affect me Fennekin. Sure, what I said to Alex was a little mean spirited, but I was right. He should trust us more...but I also realized that we haven't known each other for long, so of course he wouldn't want to share anything like that. We were both in the wrong, but I was in the wrong way worse for snapping at him the way I did. I realized that, and I am going to apologize to him. I won't let this ruin our friendship..so don't worry, because I won't let this little snag get me down." she said firmly.

"Fennekin." the fire type cried in joy. She was happy that her friend and partner was going to do the right thing.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." a familiar voice cried out. Yvonne looked around, spotting one of her friends. The Pokemon reporter Alexa. She then realized she was literally across the street from the Lumiose Press, and felt a little dumb for not realizing it.

Alexa was a young woman, around 20 years of age. She was wearing a red and black long sleeve shirt, with matching gray pants and boots. Around her waist was a black fanny pack, which contained all of her recording equipment. One of her Pokemon, Helioptile was sitting on it, hiding its face from Fennekin, who was looking at him curiously.

"Hey Alexa, how's it been?" she said.

"Pretty good, I've been traveling around Kalos collecting a few pictures of some of the native Pokemon. I also returned from the Decolore Islands not to long ago, they were just beautiful." she said.

"I'll bet." she said.

"Is something wrong Yvonne? You seem a little down." the brown haired woman said.

"Well, I messed up big time. I sort of said some things I shouldn't have and now one of my friends is mad at me." she said.

"Oh...so I take it you want to apologize to them but don't know how?"

"How is it that you always know stuff like that?" Yvonne asked, earning a chuckle from the other woman.

"I'm a reporter...it's just...intuition. Listen, there's a battle going on in Centrico Plaza right now, apparently two Mega Pokemon are going at it, and I want to get the scoop, why don't you tell me on the way there."

"Wait...isn't Centrico Plaza closed for the Showcase?" She asked.

"No...they are allowing a few performers to practice on the stage before the big show, Aria herself is already practicing there."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? Lets go." she said, grabbing the older woman's hand.

"Ah...don't pull me." she said.

"Helioptile."

xxx

"Empoleon counter with Water Pulse."

"Dodge it Tyranitar, and hit it with Thunderbolt."

Empoleon raced forward, forming a large water bubble in its flipper, tossing it at the ground before Tyranitar, tripping it up. Empoleon took its chance and jumped into the air, throwing a second Water Pulse, this time nailing Tyranitar in the chest with it. The armor Pokemon fell down to a knee, panting hard. It glowed a bit, its Mega form almost breaking.

"Come on Tyranitar...don't give up, I know you have it in you." Alex reassured. Tyranitar stood back up, giving a fearsome roar that shook the earth around him.

"Commendable, that Pokemon hasn't been defeated and yet, it took three water type attacks in a row. It won't last much longer." Bryce said.

"Neither will Empoleon. I don't know about you but three Thunder Punches in a row really isn't doing wonders for it."

"Doesn't matter, we got an audience and I'm not gonna disappoint them." he said with a smirk.

Alex looked back, seeing the crowd that had gathered behind him. He was rather amazed, though most of them were girls that were practicing for their showcase debut. He looked up to the stage, catching the look of the Kalos Queen. She gave him a warm smile, and he had to admit...her smile did ease his nerves a bit.

" _There's that smile again, I have to admit...I'm not pissed off this time."_ he thought to himself.

"Idiot, don't be looking at the pretty girl when in the middle of a battle. Empoleon Hydro Cannon!" Bryce shouted.

"Empoleon!" the emperor Pokemon shouted, firing a spinning torrent of water at Tyranitar.

The tip of the beam turned into a fearsome looking dragon face and started glowing a bright blue, most likely boosted by Empoleon's Torrent ability.

"Tyranitar, get out of the way." Alex cried.

Tyranitar gave a firm nod and jumped out of the way, leaving Alex in the path of the attack. Not having a choice, Alex dove to the ground, just in time to avoid being hit. As he sat up, he clutched his wrist in pain.

"Well, you can't say that wasn't your fault." Bryce said.

"It shouldn't matter you fucking dick head. No matter, you are open to attack now, Tyranitar, give them hell. Use Dynamic Punch full power!" He shouted.

"Tyranitar!" He shouted, racing forward.

He pulled his fist back, which swirled with orange energy. He threw his fist forward, hoping to knock out Empoleon, only for the emperor Pokemon to block it with its flipper. Tyranitar stood there, stunned for a few seconds.

"Now Empoleon, use Hydro Pump." Bryce called out.

Empoleon opened its mouth, unleashing the powerful water attack right in Tyranitar's face. Tyranitar was flung back several feet, landing on the ground with a thud. He gave a low growl, trying to stand up.

"Come on Tyranitar, I believe in you. Stand up and defeat him, this guy is nothing but a smug bastard. We can do it, just believe in yourself!" Alex exclaimed.

Tyranitar stood up, the damage it had taken visible on its body. One of its eyes was closed from the strain. Alex's mega stone started glowing a bit brighter.

"Tyranitar!" It shouted. Its shout echoed through the plaza, startling a few of the bird pokemon that hung around the city.

"Hmm...interesting." Bryce said.

His Keystone gave off a similar glow. This battle wasn't far from over, that was for sure.

"Tyranitar, I know you're tired, but we can't let them win. We need to knock them down a few pegs for being the smug douche bags they are. So lets give it our all, kay?" Alex asked.

He was still clutching his wrist rather tightly, but he was fighting through the pain just to finish this battle. Tyranitar wasn't sure about him at first, he thought Alex had little confidence and even when he was fought on the side of the poachers, he thought little of him as a trainer, but now that he had actually battled by his side, he realized he was a strong trainer and a kindhearted person. He gave him a firm nod and thumbs up, before facing his opponent.

"Okay then, Empoleon, max power Flash Cannon, finish them off and wipe that confident look off their faces."

"Empoleon!" it shouted, unleashing a steel colored beam from its mouth.

"Tyranitar, shield yourself with Rock Tomb." Alex cried out. Tyranitar rose its arms up, forming several large rocks in front of itself, just in time for the beam to make contact with the rocks. It easily shattered the first one, being slowed down by the second and third.

"Raise your power Empoleon." Bryce shouted.

"Empo!" the pokemon shouted, increasing its power.

The beam cut through the third rock, slamming into the fourth and breaking it into chunks, that exploded outward. Alex blocked his face with his arms, avoiding some of the smaller pieces. He heard shouts from behind him and looked back, seeing some of the larger chunks heading toward the crowd. Some were easily destroyed by other pokemon, but one larger piece ended up hitting one of the stage lights. He looked at the light and then at the stage seeing that Aria was standing underneath it.

"Get out of the way." he shouted.

Sadly, the girl seemed to be frozen as the light started falling. He reached to his belt and drew a Pokeball from it throwing it as hard as he could.

"Staryu, Psychic on the stage light." Alex commanded, breaking into a sprint toward the stage.

The star shape Pokemon glowed brightly, using its psychic power to hold the light in place, but the strain was visible on its body. Alex jumped onto the stage and pulled the Kalos Queen out of the way of the falling light, just in time as the strain to Staryu was too much and it ended up dropping the light. It fell onto the stage with a loud slam, breaking into pieces.

"Keh." Staryu cried, worried for its trainer. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm fine Staryu. Nice job, return for now." he said, holding up its ball and recalling it. He looked at the wide eyed Queen, brow raised.

"I thought you performers were supposed to have gotten over stage fright." he said. The girl blinked, looking into his eyes.

"I suppose I have a few things I need to work on then...thank you." she said.

"Sure."

"Oi kid, stop flirting and get your ass back in this fight." Bryce called out.

"Shut up Bryce. It's thanks to that Flash Cannon that she almost got offed." he said, jumping off the stage.

"Shouldn't have stood there like an idiot." He said.

"Tyranitar, show this fucker some respect, attack with Stone Edge." he cried, getting back into his spot.

Tyranitar rose its arms up, forming two rings of sharp jagged stones around its body. With a shout it sent them forward, each rock slamming into Empoleon.

Both Pokemon were growing tired, evident by the tired looks on their faces. Alex didn't know how much Tyranitar had left, but he had to give it his all...he wasn't about to let his first mega battle end in Bryce's favor. The other trainer smirked, placing a hand near his key stone.

"I love that little smile you are giving me. Almost as if you are plotting a final move...wonder what it is?"

"Tyranitar, lets make this the final move. Put everything you have into it alright?"

"Tar." the armor pokemon replied. Alex nodded, giving him a smile.

"Alright, use Earthquake." he cried.

Tyranitar jumped into the air, slamming its feet into the ground as hard as it could. The ground started shaking violently, causing Empoleon visible damage. Bryce tried to remain standing, almost falling from the powerful attack.

"Empoleon, bear through it and attack with Hydro Cannon." Bryce shouted.

"Now Tyranitar, finish it with Dynamic Punch, full power!" Alex exclaimed.

"Tyranitar!" the armor Pokemon shouted, breaking into a sprint. It pulled its glowing fist back, charging the attack.

Due to the Earthquake, Empoleon couldn't get a stable footing. The ground finally stopped shaking, allowing it to start charging its own attack, sadly it was too late, as Tyranitar barreled its glowing fist into its face, sending it flying through the air. Empoleon landed on the ground with a thud, visible swirls in its eyes. It glowed brightly as its mega form gave out, returning it to normal.

"What..what...WHAT?!" Bryce shouted. Complete shock and disblief were written on his face. He hadn't just lost, he couldn't have lost. He was the strongest trainer out there. His Mega Empoleon was tougher than any other Pokemon around!

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, glancing at his Pokemon who held a happy smile on its face. Its body glowed brightly, returning to normal. Tyranitar fell to a knee, visibly tired.

"Nice job Tyranitar...for our first battle, it was a great one. We'll train even harder so we can deal with cocky trainers like this. Take a long rest." he said, recalling it to its Pokeball.

He placed it back on his belt and wiped the sweat on his brow. He saw Bryce returning his fallen friend, the trainer looked visibly pissed.

"How...how can I lose to someone like you?" he shouted.

"It's because you let your cockiness get the best of you. Approaching another trainer and calling them weak isn't really a good way to start a battle. You are supposed to be making friends not enemies." Alex said, still clutching his sprained wrist.

He'd have to get that checked out later.

"Fuck you! I'll never forget this kid, trust me, you and I will meet again and when we do you and that over powered dinosaur are going down." he said, pulling out his sun glasses. He placed them over his eyes and walked off, heading out of the plaza.

"Dick." Alex muttered.

"Alex."

The young trainer turned around, seeing his sister and Zera running toward him. He smiled and met them half way, giving his sister a half hug. She had a smug look on her face.

"Nice work kiddo. I was expecting you to lose, but you surprised me." she said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." he said.

"That was amazing. Tyranitar sure is a powerhouse...I didn't even know you had a Keystone, when did you even get it?" Zera asked.

"Oh, Fennel gave it to me. She wanted me to raise a Pokemon because she thinks it has a potential Mega Evolution." he said.

"Ah, your girlfriend gave it to you? How sweet of her."

"Girlfriend? What's this about you having a girlfriend?" Audrey asked.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. She and I talked it over and decided to break it off, she's focused on her studies and I on my journey. It was mutual." he said.

"That's a shame...wish I could have met her." the redhead said.

"Hey Alex."

The three noticed Yvonne heading toward them, followed by another woman, who seemed to be recording something with a camera. He however was more interested in the Pokemon that was sitting on her fanny pack.

"That was a great battle...too bad I didn't get to see the beginning of it." She said.

"Same here...hello, my name is Alexa and I'm a reporter for the Lumiose Press, do you mind if I use this footage for an article?" the woman asked.

"Please, go right ahead...I don't mind at all. If you don't mind my asking, what Pokemon is that with you?" he asked curiously. The woman smiled, petting the Pokemon behind her.

"This is my partner Helioptile. He's the one who charges my camera batteries and talks to wild Pokemon for my photo shoots. Say hello Helioptile." she said. The Pokemon however hid behind her back, clearly too shy to say anything.

"Interesting." Alex muttered, pulling out his Pokedex. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you to rely on a machine to tell you about the creature that's right in front of you." she said.

"Well, I just want to know more information about it, where their habitat is and what moves it can learn, just in case I want to catch one in the future."

"Helioptile, the Generator Pokemon. These Pokemon make their homes in arid desert areas. Using their ears, they can absorb sunlight and use it as a source of energy, which makes searching for food less of a priority. Its an electric/normal type, and it evolves into Heliolisk with a Sun Stone. There is a habitat of Helioptile near Ambrette Town in the Coastal Kalos region, need anything else?" his sister asked, making him close his Pokedex.

"Alright, you got your chance to shine, no need to rub it in." he muttered

"Excuse me, trainer with the Banette hat...Miss Aria would like to speak with you."

Alex looked at the female worker, who was holding a clipboard in her hands. She was dressed in a fancy suit, most likely a manger or something. Alex sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but someone better fix my hand, I think I sprained it when I avoided that Hydro Cannon earlier."

"Of course, we have medics on standby. The young ranger has also been requested to come, everyone else must wait here."

Audrey and Alex shared a look, but followed the woman nonetheless. Both of them were curious as to why they were being called of all people. Just as the woman said, a few medics were standing around, most likely to check on the Kalos Queen after almost being hit by a stage light. He was still mad at Bryce for that, he didn't even care about the young woman who could have possibly been hurt. Sure, it was partially his fault for calling out a Rock Tomb, but he was trying to protect his Pokemon.

"Well kid, it's not sprained, but the bone does seem to be a bit bruised. So you'll have to wear this splint until it heals." the medic said, once he had wrapped the boy's hand. Alex sighed and looked at it, a small frown on his face.

"Well...I won't let something like this hinder my progress. When can I take it off?" he asked.

"Hmm...give it a month or so. If it doesn't hurt, than you can take it off, if it does, than leave it on for another few weeks. You are all set, the Kalos Queen will see you now." he said, leading him to a room with a bright red door. Alex looked at his sister, who seemed to be busy typing something into her styler. The man gave a knock on the door.

"Miss Aria, I've brought the trainer and the ranger as you requested."

"Send them in." was her muffled reply.

The man opened the door, allowing the too entree into the room. With a bow, the man left, closing the door behind them.

Alex looked around, seeing the large room filled with different outfits. Large mirrors stood around the room, most likely for the contestants to use when they were dressing up. Aria was sitting in a red felt chair, a make up brush in her hand. She was still in her performance dress. Her Braixen was next to her, tossing her wand into the air and catching it. She looked into the mirror, catching their curious looks.

"You two must be wondering why I called you here." Aria said, setting her brush down. She stood up, patting the wrinkles out of her dress.

"Not really." Alex said crossed his arms, and leaning against the door. A jolt of pain shot through him, and he cringed, having forgotten his injured limb.

"Well _I_ am curious. I understand why you called him, he saved you from that stage light. I didn't do anything." Audrey said. Alex tilted his head.

"You saw that?" he asked.

"I got there halfway through. A rock tomb barrier, not the brightest idea." she said.

"Excuse me, who's the trainer here?" he asked.

"You are hardly a trainer, you started merely a week ago, or so Zera says." she said. He grumbled under his breath, looking up at the Kalos Queen.

"So, whats up doc?" he asked. Aria giggled a bit, petting her Braixen's head affectionately.

"I wanted to thank you, for pulling me out of harms way. I don't know what came over me, one second I was watching the battle, the next I was frozen in time. I'm sure I would have been severely hurt if you hadn't pulled me out of the way."

"You wouldn't be severely hurt, you would be dead." Alex said firmly. Audrey slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be an ass." she said.

"Excuse me, I'm just pointing out the fact. Stage lights weigh over five hundred pounds. If that fucking thing fell right on top of her, she wouldn't be breathing, well...maybe for a few minutes." he said.

"As...grim as that sounds, I'm very fortunate that you were here." Aria said, trying to shake of the morbid thoughts of her own demise. Alex sighed, glancing away from her.

"I guess...you're welcome...sorry for being a douche bag just now. I'm still pissed off at Bryce." he said. Aria shook her head.

"No no, it's fine. After a battle like that, I would be too, especially with how rude he was to you." Aria replied.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Betcha didn't expect that eh?" she asked.

"I didn't...I suppose it's alright."

Alex straightened up, blushing a bit a the girl's smile. There was a soft knock, before the door opened, and a familiar looking man walked in, bowing to the Kalos Queen.

"Mademoiselle Aria, I heard what happened and wanted to check on you." he said.

"I'm quite alright, Monsieur Pierre, honest. It was thanks to this trainer here that I was able to come out unscathed." she said. The man looked up, eyes widening a bit. A smile appeared on his face.

"Charlie, I wasn't expecting to see you here. What a surprise this is." he said jovially. Aria tilted her head.

"You...know him?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my nephew." he said.

"Actually, Uncle Pierre I go by Alex now. I'll explain everything later." he muttered dryly. Audrey cleared her throat.

"You know, I'm right here too Uncle Pierre."

"My beautiful niece, my look at how much the two of you grown." he said, pulling the two into a tight embrace. The two siblings hugged their uncle back, glad to at least see a familiar face in the region.

"What are the two of you doing here? Last I heard from you Alex, you were in the Unova Region."

"I was...but due to some circumstances, I came here to Kalos, and registered for the Pokemon League. I already earned my first badge and will be heading to Cyllage city after the Pokemon Showcase in two days." he said.

"As for me, I'm on a mission in the Kalos Region for the Pokemon Ranger association. With the last one I fulfilled, I'll be promoted to Rank Eight." she said proudly.

"I didn't know you were a Pokemon Ranger, that's amazing." Aria said, a starry look in her eyes. Alex rolled his eyes, reaching for the door handle.

"Well, it was fun catching up with you for a bit Uncle Pierre, but I have to meet up with some of my friends, as well as get ready for my next gym battle, that and I have to take Tyranitar to the Pokemon center to be healed. I'll see ya around." he said, opening the door.

"Oh...see you around the Alex, be careful out there alright?" Pierre said, earning a nod from the teen.

"I'll catch up with you later little brother, I want to talk to Uncle Pierre for a bit more."

"Alright, see ya soon. It was nice meeting you Aria." he said, before finally leaving the room. Pierre watched the door curiously, looking back at his red haired niece.

"Is something wrong with him?" he asked.

"Well you see...I don't know if he wants me to share this but...you know of his... _friend_ correct?" she asked.

"If you mean _him_ then yes, I know all about him."

"Well, as far as I know, he left that life to pursue his dream of being a trainer, and you know how father is about anything Pokemon related. It's the same reason why I left to become a Pokemon Ranger. I just didn't want to become his next pawn." she said firmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Aria asked. Audrey shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't share that with you. You look like a sweet girl, honestly you do, but that's my brothers personal life and if you wish to know you'll have to ask him. Luckily, he just broke up with his girlfriend, so he's single and ready to mingle, here's his number." she said, handing her a small white card. Aria looked at it curiously.

"Um...Audrey are you sure that's a good idea?" Pierre asked.

"It'll be fine. My brother needs to get laid some time you know." she said with a wink.

"Audrey!" Pierre snapped, earning a chuckle from the red haired girl. Aria on the other hand blushed a vibrant red, as she looked anywhere but the mirrors around her. Audrey's laugh was cut short when her Capture Styler started beeping. She sighed and opened it, pressing the glowing icon on the screen.

"What's the sitch?" she asked.

" _God, I hate it when you do that!"_

"Rhythmi...wow its been a while. How was your trip to Oblivia?" she asked.

" _Dull and boring, but I was able to help the Rangers there with my abilities, but Almia is my true home. Anyway, I need you to report to the Lumiose Police Station, there's an agent there ready to give you your next Mission."_

"Request Acknowledged. I'll head there right away, over and out." she said, closing the device. She looked at the two, a sour look on her face.

"Duty calls, sorry but we'll speak later, maybe I can get a vacation or something and we can all meet up, when the Queen isn't ruling her people." she joked, giving the red haired girl a bow, arms spread out to the sides. Aria couldn't help but laugh, clutching her sides a bit.

"I'd like that Audrey, here's my HoloCaster number, feel free to call me anytime." she said, handing the girl a small round piece of paper in the shape of a Voltorb. The girl folded it, placing it in her pocket.

"So many men would kill to have this, and all I did was make her laugh...I got a real knack for this." Audrey said, a smirk on her face.

"Well, sometimes laughter is the best way to break the ice, wouldn't you agree Braixen?" she asked, turning to her partner.

"Brai!" the fire type cried out.

"Whelp it was nice meeting you, and it was nice seeing you again Uncle Pierre, we'll keep in touch." she said, darting out of the room. Aria rose a brow, looking at the blond top hat wearing man.

"You have some interesting family members." she said.

"You've no idea."

Alex shuddered a bit, glancing back at Prism Tower, or rather Centrico Plaza. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling all of a sudden. Like his sister handing his number to someone he didn't even know yet. He shook it off, focused on reaching the Pokemon Center. He would deal with that stuff at a later time.


	9. Chapter 9: The Pokemon Showcase

**A/N: Hello everyone, today I bring you the newest chapter of Legends of Kalos. In this chapter, we'll see a bit of Yvonne's first Pokemon Showcase. It will be a little different than in the actual anime, for starters, I decided to include an Appeal round, basing it a bit off the Pokemon Contest. This is also the chapter where Alex will a new choice about what Pokemon he will end up training. I also noticed that I have introduced a fair share of female characters, I don't know why it is, but I will try to add more male trainers into this, if you wish to be included in this story, by all means drop me a PM and I'll put you into my story, there aren't any rules, except no legendary pokemon, unless it's a minor legendary like Suicune or Keldeo, I don't mind adding a trainer with those in, but no PokeGods like Palkia or Dialga, I hate trainers who base their teams around legendaries and end up becoming OP as all hell. Also, if you wish to add a Mega Evolution, feel free to do so. Without further adoo, here is chapter nine of Legends of Kalos.**

 **As of 5/18/17 Chapter 9 has been re edited and re uploaded, hope you like the new content**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 9

The Pokemon Showcase

Finally, the day of the Pokemon Showcase had finally arrived. The area around the stage was filled with countless people and Pokemon all hoping to catch a glance at the performers up close and personal. The skies above Centrico Plaza were bright blue and the stage couldn't have looked any better, especially with Prism Tower as its backdrop. The committee had indeed made an excellent choice.

Alex, along with Zera and Audrey were already at their seats, each holding a tray of snacks and drinks. Attached to their wrists were devices called PokeLumes, which were used to vote for the performers after they had participated. The Performer with the most votes would move onto the Free stage where they would try to wow the crowd.

The winner got the coveted Princess Key, earn three and the Performer had the chance to enter the Master Class and perform against the Kalos Queen Aria. Alex looked around, seeing all of the Aria fanboys and fangirls that had showed up the event, as well as some fathers who were no doubt dragged their by their kids. He felt bad for the men as he took a bite from his chocolate chip cookie.

"So, what do you think Yvonne is going to do?" Zera asked, earning a shrug from Audrey.

"I dunno, she's been keeping it a secret all this time." she said.

Electra snuck a sip from her soda, earning a glare from Vanille who was scolding the electric mouse for drinking the unhealthy beverage.

"The first performance is a cooking competition, so there has to be something that she's planning to cook." Alex said, earning curious looks from the two girls.

"How the hell do you know that?" Audrey asked.

"Yvonne told me." he replied.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that." Zera said, shaking her head with mild irritation.

He was about to say something when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up, meeting eyes with a really cute girl.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, with frills around the arm holes. The shirt had a collar, which she had folded down, and had a green tear drop shaped pin attached to it, her green tie was firmly pressed, and a bared a pokeball design on it. She was wearing matching black shorts, with frills around the legs, the pockets were sticking out a bit. They were being held up by black suspenders, which had blue stripes on them.

She wore long black stockings, which ended at her mid thigh, along with a pair of black boots, which had fur around the top. She was even wearing a hat, a large poofy Russian style hat, that was a dark navy blue with a white flower on it and a long bluish white ribbon trailing from the brim. Her ruby red eyes bore into his own equally red eyes.

"Um...may I help you miss?" he asked.

"I think you are in my seat." she said. He looked at her oddly.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, let me check my ticket." he said, digging his hand in his pocket. He drew out the ticket stub and looked at the small print, finding his seat number.

"Hmm, Row H, Seat 16, that's me." he said.

"I got the same seat number." she said, showing him her ticket. He compared both of them, noticing that they indeed did have the same seat number.

"What the hell? Must be some mistake at the counter." he said, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Audrey asked.

"I'll just buy another ticket. I don't mind sitting somewhere else." he said.

"Oh, I can't make you do that. These are clearly your friends and you were here first, I'll just go talk to the ticket vendor." she said.

"I'll go with you then, I could use another cookie." he said with a smile.

"My name is Musashi, I'm from Anistar city."

"Alex, I'm from Ecruteak in the Johto region." he replied, shaking her hand.

"Wow, you are really far from home." she said.

"Yes I am. Zera, Audrey you girls want anything?" he asked.

"I'm fine for now, but thanks for the offer." Zera said, eyes going back to the stage.

"Get me a pretzel, a cinnamon sugar one, not the salted ones, I hate those." Audrey said.

"Sure thing. Come on Musashi."

Quickly making their way out of the crowd and toward the stairs, Alex and Musashi headed down, walking in front of the bleachers and around a large opening that lead them behind the seating area. The entire area behind it was barred with metal fencing, and behind it sat several hundred stalls, item stalls, food stalls, even grooming stalls and souvenir stands. It was the perfect time for people to come out and sell their wares, and Alex was honestly tempted to buy some stuff. His money however was very limited so he wasn't going to waste it on something so frivolous, at least for now.

"So um, did you come to Kalos for the Pokemon League?" Musashi asked, making small talk. Alex gave her a nod.

"I've wanted to be a trainer for a while, so I decided to try the Kalos league first, I already earned my Bug badge from Viola. I came back here to Lumiose to challenge the gym but it's closed." he said.

"Tell me about it, I'm really annoyed with the gym leader right now. I came here just so I could get information on Electric type pokemon." she said.

"You're an electric pokemon trainer?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to train electric pokemon since I was a little girl." she said happily.

"Really? You don't look the part, the way you are dressed led me to believe you trained water types." he said. She huffed, looking away from him with a cross look on her face.

"Why does everyone think I like water types? Jeez, is it because I'm white?" she snapped.

"What? That has nothing to do with it...I genuinely thought you trained water types because of your outfit." he said.

"I wear this because it's stylish, and very rustic." She said, gesturing to her clothes.

" _I'm sorry girl, but you and I have varying definitions on what rustic means...then again I know more about clothes than the regular trainer."_

"My apologies...I didn't mean to offend you."

"No it's alright...I'm just used to people asking if I train water pokemon. It's just really annoying." she said.

"Well anyway, since you are here for the gym leader, I'm assuming you plan to take the league correct?" he asked.

"I am...I managed to get myself a Phantom badge from the Gym in Gloire city. It was a really challenging gym, but I came out the winner regardless. I wasn't expecting a city like that to be the home of a ghost type gym though...I think the large castle made me think otherwise." she said.

"There's a gym in Gloire city? Where's that?" he asked.

"West of Santalune, about a six day walk from Snowbelle city." she said.

"How far is it from here?" he asked.

"A month, give or take." she said.

"I'll never get my second badge at this rate...darn you technology, I could have challenged the Lumiose gym if it wasn't for you." he snapped, shaking his fist angrily.

Musashi chose to ignore him, looking around for a second. She spotted the Pretzel line and rose her hand, pointing her dainty finger at it.

"There's the pretzel line, the ticket counter isn't that far from here, I'll see you around." she said.

"Hey wait, I said I would buy you another ticket...I don't know why we got the same seat but it's the least I can do." he said.

"But it isn't even your fault."

"Doesn't matter, once I have my mind set on it, it's hard to change it." he said with a grin.

"If you say so, thanks I suppose." she replied, looking away to hide her blush. Due to her pale complexion, it was very easy to tell when she was blushing.

"No problem." he said, equally blushing.

The two trainers walked over to the ticket counter, which was thankfully empty. The man that was sitting behind it looked at them briefly, before holding his hand out to them.

"Sorry kids, the show's sold out." he said.

"What? How can that be?" Musashi snapped.

"This is a popular contest, and the Kalos Queen is a guest judge. Sorry but them's the breaks." he said.

"Sir, my friend here got a misprinted ticket. She actually ended up getting my seat number, even after I had already bought that ticket." he said.

He pulled out both ticket stubs, showing them to the man. He was a bit skeptical, humming to himself before looking back at the two trainers.

"Sorry, but as I said before we're sold out. If we weren't, I wouldn't mind replacing your ticket, but there is honestly nothing I can do. The only thing I can suggest is lap sitting." the man said, a small smirk on his face.

"What?" Musashi snapped, eyes glowing with anger. Alex grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"Thank you for your time sir." he said, waving at the man. The young white haired trainer pulled her hand free from his, clearly pissed.

"Gah, the nerve of some people. Damn pervert! I didn't even get a new ticket, I want a refund!" she shouted, in the direction of the ticket stall, but they were too far for the man to hear them, that and he was busy taking his stand down.

"Maybe we can find an unclaimed seat or something. There has to be at least one seat that wasn't claimed by anyone." he said.

"I doubt that. This is the first showcase of the year, I believe that ticket guy, this place is packed. Look around you, all the people here are ones that didn't make it in time." she said.

She was glancing at the other unfortunate trainers and spectators that had to watch the Showcase from the large televisions that had been set up around the plaza. They heard some loud explosions and looked to one of the screens, seeing a bit of white smoke covering the stage.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, Children and Pokemon, I welcome you to this years first Pokemon Showcase."_

The familiar voice of Pierre made them look at the screen, as the man appeared on stage, dressed in his snazzy suit. More fireworks went off, as the crowd started cheering and clapping. He held his cane out, his Klefki sitting on it proudly.

"Great, it's already starting." Musashi said.

"Shit, I didn't get my sister her pretzel." he muttered. Musashi sighed, looking at the ground sadly.

"This was my sister's first showcase of the year, I wanted to see it up close."

Alex looked at the younger girl, seeing the sad look on her face. He sighed, shaking his head with disdain. Yvonne would be mad at him for not being in the crowd, but at least he would be able to watch it from the outside. He dug his hand in his pocket, pulling out the PokeLume he had been handed with his ticket.

"Here, when it's time for the votes, please vote for my friend Yvonne. At least that way she'll still get my vote." he said.

"You are seriously asking me to do that for you? Why?" she asked.

"Because, I'm giving you my seat, now hurry up before the first round starts." he said, pushing her along.

"But I can't!"

"Sure you can. Have fun, and enjoy the show." he said with a grin. Musashi gave him a smile and a happy nod.

"Alright, I'll make sure to enjoy it for the both of us." she said, quickly heading toward her seat. Alex sighed and turned around, heading toward the Pretzel stand.

"Well...at least she's happy and I can't really be mad." he said, standing in the line. As soon as he got in it, the person running the stand flipped the sign from open to closed. He sucked his teeth, looking at the sky.

"Arceus, why are you so cruel?"

He saw a flash of pink whiz by him, fast enough to make him snap his neck in it's direction, cracking his neck. He groaned in pain, rubbing his now sore neck. He saw the pink speck getting further, ignoring his better judgment, he decided to follow it.

"Jeez, it's about time you showed up. Hey wait, where's Alex?" Audrey asked, as soon as she saw Musashi sit down.

"He gave me his seat, they were sold out so he said he would watch from outside." she said.

"Any reason in particular why you have two PokeLumes?" Zera asked, shoving a few popcorn kernels into her mouth.

"He wanted me to vote for his friend Yvonne, I'm obviously voting for my sister." she said.

"So what if your sister and Yvonne are in the final round together then what?" Audrey asked curiously.

"Um...well..." she hadn't thought that one through. The redhead shook her head.

"Whatever, so long as I get my pretzel in the end, it doesn't matter." she said, turning her eyes back onto the stage, some of the fog had cleared up and the lights we're now aimed at Pierre.

"Today we welcome a new year of Pokemon Showcases, which will be held in various places throughout the Kalos Region. Many beautiful young women will try their hardest to make it to the Master class performance, where they will get the chance to perform against the current Kalos Queen." he said, pausing his speech.

The crowd started cheering loudly, the flashes of PokeLumes filtering though the crowd. He rose his cane up, silencing the crowd so he could continue.

"Now, a quick explanation of the rules. We are introducing a new showcase performance, which will make it a little easier to transition into the first stage. This stage is similar to the appeal stage in Pokemon Contests, and will serve to judge a performers grace as well as their partner's appeal. At the end of the appeal stage, nine contestants will move onto the second stage. If they secure enough votes, three performers will move on to the final Free Performance stage. The finalists shall then be brought out where you the crowd, will chose the winner. Upon winning they shall be awarded this special Princess Key." he said.

On cue, Klefki flew off the cane, holding the key proudly above it.

It was bright gold in color, with a heart shaped bow and a thin handle, which had a pink bow tied around it to form a ribbon. The bow of the key was shaped like a heart, and had a bright glittering emerald in the center, also in the shape of a heart. The blade of the key looked almost like a crown, and was decorated with small stones.

"It's so pretty." Musashi said, voice barely above a whisper.

"It looks like the one in that commercial I saw a few days back. I wouldn't mind earning one of those, then again I don't like pretentious competitions like this one." Zera said, earning an odd look from Audrey.

"That kind of sounded pretentious." she muttered.

"Huh...I guess it did." the brunette replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It is a little weird to see this though, it seems like they are trying something new this year, and it must have thrown everyone for a loop, thinking that they didn't need to appeal themselves to the crowd." Musashi said.

"Hmm...it is rather interesting though...I guess I'll pay attention." Audrey said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Now that the rules have been established, let us welcome our guest of honor, and the current Kalos Queen, Miss Aria and her partner Braixen." the blue suited man said, gesturing to the back of the stage. The smoke cleared a bit as Aria and her Braixen walked onto the stage. She was wearing a simple ball gown, but even wearing that she looked absolutely stunning.

The gown was a light blue number, strapless and with millions of little sequins that caught the light just perfectly. The area around the breasts was a light baby blue that darkened as the dress trailed down, getting darker. She wore a pair of white gloves on her hands, which had light blue bows on the top. Her long red hair was left down, her orange curls falling just past her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful diamond tiara, the symbol of her status as the Kalos Queen. The two reached the center of the stage, being greeted by the loud cheering from the crowd.

"Thank you all for being here. It's quite an honor to be at this year's very first Pokemon Showcase. You all have been so kind to me during the last year, and I am honestly excited to see how the competitions will turn out this time. Being the Kalos Queen has taught me quite a lot about performing, and I am nowhere near the best. To this day I don't regret making this choice. Lumiose city is one of the grandest in the world, and it's quite a privilege to be here today. So without further ado, I declare the start of the very first performance of the year. I wish all of the young women who entered the best of luck." she cried out.

Confetti burst all around her, showering the crowd and the stage with the colorful paper. She and Braixen walked over to the side of the stage, standing next to Pierre and his Klefki.

"Now, before we truly begin, I'd like to welcome the resident Nurse Joy, who had been kind enough to join us today. She takes care of all of our Pokemon, so please give her some applause." Pierre said, gesturing to the Nurse Joy of the Magenta Plaza Pokemon center. The woman blushed brightly, but waved to the crowd, before she and Aria took a seat at the judges table.

"Now, it is time to welcome our first contestant." Pierre said, gesturing beside him, to the back of the stage which had been covered in smoke once more. The smoke started to clear, showing the thin silhouette of the first participant.

"Fennekin, it's time to shine."

A bright blue flash lit up the stage, blowing away the last of the smoke, revealing the first contestant, Yvonne.

She was wearing a beautiful dress, inspired by the sweet lolita fashion. She was wearing an off the shoulder dress, with detached white sleeves, which had light pink laces on them. The area around the breasts was cream in color, and had a vibrant pink bow on it. The skirt of the dress reached down to just above her knees, and was ruffled along the hem. It had blue and pink ruffles with pink hearts on it.

She wore long white stockings with pink garters on them, along with a pair of light pink heels. Her hair was neatly brushed, the honey blonde girls resting perfectly on her shoulders. She finished her look with a white and pink bonnet, along with a matching pair of white gloves. Attached to her waist, was what looked to be a golden key, with a heart shaped bow and a thin blade. It glittered brightly, the gems being a bright pink in color. She had a vibrant look on her face, and a smile that simply radiated.

"It seems like our first contestant has chosen to go with her Fennekin. Let us see how she performs." Pierre said, hyping the crowd up a bit. Yvonne's smile turned into a confident smirk, as she rose her hand high into the air.

"Alright Fennekin, time to make our debut. Start us off with Fire Spin." she called out.

"Fennekin!" the small fox cried, launching a spiraling beam of fire into the air.

"Alright Fennekin, now combine it with Psybeam." Yvonne called out. Fennekin let out a rainbow beam of psychic energy, which started spiraling around the Fire spin, making it look like a bright rainbow plume of fire.

"Wow, look at that. Fennekin is showing us just how well it can control two attacks at the same time. A feat that is quite difficult for some." Pierre added, quite impressed at the power the small fox was displaying.

"Fennekin it's time for the finale, use Howl."

"Fennekin!" the small fox cried out, letting out a loud howl that tore the two attacks apart, sending out little balls of rainbow fire that burst into millions of little sparkles.

"Finish!" the honey blonde cried. She stood next to her pokemon, both of them bowing to the crowd.

"What an amazing performance. Yvonne showed us all how much control her Fennekin holds over it's own attacks, as well as how graceful they can be with the right combination." Pierre said enthusiastically.

"She showed us a lot of potential. She can definitely make it far in this competition." Aria said with a smile.

"I agree, her Pokemon is showing just as much enthusiasm as her trainer. They have confidence and great skill when it comes to combinations. I also have to add that Fennekin has been well groomed and taken care of." Nurse Joy added.

"That marks the end of the first performance, let us welcome our next contestant, hailing from the distant Kiloude city." Pierre said, announcing the second participant.

"Well, I'm impressed. It seems like Yvonne didn't waste the week and a half we had lazing around. Her dress looks incredible, and Fennekin's moves were perfectly executed." Zera said, admiring the little fire type.

"I agree that her dress was beautiful, but her appeal with Fennekin was simple, mediocre at best. I don't want to seem like a bitch, but it could have been better." Audrey said.

"Don't say that! It was pretty good for a first performance." Musashi added.

"If you say so. Don't get me wrong, it was fun to watch, but it will take a lot more than fire and psychic to wow me. I've seen a lot of contests in the past, and that appeal wouldn't have been enough to pass onto the battle round. Of course, the votes lay solely with the crowd." she said.

"I...guess that's true." Zera said with a shrug, turning back to the stage, where the third performance had just begun.

xxx

"Oh man, that thing can sure move." Alex said, resting beside a tree.

He had gotten further away from Centrico Plaza than he wanted, and he was now on South Boulevard, near the PR studio, which was thankfully playing a live broadcast of the Showcase. He had to admit, Yvonne had put a lot of effort in her performance, and it really showed. He also admitted to himself that Aria looked incredible. Though he was still a bit bothered by her smile, how could someone just...be that happy? Was that even possible?

Sure, when he had started performing on the stage, singing his heart out he had smiled at the crowds who loved his music. But after awhile, it had started to become dull and lifeless. The smiles he put on were fake, and the happy comments he made weren't even the words he had wanted to say. He truly despised it. He didn't hate singing, or performing perse, it was just what his father had put him through that made him hate it all together. It was why he was here, in the Kalos Region, away from him.

A familiar cry caught his attention, and he reflectively held his arm out, allowing his Taillow to land on it. The small bird seemed to be tired, but it looked as it it had enjoyed it's flight. Alex gave him a bright smile.

"So, did you find the direction it went?" he asked.

"Low." he cooed, shaking his head. His trainer sighed, lowering his head in defeat.

"It's alright buddy. I don't blame you for being unable to locate a pink blur...we don't even know what kind of Pokemon it is."

"It's a Spritzee." a voice said.

The trainer looked down, seeing a small girl standing next to them, a little out of breath. She was wearing a pink tee shirt, with a matching light blue skirt. She also wore a pair of light pink socks, which were folded down, along with a pair of sneakers. She had a fanny pack around her waist, most of it being shielded by her long black hair. She had a cute face, though she was pouting a bit. Her bright blue eyes didn't seem to have pupils, something that Alex found unnerving. He shook his head, trying to ignore that little detail.

"What's a Spritzee?" he asked, wanting to learn more about this new Pokemon. Yvonne had mentioned it before but he didn't remember if he researched it or not. The little girl smiled, pulling out a card that had a small pink Pokemon on it.

"This is what it looks like, it's a Fairy Type pokemon." she said. He looked at the card, taking it from her hand.

"A fairy type huh?" he muttered to himself. He drew his Pokedex, looking through it briefly until he found it's information.

" _Spritzee, the Perfume Pokemon. These Pokemon are known for their delectable aroma. Their scent changes with the type of food it eats. Often times, Spritzee will eat foul smelling food, to keep predators away."_

"Wow, that's pretty cool." he said.

"You know, you could have flipped the card over. It had all of that information written on it." the little girl deadpanned.

Alex blushed and flipped the card over, seeing the exact information the Pokedex had just read out.

"Well, that just happened." Alex said. He felt like a total ass for not flipping the card over. The little girl didn't say much, though she did look concerned.

"I'm a fairy girl, my name is Rinka, what's your name stranger?" she asked.

"I'm Alex. So I take it you own this Pokemon right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I started training recently, the professor was out of Pokedexes, but I have all of these flash cards I made so I can tell Pokemon apart. Of course it only has information on Fairy types. So, did you see it pass by here? She sort of flew off after our battle." she said.

"Yeah, I've been following it since I saw it near Centrico Plaza. Taillow here tried to find it, but it was too fast for him to track down." he said.

"Low." the pokemon cried in disappointment.

"That's typical for her. If she sees anyone following her, she'll just use agility to mess with them. She did it back in my home town, I came down to Lumiose because I heard some Fairy type Pokemon live around here." she said.

"You know, I've heard a lot about Fairy types, but I haven't actually bothered to read up on them. I know some Pokemon got reclassed into the Fairy type, but I don't know anything other than that."

"Oh oh, I can tell you more if you want...but you have to help me find Spritzee." she said, giving him a stern look.

"Done deal." he said, handing her the card back.

"Hmm...what would you like to know first?" she asked.

"I suppose we could start with the Fairy type itself, their strengths and weaknesses." he said.

"That's simple enough. When they were discovered, Fairy types weren't really well known, most of them were actually normal types that had to be reclassed. Some researchers noticed that over time, some pokemon developed new moves that had effects on different types. Normal types were doing damage to Fighting types, a type that they were normally weak against. After some more research, they stumbled upon a few ancient texts that spoke about Fairy types, though it's mostly in Kalos Mythology, and mostly lost to the rest of the world."

"So Fairy types are strong against Fighting types?" he asked, pulling out his little notebook. He might as well write all of this information down as it was very important.

"Yes, Fighting types are two times weak to Fairy types, the same goes for Dragon types and Dark types. The Dragon type had remained at the top of the food chain for hundreds of years, but were recently discovered to be very weak to Fairies. It's sort of funny really, a large Legendary pokemon like Rayquaza being scared of a little Jigglypuff."

"I don't really think you should be making fun of a Pokemon like Rayquaza...it might gobble you up." he said.

"I'd like to see it try."

"Anyway, what are fairies weak too?"

"That's easy, Fairy types are weak to Poison types and Steel types. They also aren't very effective against fire types, and their completely immune to Dragon types as a whole." she said.

"Wow, so Fairy types aren't to be trifled with. Okay then, what Pokemon were reclassed? I know Jigglypuff and Wigglytuff were."

"Oh, there are too many to name, the Cleffa line and the Ralts line being an example, Cottonee and Whimsicott, as well as Petilil and Lilligant were also reclassed into the Fairy type."

"Really? What are the odds of that?" he said firmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I actually own a Petilil, she was a gift from a close friend, I wasn't aware they were Fairy types, I owned one and didn't even notice it." he said.

"I don't blame you, not a lot of people know which types are Fairies. You could own one and not even realize it until someone tells you." she added.

"Do any trainers actually train Fairy types?" he asked.

"Duh, I do. I'm what's known as a Fairy Girl, I'll make it my life's work to catch and train all of the Fairy type Pokemon in existence. I'll be the best Fairy trainer in the world, once I catch all the ones I can. I'm heading up to Lavarre city to study under Miss Valerie, the Fairy Gym leader of Kalos."

"Right, I forgot there was a gym in Lavarre." he said, briefly remembering what Pietro had told him about his home town.

Due to the strength level he was at, he had opted from challenging that gym until he had gotten a bit stronger.

"Miss Valerie is world renown, not only for being the first ever Fairy gym leader, but also because she's a fashion model. She's pretty and graceful and nice, and really cool...and she's only eighteen. She has her whole life ahead of her. I've dreamed about being her apprentice since she became a gym leader here in Kalos. I even begged my mom to move here from our home in the Alola region." she said excitedly.

"Jeez, that's stupidly far away. You really have a dedication to your class." he said.

He was indeed surprised that a girl her age could be so headstrong about something. He could even compare it to his own desire to train Pokemon in general.

"Yeah, but even then, Miss Valerie already has other apprentices. So I have to do my best and train hard, which is why I need to find Spritzee." she said.

"Right, okay Taillow, ready for another search?" he asked, glancing at his Pokemon. It gave a firm nod and took off into the skies above.

"Do you have anymore questions Mister Alex?" she asked. He tilted his head.

"Hmm...since there are Fairy Girls, does that mean there's a trainer class for boys too?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Boys don't really like training Fairy types...I mean I have seen a few boys with fairy types before, but very rarely do they have more than one, and its usually a powerhouse like Gardevoir or Wigglytuff, or even a Sylveon...so no. I don't think there is a dedicated Fairy class for boys. Besides, I think they would be made fun of if they decided to train them."

"Why? That sounds pretty dumb." Alex said.

If there was anything Alex hated, it was definitely ridicule. He thought everyone should do whatever made them happy. If that meant training certain types, then they had the right to go for it. He was surprised that boys and men in general were made fun of for training an entire team of Fairy Types.

"Well think about it." The little girl said, grabbing his attention once more.

"What man would want to train frilly pink Fairies over fierce Dragons? Or explosive Fire types? Or calm and collected Water types? Freezing Ice types, raging Electric types...realistically, not many." she said, remaining silent after that.

Alex looked away, keeping his eyes peeled for Spritzee or Taillow. Hummed to himself, eyes narrowed.

" _Maybe someone should change that Status Quo."_

xxx

"With that last performance, we have reached the end of the Appeals round. It is now time for all of you to vote, from our lovely contestants, only nine will move onto the second stage of the competition. Using your PokeLumes, please select the color of who you wish to vote for. For those at home, you can also join in the voting by using the PokeLume app, just set it to the color of who you want to vote for, similar to a real PokeLume. Alright, it's voting time." Pierre announced loudly.

Zera and Audrey held up their PokeLumes, which were glowing a bright red, while Musashi was holding a blue one, which corresponded to the color her sister had been given, she was also holding up a red one since Alex had asked her to vote for his friend, though she tried to hide it so it wasn't obvious. The little dots fluttered toward the receiving keys the contestants were wearing. After a few minutes of voting, Pierre walked back on stage, with Klefki floating beside him.

"Thanks for waiting, the votes have been tallied up. Now without further delay, I present you the nine performers that will be heading onto the second round, give them all a round of applause." he said, holding his cane up high. The holographic images of the nine contestants appeared above him. Zera and Audrey cheered loudly when they saw Yvonne's picture in the second row. Musashi smiled, seeing her sister was in second place.

"For the ladies that didn't make it, I wish you all the best of luck on your next competition." Pierre said, earning a round of applause for the ones disqualified. He cleared his throat, silencing the crowd.

"Now, for the next stage, we have decided to start the year with a cooking contest. A queen can't just be graceful, they must also have great cooking skills, so that all of her Pokemon can be happy and healthy. Our contestants will be making Poke Puffs, a Kalos region specialty for Pokemon. Now let us welcome our first three contestants." he said, gesturing behind him.

The first three contestants rose from the ground, surrounded by a fully operational kitchen, along with ingredients. Yvonne stood in the center of the stage, with two other contestants, named Rika and Francine. Her Fennekin had been dressed up, in a similar style to hers. She was wearing a small frilly pink cape, along with a pink scarf around her neck, and a matching bow on her ear. She was wearing light pink booties, which wrapped around her legs.

"Our competitors will have half an hour to make their very own Poke Puffs, at the end of those thirty minutes, they will present their creations to the judges, who will then allow their Pokemon to try them out. Of course the vote lays with the audience, so they must work hard if they want the vote. Are the contestants ready?" Pierre asked.

"Ready!" they cried loudly.

"Alright then, let the cooking battle start!" he cried. Klefki flew around the stage for a few seconds before following her trainer off the stage.

"What do you think Yvonne will make?" Zera asked.

"Don't know, I didn't really get a chance to ask her...though with everything she's wearing, I think she'll be aiming for something sweet." She said.

"She looks a bit out of place there, but she seems to be doing well." Musashi said.

Yvonne seemed to be moving to the beat of the song that had started playing, balancing several things in her hands. She set the large bowl down, grabbing a knife to start cutting up the fruit. Fennekin on the other hand was busy balancing several berries on it's nose, making the crowd laugh a bit at the funny expressions it was making. Finally, it tossed them in the air, allowing Yvonne to catch them all.

"She must have practiced that a lot. No wonder Professor Sycamore didn't want anyone in the kitchen when she was there." Zera muttered dryly.

Yvonne set the knife aside, placing all of the fruits in a bowl, which she proceeded to wash and drain. She had started working on the mix while chopping up the fruits, allowing Fennekin to stir the mix while she was occupied, something that wasn't so easy for a quadruped Pokemon.

A few more minutes passed, and the girls worked hard, baking their Poke Puffs while entertaining the crowd. After the puffs had come out of the oven, they had started focusing on decorating them as best as they could, though the time limit had started to come down on them. The timer finally hit zero, forcing the girls to back away from their confections.

"Alright, time's up. All of you worked hard, but now it's time for the judging portion of the round. We'll start with you Rika, present your Poke Puffs to the judges." Pierre said.

Rika swallowed hard and grabbed her silver platter, walking toward the judges table, her faithful Clefairy following close behind. The two set matching plates on the table, bearing a simple Poke Puff. The confection was brown in color, and topped with chocolate sauce and a bright red cherry. She had also shaved a bit of coconut over it, giving it a bit of appeal.

"A simple yet beautiful confection. Judges, if you would." Pierre said. Rika backed away from the table, closing her eyes.

Braixen went first, taking a bite from the Poke Puff. Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff did the same. After a few seconds, they set them down. Since no one could understand them, they decided to give them two cards, one with a green check mark and one with an X. Braixen held up a bright red X, with Wigglytuff doing the same.

"Oh no! It seems as if our Pokemon judges didn't like the Poke Puffs. That's not going to bode well for Rika." Pierre said.

"I'm so sorry...I was so focused on the decorating that I let them burn a bit and then they got stuck...I'm sorry." Rika said, bowing her head down.

"It's alright sweetie, we all make mistakes. Just don't let the timer bother you, it only serves to stress you out more than it should." Aria said.

"I agree. Always focus on your task and not on how much time you have. Keep in mind that this is for your Pokemon, so long as they like it, that's all that matters." Nurse Joy said.

"Okay...thank you so much for the advice Nurse Joy, Miss Aria." she said with a smile, heading back to her station.

"Miss Yvonne, it is your turn to present your confections." Pierre said, giving her a comforting smile.

She carefully picked up the silver platter, holding the two Poke Puffs she had made. Fennekin trailed behind her, looking up at her trainer in worry. The tray held two beautifully made Poke puffs, which were a creamy light orange. It almost looked like a miniature muffin, the icing on the top was carefully spread, making it look like a bright orange flower. In the center of it was a bead of white icing. It also had a small orange wedge on the side of it, giving it a bit of extra flare.

As she neared the table though, she didn't notice one of the laces from her heels had come undone and stepped on it accidentally, sending her tumbling to the floor. Everyone let out a collective gasp as the silver platter clattered to the floor, the white plates breaking on contact. She looked at the ground wide eyed, completely shocked.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Aria cried, already by the girl's side. Yvonne gave a weak nod, getting up in a kneeling position.

"I'm fine...oh no...I messed up so badly, and on my first debut, this is so embarrassing." she said. She didn't even want to look at the crowd, her face was completely red with embarrassment.

"It was a small misstep, it happens to the best of us. Thankfully Wigglytuff was able to save the Poke Puffs." She said, looking at the pink Pokemon who was holding the two puffs up with it's psychic attack.

Yvonne gave a sigh of relief. She quickly tied her laces and stood up, with Aria's help. The Kalos Queen quickly took her seat, nodding to Wigglytuff who handed one of the puffs over to Braixen. They both took a bite from it, keeping a straight face. After a second, they took another one, and another one, until the finally finished them. Both rose up the green check mark, giving Yvonne their approval.

"Well, it seems like Braixen liked it, and she usually only eats Spicy food." Aria said.

"Ha! Take that Alex, you owe me a thousand bucks!" Yvonne said, almost on impulse. The whole crowd looked at her weird, making her blush a bright red.

"Sorry sorry, my friend and I had a little bet going on and I just won it...so sorry." she said, bowing to the crowd.

"Well, she is entertaining to watch at least." Nurse Joy said, looking at her partner who gave nod.

"Yvonne, is it true that your parents are world class Pokemon trainers?" Aria suddenly asked.

"Yes they are, they've traveled all over the world. Catching and training different Pokemon...I wanted to be like them, but I didn't have it in me to battle, I liked performing a little bit more." she admitted. She hoped her parents were mad at her for what she was doing.

"They must be very proud of their daughter then. I look forward to seeing just how far you come." Aria said, a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much Aria! I won't let you down." she said, giving a polite bow.

She started walking back toward her station, looking over her shoulder for a brief second.

"By the way, I don't know if you remember my friend Alex, the one who saved you from that stage light. He said you have a gorgeous smile. I'm inclined to believe it's true. Stay Frosty!" she said, giving the girl a wink. Aria blushed, trying to hide her face in her hands.

"Oh ho ho, it seems the Kalos Queen has an admirer." Pierre said, further embarrassing the blushing red head.

"Monsieur Pierre, please!" the girl cried. The crowd could only laugh at her embarrassment.

"Alright alright, let's move on for now yes?" Nurse Joy said, trying to move the competition along.

"Man, Yvonne has stones doing that. She knows Alex doesn't like Aria very much." Audrey said.

"Why is that?" Zera asked.

"Yeah, she's totally likable...although she did usurp my sister from her spot as the Kalos Queen. Well, my sister never had the spot in the first place...what were we talking about again?" Musashi asked, earning a sigh from the Pokemon Ranger.

"Alex told me that he didn't like how Aria was smiling all the time, and that there was no possible way a person who smile that much existed in this world. I tried telling him that she was just enjoying what she did, but he wouldn't hear it."

"She's the Kalos Queen for a reason, she does this because she loves making people smile, she exudes happiness...why is that hard to understand?" Musashi asked.

"It's not...however my brother and I have varying degrees of the word _happiness._..he didn't have a great life growing up you know? Me leaving him behind only served to lower his mood even more. He barely laughs anymore, genuinely at least...he only seems to be happy when he talks about Pokemon, and Pokemon Mythology, he seems to really love that."

"Pokemon mythology huh? That sounds like something he would like...but he didn't seem that bad to me. He was really nice, even offered me his seat." Musashi said.

"Don't get me wrong, he's a kind person. It just takes a lot to make him laugh and smile like he means it. Maybe he'll go back to his old self if he travels through Kalos, or maybe that Aria girl could be the change he needs, who knows? After all, you know what they say about people who hate other people." she said.

"Oh yeah, if a person hates another person, that means that they actually like them." Zera said.

"Isn't that a grade school thing? That's a little too vague to base his feelings off of." Musashi added.

"Girl, clearly you haven't experienced love yet. When it hits you, it hits you like a Hyper Beam."

"More like a Giga Impact, actually." Zera added, almost as if she spoke from experience.

"Well, I must be blind to love because that hasn't happened to me yet." the white haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"It will soon, pretty girls like you always get snagged by someone." Audrey said, giving her a wink.

xxx

" _Arceus_ _damn_ _it!_ "

Alex was seething. He still couldn't believe Yvonne did that. He knew they had a bet going, but to announce something like that during a live show? Was she insane? On top of that now everyone thought he liked Aria. The girl didn't say anything in her defense either, further annoying him. Rinka just looked at him, a curious look on her face.

"I cannot believe Yvonne had the balls to day that." Alex snapped, glaring at one of the large screens that had been set up throughout the city.

He had stopped by one to watch Yvonne's performance, and was utterly shocked when he saw her trip, concern had filled his mind, only to turn into anger when she told Aria that he liked her smile. He was definitely going to get her back for that one.

"What's wrong with you saying something like that? I think it's really cute." Rinka said, looking at the older trainer.

"You wouldn't understand. I saw Spritzee fly by here a few minutes ago, so I know she's nearby." he said, walking away from the screen.

"Maybe she's in the market district. Spritzee do like eating sweets, like most other fairy type Pokemon. There are fresh fruits there too." she said, changing course for the Market. Alex followed suit, keeping pace with the rather energetic little girl.

"Say Rinka...what if there was a boy that trained Fairy types, what would you do?" he asked. She looked at him oddly.

"Why ask such a vague question?"

"Um...well, I've been thinking about training some Fairy types. I mean, I was going to go for a balanced team, but if there aren't that many guys that train Fairy types, I thought I would...I dunno set a standard."

"Set a standard huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Maybe I could become the first trainer who solely trains Fairy types, or the first male Fairy type champion. It would bring more attention to them, and I've been coming up with a few strategies based around the Fairy type, seeing as their only weak to two types. I could build a team to counter that, I could raise a Marill to counter Pokemon like Aggron and Steelix, who are part Rock and Ground respectively, and if I raise a Mawile, I could counter Poison types easily. Then there's all the items that boost fairy type attacks and status moves and all this other cool stuff, I think I could go far with them." he said.

The girl looked at him quite impressed. He had just touched the tip of the iceberg when it came to Fairy types, and yet he already had strategies around their weaknesses. Of course, it had been common knowledge to her too, but it was impressive that he had come up with that on his own. She gave him a bright smile.

"Alex, if you want to train Fairy types, then you go right ahead. It will be a tough journey, but I think anyone who is willing to put time and effort into it can make it far. I'm only eleven years old, but I've studied so much about Fairy types that I could practically explode, yet here you are, coming up with strategies with only a few details I provided. The path will be rough, and I'm sure most people will make fun of you for training a type of Pokemon synonymous with little girls, but I know you can do it." she said.

"Thanks Rinka...I'll talk to the professor when I can, as well as my current team of Pokemon. I'm sure my Tyranitar would want to take a break, since I rescued it from some bad people, and Staryu could use some time off too. I'll probably keep my Taillow with me though, to find more Pokemon." he said.

"Well, I walked here from Camphrier Town, Route 5 is known for having two kinds of Fairy pokemon, Flabebe and Swirlix. Flabebe are known to live in flower patches, and Swirlix really love candy, so attracting one won't be that hard. Camphrier town is also home to the Dark type Gym located in an abandoned part of the Shabboneau Castle. The gym leader there was just assigned, so he's a newbie, and his Pokemon are weak to Fairy types, should be an easy battle for you." she said.

"Wow, thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure to use that information. Hey look, isn't that Spritzee over there?" he asked, pointing to a food stand with some Oran berries on it. It was eyeing one of the blue berries with interest.

"It sure is, if we sneak up behind it, I'll be able to catch it." Rinka said. The two slowly crept up behind the small fairy type, which was too focused on the oran berries to even notice them. Rinka closed in, catching it in her hands, surprising the Pokemon who gave a startled cry.

"Gotcha!" she cried happily.

"Spritzee!" the pokemon cried out in surprise.

Rinka fished out her Pokeball and returned it, fearing that it would fly off once more. She turned to Alex, a smile on her face.

"Thanks so much Alex, I wouldn't have found it without your help."

"Nah, it was nothing. I should be thanking you, for all that information you gave me." he said.

"We're you being serious? About training Fairy type Pokemon I mean?"

"Sure I am. I think it would be a great opportunity, plus it would be really cool to take on the Pokemon League with fairy types." he said. She nodded, and opened her fanny pack, looking around for something. She pulled out a small pink scarf from her pack, which glittered a bit in the sunlight. She took his hand and tied it around his wrist.

"This is a special item called a Pixie scarf, when given to a Pokemon, it makes all of its normal type moves gain the Fairy type effect. Some fairy types were previously known as normal type, so they know quite a lot of normal type moves. This should beneficial to them, I have two of them so I can spare one. Take it as a thanks for helping me, and as a promise." she said.

"A promise?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, that you'll train your hardest and make it to the very top with Fairy type Pokemon. Train so hard that you can defeat even Diantha." she said. He looked at the scarf closely before giving the girl a nod.

"It's a promise."

"Great! I gotta go, I have to meet up with a friend across town. Maybe if we run into each other later on, we can battle."

"Of course, I wouldn't mind battling with you Rinka. Good luck and safe travels." he said, waving the girl off. Taillow landed on Alex's arm, looking at the scarf around his wrist.

"Well, we should head back to the lab so I can talk to the professor." he said, turning back and walking out of the Market place. He passed by a television store, which was displaying the final round of the Showcase. He grit his teeth eyes wide.

" _Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final vote to commence. These three made it all the way to the final round, and only one of them will win the coveted Lumiose Princess Key. Using your PokeLumes, vote for who you think had the best performance!"_ Pierre announced. On screen were the finalists, two girls Alex didn't recognize, along with Yvonne and Fennekin who seemed rather nervous.

The filtering lights flew into their holographic containers, filling them up with their respective colors. Alex smiled when he saw Yvonne's fill almost to the top with bright pink light. The stage lights showered the honey blonde with light, and she had a stunned expression on her face.

 _"And the winner is Yvonne and Fennekin. Give a round of applause to these two, who overcame their blunder in the previous round."_ Pierre said.

Yvonne seemed to mutter something under her breath, but her smile returned to her face. Klefki floated over to her, allowing her to take the key it had in it's possession.

" _Thank you so much everyone. This is my first ever princess key, and it means so much that you liked my performance."_ Yvonne cheered loudly, holding the key up high. Confetti shot high into the air, bathing the stage with the multicolored paper.

" _With that, the first Pokemon Showcase of the year comes to a close. I'd like to once again thank our guest of honor, the Kalos Queen Aria, and Magenta Street's Nurse Joy, who were kind enough to act as judges during the competition."_

The camera cut to Aria and Nurse Joy, who were smiling and waving at the crowd. The camera went back to Pierre, who bowed politely.

" _I have been your host Monsieur Pierre, and we shall see each other in the next Pokemon Showcase!"_

" _Klefki Klef."_

Alex placed his hands in his pockets, walking briskly toward Professor Sycamore's lab. He was immensely happy that Yvonne had won, she had worked rather hard to win, and even though she ended up tripping, it was only a minor set back and she was able to brush past it. He was also quite excited, as the Pokemon Showcase ended and they could finally move on from Lumiose city.

The thought of all of those Fairy types, waiting to be captured, it drove him nuts. He still wasn't sure what drove him to change his tactics, but he had been enthralled by the new type of Pokemon, he just had to train some. Maybe he could bring some appreciation to the type as a whole, and make even more guys start training them, whatever the case, he was in for a tough yet rewarding journey.


	10. Chapter 10: Onwards to Camphrier

**A/N: Hiya everyone, Celestial Sky Dragon here bringing you Chapter 10 of Legends of Kalos. Last chapter, Alex finally decided on what he wanted to do in his journey, and decided he would start training Fairy Type Pokemon. He will now start his real journey, to learn all he can about Fairy types and work towards understanding them as a whole. This of course will be met with a lot of problems and a lot of bad judgment, but He will push through it.**

 **I made this decision on two things, one..I myself raised an entire team of Fairy types when I played X and Y, making sure to trade to get as many as I could, my final team was Florges, Sylveon, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aromatisse and my starter Delphox. I have to admit, Fairy types can be both tanky and really good at attacking, with Florges having the highest Special Defense of any Pokemon I owned, besides Mega Evolution of course, in the end this fueled my own interest in developing this character. I was going to have him raise mixed types, but this fit the story better. Also, that Pixie Scarf if an object that I created, by taking the Fairy Gem which raises the strength of a single Fairy type move, and smashing it, you'll get little glittering shards of Pixie Dust, as I like to call it, when you combine it with the Silk Scarf, which normally raises Normal Type moves, you get the Pixie Scarf, which turns all normal type moves into Fairy type moves, sort of like the Ability Pixelate. Alex will have some Pokemon wearing this, like his Taillow who will evolve into Swellow in the future, this will make it so it's normal type moves become STAB fairy type moves. I realize this maybe at bit broken, but this is the only one of these scarves that will make an appearance.**

 **As for the Pokemon he'll be raising, there will be a lot that he will catch and raise depending on where he's at in his journey. Most will be rescued from other trainers and others will either be traded or given to him as gifts. I felt like in order to understand himself more, he would take in Pokemon that were either abused or treated badly and turning them into strong team members, nothing pisses me off more than when animals are abused, and in the Pokemon world, it's the same.**

 **Another reason why I decided to make him train Fairy types, is due to the PokeTubers doing a My Own Pokemon Gym video, since I don't have my own YouTube channel or anything, I couldn't do my own, not that anyone would actually care, but I started going over the various types, and when it came down to it, Fairy type was always at the top of my list, so following in the footsteps of the First and possibly last Fairy type Gym Leader, Valerie, I decided to make my gym a Fairy type gym. Ironically enough, my little sister is named Valerie, funny how life works.**

 **There will also be a few types of Pokemon that will be reclassed into Fairy types, the pokemon Petilil being one of them. And also, since we were introduced to some new Alolan Pokemon, I might include them in my story as well, to keep the hype trainer for Sun and Moon going. #TeamMoon. I was thinking of giving him a Milotic as well, making it a Water/Fairy type, what it should have been, but I am going to hold off on that until later, especially since I am liking Popplio's final evolution, even if it's not legitimately confirmed yet.**

 **Speaking of Sun and Moon, I may do a few cameos here and there, especially because Rinka is from the Alola region, so expect some conversations about the native Fairy types of the region, based on what I know of course. I maybe over doing it, but hell it's my story so I'll write what I feel.**

 **Finally, I'd like to say that, even though this story will feel like it's fast paced from here on out, with Alex catching and raising different Pokemon at a time, with battles mixed in for entertainment, I am trying to keep it as diverse as possible while also giving it an anime like feel to it, combining the games with the anime may prove challenging, but I feel like I am up for it. Also, the pacing for when Alex goes off to the next town will be around a day or two, based on how long I spent in each major city while playing the story mode of Pokemon X, an hour will represent a day, so on and so forth, unless he's training for an upcoming Gym battle or an event.**

 **Also, the discussion on the Gym leaders he'll be facing, I decided to add my own flair into the story by battling different gym leaders, as opposed to the ones in the games, most of them will be here yes, but I wanted to add my own special gyms and unique gym leaders, based off the three badges that Sawyer was shown to own in the Pokemon anime. So, as follows, Alex will have or have faced at this point, the following Gym leaders...**

 **Viola: Santalune city Gym Leader: Bug Badge**

 **Jacob Black: Camphrier Town Gym Leader: Howling Badge**

 **Grant: Cyllage city Gym Leader: Cliff Badge**

 **Juvia: Orseille city Gym Leader: Bubble Badge**

 **Clemont: Lumiose city Gym Leader: Voltage Badge**

 **Valerie: Lavarre city Gym Leader: Fairy Badge**

 **Olympia: Anistar city Gym Leader: Psychic Badge**

 **Minerva: Gloire city Gym Leader: Phantom Badge**

 **I might have him face off against Wulfric and get the Iceberg Badge, but only if I feel like he needs just a little more training before the Lumiose Conference. Even if I don't, he will still visit Snowbelle city, as he will be spectating Ash's battle. I forgot to mention, since this will be a cross between game and anime, Ash and his friends will be in this story, but not as the main focus of course. I have also decided to use some Anime only locations, like Orseille city, the setting of the 17th Pokemon Movie, and Gloire city, the location of the Final Pokemon Showcase. Also, Alex and his friends will not be involved in the events of the 17th movie, they might run into Ash and friends during that time, but will most likely keep doing what their doing.**

 **As for the whole Team Flare thing, well...Idk what I will be doing about them. I will find a way to include them...I digress...**

 **Anyway, I have ranted on enough, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please if you wish to cameo in my story as a passing trainer then feel free to PM me. I will only be accepting them through PMs, it makes it easier on me since I don't have to scour through the reviews to find them, as if I'll ever get any decent reviews on this thing anyway. Regardless, on with the Show...er...battles...whatever...**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 10 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 10

Onwards to Camphrier

Yvonne was grinning wildly, her eyes still firmly on the Princess key. She hadn't let it go, not even while she was asleep. She was absolutely glowing with happiness. Zera was walking a few paces behind her, arms crossed, a bit sour from their early start. It seemed as if Yvonne was too excited to just lay in bed and bolted out the door, shouting things about her next Pokemon Showcase. Alex shared in her happiness, as he was looking forward the the next gym battle.

Route 5 was a beautiful grassy path, covered with large leafy trees, and a wide grassy field next to the main road. The road stretched for miles, leading to the next major city in the Kalos region. The scent of growing grass and blooming flowers flowed through the entire route, since it was late Spring, most of the flowers were still in bloom, and several berry trees were starting to lose their blossoms, the petals flowing through the wind. The local bird Pokemon flew around, cooing loudly and letting the wind carry them to new heights. A few other types of Pokemon scurried across the path, looking for food or other necessities. The skies were a bright blue and the sun was shining brightly. It was the perfect day to be outside, and the three friends would be making the most of it.

Alex had spoken to the professor the night before, stating his change of plans. He had explained to him his new interest in training Fairy Type Pokemon. The Professor was a bit curious, but supported him wholeheartedly. The chance to study Tyranitar and its Mega Evolution was also on the forefront of his mind.

Audrey had been a little curious about her brother's sudden choice, but she told him she would always be his sister. No matter what he chose, even if it was something girly, she respected him for it. Alex had almost cried when it was time to leave. But the redhead assured him she would be stationed in Lumiose City, and she would call him every so often. It would be awhile until she got her new directive anyway.

Now the three trainers were making their way up Route 5, heading toward the oldest city in Kalos, Camphrier Town. Site of the next Pokemon Gym.

Yvonne however had been more focused on her Princess Key than anything. Having been staring at it practically since leaving Lumiose City. The glittering trinket was sure to attract unwanted attention, mostly from the local Pokemon. Zera sighed, glancing at the honey blonde with a look of annoyance.

"So, when are you going to put away that key?" Zera asked, directing the question to Yvonne who looked back at the brunette with a smile.

"Why should I put it away? It's beautiful and it shines brightly in the sun!" she said.

"Except that thing also attracts Pokemon. There are some that simply love shiny objects, the last thing we need is a Staravia swooping down and taking that key from your hands." the fire trainer said.

"I guess you are right about that." Yvonne said sadly. She sighed and placed the key on the ring she was given, before placing it in her messenger bag.

"Any idea when the next showcase is, or where it is for that matter?" Zera asked.

"I don't know, I think the next one is in Niza city, which is past Camphrier Town." Yvonne said.

"That's the town with the castle right?" Alex asked, joining the conversation.

"No, Parfum Palace is near Camphrier Town, well there is a castle there which serves as a history museum."

"You know, a friend of mine told me that there was a gym in Camphrier Town, it had just recently opened. She said the gym leader there was a Dark type gym leader." he said.

"Hmm...I'll need to look into that. But anyway, you should keep your eyes peeled for Pokemon. There are only two Fairy types found on Route 5, Swirlix and Flabebe and both should be integral to your team." Yvonne said.

"Any fire types?" Zera asked, a grin on her face.

"Not that I know of, I might be wrong on that though." Yvonne said. The brunettes expression dropped a bit.

"Char char." Carla cooed, making her smile.

"It's alright, we'll find some awesome fire types soon enough. We need to expand our team you know, and Audrey was nice enough to track down a Vulpix and a Growlithe for me." She said.

"My sister promised you that?" Alex asked curiously, earning a nod from the fire trainer.

"She said she had friends in Kanto and Johto that could track them down for her."

"Then she will. My sister maybe headstrong, and she swears quite a lot actually...anyway the point is, Audrey will get you those Pokemon, and they'll be some of the best you'll ever raise." he said proudly.

"Johto bred pokemon, that is a little ironic when it comes down to it." Yvonne said.

"So Alex, tell us a bit about the Johto region, like what's it like over there?" Zera said, a curious look on her face.

"Hmm...well the Johto region is vast and filled with various types of Pokemon. Goldenrod city is the biggest city in the region, and the most industrialized one in the region. It's home to the radio tower, where DJ Mary does her daily shows, sometimes even Professor Oak does his talk shows there. The regional starters are Chikorita, a grass type, Cyndaquil, a fire type and Totodile, a water type." he said.

"I've personally seen a Cyndaquil, I have to say, they're very adorable. Explosive but adorable." Yvonne said.

"Yes, I agree. When they evolve into Typhlosion they become even more explosive. I heard a story of a kid who took on the Johto league head on with his Typhlosion. Something about him dual wielding Mack Ten's?" Alex said, lost in thought.

"Uh...what?" Yvonne asked.

"Never mind, it was something I saw online." the boy replied with a smile. Zera however was more interested in the fire type itself. She let out a little squeal at the thought of training one.

"Maybe one day we'll go to Johto and catch a Cyndaquil...wouldn't that be awesome Carla?" Zera asked, looking at her partner who gave her a happy nod.

"Char."

"There are a lot of cool legends too, my favorite one is the Legend of Ho-oh and the Burned tower. It's one that's told all over Ecruteak city, and Johto in general. The legend says, that long ago, the people of Ecruteak were having trouble growing plants, the city was nothing more than a village now, and they we're well known as it is now. It was known for it's crops, but the city wasn't flourishing at all. One day, the people saw a bright rainbow, and when they looked up, they saw Ho-oh flying overhead. It used it's powers to make the land fertile. People started thanking it for it's kindness." He said.

"Oh I heard of this, you mentioned Lugia and Ho-oh when we were talking to your sister." Yvonne said, remembering the conversation they had a few days back. Alex gave her a nod.

"That's right. The counterpart of Ho-oh, the Beast of the Sea, Lugia used it's powers to bring storms overhead, the rain served to feed the plants and make them grow even stronger. The people hailed them and in their thanks, but Lugia disappeared shortly after, heading to the Whirl Islands where it lived. The people erected two towers in honor of the Pokemon that saved them. The Bell tower was the resting place for Ho-oh, where the people went to pray and offer it food from the crops it helped grow. They also made a second tower in honor of Lugia, but it also served as a place where Pokemon of all types came together to live in harmony.

Several years passed, and the city flourished, more people started moving in and several traditions started up, every year, there was a special festival where traditional dancers would perform. They were the ancestors of the Kimono girls that now live in the city. Many more years passed, and peace seemed to reign over the village.

One night however, a vicious storm hit Ecruteak, catching everyone off guard. The winds were strong, and the rainfall was even stronger. A huge bolt of lightning struck the southern tower, setting it ablaze. All of the Pokemon living inside scurried to get to safety, and the people tried everything they could to put out the fire, eventually the rain was able to put it out, but not before the tower had come crumbling down.

It was a sad day for everyone in Ecruteak city, as they had lost one of their sacred towers, and news later came that three Pokemon ended up dying in the fire, a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon. It's said that the pokemon they all hailed, had brought them back to life."

"How did it do that?" Zera interjected, earning an annoyed look from Alex. He brushed it off, getting back to the story.

"Well, Ho-oh used it's powers, and the three Pokemon were reborn, Jolteon turned into Raikou, the Pokemon of Thunder, and the one who represented the lightning that struck the tower, Flareon turned into Entei, the Volcano pokemon, said to the fire that burned the tower down, and finally, Vaporeon turned into Suicune, the North Wind, said to be the rain and wind that finally put the fire out. These three legendary beasts were said to live in the ruins of the burned tower, until one day, someone discovered them.

Startled, all three of them took off into the grassland, never to be seen again, though there are some accounts that say Suicune frequently visits it's old home, probably to check on it's siblings. To this day, no one truly knows if Ho-oh rests at the top of the tower, not many people are allowed to go inside, only those who have proven themselves worthy are allowed to enter. The Gym leader Morty also supervises this, and allows only those who have earned his badge to enter the tower." he said.

He dug into his shirt, pulling out his key stone, which was mounted into the center of a golden heart shaped pendant.

"This is the mark of Ho-oh, a right of passage to anyone who wishes to visit the Bell Tower. Those who are able to gain approval of the Kimono girls are given this crest, a symbol of their hard work in the honor of the great Guardian of the Skies. My grandmother used to be a Kimono girl, and she trained my mother in the same style as well. Of course I couldn't be trained either, but I loved hearing the legend, so when I heard that there was a way to visit the tower, I begged and begged to train a pokemon so that I could battle the Kimono girls. My mother lent me her Espeon, and together we were able to gain the Heart Crest."

"Wow, I didn't know the Johto region had so much history behind it." Yvonne said.

"It has tons. One of the reasons why I got so into Pokemon Mythology was because of the history behind Ecruteak City, and the Johto Region as a whole. They say there's a temple that connects to the Sinnoh Region, where Arceus created Dialga, Palkia and Giratina!" he said excitedly.

"Well, Entei sounds incredible, I wouldn't mind training a Pokemon like that." Zera cried, hugging Carla tightly, who shared in her sentiment.

"The people of Ecruteak still worship Ho-oh to this day, and the festival of the Rainbow Pokemon is usually held around the harvest season. Everyone goes all out, and all of the girls wear beautiful kimonos. It's a great cultural experience, one that I have missed dearly since I moved away from Johto." he said.

"Um...what happened? Audrey wasn't too specific about it." Yvonne asked, glancing at her friend.

"My mother passed away...we didn't really speak much. That's around the time Audrey took Vanille and left. My father then moved us to Aspertia City. It was also during this time I saw Giratina." he said.

He opened his PokeGear, pulling up the picture of the legendary Pokemon of the Distortion world.

"You've seen some awesome stuff Alex, and I am totally jealous, especially with seeing Giratina." Zera said.

"I just got lucky, honest. If I ever told my father that I saw a Pokemon like that, the bastard would have a conniption. He only saw us as tools, for his own personal gain." he said an annoyed look on his face

"I would honestly like to see that, I haven't met him and I already hate the bastard. Who just does treats kids that way?" Yvonne said.

"He's a fuckin loser, oh well...nothing I can do about it. I'm away from him and here having the time of my life, and that's what's important really."

"Well said...hey about we take a break, there's a beautiful field not that far from here." the honey blonde said, looking at her map, have gave a nod.

"Sounds like a plan. I can start lunch if you want."

"No no, you need to focus on finding pokemon. You can't be the best fairy trainer in the world if you don't look for them." Zera said with a wink.

"I suppose, but I'll help with dinner, I don't want to seem like a lazy ass. We all have to work together as a team." he said with a smile.

It wasn't long until they reached the empty field. The grass was blowing softly in the breeze, the scent flowing all through the area. Large trees circled the field, and large patches of grass could be seen, leading into the forested area.

There was a stream nearby, the sound of the flowing water adding to the serenity of the area.

Yvonne and Zera had already set up their picnic area, complete with a table, which Alex didn't understand where they got. He figured they had one of those Silph co. backpacks that had infinite storage. He heard they had made it to fit a bicycle inside, something that he found extremely odd. Why bike around when you could walk and enjoy nature? Then again there was a Biker trainer class. Regardless, he had moved toward the edge of the forest, looking around for any native Pokemon.

He had sent Taillow out so it could also look around as well. He wanted to let Vixen out as well, but he wasn't sure if she would freak out or not.

"Hmm...I wonder if there are any Swirlix around there? I know they float around, but it shouldn't be this hard to find a pink puff ball." he said to himself, searching through the grass.

He pulled out his Pokedex, doing a quick search on Swirlix, he had already viewed its Pokedex entree the night before, to familiarize himself with the native Fairy types of the region. He was quite familiar with them from previous encounters. He looked away from the screen, humming to himself.

"They like candy so...I suppose I should use that to attract them to me." he said.

He dug in his vest pocket, pulling out a small bag of cotton candy that he had bought in Lumiose city. He had been picking from it every so often, but had mentally scolded himself every time he did so, telling himself to save it. Due to that, he only had a small amount left. He took the small ball out of the bag and held it in his hand.

"Hey, are there any Swirlix out there? I got cotton candy!" he cried out, cupping his hand. The only response he got was a the sound of a small breeze. He looked around again, but he didn't see anything. Suddenly, he heard rustling coming from above him. He looked up, looking to the high branches.

"Look out below!"

He stepped away, only for someone to fall into the patch of grass that he had been standing in.

A trainer had fallen out of the trees above him. He had dirty blonde hair, that fell down to around the nape of his neck, his bangs falling over his forehead. He was wearing a light sweater, with a black poofy vest which was black in color. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, which reached to about his calves. He also wore a pair of matching slip on shoes. His backpack was a light brown color, seemingly matching the rest of his apparel. He looked up, a hazy look in his eyes.

"Hey, you okay there buddy?" Alex asked, slightly concerned over the injured trainer. The young man suddenly stood up, brushing himself off.

"Woo, that was a nasty fall. Could have actually gotten hurt!" he said.

"Uh..."

The young man looked at Alex, a smile on his face.

"Whoa, another trainer. Say, have you seen a Pancham around here? I've been looking all over but I haven't found one at all." he said.

"Sorry dude, I haven't been looking around for long. Have you seen a Swirlix around here? Pink ball of fluff? Usually float around?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, there's one right behind you." the teen said.

Alex turned around, seeing the Pokemon he was looking for just floating there. It was around the size of a volleyball, and it was puffy and light pink. Its bright round eyes seemed to be focused on the cotton candy in Alex's hand, and it's tongue seemed to be lulled out of its mouth.

"Oh wow, how adorable." he said, instantly falling in love with the wild Pokemon.

"Swirlix." it cried, floating closer to the cotton candy.

Alex held his hand out, and it took a tentative sniff, before licking it completely off his hand. It gave a loud happy cry, flying around the friendly trainer.

"Hey there, I'm Alex and I'm a fairy trainer, would you like to come with me? I can buy you more candy if you want." he said.

"Swirlix swirl." it cried happily. Alex pulled a Pokeball from his pocket and tapped it's side with the ball. It shook in his hand briefly before snapping shut.

"Alright, I caught a Swirlix. I am on my way to being a fairy trainer. Thanks for the help dude." he said turning around, only for the other trainer to be completely missing. Alex tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh...weird kid." he shrugged, heading back toward the camp site, where Yvonne and Zera had been working on lunch.

"Hey, did you find anything?" the brunette asked, looking up from her work.

"Sure did, I caught a Swirlix." he said, releasing the Pokemon from it's ball. It looked around for a few seconds, before landing on the table, looking closely at the food that Zera had been making.

"Looks like he's a hungry little fella. Don't worry, the food will be ready soon so you wont have to wait long." She said, petting the pink fluff ball. It gave a low coo before floating down to where Carla and Litleo were, along with Fennekin and Bunnelby who seemed to be having an avid conversation. All of them were happy to see the new Pokemon, and wasted no time in introducing themselves.

"Hey Alex, why don't you let Vixen out of her ball? I'm sure this will be an excellent opportunity for her. She needs to get over her shyness somehow, and this is a great exercise." Yvonne said.

"I dunno...you know how she is when I let her out of her ball. She gets all nervous and twitchy. She is getting used to you girls being around though, so I guess it can't hurt." he said.

He fished her Pokeball out of his pocket and let Vixen out. She looked around for a few minutes, before ducking under the table, hiding behind his backpack.

"Vixen...we're taking a break here in this field. Why don't you go talk to the other Pokemon? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having you around." he said, kneeling in front of her.

"Vee vee." she said nervously.

"Don't be scared, I'll be right here with you." he said.

She gave a small nod, and started taking a few hesitant steps toward the other Pokemon. Upon seeing her, Fennekin walked over to her, giving her a happy bark. She yipped a reply and the two walked over to where they were sitting, near the river.

"See, she's doing better. Soon enough she'll be ready to battle without getting nervous or being shy." Yvonne said.

"She's really improving. I'm so proud of her." Alex said happily.

"Carla will ease her into it. Litleo was the same when I first caught him, but he's comfortable around her now. She's used to handling all kinds of Pokemon." Zera added, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, are any of you Pokemon trainers?"

Alex looked back toward the main road, seeing a young woman standing near the grass.

She had maroon colored hair, tied back into a high ponytail, with a white and pink bow. She was wearing a sleeveless halter top, with a white and pink collar, the top ended above her midriff, leaving her toned stomach exposed. She wore maroon Capri pants, held up by a brown studded belt. She wore bright pink flats, which had bright blue ribbons on them. Her bright blue eyes scanned all three of them, expectantly.

"We all are actually." Alex said, walking up closer to the path.

"Excellent, any of you want to battle? When a trainer's eyes meet they have to battle you know." she said with a grin.

"Of course, I've been itching to battle, and I need all the training I could get so I can prepare for my next gym battle. My name is Alex by the way. It's nice to meet you miss." he said, giving the young woman a grin.

"I'm Penelope, it's nice to meet you too, would a one on one be alright with you?" she asked.

"Definitely. Hmm, I know." he said, giving a loud whistle. A few seconds later, Taillow arrived, landing on his arm.

"I'll be using Taillow here. He's one of my best battlers." he said.

"Wow, that's the first Shiny Taillow I've ever seen...I better make this a great battle. Alright Sylveon, you're up." she said, throwing her Pokeball into the air.

It snapped open, releasing the pink Eeveelution.

"Sylveon!" it cried in greeting. Alex's eyes filled with stars, a happy smile on his face.

"Oh wow, a Sylveon. This is the first one I've seen in this region." he said.

Sylveon to him, resembled one of the other Eevee evolutions he had seen in the past, Glaceon, since it had the same body type. It's fur was a light pink in color, with the fur around the paws and ears being a darker shade of pink. It had a pink bow like appendage on its left ear, as well as on its neck. It had long light pink feelers that wrapped around its body, which were tripped with a light shade of blue and pink. Its bright blue eyes seemed to glow with happiness. Alex pulled out his Pokedex, rapidly scanning it.

" _Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. It is unknown exactly what cause Eevee to evolve into Sylveon, but it is known that its relationship to it's trainers and its fellow Pokemon have something to do with it. It will wrap its feelers around those it feels comfortable with."_

"One of the Fairy type Pokemon of Kalos...it's so adorable." he said.

"Why thank you Alex, I've taken great care of Sylveon over the years. She's my number one partner." she said.

"Sylveon!" the pokemon cried in agreement.

"It certainly is interesting, maybe my Eevee will evolve into one in the future. Alright, I suppose we could start first, ladies first." he said politely.

"Are you sure? You might regret it."

"I'm sure. Hit us with your best shot." Alex said, a cocky smirk on his face. Taillow flew off his shoulder, taking its spot on the field.

"Alright then Sylveon, use Fairy Wind." Penelope called out.

Sylveon jumped high into the air, batting its feelers around. A light pink breeze picked up, slamming into Taillow who was having a hard time staying aloft.

"Taillow, use Quick Attack."

"Taillow." he cried, darting through the pink wind at Sylveon. Taillow slammed into the Pokemon's side, sending her flying back.

"Quick Sylveon, use Moon Blast."

"Counter it with Air Cutter." Alex cried out.

Sylveon opened it's mouth forming a glowing pink ball of energy in its mouth. With a firm cry, she fired it, only to be destroyed by Taillow's air cutter. Dust and grass flew around the field, blinding them for a few seconds. Alex took his chance, quickly deciding on the next attack.

"Double Team." he cried.

"Taillow Taillow." it cried, making several copies of itself around the field. Sylveon looked around, trying to find the right one. Penelope smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Use your feelers to find the real one." She said.

"Sylveon." the pokemon cried a nod, extending her feelers outward. She slashed at all of the copies, whipping them out of existence. Their eyes widened a bit when Taillow wasn't anywhere near them. Alex grinned, looking up at the sky.

"Alright, hit her hard Taillow. Double Edge." he cried.

"Taiiillow." he cried loudly, glowing a bright white. He slammed into Sylveon's side, sending her flying across the field.

"Sylveon, are you alright?" Penelope cried in worry.

"Veon." her partner cried, a few scratches littered her body.

"Alright then, looks like we'll have to step it up a notch. Use Attract."

"Sylveon." the pokemon cried with a nod. She looked at Taillow, giving it a seductive wink. The little white hearts flew around her body, heading toward the flying type.

"Destroy them with Wing Attack."

Taillow flew forward, its wings glowing a bright white. With little effort, it was able to break all the little hearts flying toward him. Alex grinned brightly.

"Now then, go for another Quick Attack."

"Sylveon, Moon Blast."

Taillow dove down, flying as fast as it could, leaving a trail of white energy behind. It's eyes were focused solely on its target, who stood unmoving. She opened her mouth, forming another ball of pink energy in its mouth. When Taillow got close enough, she fired it, blasting him at point blank range. The little bird slammed into the ground, stunned from the attack.

"Oh no, Taillow get back up quick." Alex cried, worry filling his voice.

"Alright Sylveon, end this with Draining Kiss." she said, a smile on her face.

Sylveon walked up to where Taillow was laying, and planted a kiss right on his head. His eyes widened as little hearts appeared on it.

"Taillow." he cried, before passing out, a glowing green orb flew back into Sylveon, healing its injuries. Alex stood there, jaw dropped.

"What? There's an attack where a pokemon can heal itself by making out with another pokemon?" he asked curiously.

"Well...I wouldn't call it making out." Penelope said, a sweat drop appearing on the side of head. Alex sighed and returned Taillow to it's pokeball.

"Good job buddy. We did pretty well against Sylveon...man, that Pokemon is something else. I didn't think Fairy types were this strong." He said. Learning about this new move only made him want to catch more Fairy Types.

"They're something alright...well since you lost the battle, I think its time for you to pay up." she said.

"Pay up? Isn't that an automatic thing through the Pokedex?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no no no, I'm not asking for money. You see, I'm a teacher at the local school, I always try to bring some Pokemon for my class to see, but I don't always find the friendliest of Pokemon. I started battling trainers with the hope that a few of them wouldn't mind coming with me." she said.

"Oh, well I don't mind showing some kids my Pokemon." he said.

"They are all in class right now, and they'll be having recess soon, it's not that far from here." she said.

"We'll all go. I wouldn't mind meeting your students at all, we're about to have lunch though, why don't you join us? You can tell us all about your class." Yvonne said.

"I don't want to intrude or anything." the young woman said. Zera grinned, taking her hand.

"Nonsense. We can have some girl talk, I'm really interested about where you got that bow." She said, pulling the teacher along with her. Alex and Sylveon shared a look before joining the girls by the table.

xxx

"It's such a nice day to be outside. I'm really enjoying myself you know." Alex said, a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it, you are absolutely glowing." Yvonne said.

"I'll say." Zera muttered dryly.

"There's the school, I can hear the kids already. Oh, I know they are just going to enjoy this." Penelope said excitedly, her Sylveon sharing her sentiment.

As they entered the school grounds, they saw several young kids, running around and playing a bunch of games. Some of them were at the playground, talking about one thing or another. Most of them however stopped when they saw their teacher return. They cheered loudly, running toward her. Penelope was quickly surrounded, several kids tugging on her shirt and hands.

"Miss Penelope where did you go?"

"Did you find any other Pokemon to show us?"

"Can I play with Sylveon?"

"Settle down kids, to answer your question, yes I did bring you some other Pokemon to play with. They belong to my friends, who happen to be Pokemon trainers." she said, glancing behind her to Alex's group, who smiled and waved at the kids.

"Hello everyone." Alex greeted.

"Yay, more Pokemon trainers. The last bunch had really cool Pokemon." one little boy said.

"Do you guys mind letting your Pokemon out? They only have a few more minutes of recess and it would mean the world to them." Penelope said.

Alex nodded, wordlessly throwing three Pokeballs into the air, letting out Taillow and Swirlix and Petilil. The kids gasped when they saw the bright sparkles circling around Taillow.

"Wow, look at that Pokemon, it glowed for a bit."

"It's a different color than normal Taillow, that's so cool."

Alex turned to his Pokemon, a small smile on his face.

"Go ahead and play with them for a bit, make sure they don't get hurt though." he said.

"Taillow tail." Taillow cried, giving his trainer a salute.

Swirlix merely grinned before floating down into the hands of a young girl, who started hugging it tightly.

"I suppose its my turn." Zera said, setting Carla down.

She tossed a single ball into the air, letting Litleo out. Yvonne followed suit, letting out Fennekin, Bunnelby and surprisingly, a Vivillon, which was an Icy Pattern Vivillon. Alex looked at in amazement.

"Whoa, you never told me you had your own Vivillon." he said.

"Oh, I forgot. I actually had it in Uncle Sycamore's lab, and I picked it up. She was one of the Scatterbug that he kept in his lab, one that I used to play with a lot as a kid. He just let me have it as a gift for winning the Pokemon Showcase." he said.

"Viii." the Pokemon cried, floating around Alex, who held his hands out for it to land.

"You are an awesome looking pokemon you know that, and you are lucky to have such a wonderful trainer as a friend. Why don't you go play with the kids for a bit?" he said, earning a nod from the pokemon, who took off after Taillow, who was playing ball with one of the kids and actually doing a decent job.

"Imagine if you told them you were in the Lumiose Showcase? They wouldn't let you leave this place until you told them all about it." Penelope said.

"Yeah, I'm not really looking for that kind of thing. I don't like to brag or anything." she said, a humble look on her face. Zera grit her teeth, her hands tightly clenched.

"That's a load of Tauros puckey! You wouldn't stop showin off that fricken key earlier today." Zera snapped.

"I was just appreciating its beautifully crafted jewel." Yvonne replied, a smug look on her face. Alex groaned, pinching his eyes.

"Does...this happen a lot?" Penelope asked, amused at their behavior.

"Not often, but we do argue quite a lot." he said with a grin.

"It doesn't get out of hand right?" she asked.

"Well...me and Yvonne got into an argument back in Lumiose city and yelled at each other pretty bad. We made up though so it's all good. Honestly, Yvonne is one of the closest friends I've had in a long time, there's determination in her, I can see it. I'm happy I met her at least." he said.

He glanced back at the honey blonde who was still arguing with the brunette fire trainer. Penelope smiled, a grin plastered on her face. Sylveon seemed to match the look her trainer had on her face.

"Methinks you have a crush on the future Kalos Queen." she said.

"What?! I do not!" he exclaimed. All of the kids stopped to look at him, and he blushed a cherry red.

"That was a little loud right?"

"Yeah." the school teacher replied.

"Sorry...but back to what I was saying before, I do not like her. She's just my friend, who's a girl." he said.

"Oh? Then you like fiery girls like Zera?"

"Penelope, just no." he said, looking away from the teacher.

"Aw, you aren't any fun." she said, giggling a bit.

Alex felt something wrap around his wrist and looked down to see it was one of Sylveon's feelers. He knelt down a bit, looking into her eyes.

"Something wrong Sylveon?" he asked.

"Veon ve." she said, using her other feeler to point to the first Pokeball on his belt.

"Oh, you're wondering why I didn't let Vixen out right?" he asked.

"Veon Syl." she said with a nod.

"Well, she's a little shy around other people. She's starting to get over it, but if I throw her into a situation like this, she might have a panic attack. She has a gentle spirit, but I'm sure she'll come around." he said with a small smile. Scratched her ears, earning a soft coo from her.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that trainer from earlier." a sudden voice said. Alex straightened up, looking toward the school yard entrance, seeing the trainer from before, a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah...thanks for helping me find Swirlix by the way." Alex said.

"Sure thing, sorry for taking off like that. I finally found a Pancham so I figured to strike while the iron was hot. My name is Sean by the way." he said, raising his hand in greeting.

"Alex Winters, nice to meet you formally Sean." he said.

"Say, I just caught myself a strong Pokemon, do you want to have a battle?" he asked.

"Um well...would it be okay Penelope?" he asked, looking at the teacher.

"I don't see why not. We can have it right here, in front of the school building. I'm sure it will be a learning experience for the kids." she said.

"Awesome." Sean said, walking into the school yard. Alex hummed to himself, looking between his three Pokemon, who were still playing with the kids.

"Alright, listen up kids. These two trainers are going to have a quick battle, and I want all of you to pay attention." the teacher called out, quickly getting their attention.

"What? A battle?"

"Awesome, this is gonna be so cool."

"It's been a while since the last battle."

"So Alex, have you decided which Pokemon you'll be using?" Sean asked.

"I have. Swirlix, I want you to go in. It'll be our first battle, so lets give it our all." Alex said.

"Swirl." the pink puff ball cried, taking her side of the field.

"Alright, then I'll go with you Squirtle." Sean said,.

He threw his Pokeball into the air, and from within came a small blue turtle pokemon. It had light blue skin, and a round shell, which was brown in color. It had bright brown eyes, and a short swirled tail.

"Squirtle squirt." it cried, letting out a small jet of water from its mouth.

"Okay, this will be a one on one battle between Alex and Sean. Each will have the use of a single pokemon and the battle will be over when either side is unable to continue. You both ready?" Penelope asked.

"Ready." the trainers called out. She lifted her hand in the air, looking between them both.

"Alright, battle begin." she cried.

Alex cracked his neck, and looked down at his pokedex, memorizing the attacks his pokemon had before placing it back in his pocket.

"Swirlix, start things off with Cotton Guard." he called out.

"Swirl." she cried, her body glowed a bright green, her fur was bathed in the green light making it look poofier than before.

"Squirtle, Water Gun." Sean cried out.

"Squirtle." the turtle called out, firing a beam of water at the floating puff ball. It bounced off Swirlix's fur, not doing much damage to the pokemon at all.

"What? It just bounced off." the trainer cried out in shock.

"Now then use Energy ball."

"Swirlix swirl." the pink pokemon cried, firing a medium sized ball of green energy at Squirtle.

The Pokemon cried in pain, taking the full brunt of the impact. It dug it's hands into the ground, stopping itself from moving.

"Are you alright Squirtle?"

"Squirt." the pokemon replied with a nod.

"Good, go in with Aqua Tail." Sean cried.

"Let him get close and then hit him with Thunderbolt." Alex called out.

Squirtle raced forward, jumping into the air, tail swirling with water. Swirlix swiftly dodged it. Her fur crackled with electricity, and with a firm shout, it let out a large bolt that bounced off the ground before making contact with Squirtle. He howled in pain from the super effective attack.

"Oh no Squirtle." Sean cried in worry.

"Haha, alright Swirlix, hit it with another Energy ball."

"Swirlix!" the puff ball cried, forming ball of energy in her mouth before firing it a point blank at its chest. Dust kicked up, sending leaves and sticks all over the place.

"Squirtle!" Sean cried.

"We got this in the bag." Alex muttered under his breath, a smile on his face.

Squirtle slowly stood up, struggling for a bit before standing firmly on its legs. It started glowing a bright blue.

"Squirtle!" it cried.

Alex thought it's Torrent ability had kicked in, but was shocked when it started glowing brighter, it's entire body starting to glow. It started growing in size, its tail fanned out, and a pair of ears grew out of the side of its head. Its arms and legs got a little longer as well. Finally, the glow died down, revealing the newly evolved pokemon.

"Wartortle."

Alex took out his pokedex, scanning the new pokemon into its banks. It's profile appeared, showing all of its information.

" _Wartortle, the turtle pokemon and the evolved form of Squirtle. These pokemon are said to live 10,000 years. Its tail, which is covered in a thick fur, is a symbol for its longevity."_

"Wow, you evolved Wartortle." Sean cried excitedly.

"Tortle." the pokemon replied, crossing its arms.

"We'll, how about we finish this battle then?" Alex said earning a nod from Sean.

"Let's. Wartortle, show them your new Ice Punch." Sean suddenly cried.

"Tortle." the pokemon cried, pulling its fist back. Ice swirled around it as it swung it forward, only for Swirlix to dodge it.

"Now then Swirlix, use Moon Blast." Alex called out. Swirlix nodded, forming the attack its mouth.

"Hurry Wartortle, attack with Water Gun." Sean cried. The turtle pokemon opened its mouth, letting out a huge stream of water. Both attacks collided, causing a great explosion of power. When the dust cleared, both pokemon were passed out on the ground.

"Both pokemon have fainted, this battle is a draw." Penelope announced. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a tie, but I am happy to see Swirlix is really strong." He said, returning his fallen partner. Sean did the same, muttering words of thanks to his Wartortle.

"Wow Alex, you are really good trainer. I can tell you've definitely been training hard." the dirty blond said.

"Thanks Sean, honestly I haven't been a trainer for that long. I did just catch Swirlix after all." he said with a shrug.

"No no. You are really good, you definitely earned that badge on your jacket. I have to step up my game, I haven't earned any badges yet. I hear there's a new gym leader in Camphrier Town, so that's where I'll be heading, but for now I think I'll train around this area."

"Good luck Sean, I'll be heading that way too." He said, waving at the young trainer as he made his leave.

"If you plan to defeat the gym leader in Camphrier, you'll need to strengthen your team quite a bit. I've personally met the gym leader and he isn't a push over." Penelope said.

"Do you know more about him? I plan to take him on as well." Zera said, earning a nod from the maroon haired teacher.

"His name is Jacob Black, and he trains Dark type pokemon. Rumor has it he comes from the Unova region, and was actually one of the Elite Four members for a couple of years before coming here to Kalos. He's definitely strong, so don't underestimate him. His gym is in the Shabboneau Castle, located at the highest point of Camphrier, you can't miss it." She said.

"Hmm...Dark type Pokemon eh? Fairy types are good against that type, but I only have Swirlix with me, I'll have to catch and train another pokemon for this battle." Alex muttered to himself.

"Alex, we should get going. It's still another days walk before we make it to Camphrier Town, and it would be best to leave now." Yvonne said. He nodded.

"Alright, thanks a lot for refereeing the battle Penelope, and for our battle earlier. I learned a lot about Sylveon and the fairy type as a whole. It will surely do me well in the future." he said, bowing politely.

"It was no problem. It makes me happy that I was able to teach you something new. Who knows? Maybe we'll see each other again down the road. It's almost break time for the kids and I sometimes like to travel around in search for new pokemon. If we do run into each other, I'd like to battle you again." she said. He nodded, and handed her a card with his PokeGear number.

"That's my personal number, give me a call anytime."

"Stop flirting with her Alex, lets get going." Zera said, clearly impatient. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not flirting Zera. Sorry, I'll see you around Penelope, take care. You too Sylveon." he said, giving the Pokemon one last pat on the head before taking off after his friends, waving to the teacher and her students.

"What an interesting boy." Penelope said, glancing down at her partner. Sylveon nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11: The Missing PokeFlute

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Legends of Kalos. Last time, Alex and friends met the School Teacher known as Penelope, in which Alex battled and lost against her Sylveon. He decided to follow her to the school, so that her students could play with his Pokemon. He also met a new trainer on the road named Sean, and battled against his Squirtle which evolved into Wartortle mid battle. In this chapter, Alex and friends will finally be arriving in Camphrier Town, home of the Dark Type gym lead by Jacob Black. The town is facing a crisis, since a Snorlax has blocked the path to Route 7 and has not moved an inch since falling asleep, leaving the Pokeflute as the only solution. Will Alex and friends get the flute? Find out in the following chapter!**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 11 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 11

Snorlax and the Missing Pokeflute

Another day had passed, and the three traveling friends had finally made it to one of the oldest towns in the Kalos Region, Camphrier Town. The town was quite large, with old stone paved paths and stone buildings. In the central square of the town was a beautiful stone fountain, clear blue water spraying from the top. The town itself was surrounded by large stone walls, with two paths open, one that lead to Route 7 and one that lead to Route 5. Trees dotted various places around the town, making small parks and sanctuaries for the native pokemon in the area. From the entrance of the city, one could see the old castle that over looked the entire town, sitting atop a large mountain top.

A large moat separated the castle from the town, with a single wooden bridge allowing passage into the castle. All of the streets were lined with traditional oil lit lamps, though there were more modern street lights as well, made to blend in with the original lamps that were once used to keep the city lit at night. Alex hadn't stopped snapping pictures of the city since he had entered, completely entranced by its beauty.

"Well guys, welcome to Camphrier Town. This place is one of the oldest in the Kalos region, still having most of its original architecture. The oldest building in the town is of course, the castle sitting atop the hill, and the newest location for the dark type gym of the Kalos league. From the castle grounds one can see the nearby Parfum Palace and its entire court yard." Yvonne said.

She almost sounded like a tour guide as they all walked into the town. Alex was looking around, very impressed with all of the olden architecture.

"It's so interesting, and all of the people here seem interesting as well." Zera said.

"Char char!" Carla agreed, a small smile on her face.

"How about we go to the gym and check it out? I'm dying to see what the castle looks like on the inside." Alex said, walking in the direction of the castle.

"Actually, I was planning on checking us into the nearby Hotel. If you two want to check the gym out for now then please feel free to. There's a nice boutique I wanted to check out anyway."

"Hmm...alright then. We'll meet you at the hotel then Yvonne. Let's go Alex." Zera said, catching up to Alex who was still looking around the town.

"A lot of the people here are gathering large amounts of food, but I don't see a festival or fliers for one around." He said.

"Maybe they're getting ready for a big party. It's probably the berries from the near by Berry fields. Yvonne told me last night that there was a huge field off of Route 7 that people use to plant things in." She said.

"Perhaps." he said with a shrug.

A lot of people had suddenly gained interest in the two, all looking at them but not exactly approaching them. Most of their focus was toward the gym badges they were wearing proudly on their clothes. Zera for the most part ignored them, but Alex was actually interested in their conversations, though he tried not to make it obvious.

"Looks like they are here to challenge the new gym leader." one man said.

"Do you think they'll be strong enough to get _that_ back?" a woman replied.

"They look capable. Maybe they'll teach that little brat a lesson!"

"Something wrong Alex?" Zera asked, glancing at her friend. He shook his head.

"No...nothings wrong. Just taking a look around." he said with a shrug.

The two finally made to the castle grounds, seeing the large walls that separated the town from the large castle. The wooden draw bridge had been brought down, allowing anyone to enter the castle. Above the castle doors, sat the Kalos league crest, the symbol of a pokemon gym. Looking closer at it, the castle looked more like a large mansion than a castle.

"Welcome to Shabboneau castle, the site of Camphrier Town's pokemon gym. Please enjoy the atmosphere and rich history as well as the fiery gym battles." Zera said, reading the metal sign that had been placed outside.

"For a pokemon gym, it seems a little...I dunno empty?"

"Well, that's the thing about being a gym leader. It's not the location of the gym, but the gym leader's reputation. Look at Prism Tower, that gym is a literal symbol for the capital of Kalos, and its gym isn't that popular." Zera said.

"I kinda want to meet the Lumiose gym leader. I heard from Musashi that he was an Electric type trainer. It would have been an interesting battle, that was for sure. Anyway, lets check it out." he said, walking confidently over the wooden bridge. Zera looked over the edge, seeing the long fall to the water depths below. She swallowed the lump in her throat, covering Carla's eyes.

"Don't look." she muttered quietly.

"These moats are pretty cool. You know historically, they used to fill these things with Feraligatr, in case anyone tried to get into the castle. Wonder if there are any left?" Alex muttered, glancing into the murky waters.

"Can we not think about that?" Zera asked, wanting to hurry over the bridge. As a Fire trainer, she had a slight fear of water, especially water types like Feraligatr.

As the two entered the gym, they were greeted by nothing more than a large hallway, which lead both left and right, toward a set of stairs. The marble floors had been recently polished to a shine, the light coming in from the large windows making the reflective surface glimmer. In front of them was a large glass case, which stood at around waist height. The glass was clean, and it looked as if something was supposed to be placed inside, yet it was empty. Alex walked up to it, reading the plaque on it.

"This Pokeflute has been held here for countless generations. It is a sacred token created to aid those who have trouble with the native pokemon around the town." he said.

"Heh, must be invisible, because I don't see it." Zera said.

"Pokeflutes are extremely rare. The ones that are made nowadays aren't the same as the ones made way back. My grandmother had one and she used to play it for me every time I had trouble waking up. She even taught me how to play it." he said.

"Are Pokeflutes _that_ important? It's just an instrument."

"It isn't just an instrument Zera. Sometimes, large Pokemon end up blocking paths and refuse to even wake up or move. Without Pokeflutes, people would have to build different paths to other places. Pokemon can be our friends, but some can also be quite a nuisance." he said sternly.

"My very thoughts exactly." a voice said.

From the right hall, came a young man, around twenty years old or so. He had short black hair, and was wearing a black beanie, with a white pokeball design on it. He wore a black shirt, with an electric blue design running on it. He wore dark blue jeans and combat boots, which he left untied. Around his waist were three pokeballs.

Besides him was a man, around the age of forty, and he was wearing a white Karate gi, with a black belt tied around his waist. He was wearing wooden sandals on his feet. His chiseled face was one of concern, his eyes filled with slight worry. His black hair was neatly combed, but a few strands were out of place.

"Welcome, you two must be challengers right?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Alex and this Zera and her partner Carla." Alex said, introducing the two.

"How did you know that we were challengers?" Zera asked.

"I could tell by the badges you two are wearing. I'm happy to inform you that I am the gym leader, Jacob Black. However, I'm not taking any challengers at the time."

"What? How come?" Alex asked. Jacob sighed, looking at the glass case.

"Well...we're dealing with a bit of an issue at the moment. You see, the route past Camphrier leads to Route 7, and eventually Niza city and Ambrette Town. There is a bridge that connects the route and goes over the Camphrier river. Sadly, a local pokemon has taken it upon itself to block the road by sleeping on the bridge."

"A sleeping pokemon? Why not just move it?" Zera asked curiously.

"See, this is what I was talking about. The pokemon Jacob speaks of is most likely this one." Alex said, pulling his pokedex from his pocket.

" _Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokemon. Being registered as one of the heaviest pokemon ever documented, Snorlax will not be satisfied until it eats 880 pounds of food a day. After eating their fill, Snorlax will go to sleep in whatever spot it feels comfortable in, often times blocking mountain paths or even roads for days on end."_

"We're having that problem right now. No one can head west to Niza city or Ambrette town, and all of the trainers that want to head to Cyllage have been getting impatient as well." the Black belt said sadly.

"As the newly appointed gym leader, I am responsible for the well-being of my town, so when I heard about this, I left to find a solution to the problem, luckily I was quickly able to find one, the Pokeflute. It will wake up anyone who hears its tune." Jacob said.

"Let me guess, you can't use the Pokeflute because it's gone missing?" Zera asked.

"It's not missing, perse." the black belt said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"This is the owner of the Shabboneau Castle, Lord Shabboneau. He's a descendant of the nobles who once resided in this castle. For generations, they've had a feud with the people who own the Parfum Palace, not far from here."

"Oh right, I forgot Parfum Palace was really close by." Alex added, glancing out the nearby window. Sadly he couldn't see the large castle.

"Yes, even Lord Shabboneau wasn't exempt from this either, and he's been arguing with the owner of the Parfum Palace for a while about who got to keep the Pokeflute, however in their confusion, the man's daughter, Princess Allie, wondered into the castle and took the flute with her. We've tried to talk to her, but she doesn't want to hear any of it." Jacob said.

"How old is this girl again?" Zera asked.

"She's nine." Lord Shabboneau said.

"This may pose as a major problem." Alex said.

"It's just a little girl, can't we just take it back from her by force?" Zera asked.

"And enrage a King? Are you stupid?" Alex said.

"Hey now, I was just giving you a solution, no need to bring stupidity into it!" the brown haired fire trainer snapped.

"Actually, though Lord Parfum owns the palace, he doesn't have any royal power. The only thing they have to their names are their titles, so taking the flute from the Princess by force wouldn't necessarily get you in trouble." Lord Shabboneau said.

"Except she's a little girl, and I don't like upsetting kids, no matter how annoying they are." Alex said.

"This is because you haven't met the little devil. Ugh...she's more annoying than my little sister...regardless, I won't be able to take on challengers until I resolve this problem, so I do hope you understand." Jacob said.

"Oh no, we understand. This is going to be annoying though, another gym I can't challenge?" Zera muttered. Alex turned around, a finger placed on his chin.

"Maybe if we can convince the Princess, she'll cough up the Pokeflute." he said.

"I doubt that will happen." Jacob said.

"Fine then, I'll go talk to her. Besides, I wanted to check out the Palace anyway. Yvonne is missing all the fun." Alex said, walking out of the castle.

Zera followed along, after telling Jacob she would be back later. She caught up to Alex, who was making his way down into the town.

"Are you nuts Alex? Do you actually think you can convince a little girl to give you what you want?" She asked.

"If we tell her that we need it to wake up that Snorlax, then she'll have to hand it over. Besides, I just want to resolve this issue so I can get my badge. Lord Shabboneau should have kept that Pokeflute locked up if he knew this was going to happen." He said sternly.

Alex and Zera left the old castle, heading through Camphrier Town toward Route 6, which would take them up to Parfum Palace. Yvonne spotted them, and ran up to meet them.

With her she brought a light brown skinned girl, with long brown hair, which was tied up into weird ponytails. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, with four black bows on the front. She wore matching short blue shorts, which reached to her mid thigh. She wore a pair of pink sandals, along with a matching messenger bag. Her green eyes seemed to be filled with energy.

"Hey you two, I'd like you to meet a childhood friend of mine." She said.

"Hello, my name is Shauna, it's so cool to meet you both." She said happily, shaking their hands.

"I'm Alex."

"Zera...this is my partner Carla." the fire trainer said, introducing her pokemon.

"Oh my gosh, it's so adorable...and it's golden." Shauna said, looking closely at the nervous pokemon.

"So, did you get a badge?" Yvonne asked. Alex shook his head, a frown on his face.

"It seems there's a Snorlax blocking the path to Niza city and the gym leader wont be able to battle anyone until it's been taken care of. I'm on my way to the Parfum palace to speak to the Princess." he said, once again heading toward the town exit.

"The path to Niza city is blocked? Oh man, I was supposed to meet Tierno and Trevs there." Shauna said, following her new friend. Yvonne shrugged, she had expressed interest in seeing the palace.

"How are they doing by the way?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh, their doing great. Trevor is attempting to fill up the entire Pokedex with pictures of Pokemon in their natural habitat. He is getting better at battling though. Tierno is still looking for the next dancer of his team. Xavier is still collecting badges, I hear he's in Shalour city already." Shauna said.

"Damn, it isn't fair you know, that kid got a head start." Yvonne said.

"Well, he just moved to Kalos not that long ago, so it makes sense that his mother would encourage him to try his best." Shauna said with a shrug.

Finally exiting Camphrier, they noticed the large fork in the road, with a sign just near the town exit. One was pointing to Route 7, which was straight ahead, while the other was pointing north east, to route 6. The path was long and dusty, but in the distance, one could see the large leafy trees that lined both sides of the path, along with the tallest grass Alex had ever seen. Several people could be seen in the distance, along with the bright flash of cameras.

He looked down route 7, seeing the large red bridge not that far from where they stood, even at that distance, he could make out the figure that was Snorlax, as well as the people trying to get it to move. Without a word, he turned up the path to Parfum palace, heading toward the last true castle the Kalos region had left. It wasn't long until they made it to the tree line.

"Well, looks like this route will take us straight to the palace. Figures a place like this would have a beautiful route to walk on." Alex said, he said, before continuing his walk.

"It literally leads up to a Palace, what do you expect?" Zera deadpanned.

"I was here earlier actually. I was able to catch myself a really cute Flabebe, and I saw some cute Spritzee too." Shauna said. Alex stopped and turned around, looking at the brunette.

"Can you show me where they are?" he asked suddenly.

"Eh...weren't you going to get that flute back though?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Sorry, but I'm not losing the chance to catch some Fairy types. Especially knowing that Jacob trains dark types, I want to have a decent advantage over him." he said with a grin.

"I can show you where they are I suppose." Shauna said.

"I guess I'll just go to the Palace and look around while you go hunt for fairies. Don't keep me waiting to long." Zera said, continuing up the path.

"I'll go with her, take care of him Shaunee. Help him with those pokemon alright?" Yvonne said.

"Sure thing Lady Y, we'll catch up later." the brunette said, waving her friend off. Alex looked at her confused.

"Lady Y?"

"It's the pet name I gave her when we were growing up. We're next door neighbors actually, and our parents let us play together all the time. We're besties." she said excitedly.

"Besties?" he asked curiously. He remembered hearing Yancy using that term with a lot of her co-workers, but he never bothered learning what it meant.

"Yup yup, though I am jealous of her." she said, leading him toward the field of tall grass.

"Why?"

"Don't you see it? She has bigger boobs than me! It's totally unfair." She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex blushed but tried not to look at the girl. He instead was focused more on finding those pokemon.

" _Jeez, girls can really focus on the most perverted things in the world. They act like it's nothing too. Wonder if this is how Yancy feels, then again I saw her stuffing her bra once."_ he thought to himself.

xxx

"Well, the brochure surely didn't kid when they said this place was the most beautiful building in the region." Yvonne said, finally reaching the palace. It was absolutely gorgeous, and indescribable.

A large gilded fence surrounded the beautiful stone building, a large set of gates keeping everyone outside. Every single window seemed to be covered by drapes, preventing her to get a good look inside the palace. Several people were outside, taking pictures by the gates.

"Why is everyone outside though? Isn't this a major tourist attraction?" Zera asked.

"I dunno, but why don't we go inside and check the place out? Maybe we can talk to that little brat you guys mentioned." Yvonne said, walking up to the gilded gates.

A sharply dressed man stood in front of them, looking a bit cross at the people in the area. When he noticed Yvonne and Zera, his mood brightened.

"Hello ladies...how may I serve you?" he asked. He had a firm expression on his face, as if he had been standing there for hours on end. Zera sort of felt bad for him, especially hearing about the bratty princess.

"Could we check out the inside of the palace please?" Yvonne asked.

"Why yes you can...of course I'll have to charge you a small fee to enter."

"A fee? Really?" Zera asked.

She was taken aback, why would they charge a fee? Sure Parfum Palace was a beautiful building. Most likely holding a lot of history. Charging a fee seemed unreasonable...then again if it was a certified museum, she could understand why.

"Why of course young miss." The man continued.

"You see, this may not act as a palace anymore, but we need to take care of our expenses somehow, the owner Princess Allie, felt the need to charge people an entrance fee."

"Whoa wait a minute, the owner is the princess? Isn't she like nine?" Zera asked, taken aback but the sudden realization.

"Indeed she is. Her father got fed up with taking care of the palace, so he ended up leaving the responsibility to the young miss. Which is why she calls herself Princess Allie."

"Man, what a dick! Who just leaves their nine year old daughter alone to handle this much responsibility? No wonder she took the Pokeflute, there isn't anyone teaching her right from wrong." Yvonne cried, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Regardless, the young miss has established a fee and all those who wish to enter the palace shall have to pay it."

"How much is it?" Zera asked with disdain in her voice.

"1,000 Poke-dollars." the man said. The two girls almost choked when they heard that.

"Together?" Yvonne cried out, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Of course not, this is separately. We also rent rooms for an additional 3,000 poke-dollars." the man said.

"Dialga's nipples that's expensive. Who would willingly pay 3,000 grand to stay here?" Zera asked, looking at Yvonne who was digging through her coin purse.

"Are you seriously considering this?" she snapped.

"We have to get the damn flute, so I got to pay the entrance fee." She said.

"You are unbelievable, we'll I'm not buying." Zera said, turning around to walk away, only to see Shauna walking up to them, her clothes ruffled and branches in her hair.

"What happened to you?" Yvonne asked.

"I sort of lost Alex in the grass. He was next to me one minute, gone the next. Hehe..though I'm sure he'll find his way sooner or later. Oh, hello mister, do you think I could go inside again?" Shauna asked, walking up to the gate.

"Of course Lady Shauna, you have already paid your fee so you are free to enter the palace." the man said, opening the gate.

"Seriously?" Zera asked, shaking her head as Yvonne handed the man her fee. She sighed, pulling out her wallet, she was going to make that little girl hear about this.

Alex burst out of the grass, falling onto his knees. He wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead. He grabbed his Umbreon beanie off the ground and placed it back onto his head, after brushing the twigs and blades of grass from his hair. He grabbed the two Pokeballs from the ground and placed them on his belt, a smile on his face.

"I am so happy right now. Shauna must be so worried though, I did sort of leave her." he said, fixing his vest.

He walked up the hill and through the trees, onto the path. He walked ahead, finally seeing the Palace before him. His eyes widened, jaw dropping.

"Damn...this place is beautiful." he said, taking a hold of his PokeGear. He snapped a few pictures of the palace, before making his way to the gates, where a sharply dressed man was counting some money. He hastily shoved it in his pocket, before standing at attention.

"Hello young man, welcome to Parfum Palace." he said.

"Um...I'd like to speak to the princess, if that's alright."

"Of course it is, as long as you pay the entrance fee." the man said.

"Entrance fee? Seriously?" he asked.

"My apologies sir, but the princess established a fee in order to pay for all the utilities it takes to keep the place running. She was left as the sole owner of this palace and she needs the extra money." the man said.

"Wait...her parents left her alone in this castle?" he asked.

"Indeed, her father didn't like the responsibility of owning this palace as well as keeping it running. So he left the young miss with the responsibility of keeping the place running." He said.

"What a shitty person...fine, I'll pay the fee...how much is it?" he asked.

"1,000 poke-dollars."

Alex sighed and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He pulled out two five hundred poke-dollar bills, handing it to the man. He smiled, opening the gate.

"The princess surely is around, she's a little hard to miss so do feel free to approach her." He said. Alex nodded, walking toward the entrance of the palace.

The first thing that he saw when he walked in was the beautifully decorated foyer. The marble floors seemed as if they were made of gold, and the bright gold paint on the walls brightened the room up nicely. There was also a large gold Milotic statue dead in the center of the room. Several people were walking around, looking at everything around them.

"Wow...whoever built this place wasn't fucking around." he muttered to himself, walking up to the Milotic statue.

"No no no! That isn't what I wanted." a voice called out.

Everyone who was still in the room, decided to make a quick exit, though Alex didn't know why. Instead, he moved toward the voice, looking around the area until he walked into another room, where he found the source of the voice.

Standing in front of several maids, was a little girl, with fiery orange hair. She was wearing a bright pink dress, with a pale yellow bow on the front, bearing a blue jewel on it. Underneath it was a light pink heart. The dress had a ruffled hem, as well as a matching petticoat, which hung a bit lower than the dress itself. She wore white tights, along with matching knee high boots, with black laces. She wore long white gloves, and in her hand was a fancy fan. She wore a silver tiara on her head, decorated with several bright green gemstones.

"I asked for fresh Oran berries, these are _Oren_ berries, the sour ones. Don't you know the difference?" the little girl snapped.

"With all due respect miss, not a lot of people can tell them apart. It was an honest mistake." one of the maids said.

"I don't care! Replace them right now! I will not eat this disgusting crap!" she snapped.

"Right away miss." the maids said, quickly dashing out of the room.

All of them raced by Alex, who watched them go, not believing what he was seeing. The little girl fanned herself angrily, muttering things under her breath. Alex mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He was doing this so he could get his badge and to help the other trainers who wanted to head to Niza city.

" _Time to bite the bullet."_

He walked into the room, walking toward the little girl that was standing in the center of the room. Hearing someone behind her, the girl turned around, glaring at the trainer.

"Ugh...what do you want _tourist_?" she asked.

"I hate to bother you, Princess. I came here because I need the Pokeflute you took from the Shabboneau castle."

"The Pokeflute?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, it's an instrument used to wake up Pokemon. There's a Snorlax on Route 7 and if it doesn't wake up, then people can't get to Niza city or Ambrette Town. More importantly, I can't battle the gym leader for his badge." he said.

"So you only care about that flute because you want a gym badge?" she asked.

"Well, I am aiming to be the best Fairy type trainer in the world." he said. The girl snickered, hiding her face behind her fan, though her pink eyes were still focused on him.

"You train Fairy types? What are you a little girl?" she asked.

"What's wrong with training Fairy types?" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"There isn't anything wrong, if you want to lose your masculinity. Soon enough you'll be meandering about in dresses and putting on make up." she said.

" _Jeez, this girl is a little smart ass. Heh, I don't blame her, with no siblings to play with and a deadbeat father who ignored her, she must have gotten used to getting everything done for her."_

"Listen...I don't care what your opinion of me is. I just need the flute to wake up that Snorlax, you can have the flute back afterwards if you want." he said.

"Hmm...I'll give you the flute...for one of your Pokemon." she said.

"Uh..what?" he cried, shock registered on his face.

"You heard me pretty boy, I want one of your Pokemon. Release them all and I'll take my pick, then you can take the flute." she said.

"Absolutely not! My pokemon are special to me, their part of my family, not a form of currency for me to give away. I'll give you anything else, but not my pokemon." he said angrily.

"Sorry, I want one of your Pokemon. I don't want anything else but that." she said with a shrug, looking away from him. He sighed, looking at the ground.

" _Why a pokemon of all things? Could it be that...she doesn't have one?"_

"Princess, do you not have a Pokemon?" he asked.

"Well what do you think idiot? I'm in his palace all alone. The maids don't play with me and I have no friends. That's why I want one of your Pokemon." she snapped. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay, how about we do this instead...I'll help you _catch_ a pokemon. Then you can give me the flute. That way we both get what we want...how does that sound?" he asked.

"You'd actually help me catch a Pokemon?" she asked curiously.

"Of course, everyone deserves to have a friend in this world...besides you and I have something in common. My father isn't that great of a person either, he's actually kind of an asshole." he said with a chuckle.

"Heh, if you expect thanks from me, than you are totally wrong. Come on." she said, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him along. He rolled his eyes.

"My name is Alex by the way, its nice to meet you Princess." he said.

"Call me Allie, but if you do it around anyone else, I'll punch you." she said, glaring at him.

"Um...why is Alex being dragged out the door by a little girl?" Zera asked, catching the attention of her friends.

"Oh, that's the princess. Maybe he's getting the flute from her." Shauna said.

"Oh good, I have a few choice words for that little brat." Zera said, only to be stopped by Yvonne.

"Alex is onto something there, if we interrupt, he may not get the Pokeflute at all. Why don't we go check the gardens out? I'm sure he'll come get us when he gets the flute back." the honey blonde said. Zera sighed, giving her a nod.

"Come on Carla, I'm sure they have pretty flowers of all different colors." she said.  
"Char char." her pokemon cried.

It hadn't been long since Alex and the Princess had left the castle grounds. They had reached the edge of Route 6, where all of the freakishly tall grass was growing. There were a few large patches shaking a bit, a sign that some Pokemon were hiding within. They came to a stop before the field, staring at it with curiosity.

"Alright, there should be some in this tall grass, this is where I caught two pokemon earlier today. I saw one scurrying around that will be perfect for you." Alex said, stopping at the edge of the grass.

"I'm not going into that field. My dress will get ruined, and it's more expensive than your life." Allie said, unfurling her fan.

"I was going to attract the pokemon to you so you can catch it." he said. He pulled out a single pokeball, releasing Swirlix who looked at her trainer in confusion.

"I'm helping Allie here catch her first pokemon, would you make sure she doesn't get hurt?" he asked.

"Swirl." the pokemon nodded, its tongue lulled to the side of its mouth. Alex pulled out another pokeball from his pocket, one of the spare ones he had bought in Lumiose city. He handed it to the little girl, who looked at it curiously.

"You'll have to battle the pokemon when it comes out of the grass, when it's weak throw that pokeball at it. If its weak enough, it will most likely stay inside." He said.

"Okay...and if it doesn't?" she asked.

"I'll just hand you another one, I got plenty." he said.

"Wait, what moves does your Swirlix know?" she asked.

"Cotton Guard, Moon Blast, Fairy Wind, Thunderbolt and Energy Ball." He replied, just before disappearing into the grass. Allie looked at the ball in her hand, a little smile on her face.

"I know there was one here somewhere. Looked like a stray too." Alex muttered to himself, as he brushed the long blades of grass aside. He cringed a bit, since a few sharp blades had sliced his skin, though it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Bouf."

That sudden cry made him stop in his tracks, he brushed a few more blades of grass aside, only for a blur of white to slam into him. It started licking his face, making him giggle a bit.

"Ow, stop that tickles." he said, pushing the pokemon's face aside. He reached into his vest for his pokedex, scanning it for its information.

" _Furfrou, the Poodle Pokemon. These pokemon are widely popular for the various styles their trainers can give them, no two Furfrou will look the same because of this. Without constant grooming, it will always return to its normal furry look, so its advised to cut its fur once every five days."_

"Perfect, come with me Furfrou, I have someone I want you to meet." he said, and luckily the dog pokemon followed along.

He came out of the grass a second later, startling Allie who was busy fanning herself. She looked at the pokemon, face scrounging up a bit.

"Ew, that pokemon looks like it could use a bath." she said.

"Allie, I know you may not like this one, but I assure you its the best one for you. You can even groom it and make it look like anything you want. There are tons of styles for this pokemon, besides it doesn't matter what it looks like, all pokemon will be your friends if you open up your mind and heart." he said.

She hid her face behind her fan, keeping her eyes trained on the pokemon. She was most likely thinking about it, after a second, she closed the fan, pointing it at the Furfrou.

"Alright, I want you to battle me and if I win you get to stay in my palace, deal?" she asked.

"Bouf bouf." the pokemon cried.

"Swirlix, Fairy Wind." the little girl cried, only for the puffball to look at her in confusion. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Help her out Swirlix...I'll make sure to give you some candy when we get back in town." he said.

"Swirlix lix." she cried, forming a pink gale that struck Furfrou, knocking it off its feet. It growled a bit, before running in with a Tackle.

"Quickly Swirlix, dodge it and use Energy ball." Allie said, pointing at Furfrou with her fan.

Swirlix easily dodged the Tackle, as it could float out of the pokemon's reach. Once it had, it formed a large glowing green ball in its mouth, firing it at the Furfrou, who took the attack head on. It opened its mouth firing a yellow sparkling beam at Swirlix.

"Whoa...that's a Charge beam. I wasn't expecting that." Alex muttered, as his pokemon easily dodged the attack.

"Now Swirlix, be a dear and use Thunderbolt on him." Allie said.

"Swirlix." the pokemon cried.

She unleashed the lightning attack onto the tired Furfrou. It cried in pain from the electric attack, its white fur becoming a bit tinged. Sparks ran down its snout and tail as it fell over. Allie smirked, pulling out the Pokeball Alex had given her.

"Alright, you are mine." she cried, throwing the ball at the fallen dog.

It struck its side, quickly pulling it in. It shook on the ground for a few tense seconds, before it finally stopped, the dot in the center ceasing its blinks.

"I caught it. I have my own pokemon now." Allie cried happily, picking the ball up from the ground. Alex smiled, petting his Swirlix.

"Nice job buddy, we just made her the happiest girl in the world."

The two returned to the palace as fast as they could, only for Allie to hand her new pokemon over to one of the maids, insisting on having it groomed. Alex caught up with the girls, who were coming back to the foyer from the gardens.

"So, where were you?" Zera asked.

"Helping the princess make a friend. Her father left her all alone here, so I was able to convince her to give me the Pokeflute if I helped her catch a pokemon." he said.

"Seriously?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, she just needed a friend." he said with a smile.

" _Ahem_ , Alex...I've brought the Pokeflute." Allie said, entering the foyer, with one of her maids. The woman opened the case, showing them the precious instrument.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Shauna said, snapping a picture of it. Alex took it from the case, looking it over.

"Looks just like the one my grandmother had. You can even see it was made in the Johto region, probably a gift." he said, a smile on his face. A loud bark filled his ears, and soon, Furfrou bounded into the room, sporting a style that he had seen in Lumiose, named the Matron style. It ran around Allie, making the girl giggle, having a genuine smile on her face.

"Furfrou, you look so cute." she said, hugging her new friend.

"I guess even spoiled princesses need friends." Zera said with a shrug. Allie looked up at Alex, a warm smile on her face.

"Since you helped me make a friend. I as princess of the Parfum Palace, decree that you shall be known as Sir Alexander, and we shall host a ball in your honor." she said.

"Wait...are you serious?" he asked, eyes widened.

"Dead serious, Millianna take Sir Alexander to his quarters and get him ready for this ball...oh, and get his friends ready too, they shall be his dames." Allie said.

"Right away Your Majesty. Come along Sir." Millianna said, taking a hold of Alex's hand. He spared a single glance behind him, his face being one of horror. Zera giggled.

"Poor Alex." she said.

"I am definitely not missing this. I am gonna take so many pictures." Yvonne said, letting out a girlish giggle. Alex groaned, having heard Yvonne before they turned down the opposite hall. He was definitely not looking forward to this, not one bit.


	12. Chapter 12: Sir Alex vs Gym Leader Jacob

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to a new installment of Legends of Kalos. Last time, Alex and his friends dropped by the Parfum Palace, in order to recover the Pokeflute that was taken by Princess Allie. Alex was able to strike a deal with her and helped her catch her very first Pokemon, now he is getting ready for a ball being held in his honor. How will everything turn out? Find out in the latest chapter, Hope you enjoy it all.**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 12 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 12

Sir Alexander vs Gym Leader Jacob

His mother's words filled his mind as he looked at himself in the mirror. They were words that she had always said to him whenever he was feeling down, or whenever he told her stories about the adventures he would have when he was older. They always brought a smile to his face.

" _Son, the world is a big place. There are so many wonderful things to experience. If you go on a journey, make sure you wholeheartedly dive into it, break out of your mold, have fun. Even if you have to do something stupid, even if you end up cross dressing or being crowned king of a region, make sure you have a ball!"_

As he stood facing the wall length mirror, dressed in the finest suit he had ever worn, he couldn't help but smile at those words.

The suit he was wearing was a beautiful royal blue color, with golden cuff links, and matching blue slacks. Underneath he was wearing a button down shirt made of the finest silk, along with a matching stripped tie. He also wore a pair of white gloves to hide his hands, his Mega Pendant was tucked into to the shirt, as he had refused to take it off. On his feet were a pair of black Oxford shoes, polished to a shine. His silver hair had been slicked back with gel, in a way that went well with his black rimmed glasses.

Beside him were all of his Pokemon, which had all been given a bath and groomed to look presentable. Swirlix looked a little smaller due to the hair cut it had been given, but its face was more visible, making her look cuter than before. Taillow had his feathers preened and shined with a special soap, making his green shine stand out even more. Petilil was hopping about, crying in glee after the bath she had been given, her green leaves looked more alive than before. The Mega stone around her neck jingled as she moved.

His two new Pokemon, Spritzee and Flabebe had also been given treatment. His Spritzee, which he had named Spirit, had also been given a hair trim. It had filled the entire room with a beautiful scent. His Flabebe, which he had named Fleur, was busy rearranging the roses that had been set around the room. Flabebe, by nature adored flowers, and she had already rearranged all of the flowers in the area. She was a White flower Flababe, a rare color to find in the wild let alone catch. He had been immensely happy when he had found it in the tall grass.

The final pokemon that was present was Vixen, who was looking around shyly. She had been the hardest to groom, and the poor girls tasked with the job ended up getting some nasty bite marks and some scratches from the little fox. Alex had apologized so much that the head made had told him to stop. One of the girl's said that she was more tame than the Bisharp guards they had on duty.

Once he had actually been with her, Vixen had calmed down, and allowed the girls to trim her fur a bit. After that came himself, who was dressed by one of the younger maids, and had finally finished. The girl smiled, giving him a wink.

"You know, Princess Allie doesn't knight that many people, so please enjoy yourself. She's a kind girl at heart and I'm sure this means the world to her." she said.

"I am enjoying this...it's just...I've never been in a suit this fancy before, and trust me I've worn my fair share of fancy suits." he said.

"I don't doubt it. You know, you remind me a lot of someone I've seen before." she said, placing her hand on her chin.

"I do?" he asked, internally worrying.

"Um...yeah...you look a lot like that missing rock star...what was his name again? Lime something?" she asked.

He was about to reply when he heard a knock on the door. The maid walked over to it, opening it. Princess Allie walked in, wearing a beautiful pink ball gown. Her hair had been straightened and decorated with flowers. She was holding a violet fan, with a few flower designs on it. Her Furfrou walked in right after. She looked at Alex, a smile on her face.

"You clean up nicely. You don't even look like a filthy casual anymore." She said.

"I don't know how to reply to that." He sweat dropped, rubbing his neck. She shook her head.

"The guests have started to arrive, after the dinner party we shall retreat to the garden for the fireworks." She said.

"Fireworks?" He asked curiously.

"The finest in all of Kalos, I don't fire them off for just no one you know." she said with a wink. Alex looked back at his pokemon, shrugging.

"Alright, let us go. Return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs, I wouldn't want them to get dirty before the fireworks." Allie said, taking her leave.

Alex returned his pokemon, placing all five pokeballs in his pockets. He followed after Allie, internally freaking out a bit. He had never been a knight before, and he didn't know how to act or anything. This was all on such short notice, and he didn't even get to practice.

"Stop freaking out, there aren't that many nobles showing up. Most of the guests are citizens of Camphrier." she said, patting his arm.

"Sorry. It's all so new to me." he said.

She rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of a set of blue doors, which were firmly shut, from within, Alex could hear the sound of music. Allie threw them open, walking inside. Alex almost jumped when he heard the sudden fanfare blasting through his ear drums.

"Presenting her Royal Highness, Princess Allie, and her loyal Knight, Sir Alexander Winters!"

The already present guests started clapping for the two, making Alex blush a bright red. The ballroom was absolutely grand, and had been decorated accordingly. There was a large table near the far side of the room, filled with all sorts of foods, and even a large Milotic ice sculpture. Near the other side of the ballroom sat the live band, one man was playing one a beautiful Grand Piano.

The most alluring thing about the ballroom was the large chandelier that hung above the entire room. It was made out of tiny little crystals, that lit up the entire room. The ceiling of the ballroom was painted with several flying type pokemon, as well as a few native types found in the Kalos Region, even the legendary Reshiram and Zekrom were there, along with Latios and Latias. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down at Allie, who pulled him along.

"I know the murals are amazing, but you can't just stand there gawking. Lets go eat something, I haven't had anything since lunch." she said. He nodded, escorting her to the buffet table.

"Well, look at you."

Alex looked up, spotting Yvonne next to him, wearing a beautiful ball gown. It was a light blue color, that went well with her long hair, which was tied up into a ponytail with a light blue bow, leaving two long strands to frame her face. The dress left her shoulders bare, though he had a fluffy feathery snake around her shoulders. The gown had glittering sequins around the breast area, making it glitter quite a bit.

It brought more attention to her chest than she would have wanted. The skirt of the dress was straight and bore a few embroidery patterns on it. She wore a matching set of open toed heels, and Alex noticed she had painted her toe nails to match the dress.

She was wearing a pair of gloves that ended at the wrist, which were a light blue color. He had to admit, she looked beautiful.

"At a loss for words? I do have that effect on people." she said with a grin.

"Ugh...arrogance will get you nowhere sweetheart." Allie said, as she continued piling food onto her plate. She handed her Furfrou and Oran berry, which it quickly devoured.

"Where's Zera?" he asked.

"Struggling to walk in heels. Honestly the girl wears boots, how are heels that different?" She asked.

"They aren't high heeled though. So of course she'd struggle with it. Besides, Zera is more of a tomboy than anything. Even if she dresses a bit girly from time to time." he said, taking a sip from his punch.

"Oh, there she is." Yvonne said, pointing to the door.

Just as she said, the fire trainer had walked into the ballroom, stumbling a bit. She was wearing a beautiful amber dress, with a tan halter that wrapped around her neck. The dress changed several shades of amber until it reached her knees, where it was a nice fiery orange. Her long brown hair had been taken out of its usual pigtails and straightened, giving it a bit of a wavy look.

She was wearing a pair of orange heels, which shined in the light. Beside her stood Carla, who had a pink bow atop her head, as well as a pink ribbon tied to her tail. The girl had her arms out, using them to keep herself balanced on her heels. She spotted her friends, making her way to them, a pout on her glossy lips.

"Don't laugh at me, these shoes suck." she spat. Alex chuckled, trying to hide his mirth.

"Aw, it isn't that bad sweetheart." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous, and I saw a few boys over there giving you some interested looks." Alex said. He looked at a few of the guys near the other side of the room, who were looking at both Zera and Yvonne. The fire trainer blushed a bit, while Yvonne looked away, clearly not interested.

"So, where's Shauna?" he asked.

"Well, now that the path to Niza city had been opened, she decided to head there. Tierno and Trevor, two of our friends we're waiting for her there so she couldn't waste anytime. She did tell us to have fun for her though." Yvonne said.

"Aw, that's a shame. I didn't even get to thank her for helping me find my Spritzee and Flabebe." he said, a frown on his face.

"Well, we're bound to run into her again sometime. She told me the next Pokemon Showcase is in Ambrette Town. After your Gym battle, we'll have to head there as fast as we can. We only have around a week and a half before it starts." she said.

"How are we going to get to Ambrette Town in a week and a half? It's like a twenty mile walk." He said.

"Thirty, actually." Zera corrected, taking a sip from her own glass.

"We'll make it there, it won't be so bad." She reassured.

"I can only hope we do." he replied.

"That means we'll finally get to see the Ambrette Aquarium! I've been waiting so long for this." Zera said excitedly.

"Char char!" Carla cried in agreement.

"Well if it isn't Alex." a new voice said.

It belonged to the Camphrier Gym leader Jacob, who was dressed in a simple black suit. His hair was slicked back with gel, making him look like a formal business man rather than a gym leader. He was wearing a tie with a bunch of paw prints on it, which resembled those of the pokemon Mightyena.

"Oh, hey Jacob, fancy seeing you here." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I came here to thank Allie for her cooperation. Shauna got the Pokeflute to me earlier and Snorlax made its way to the mountains where it will hopefully not bother anyone." He said. Allie pouted and looked away from the Gym leader.

"You are just lucky that Sir Alex was nice to me." she said.

"Hey, now that Snorlax has been taken care of, do you think we could have that Gym battle?" Zera asked excitedly.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind having one. We could even have it here in the garden battlefield, if its alright with her highness." Jacob said, glancing at the Princess, who was holding a drumstick in her hands.

"I don't see why not. We can have it after I'm done eating, I'll even be the judge." she said with a grin.

"Of course...hmm...the two of you wish to battle me, how about we have a double battle? If you can defeat my six pokemon, you'll both get a badge. If not then you'll have to challenge me to a single battle back at the gym, is that alright?" Jacob asked.

"Perfect, get ready to lose." Alex said with a smirk.

"Wonderful, I have to go meet up with a few of my friends. By your lead your highness." he said, bowing to the princess before walking off toward a small crowd of people.

"I suppose this is alright for you two. Now you both get a badge." Yvonne said.

"Except I haven't caught a third pokemon yet. If I lose Carla and Litleo, I won't be able to battle." Zera said, worry washing over her face. Yvonne shook her head, digging her hand into her hand bag. She pulled out a single pokeball, handing it to the fire trainer.

"I'll let you use Fennekin for this battle. She won't mind helping you tonight...but you have to find another pokemon soon. Gym leaders typically have three on three battles."

"I know, but there aren't that many fire types around here. Thanks a lot Yvonne, you're the best." she said, hugging the older girl.

"It's not an issue Zera, I'm sure if I needed it, you'd let me use one of your pokemon." the girl replied.

Alex decided it was a good time as any to sit down and start thinking up a strategy. Princess Allie had already finished her food and had started greeting a few of the other guests, how that little girl was able to put it down was beyond him.

"Alright, so Jacob is a dark type gym leader, that much is already obvious. There are a lot of dark type pokemon in the world, with most of them being dual types. That means he might have a lot of those on hand. Then again, he was in the Unova Elite Four, that means he might have a native pokemon from there...a Deino maybe?" He muttered to himself. He looked up, glancing at the other party goers, a frown on his face. He shook his head, returning to his previous line of thought.

"With its typing, its four times weak to Fairy type moves, a Pokemon like Spirit would be great against it, assuming he does have a Deino on his team. What if he's a one of those gym leaders with a few pokemon that aren't his specialty?" he muttered to himself.

There were to many possibilities with this man. He didn't have Yvonne's first hand knowledge like he did when he was about to face against Viola. He leaned back in his seat, lost in thought.

"Something wrong Alex?" Zera asked, sitting next to him. He shook his head.

"Just thinking about this battle. Not knowing what kind of Pokemon Jacob is training is a bit nerve wracking. He could hit you with something strong, like a Drapion." He said.

"Well, he is wearing a tie with Mightyena prints on it, maybe that's his signature pokemon. If it is then that narrows it down, he came from Unova, so he might have a Liepard on his team as well." she said.

"We won't know for sure until the battle starts. How I see it, it's going to be three double battles, with both of us using three pokemon and Jacob using all six of his. He used to be in the Unova Elite Four, keep that in mind." he said.

"I will...I trust you'll do well too Alex. Good luck." she said, a smile on her safe.

"Same to you, I've only battled you once, but you're gym leader. We can definitely win." he said firmly.

The lights dimmed down a bit, confusing the two trainers a bit. Alex looked to where the band was, seeing the head maid standing by the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the slow dance. Feel free to dance to your hearts content. Afterwards we shall be moving to the back garden, where our guests of honor, Sir Alexander and Lady Zera will battle Camphrier Town's Gym leader, Jacob Black. We shall end the night with a beautiful fireworks display. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves to the fullest." the woman said with a smile.

Without a word, the band started to play a slow song, and everyone started dancing to it. Alex stood up, fixing his suit.

"Listen, it might be for the night only but...would you like to dance?" he said, holding his hand out to Zera, who blushed a bit. Thankfully the low lighting made it difficult for him to tell.

"I...I don't know how to dance. My heels will just make me trip." she said.

"Don't worry, I'm a good dancer. It was one of the things my father forced onto me." he said.

She swallowed hard, standing up and taking his hand. He slowly lead her toward the center of the ball room, making sure she didn't trip, once in a spot clear of people, he placed his hand on her hip, pulling her a bit closer.

"Um...I'm not sure about this Alex." Zera said, looking at the floor. He chuckled.

"It's alright...I had to dance with my sister the first time I started and she was a bit clumsy too. Just move to the beat, I'll lead." he said. She gave him a small nod, and soon after they started dancing.

Yvonne chuckled at the two, as she sipped the champagne she had snuck from the adult table. She found her two friends dancing extremely cute, especially when Zera stumbled a bit. She had to admit, Alex was a great dancer, almost as if he had been taught by someone. She had been looking at him closely earlier, and couldn't help but notice he resembled someone she had seen before. The name escaped her, but he seemed very familiar.

"You know, you aren't old enough to be drinking that champagne." Allie said, standing next to her with her Furfrou. Yvonne looked at her, seeing a similar glass in the girl's hand, filled to the brim with a bubbly yellow liquid.

"Neither are you." she countered.

"This is sparkling cider actually, I'm not gonna tell anyone though. You're friends are entertaining me, so we're cool. Thanks to you three, I have Furfrou by my side. This is the first ball I've hosted where I've actually had fun." she said, genuinely happy.

"Everyone needs a friend princess. For whatever its worth, I'm sorry that you were left with a responsibility like the one you have now." she said.

"Heh, don't worry yourself. Being a princess is what I'm good at, besides I make a killing from all the tourism, so I'm filthy rich." she said with a haughty tone.

"Try not to steal to much from the casuals would you? We need our hard earned cash to survive the brave outdoors." Yvonne joked, earning a laugh from the little girl.

"No promises." she replied with a wink.

Finally, after a few minutes, the head maid thanked everyone who was dancing and directed them all toward the gardens for the gym battle that was to take place. Alex was rather impressed by the beautiful courtyard, especially the hedge mazes that had been carefully cut. The stone bridge that crossed over the large pond glimmered in the moonlight. A large statue of a Golurk, and a few other pokemon sat in the center of the pond. Allie had told them that it was made of solid gold, but she wasn't sure since she hadn't seen it up close.

Alex's nervousness returned when he was finally on the battlefield, with Zera at his side. Across from them stood Jacob, a confident smile upon his face. By the judges box stood Allie, along with the head maid which was holding a tray in her hands, possibly containing the two badges that were to be given to the two trainers should they win. The lamps around them burned brightly, illuminating the entire area.

All around the field stood the guests, chatting about the battle they were about to witness.

"Alright then, I suppose this will be the final event before the fireworks. I your beautiful Princess Allie will be judging this battle, with the help of my head maid. The rules are simple, The challengers will use three pokemon and are to battle in a double battle format against the gym leader and his six pokemon.

If a pokemon can't continue, they shall have to wait until the remaining pokemon has been knocked out to send their next one in. Substitutions will be aloud. Should the challengers win, they shall be awarded with the Howling Badge." Allie announced, looking at both sides of the battlefield.

"Trainers, release your pokemon." the head maid called out. Alex and Zera pulled out their chosen pokeballs, while Jacob took his out from his pockets.

"This will definitely be an interesting battle. Stunky and Nuzleaf, the battle is yours." he cried out, tossing his pokeballs into the air. They opened up simultaneously, releasing the pokemon that rested within.

"Stunky!"

"Nuz!"

Alex grimaced a bit, staring at the Stunky with a bit of nervousness. Not only was it a dark type, but it was also a poison type, meaning it would be immune to Fairy type moves. He heard a beep next to him and looked beside him, seeing Zera holding her Pokedex before herself.

" _Stunky, the Skunk Pokemon. It fires a noxious fluid from its body for protection, the smell is so pungent that it scares anyone who smells it. The smell lingers for 24 hours until it finally dies down._

 _Nuzleaf, the Wily pokemon. Using the leaves that grow from its head, Nuzleaf will play a tune that makes its listeners uneasy. These Pokemon live deep within forests."_

"Heh, its part grass type, meaning I have the advantage on this one. Let's go Fennekin." Zera called out, releasing the fox started into the field. Alex sighed, he would give it his all, no matter what it took.

"Spirit, this battle is yours." he cried, letting out the Spritzee he had caught earlier that day.

"Not a good starting choice Alex, Stunky here has you covered." Jacob said with a cocky smirk.

"Tch, you may be a more skilled trainer than I am, but it all comes down to who can react the fastest. When I caught her earlier, she was a speedy one, and that speed will be our greatest weapon." Alex countered. Allie smiled widely, holding her fan in the air.

"Battle begin." she cried out.

"Spirit, start things off with Sweet Scent." Alex cried out.

The Spritzee gave a cheerful cry before zooming around the field, releasing a pink mist from her body. Stunky and Nuzleaf breathed it in, already entranced by the sweet smell. Jacob grit his teeth.

"Alright, I'll give him a point for speed." He muttered dryly.

"Okay Fennekin, follow Spirit's lead and use Howl to strengthen your attack." Zera called out.

"Fennekin!" the small fox howled loudly. She glowed orange for a brief second, her attack power raising steadily.

"Stunky, use Poison Gas, Nuzleaf follow up with Razor Leaf." Jacob said, finally choosing to attack.

"Stunky Stunk." the skunk cried, hastily turning around. It lifted its tail, spraying a toxic gas into the air.

"Spirit, get away from it." Alex cried.

"Fennekin, use Ember." Zera cried out.

Alex's eyes widened a bit when he heard Zera call an attack. Fennekin opened it's mouth, letting out a stream of hot embers, as soon as it made contact with the gas, it ignited, exploding on contact. Smoke filled the field, hiding their pokemon. She gave Alex a nod, earning a smirk from him.

"Nuzleaf, try to sniff out that Spritzee, and then go for a Leaf Blade." Jacob said.

"Nuz." the pokemon cried.

It moved its head around trying to find the alluring scent from before. Sadly, due to the smoke, all he could smell was fire and the remains of the Poison gas attack. Nuzleaf suddenly felt itself be picked up, and when he looked up, he saw Spirit, holding it high in the air.

"Perfect." Alex called out.

"Now Fennekin, use Flame Charge." Zera cried out.

Fennekin raced forward, its body glowing with bright orange flames. She jumped into the air, aiming for Nuzleaf.

"Stunky, protect." Jacob cried. Out of the smoke, Stunky jumped up, erecting a shield before itself and Nuzleaf, shielding it from the fire type attack. Fennekin slammed into the shield, crying in pain.

"Oh crap." Alex cried. He saw Stunky flip in the air, smirking at Spirit.

"Sludge bomb." he cried.

"Stunky." the pokemon cried, firing a greenish purple glob at Spirit. It cried in agony, as it let Nuzleaf go.

"Now Nuzleaf, take care of that Spritzee with Leaf Blade."

"Nuz." the pokemon cried, it's leaf glowing a bright green in color.

It jumped into the air, slamming it into the perfume pokemon, sending it flying across the field. It skid to a stop, clearly knocked out.

"Spritzee is unable to battle." Allie called out, pointing the fan to Jacob's side. Alex grit his teeth, returning his fallen partner.

"Damn, I let you down Spirit. I shouldn't have sent you in without proper training." he said, glancing at the pokeball.

Zera looked back across the field, the smoke that had gathered had cleared, and she was able to see the two pokemon clearly. She swallowed hard.

"This guy is tough...no wonder the league chose him to be a leader." she muttered.

"I must admit, you surprised me with that Sweet scent, but since I used to be an Elite Four member, I learned quite a lot about different pokemon. Though I must ask, how did you know Stunky's Poison gas was flammable?" he asked, looking at Zera.

"That's because I train fire type pokemon. I learned quite a lot about pokemon anatomy, that and I was the Summerville Gym leader since I was eleven. I hail from La Guardia, and I saw my fair share of Poison types in battle. I'm not an easy opponent to take out." she said firmly.

"A gym leader huh? When I first saw you, I knew you had that vibe. Now lets see if you can put your money where your mouth is." he said.

"Fennekin, get ready. We lost Spirit, so we have to compensate for that, hit them hard with Fire spin." She cried out.

"Intercept it Stunky, attack with Sludge Bomb." Jacob cried.

"Ky." the pokemon cried, dashing forward.

It's mouth was wide opened and a gurgling sound could be heard as it charged its next attack. It fired the large glob of sludge only for Fennekin to dodge it. She jumped over the skunk, aiming her attack at the stunned Nuzleaf. It cried in pain from the super effective attack.

"Nuzleaf, hang in there. Stunky use Foul Play." Jacob cried. Stunky dashed forward, a dark aura coming off its body. Zera smirked, snapping her fingers.

"Fennekin, out of the way." she cried.

"Nekin!" the pokemon replied, quickly dashing away.

Stunky's eyes widened in shock as the pokemon disappeared. Unable to stop, it slammed into Nuzleaf who cried in pain. The Wily pokemon stumbled back, passing out.

"Nuzleaf is unable to battle." Allie cried out. The crowd went silent, a few people clapped loudly. Fennekin breathed hard, standing by Zera who looked immensely proud.

"Nice job Fennekin. You are definitely getting a big bowl of my special fire type food later." she said, earning a coo from the pokemon.

"Rest easy friend, you did well." Jacob said, returning Nuzleaf to its ball.

"Ky, Stunk." Stunky cried. Jacob shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault buddy. This girl is good, her battle style surely fits that fiery spirit of hers." he said.

"That was great Zera." Alex said.

"Of course it was, if there's anything I know, it' how to battle." she said with a wink.

"I'm rather impressed. You know, the first few battles I've had here in Kalos have been very memorable, but a few of them were a little bland. I can tell this one is going to be one of the memorable ones in my book. Stunky, get ready." Jacob said.

"Fennekin this is it. Give it your all." Zera cried out, encouraging the little fox.

The two stared at each other, before Jacob finally took his chance.

"Stunky, use Torment." He cried.

"Stunky stunk stunk." the pokemon cried, it's eyes glowed a bright red. Fennekin started yipping in fear, being unable to move for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Torment, a move that torments the opponent into using a single move at a time. I can only use moves once before having to switch." she said, looking back at her partner for the battle.

She looked back at Yvonne, who had a confident yet worried look on her face.

"Venoshock, hit it hard Stunky." Jacob cried.

"Stunk." the pokemon cried out, glowing a bright purple.

It spat out a large greenish purple bream straight at Fennekin. It took it head on, skidding across the ground, stopping a few steps from where Zera stood.

"Fennekin!" Zera cried in worry. The pokemon managed to get up, though the purple glow was obvious. It groaned in pain, a few purple bubbles coming of its body.

"She's poisoned." Alex said. Zera grit her teeth.

"That Stunky is well adept. I'll give you that Jacob, but not even poison is going to take us down. Fennekin, I know it hurts but please push through it. Use Flame Charge." she cried.

"Nekin." the fox cried, bursting forward with great speed, its body covered in flames. Stunky narrowed its eyes, bracing itself.

"Now Stunky, Protect." Jacob cried.

Stunky howled, erecting a bright green shield before its body. Fennekin bounced off of it, crying in pain. The poison kicked in, making the fox stumble a bit.

"Venoshock now!"

"Fennekin, Fire Spin." Zera cried out, worry written on her face. Fennekin howled loudly, firing the large spinning beam of flames at Stunky who had also fired Venoshock. Both attacks collided, causing a large explosion, kicking up a lot of dust and smoke. When it cleared, both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Fennekin and Stunky are both unable to continue. Since Zera defeated two pokemon the first match goes to Alex and Zera." Allie cried cheerfully, pointing her fan to their side. Everyone cheered as the two trainers returned their pokemon.

"Well, I suppose that result was fair. That Fennekin sure is strong!" Jacob said.

"I know she is, she gave it her all." Zera said with a smile. He pulled out two more pokeballs, a Great ball and a Dusk ball. Zera looked at the green and black ball ominously.

"Well, time to stop messing around. Sableye and Spiritomb, you two are up." he cried, releasing his next two pokemon. The first was a purple pokemon, around two feet tall, with sharp claws. It had bright blue diamond eyes, and several gems on its back. There was a collar around its neck, with glittering studs, hanging from it was a dark stone, with a glowing red stripe in the middle.

The second was a swirling mass of ghostly energy, with green dots littering his face. It had a wide grin on its features, a swirl for an eye which focused on its opponents. It looked as if it was coming out of the stone it sat on.

"Shit...I never accounted for him having these two pokemon in his team." Alex muttered. Zera aimed her pokedex at them, trying not to look at Spiritomb.

" _Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokemon. It is said that 108 human souls came together to create this pokemon. Due to the anger of their previous lives, the souls unleashed their anger on anyone it saw. It was finally bound to an odd keystone for all eternity._

 _Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. It's love of gem stones caused its eyes to evolve into diamonds, allowing it to see in the darkest of caves. Its sharp claws are strong enough to slice clean through diamond. If it likes a certain gem stone, it will sprout from its back."_

"Dual Ghost/Dark types?" She asked.

"Two pokemon that have no weakness, since their weaknesses would cancel each other out. The only weakness they have are Fairy type moves, everything else will do neutral damage. On top of that, Sableye can mega evolve.

"Seriously, I didn't know that!" Zera said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use Mega Evolution during this battle, it would be a bit unfair of me." Jacob said, reassuring the two trainers.

"Still, those two are strong. Zera, you have to hit them hard and fast." Alex said.

"Alright, I got this one. Litleo, I choose you." she cried, releasing the normal/fire lion cub. It gave a firm cry in greeting. Alex pulled out his second pokeball, nodding firmly to himself.

"Swirlix, this battle is yours." he called out, releasing the pink puff ball, who twirled around the field, tongue sticking out of her mouth.

"Another fairy type?" Jacob muttered to himself. He shook his head, giving a firm nod to his pokemon.

"We wont lose."

"We'll see about that." Alex said, a cocky grin on his face.

"Litleo, Noble Roar." Zera cried.

Litleo planted its paws firmly onto the ground, roaring loudly, lowering their opponents Attack and Special Attack. Jacob grit his teeth, looking at Sableye.

"Sableye, Seismic Toss on Litleo. Spiritomb, Shadow ball on Swirlix." Jacob cried.

"Keh keh keh." Sableye cried, dashing forward as fast as it could. It dashed at Litleo, trying to grab its tail. Swirlix quickly slammed into Sableye, knocking it away.

"Take that, now Swirlix use Moon Blast." Alex called out.

"Swirlix." the puffball cried, forming a large pink ball in her mouth. She fired it point blank, striking Sableye on the back, making it howl in pain.

"Litleo, intercept that Shadow ball." Zera cried.

"Leo." the pokemon cried, taking the attack head on. It fazed through his body, bursting into ghostly energy.

"Heh, Normal types aren't affected by Ghost type attacks. Now Litleo, Noble Roar."

"Rock Tomb, Spiritomb." Jacob cried out.

"Tomb!" the pokemon cried, forming several large rocks above its body, it aimed them at Litleo, who took the attack head on. He cried in pain, being buried under some rocks.

"Oh no! Litleo!" Zera cried.

"Swirlix use Energy ball on the rocks!" Alex cried.

Swirlix cried out, forming a large ball of energy in its mouth before firing it, shattering the rocks on Litleo. It brushed off the stray pebbles, roaring proudly.

"Now Litleo, show them your new move, Iron Tail on Spiritomb's keystone." Zera cried.

"Litleo." the pokemon cried, dashing forward.

His tail turned a gray color. He jumped into the air, swinging his tail as hard as it could, slamming into Spiritomb's keystone. It cried in pain, forcing it back to its side of the field.

"Swirlix, push them back with Fairy Wind." Alex cried out.

Swirlix started spinning in place, forming a large breeze of glittering pink energy. It proved too much for the two ghosts as they were pushed back further onto their side of the field. Visible scratches could be seen on their bodies. Jacob balled his hands, glaring at the two challengers.

"They're turning the tides on us. We'll show them, Sableye, Fury Swipes on Litleo, Spiritomb, use Ominous Wind." he cried out.

"Keh keh keh." Sableye cried, dashing forward, claws extending a bit.

"Swirlix use Cotton Spore!" Alex cried.

"Lix...Swirlix!" the pokemon cried, spinning around rapidly, sending several globs of its cottony fur at Sableye, the fur stuck to its body, slowing it down greatly. It looked up only to see Litleo's Tail slam into its forehead. Sableye cried in pain, clutching the new bruise that had formed on its face.

"Keh!"

"Those two are completely in sync." Yvonne muttered from the sidelines, completely entranced by her friends.

She knew both of them alone were capable trainers, but together they worked differently. Alex was able to cover Zera's blind spots, and the same could be said for Zera, who was quick to react. Perhaps it was a bad idea on Jacob's part to take them both on at the same time.

Spiritomb rose itself up high and started spinning rapidly, sending a violet wave of ghostly wind at the two Pokemon. Litleo firmly planted his paws into the ground. Swirlix however flew back, unable to stay in place.

"No, Swirlix." Alex cried.

"Quick Sableye, Fury Swipes." Jacob cried.

"Litleo, Flamethrower!" Zera suddenly cried. Litleo opened his mouth in a loud roar, firing a large plume of flame, slamming into the Darkness pokemon. It howled in pain, dropping to the ground, smoking.

"Swirlix, use the Ominous wind to your advantage, swing around and grab Spiritomb, once you do toss it at Sableye." he cried.

"Lix." the pokemon cried, turning around.

It used the wind to speed up, slamming into Spiritomb. She grabbed it's keystone, throwing it into the ground where Sableye was struggling to stand.

"Now Swirlix, finish them off with Moon Blast." Alex cried out.

"Swirlix." the Pokemon cried. It opened its forming the largest ball of pink energy she could, before finally firing it. It connected, exploding on contact. When the dust cleared up, both Pokemon lay in a small crater, knocked out.

"Sableye and Spiritomb are unable to battle, Swirlix and Litleo are the winners." Allie cried out, the crowd cheered loudly losing their minds. Alex wiped the sweat off his brow, and fixed his tie a bit. Zera smiled, flicking a strand of brown hair behind her shoulders.

"You almost had us there Jacob, but our Pokemon were too in sync to be taken down by those two." Alex said. Jacob sighed, returning his pokemon to their balls.

"You two are surprising me even more as each minute passes by. Using Ominous wind to increase your speed, Cotton Spore and Iron Tail? I have to admit, that was a good strategy." He said.

"Eh, it was a bit on the fly though. It was a good thing Zera could adapt to the situation." Alex said, rubbing his neck.

"Adapting in battle is something that all trainers should be adept at. You've made it this far, time for you two to face the strongest members of my current team. Liepard and Mightyena, the field is yours!" Jacob cried, tossing up his final two pokeballs. They snapped open, releasing their captive pokemon.

A large, wolf like Pokemon howled loudly, wagging its tail for a few seconds, before adopting a snarl, baring its sharp looking fangs. Next to it was a beautiful purple leopard, which sung its tail around slowly, keeping its eyes trained on the pokemon in front of it.

"Yena!

"Liepard!"

"The strongest on his team huh?" Zera muttered.

"Liepard are incredibly fast, I saw my fair share of them back in the Unova region. Their not easy pokemon to take down." He said firmly. Zera once again rose her pokedex, wanting a little more information than that.

" _Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon and the Evolved form of Poochyena. No matter how vicious it is, Mightyena will always listen to a skilled trainer. Once it has something secured in it's mouth, it will be almost impossible for it to let go. It gets it's aggressive behavior from ancient packs of the past._

 _Liepard, the Cruel Pokemon, and the Evolved form of Purrloin. These Pokemon have developed strong muscles from the running they normally do. Due to this, they are silent hunters, often times running for miles without making a sound. The love running silently through the night, stalking prey until they are able to bring them down."_

"Alright Swirlix, these two are strong, I can feel it. Let's give it our all with everything we got." Alex said.

"Lix lix." the Pokemon cried firmly.

"That goes for you too Litleo, keep your eyes on the target and hit them hard." Zera said.

"Leo."

"Alright, begin already!" Allie cried out, making a few people chuckle. It was obvious the girl was enjoying herself.

"Okay, let's get this battle underway. Both of you, use Hone Claws." Jacob said.

"Lie/Yena" both Pokemon cried out, striking their claws together. They glowed a bright orange, their attack increasing.

"Swirlix, Fairy Wind." Alex cried.

"Litleo, Noble Roar." Zera cried out.

"Take them out quick Liepard, Sucker Punch." Jacob cried out.

Liepard nodded, dashing forward as fast as she possibly could. It's paw swirled with dark energy as she slashed it as hard as she could, slamming Swirlix into the ground. Before Litleo could react, it suffered the same fate. Both Pokemon were quickly knocked out.

"Swirlix and Litleo are unable to battle." Allie said, still not believing what she saw.

"What was that? They didn't even get to attack." Zera said. Alex sighed, returning his pokemon to her ball.

"That's Liepard's Hidden Ability." he said.

"Hidden Ability? You mean it can have two?" Zera asked, earning a head shake from the silver haired trainer.

"If a pokemon is well bred, it can get access to a special hidden ability. Liepard's hidden ability is called Prankster. That makes it so that Priority moves and Status moves have their speed increased. Sucker Punch is a move that will always go first, and combined with Hone claws and Prankster, it proved to much for our Pokemon. I clearly underestimated Liepard's capabilities." he said, glancing at the leopard who was licking her paw gracefully.

"Very good Alex, Liepard is my ace in the hole. In my current team, she is the strongest, only after Mightyena of course." Jacob said.

"Well, if we're going all out, then I suppose I'll have to match Liepard's speed with my own. Let's go Taillow." Alex cried, tossing his last ball upward, it burst open, releasing the Shiny Taillow from within.

It cried loudly, it's feathers glittering brightly for a few seconds. He instantly heard the mutters and cries of excitement at seeing the differently colored bird pokemon.

"Well, that's the first Shiny Pokemon I've ever seen. Nice catch, if I do say so myself."

"Well, you are about to see another one, let's go Carla." Zera cried, releasing her starter from her pokeball, much like Taillow, Carla's body glittered brightly, it's golden skin becoming more obvious, at this point the crowd lost it, snapping pictures of the two pokemon.

"Heh, well it seems this battle got even better. Give it your all you two, you are by far the best battle I've had in Kalos." Jacob said.

"We're about to rock your world then. Taillow, Agility into Quick Attack, take Liepard out of commission." Alex cried out.

"Carla, use Metal Claw on Mightyena, show him who's boss." Zera cried.

"Taillow Taillow." the small bird cried.

It flapped its wings bursting forward at great speed. It became nothing but a bright green blur as it dashed around the field. Carla dashed forward, pulling it's claws back, as they elongated, glowing a bright metallic color.

"Mightyena, use Crunch on the Charmander. Liepard, use Night Slash on Taillow." Jacob cried.

Both Pokemon nodded to each other and burst forward. Mightyena's jaws glowed brightly as it opened its maw, pouncing the golden Charmander who was caught by surprise. As it was but to bite it, it quickly slashed its face with Metal Claw, making it back off. Carla quickly stood up, using the flame on her tail to make the Bite Pokemon back up.

Taillow changed its direction, making Liepard come to a complete stop, now behind it, it dove down, using Quick Attack to slam the Pokemon to the ground, making it cry in pain. Taillow flew into the air, going several hundred feet above the field.

"Air cutter." Alex cried out.

"Dragon Tail, Carla." Zera called out as well.

Carla jumped forward, shouting loudly as it's tail turned a sickly green color, including the flame. It spun on it's foot, slamming it's tail across Mightyena's face, making the Bite Pokemon skid across the field. Taillow swung it's wings as hard as it could, sending the blue shurikens at Liepard, who was still trying to stand up.

"Yes, nice job!" Alex cried out, a smile on his face.

"My adrenaline is pumping, I'm all jittery and I feel hot, Arceus I missed this feeling." Zera said, enjoying her adrenaline high. Jacob grit his teeth, looking at his Pokemon.

"Quickly, we mustn't let them win. Mightyena, use Thunder Fang on Carla. Liepard, Shadow Ball on Taillow." Jacob cried out.

"Heh, Taillow, Double Edge on Mightyena, stop it's attack." Alex cried. Taillow dashed forward, glowing a bright white as he moved. Liepard, fired her attack, only for the shadow balls to break apart as it kept flying. Taillow slammed into Mightyena, sending it flying away from Carla. Jacob ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it a bit.

"Gah...I made a rookie mistake. Normal types aren't affected by ghost type moves. No matter, Liepard, take the bird out with Iron Tail." he cried.

"Lie." the pokemon cried, jumping high into the air.

Taillow watched as the pokemon swung it's tail on it, slamming it into the ground as hard as it could. Mightyena stood up, a snarl on its face.

"Thunder Fang, Mightyena." Jacob cried.

"Yena!" he cried out, racing toward the fallen Flying type. It snapped it's jaws shut, the electricity flowing through Taillow's body.

"Oh no. Taillow!" Alex cried in worry.

"Carla, Dragon Tail on Mightyena." Zera cried, desperately trying to help the flying type. Carla nodded, her tail glowing a bright green, only for Liepard to step in front of it, baring her fangs.

"Damn it! Carla, switch to Dragon Rage, blast it away from you." the brunette cried.

"Char char." the pokemon cried out, opening it's mouth.

It let out a rainbowy beam of dragon energy, which looked like the head of a dragon. It slammed into Liepard, who held her ground. Taillow's cries got louder, as the attack started doing more damage.

"Taillow, hang in there buddy. Try to use Peck." Alex cried.

Instead of that, Taillow let out a violent cry, as a bright blue energy started to swirl around it's body. Mightyena, shocked at the sudden action, had to let the bird go. It started growing in size, it's wing span growing to that of a larger bird, it's tail split into two, and its talons grew larger. The pokemon bat it's wings, dispelling the energy.

"Swellow!" the new Pokemon cried out, jumping into the air. Alex gasped, letting out a laugh.

"Yes! Congratulations buddy, you evolved." he cried out.

"Swell." the Pokemon cried out.

" _Swellow, the Swallow Pokemon and the evolved form of Taillow. These Pokemon soar high above the clouds, making circles in the skies. If it's two tails stand straight, it is a sign of good health. It will always take care of it's glossy wings, making them shine as much as they can."_

"Well, this is a cool turn of events." Zera said, pocketing her Pokedex.

"I'll say. Now, let's end this battle." he said, earning a nod from his friend.

"Carla, Metal Claw on Liepard." She cried.

"Swellow, use Air Cutter on Mightyena." he cried out.

"Swellow low." the swallow cried, batting it's wings as hard as it could, quickly climbing into the air.

Once it was high enough, it's wings begun glowing, as it fired several large shurikens of blue energy at Mightyena, who was growling at the pokemon. Carla pulled it's glowing claws back, delivering a fierce uppercut to Liepard, who skid across the ground, dazed from the attack.

"Now, Flamethrower Carla, hit them hard."

"Swellow, use Double Edge."

Carla gave a loud cry, the flame on her tail growing in size as she fired her Flamethrower. Liepard tried to move, only to be hit by the large plume of Flame. Mightyena gave a worried cry, only to be slammed into the flames by Swellow, who had struck it with Double Edge. Carla finally finished her attack, leaving the two charred and unconscious pokemon laying next to each other.

"Mightyena and Liepard are unable to battle, Swellow and Charmander win, the winners of this battle are Sir Alexander and Lady Zera." Allie cried loudly. Everyone broke into applause, cheering loudly. Alex held his arm out, allowing Swellow to rest on it.

"I'm so proud of you buddy. We trained hard, and you finally evolved, with this win, we'll be able to train harder and reach new heights." he said.

"Swellow!" he cried, rubbing his head against Alex's chest.

"I'm so proud of you Carla. You did so well in this battle, and we deserve this win."

"Char." the pokemon cried, jumping into her trainers arms.

Jacob, along with Liepard and Mightyena approached the two, holding a tray in his hands. On it sat two gym badges. It was in the shape of two pokemon heads, a Liepard and a Mightyena, both howling. The outline around Mightyena's side was bright red, while Liepard's was a royal purple. Both their eyes were blue in color. Jacob smiled.

"Alex, Zera, both of you have displayed quite a lot of skill with your Pokemon. Alone you would have been a challenge, but together the two of you were a wall, a wall that we couldn't overcome. Tonight, the two of you can look at the moon, and howl your victory. The Howling Badge is yours." he said.

Alex and Zera took the badges from the tray, grins on their faces.

"Alright, we won the Howling badge." They cried in unison, only to breaking to laughter.

A bright flash caught their attention, and they turned to see Yvonne, taking a picture of them. The two fixed themselves up, and she took another one, with Jacob and his pokemon standing beside them.

"Great job you two. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time, truly an amazing battle." she said.

"Thanks Yvonne, glad you liked it." Alex said with a smile.

"That was the greatest battle ever, and now in honor of our winners and our honorary guests, we shall begin the fireworks. So grab a seat on the grass, because their gonna be awesome." Allie cried loudly. Jacob placed a hand on the two trainer's shoulders.

"Well, let's go find a good spot, I don't want to miss this." he said, earning a nod from the two.

Soon enough, everyone was ready, waiting for the fireworks to start. Alex sat beside Zera, all of their Pokemon were around them, waiting for the show to start.

"Hey, I was thinking...since we are both taking on the league, why don't we challenge every leader to a double battle, it will be much easier on us that way." Zera said.

"It would be, but then we would get used to battling together, and when the league comes around, we wouldn't be ready for a single battle. As much as I would love to battle with you in every gym, we can't really do that." he said.

"Aw...that's true. But I had so much fun." she said with a smile.

"So did I, hey...we can still wreck passing trainers on the road you know." he said with a wink.

She elbowed him, a giggle escaping her lips. A sudden pop made them turn their heads back to the sky, and soon enough, a loud boom filled their ears, and the sky exploded into various colors. A second firework was followed by a third and then a forth, as the sky was filled with beautiful colors. Alex smiled glancing at his badge.

"Another badge down, Six more to go. It'll only get harder from here, so let's give it our all guys." He said, earning cheerful cries from his pokemon. He smiled, looking back at the sky, this was surely a night he wouldn't ever forget.


	13. Chapter 13: Ambrette Town

**A/N: Well...this is gonna be a long one.**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 13 of Legends of Kalos. In the last chapter, Alex and Zera battled against Jacob Black, and defeated him, earning themselves their Howling Badges. With nothing more to do, they headed out toward the town of Ambrette, for Yvonne's second Pokemon Showcase. However, it seems she isn't gonna get as lucky this time around. Alex will explore Glittering cave, in search of a new party member with an unlikely person tagging along. Will they find what they need? What of Team Fabulous...I mean Team Flare? Will they ruin our hero's plans? Find out in the new chapter coming to your face in...now**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 13 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 13

Ambrette Town

It was another beautiful day in the Kalos Region. The sun was shining, the flying type Pokemon were chirping, and the weather couldn't be any better. After leaving Camphrier Town, Alex and his friends made their way down Route 7, following one of the largest rivers in the Kalos Region.

They had stayed in Niza city for a couple of days, but after not finding anything interesting, the three had gone on their way. With Yvonne suggesting they quicken their pace to make it to Ambrette Town before the next Showcase. Alex and Zera had also battled several passing trainers, scoring a win every time due to their combinations. Their Pokemon were getting quite the work out, and both trainers were very proud of them.

The winding river road turned into a straight path after a while, with the river flowing in another direction. They saw a large mountainous area a few miles from where they were, rising high above them. Alex craned his neck, trying to see the summit, but was unable to due to its height.

"Ow, my neck." he said, massaging his sore neck.

"Well...according to the map, if we make it through that cave up ahead, we'll be on Route 8." Yvonne said, closing her town map.

"We'll be one step closer to Cyllage city." Alex said with a grin.

"I can't wait to see the beaches, I hear the Coastal part of Kalos is really beautiful. Have you been here before Yvonne?" Zera asked, earning a head shake from the older trainer.

"This is my first time west of Lumiose." she replied.

"Well, lets hurry up and make it through the cave already." Alex said, breaking into a sprint.

"Wait...you idiot that cave is filled with Zubats, you need a repel! What a little kid." Yvonne said, still holding the green bottle in her hand.

"He'll learn the hard way." Zera said, pulling out her own bottle of repel.

Alex stopped in front of the cave entrance, looking behind him seeing his friends still standing where they had been before. He shrugged, knowing they would eventually catch up to him. He looked back at the cave before taking a hesitant step inside.

The cave was actually brightly lit, and had several lights attached high up on the cavern walls. Large stalactites hung from the ceiling, and dripped a bit with water. As he walked deeper into the cave, he heard a few screeches, which were echoing from the walls. He looked around, trying to find the source but didn't really find anything.

"Heh, it's not so bad." he said, voice echoing off the walls.

Suddenly, the flapping of wings caught his attention, as well as the loud screeching. A horde of Zubats flew down, heading toward him at full speed. His pupils turned into mere pinpricks as he broke into a sprint, running as fast as his legs could take him.

"I hate Zubats!" he shouted loudly.

His voice could be heard by his friends, who just broke into a fit of giggles at their friends misfortune.

Thankfully, the cavern wasn't that long, as Alex quickly found the exit and dashed outside, his eyes stinging a bit from the sudden sunlight. His jaw dropped, as he saw nothing but the beautiful blue ocean ahead of him. The Zubats had gone back into their cave, not wanting to be outside. He looked to his right, seeing the large octagonal sign with the number eight on it, below it, it read Mureille Way.

The first half of Route 8 was in fact a large cliff, filled with grassy patches no doubt filled with wild pokemon. The sounds of the waves lapping the sand filled his ears, as well as the loud cries of the Wingull and Pelipper that flew around the area. He looked to his left, seeing the cliff path start going down, most likely toward Ambrette Town, to his right was nothing but a beautiful sandy beach path, which lead toward Cyllage city, which he could see as a tiny pinprick in the distance. He did see an odd green tree near the ocean, along with several people and pokemon, enjoying their blue waves.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." he said.

He suddenly felt his PokeGear start ringing, finding it a bit odd, he opened it, taking the call. He was surprised to see it was Professor Sycamore.

"Alex my boy, good to see you."

"Same to you Professor. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Non non, nothing is wrong. Yvonne called me a few days ago from Niza city and told me you were on your way to Ambrette Town. I just wanted to let you know that two of my assistants are currently on Route 8. They have the latest update for the Pokedex, it will contain the information of Pokemon that live in the Coastal Kalos Region."

"Coastal Kalos?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, you see, the Kalos Region Pokedex is split into three parts, the Central Kalos, which is given to everyone when they arrive in Lumiose city, and contains information on the pokemon native to that region of Kalos, the next part that is given is the Coastal Kalos part, which contains information on the pokemon in that region, lastly comes the Mountain Kalos part, which will contain information on pokemon north of Lumiose. It's a bit of a new system that I'm trying, so I don't overwhelm the new trainers." he said.

"Alright, I suppose that makes sense. It makes the searches easier on people, maybe the other regions should follow that example." he said.

"I have discussed this with my friend and colleague Professor Rowan of the Sinnoh region. The region contains different pokemon on either side, so I proposed he split his pokedex in half, one for West Sinnoh and one for East Sinnoh, but he outright refused, saying that would only confused people. Oh well, it isn't a system for everyone. Also, I have favor to ask of you." he said.

"Sure thing professor, what do you need?" he asked.

"Well currently, Professor Oak of Kanto has personally delivered an intriguing item, a Golden Pokeball that he hasn't been able to open. It's been with Kurt the Pokeball maker of Azalea Town, but even he couldn't open it. I want you to take it to the Pokeball factory in Lavarre city." he said.

"Lavarre city? Isn't that north of Lumiose?" he asked.

"Indeed, I figured you'd come around to Lumiose for your Voltage badge at some point, so it all works out. The Pokeball will be given to one of the trainers under Professor Oak, a young man named Ash Ketchum, he should be arriving in Cyllage city in a few weeks for his second badge." the professor said.

"Ketchum, hmm...that kid sounds familiar...wasn't he the one that jumped off Prism Tower?" he asked.

"The very same. He's actually had the GS ball under his care before, so you can trust him. I hope you are enjoying yourself so far on your journey Alex. Compared to the first time I met you, you are filled with happiness, something that suits you better than being mopey all the time."

"Fennel really needs to stop talking about me." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Regardless, I'll happily take care of that errand for you Professor. I should be reaching Cyllage city in five days or so, and since I'll be challenging the gym leader I'll be sticking around." he said.

"Wonderful, I'll let Ash and his friends know. Expect him at the Pokemon center, oh and I hope you don't mind, but I gave one of his friends your PokeGear number, her name is Serena. She's the girl that was coming for her Pokemon after you."

"Alright, thanks for the information professor, take care." he said.

"You as well."

With that, the two hung up the call, just as Yvonne and Zera made it out of the cave, talking about one thing or another, they looked up, meeting eyes with Alex. Yvonne smirked.

"So, how we're the Zubats?" she asked.

"Piss off. You should have told me that place was filled with them." he said.

"You took off before I could, not my fault. Anyway, Ambrette Town isn't that far from here, maybe another three or four hour walk." Yvonne said, looking at her town map.

"Perfect, hey Yvonne, Professor Sycamore just called, he said two of his assistants have the latest update for our Pokedexes. Their somewhere on this route, we let's keep our eyes out." he said.

"Hmm, that's most likely Dexio and Sina. Don't worry, I know what they look like so I'll search for them." Yvonne said, taking the lead in front of her friends.

"We're so close. I can't wait to see that Aquarium." Zera cried excitedly. Alex rolled his eyes, holding back a chuckle.

He found it funny that a fire type trainer wanted to see an aquarium so badly. Then again, he couldn't wait to reach Cyllage for his next gym battle, so he was in the same boat. He looked down, seeing the golden sand below them. They were at least five hundred feet above the shoreline, making him grow a bit nervous.

"Hey, maybe we can buy some swimsuits in Ambrette and play in the water. The entirety of Route 8 leading up to Cyllage is a beach, so we could literally walk there in our swimsuits." Yvonne said.

"I dunno...I don't want boys to just ogle me." Zera said, hugging Carla a little tighter.

"If any guy says anything, I'll take care of them. Watch your step, there's a bit of a ledge here." Yvonne said, jumping down a few feet.

Alex followed suit, holding his hand out for Zera to take. The three friends carefully made their down, getting closer to the end of the path. After a few more hours of walking, they made it off the cliff side, the rocky path still laid out before them. The rocky cliffs spanned several hundred feet, and a few Wingull could be seen nesting in some of the outcrops.

"There sure are a lot of Pokemon in this area." Zera said, looking at the native birds flying around.

"Sadly no fire types, or fairy types." Alex said.

"Actually, I did see a pack of Houndour not that far from here." a voice suddenly said.

The three trainers stopped, looking to their left, seeing a tall blond young man, wearing a white blazer, which was buttoned all the way down. He wore a blue frilly neck tie, that fell over his blazer. He wore matching white pants and tan shoes.

"Hey Dexio, nice to see you again." Yvonne greeted, hugging the taller man.

"It's great to see you too Yvonne. These are your friends I presume?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Alex and that's Zera. We're all on our way to Ambrette town, I have to register for the next Pokemon showcase." she said with a smile.

"The showcase? I'm so sorry Yvonne, but that was two days ago." Dexio said.

"What? But I was told that it would be three days from now." She said, disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry, they had to hold it early because they needed the arena for something. You aren't the only one upset by this, some girl with a shiny Dratini out right cursed someone out when they told her. She's been sitting by the entrance to Route 9 for the last three hours." he said.

"A shiny Dratini? Jeez, how lucky could someone get?" Alex muttered dryly.

"What about that pack of Houndour? I could use a strong fire type like that on my team." Zera said.

"I saw them heading that way, into the grass land, if you are gonna search for them, do be careful. Houndour can be quite aggressive in packs." Dexio said. Zera nodded, walking toward the grass.

"I'll be careful, besides I got Carla with me. I'll see you guys at the Pokemon center." she said, disappearing into the grass.

"Man, this is bogus...I was so excited for the Showcase, I even had my routine ready." Yvonne said. Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

"Hey, now you have time to practice some more. You could even hunt for a new Pokemon, something I think I'll do."

"Before you do so, I'll need to see your Pokedexes so I can install the new update." Dexio said. Alex nodded, handing him his pokedex. Yvonne did the same, pulling hers out of her messenger bag.

Dexio pulled out another machine, plugging both devices into it, after a few minutes, he handed them back to their owners, the new update already installed.

"Now you'll be able to see information on Coastal Kalos pokemon. This brings back memories of the first time I went out to complete the Pokedex, I wasn't ever able to fully complete it, but I saw so many pokemon and a lot of amazing things. Sina is always bugging me for details, even though I've told her them a million times." Dexio said.

"Thanks a lot, say are there any Fairy types around here I can catch?" Alex asked.

"Um...actually yes, if you go to Route 9, there is a cave at the end of it that has wild Mawile. They're dual Steel/Fairy types, and even have a Mega Evolution, they are great for starting trainers like you." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Are you gonna stick around here Yvonne?" he asked, looking at his friend.

"I think I'll stay here. I want to catch up with Dexio and look for some pokemon myself. Seeing as I won't be able to participate in the showcase." she said.

"Alright, let's meet at the Pokemon center later on tonight then." he said, walking off toward Ambrette Town.

The town was large, and had sandstone sidewalks, making it look as if it had been built upon the sand. The town itself looked as if it had been build into the cliffs, with several of the buildings being on large stone shelves above the city. The stone paths lead toward the Ambrette Aquarium, which sat in front of the beach.

The building was large and made out of red bricks and sand stone. The plaza was filled with hundreds of people, all of them exploring the are and talking about the pokemon living inside.

As interesting as it all looked, Alex couldn't help but brush everything off. He had stopped at the Pokemon center for a few minutes get his pokemon a quick check up, before heading up toward Route 9, which was located past the Aquarium. He climbed up a set of stone stairs, walking into the building that served as the gate. A few people lingered there, including several Mountain climbers and even a scientist.

As he walked toward the other side of the gate, one of the hikers stopped him.

He was a burly man, around the age of forty or so, wearing a hikers hat. He had light brown skin, and was wearing a white tee shirt, along with a matching pair of blue pants. He wore a green vest with several pockets, filled with various supplies. He also had a bright yellow backpack, filled with more supplies.

"Hello there young trainer, are you trying to reach the Glittering Cave?" he asked.

"Uh...yes. I heard it was the habitat of the pokemon Mawile, and I was hoping to find one for my team." he said.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but Route 9 is a little out of your level. The route is littered with nothing but sharp jagged rocks and tall bluffs. The only pokemon that can potentially help you is Rhyhorn, but there aren't any around." He said.

"Rhyhorn?" Alex muttered, drawing his pokedex from his pocket. He typed the name up, making the Coastal Dex open up, showing him it's information.

" _Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. These Pokemon are capable of bringing down skyscrapers with a single charge. Their not to bright, so they often times attack before judging their targets. They are commonly used to scale mountainous regions or even perform in races."_

"The Rhyhorn rental has been closed because the only Rhyhorn they have hasn't returned. Some people are saying one of the scientists from the Ambrette Fossil Institute took it without asking. Sadly, trainers like you won't be able to cross the route." The hiker said.

"Is there another way to cross the route?" he asked.

"If there is another way, I will gladly tell you about it, but for now, I shall remain here to tell other trainers about the dangers of this route." the man said, walking back toward the gate exit.

He sighed, turning around. He walked over to a nearby bench, taking a seat on it. He was at least thankful for the air conditioning in the building as it was blazing hot outside.

"I need to get to Glittering Cave. No way I'm missing my chance to catch a Mawile." he muttered to himself, glancing at the gate, where the burly hiker was talking to another trainer.

He felt someone sit beside him and looked to his right, seeing an equally annoyed young woman, around his age. One look at her face you could tell she was greatly displeased by the current dilemma.

She was wearing a royal purple dress, which accented her figure quite nicely. The dress seemed to be made of silk, and reached down to her mid thigh. The dress had a violet ribbon attached at the chest, being held in place with a golden gemstone of some sort. The skirt had white and violet designs on it, along with a few feathery markings.

She was wearing violet colored stockings, and a matching set of violet heels. Over her dress she was wearing a royal purple over shirt, with a feathery collar and lapel. She wore light purple eyeliner around her eyes, making her purple eyes stand out more. She was also wearing a light shade of pink lip gloss, making her lips shine a bit in the light.

She finished her look with a lavender colored wide brim hat, which had a royal purple ribbon tied around it, decorated with a purple flower pin. She suddenly looked at him, a scowl on her face.

"I know I'm beautiful, but I'm not that beautiful." she snapped. Alex scoffed and looked away.

" _Enfonce tourisme."_ she muttered under her breath, obviously in Kalosian. Alex grit his teeth, glaring at the girl.

"I may be a tourist, but at least I'm not rude. _Kusogaki_." he said, uttering his insult in Johtonese.

She glared at him, clearly not understanding the insult. She looked away from him, crossing her arms.

"This is bullshit, I just want to find some amethyst crystals for my pokemon's outfits, not sit here until someone gets their ass in gear." she snapped angrily, leaning back into the bench. Alex looked at her curiously for a second, briefly remembering that Dexio had said earlier.

"Are you the girl with the Shiny Dratini?" he asked. She looked at him, giving him a nod.

"Have you heard of me? What am I saying, of course you have. I am the greatest Pokemon Performer of this generation after all."

"Really? I haven't seen any of your performances, I don't even know your name." he said. Her eyes grew wide for a second, before her face turned into an angry glare.

"Well, I've never felt so insulted." she said.

"Jeez girl. I'm just being honest. Surely if the showcase hadn't happened earlier, I would have seen you perform. You aren't the only one who was pissed off about it, my friend is in the same boat." he said.

"If that's the case, then I suppose you came here for another reason." she said.

"Not really, Ambrette Town is another tourist attraction for me, I'm headed to Cyllage city to challenge the Gym leader to a battle." he said, flashing the badges that were pinned to the lapel of his vest. She looked at them closely, seemingly uninterested.

"And you came here because?" she asked.

"I wanted to catch a Mawile, their the only Fairy type pokemon in this area, so I figured I would try to catch one while I was here." he said with a shrug.

"Do you...train Fairy types?" she asked curiously.

"I do...you gonna insult me like some of the other trainers I passed by on the road?" he asked.

"They're your pokemon, who cares what type they are?" she asked.

"Well, some choice words were thrown at me on the way here, so I figured you would be another one of those people, regardless we won't be able to make it to the Glittering Cave, at least not now." he said.

"Hmm...do you happen to have a Spritzee with you?" she asked curiously.

"Um...yes?" he replied.

"Good, have it use Sweet Scent in this room, the scent will serve as a distraction, after that you can escort me to Glittering Cave." she said.

"Escort? What am I a servant?" he asked.

"Well, I was going to put everyone to sleep with my Espeon's hypnosis, but if you think you could get past that man on your own, be my guest." she said, a deadpanned look on her face.

He sighed, and shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a single pokeball.

"Spirit, come on out." he said, throwing his ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the Spritzee that was kept inside.

"Spritzee?" the pokemon cried, looking at her trainer curiously.

"I need you to fill this room with your Sweet Scent." he said.

"Spritzee zee?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, just do it okay?" he asked.

She nodded and flew around the room, releasing the pink haze over everyone. They stopped their conversations, taking deep breaths to enjoy the scent. The girl stood up, tossing a pokeball into the air, letting out her Espeon.

"Alright Espeon, Hypnosis." she said.

"Es." the pokemon cried, aiming its gem at everyone in front of it. A bunch of rainbow circles came out of it, hitting everyone around it slowly putting them to sleep. The girl looked at Alex, a smile on her face.

"Let's go." she said.

He shrugged, following the girl out the door.

Route 9 was another cliff side route, with sharp jagged rocks literally everywhere. There were large shelves all over the place, with a few patches of grass visible from where they stood. To the right of the cliff was a massive lush forest, filled with tall trees. A single man stood by the sign, he was wearing a long white lab coat, and had a disheveled appearance. He was holding a clipboard in his hands, and when he looked up, he saw the two trainers.

"What are you two doing here? Didn't you hear, the Rhyhorn isn't back yet." the man said.

"I don't care, I want to go to the cave to find my gem stones. I'll walk across this if I have too." the girl said.

"Don't be a fool, a fall from this cliff side will be enough to kill you." the man said.

"Alright, then tell us where the Rhyhorn is." Alex said. The man sighed.

"On of my colleagues took it to the cave earlier, but he hasn't returned. There were reports of an unusual group of people walking around the caverns, looking for Pokemon fossils. Ambrette Town is well known for its fossil lab, and some evil people would do anything for an ancient pokemon." the man said.

"Figures someone would do something like that." Alex said.

"We can't be sure of that unless we get over there. Those rocks over there look flat enough to use as a bridge. Come on." the girl said, taking the first step onto the rocky path, her Espeon following suit.

"W-wait...you'll get hurt." the scientist said, only for Alex to ignore him. What was life without a little danger?

"So, what's your name? Unless you want me to call you Violet." Alex asked.

The girl rolled her eyes, looking for another stepping stone. When she found one, she jumped toward it, her Espeon used her Confusion attack to keep her from falling. She did the same for him when he jumped onto a new rock.

"My name is Amelia, I hail from Fleur city in the Eastern part of Kalos. I happen to be the daughter of a very prestigious family." she said.

"Are you here alone? What if something happened to you?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing would happen to me, besides I'm used to being doted on all the time. It took a lot of convincing to let me leave. Espeon here was the pokemon I got for my birthday this year, she recently evolved." the girl replied.

"She reminds me of the Espeon my grandmother had when I was growing up. She's very well trained and I can tell she loves her trainer dearly." He said.

"Espeon!" the pokemon cried gleefully, wagging her forked tail lazily.

"I've taken good care of her...so what's your name?" she asked.

"Alex, I'm from Ecruteak city in the Johto Region, I'm traveling through Kalos challenging gyms for the league." he said.

They both made it to a flat part of the route, seeing a set of stairs that led to another shelf.

"Well you're far from home." she said.

"I actually have been living in the Unova region for the last few years, I haven't been to Johto in a while. I miss my home dearly."

"Why not go home then?"

"It's complicated." he said with a shrug.

The continued up the path, finding another rocky shelf. It took them around half an hour, but they both finally made it to the cave entrance. The area was completely empty, save for the Rhyhorn that was sleeping near the entrance, tied to one of the poles that had been specially made for it. Alex found it quite odd.

"Hmm...there aren't any trainers around here, normally people would be here in a heartbeat, especially if there are rare pokemon here." he said.

"Maybe those bad people scared them away." Amelia said, returning her Espeon to her pokeball.

"Maybe." he said, walking toward the entrance.

Remembering what happened last time, he quickly looked at his PokeGear, searching information on the native pokemon. He sighed in relief, closing the device.

"Good, Zubat don't live here." he said with a content face.

"You hate Zubats?" Amelia asked.

"I don't hate them, just...don't like them that much." he said.

With that, the two entered the cave. It was a bit dark, but deeper in, glowing patches off moss lit up the area. Alex took a few hesitant steps, reaching the first fork in the road.

"Should have downloaded that map." he muttered.

"I got you covered, just walk straight." Amelia said, looking at her violet town map.

He rolled his eyes, following her directions. Alex kept his eyes peeled, looking for any pokemon in the area, especially a Mawile. Amelia seemed more interested in the glowing gemstones that lined the cavern walls.

"Find any amethysts yet?" he asked.

"No...all I can see are quartz crystals and some emeralds, though it looks like most of those have been mined out of the walls." she said, the turned right, going up another path.

"I'm sure we'll find some soon. It's weird that I haven't seen any pokemon though." he said.

"Perhaps someone sprayed a repellent or something, that would explain why this cave is empty."

A few more minutes of walking lead them to another big part of the cave, this time it was bigger, and there were mining carts everywhere, filled to the brim with precious stones and coal. As they walked in, they noticed a lone figure standing there, looking at something in his hands. When he turned around, his face was one of shock.

The man, for whatever reason, was wearing a bright orange suit, complete with an orange tie, matching orange shoes and a pair of bright orange sunglasses. His hair was bright orange, and slicked with gel, resembling a flame. He buckle of his belt was that of an F, which seemed to be bright orange and resembled a flame. He walked up to them, an angry look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Who the heck are you?" Alex asked. The man shook his head.

"So, a pair of nosy trainers have come poking around? Listen up, we're the fashionable team that strikes fear into peoples hearts: Team Flare! Don't you know not to play with fire?" the man asked. Alex looked at Amelia who seemed confused by it all.

"I have literally never heard of you, by the way wearing bright orange isn't fashionable, that just makes you stand out more in the sun. Like a sore thumb, actually." Amelia said.

"Pfft, he looks like a freaking Flareon that just crawled through a fire pit. Look at his hair! It looks like a Litwick's flame." Alex said, trying to hold back his laughter. The man grit his teeth, pulling out a pokeball from his pocket.

"Team Flare's goal is to make a world where only we are happy, we don't care about you trainers. I won't let you get in our way, go Houndour, take care of this runt." the man said, tossing his pokeball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the dark fire type from within.

"Dour!" it cried, letting out a small flame from its mouth. Alex took out his pokedex, aiming it at the dog like pokemon.

" _Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. These Pokemon wait until dawn to let out an ominous howl, letting all of the nearby pokemon know that it has claimed it's territory. It will hunt prey down in packs, using barks that only they can understand."_

"Great, I don't have any water types." Amelia said.

"But, you forget I'm a Fairy trainer, I got this. Fleur, I choose you." Alex cried, throwing his own pokeball, releasing his Flabebe. Houndour gave a loud bark, pawing the ground.

"Hit it with a bite Houndour." the grunt cried. Houndour bounded forward, jaws glowing brightly.

"Fleur, use Grass Knot." Alex called out, a smirk on his face.

"Be." the pokemon cried, twirling around in the air.

Several blades of grass sprouted from the ground, tying Houndour up, making it slam into the ground, hard. It let out a pained yelp, struggling to free itself.

"Houndour, burn the grass away with Ember, than hit it with a Shadow ball." the grunt cried.

"Fairy Wind, Fleur." Alex cried out.

"Bebe." she cried, lifting her flower up, she spun it around, sending a blast of pink wind at the canine pokemon, sending it flying back.

"Now, hit it with Psychic." Alex cried.

"Flabebe!" the pokemon cried, it's small eyes glowing a bright blue. Houndour struggled to move, as it was literally lifted off the ground. It was sent flying back, slamming into the mining cart. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Impossible. You'll regret that one, return Houndour, go Zubat." the man cried, returning his fallen pokemon, only to replace it with his second one, a Zubat. Alex groaned, looking at the cavern ceiling.

"Of course it had to be a Poison type, and a Zubat no less. Fleur return, Swellow, take her place." Alex cried, quickly switching pokemon. Swellow gave a loud cry, the glow of it's feathers making the gems around it gleam a bit.

"Zubat, use Leech Life." the grunt cried. The Zubat flapped its wings loudly, flying toward Swellow, fangs glowing a sickly green.

"Swellow, use Air Cutter." Alex called out.

"Swellow!" he cried, batting its wings hard, sending out three large glowing shurikens at the bat. It cried in pain, slamming into the ground.

"Zubat, quickly use Poison Fang!" The grunt cried desperately. Zubat quickly shot into the air, purple fangs of energy forming around it's mouth.

"Swellow, finish it with Double Edge." He cried.

"Swellow Swell."

The green bird dashed forward, it's body glowing brightly. Zubat tried to dodge it, but the attack proved to strong, as it was slammed into the cavern ceiling, causing a few rocks to fall to the ground. Swellow let it go, letting it drop to the ground unconscious. The man fell to his knees, looking at his fallen Pokemon. Swellow landed on Alex's shoulder, glaring at the grunt.

"You may have beaten me, but when I go out, I go out in style!" the man exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, what the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I'm not telling. Boy, you sure are strong for a trainer, beware! I am not the only Team Flare member here!" he said. Alex shook his head, and walked away, following the tracks the mining carts rode on.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked.

"I dunno, that's the first time I've heard of Team Flare. Most likely a wannabe Team Rocket." he said.

As he passed by bend, another Flare Grunt jumped at him, this time it was a female, he almost broke into a fit of laughter when he saw her hair.

"Puny trainer, you may have defeated my colleague, but I will not fall like him. We are going to take down everyone so that we can get what _WE_ want!" she cried, throwing her first Pokeball, revealing a Gulpin.

"Ugh, another poison type." Alex muttered in disdain. Amelia stepped up, throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Go Nidorino." she cried. The pokemon burst out, pawing the ground immediately.

"Nido!" it cried.

"Amelia, you've betrayed me." Alex said, almost losing it at the sight of another poison type.

He honestly didn't hate them, but since most of his team consisted of Fairy types, he couldn't help but fear them a bit when he saw them. One good attack could end his team.

" _Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon, and the evolved form of the male Nidoran. The poison that comes from the horn on Nidorino's forehead is capable of taking down several people at once. It is an aggressive pokemon that attacks immediately, regardless of the attacker."_ the pokedex chirped. Amelia smirked.

"Sorry Alex, I had Nidorino here before I met you. Now, take care of this unfashionable excuse of a woman! Use Drill Run." Amelia called out.

"Nido!" he cried, breaking into a full sprint, it's horn covered in sharp jagged rocks.

"Gulpin, teach that little imp just how fashionable Team Flare is, use Sludge." the woman cried.

"Pin." the small green blob cried, spitting up a large glob of poison at Nidorino, who just raced through it, slamming its horn into the poor Pokemon. It cried in pain from the super effective attack, passing out instantly.

"What?" the woman cried.

"Nidorino isn't weak, now are you gonna let us pass or do I have to keep going?" Amelia snapped. The woman returned her Gulpin, throwing another Pokeball into the air.

"Electrike, teach her a lesson." she said, releasing the green electric canine. It barked loudly, sparks flying off its fur.

"Nidorino, use Drill Run." Amelia said, almost unemotionally. Nidorino nodded, and raced forward, it's horn once again covered in swirling dirt and rocks.

"Electrike, Thunderbolt." the woman cried.

Electricity swirled around Electrike's body, and with a loud howl it sent it forward. Nidorino ran through it, not phased by the attack, as it slammed it's horn into Electrike, sending it flying into the wall. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Jeez, you people need to train your pokemon." Amelia said.

"I'm impressed with the fact Nidorino was able to tank that Thunderbolt and keep going." Alex said, impressed with the poison type.

It pawed the ground, letting out a growl. The woman fell back, looking at her fallen pokemon.

"Heh, you weren't supposed to beat me!" she said.

Alex and Amelia brushed past her, the latter returning her pokemon and thanking it for its hard work. They turned up another path, keeping their eyes peeled.

"What are these idiots doing here? Really? They're pushovers." Amelia said, a smug look on her face.

"They must have ganged up on the people in this cave and forced them to the back of the mine. Since that scientist has the only Rhyhorn, no one could get back." Alex said.

"It's still annoying...oh well, I think we're getting closer to the chamber where the amethyst crystals are, and who knows, you might find a Mawile there." she said.

"Hey Amelia, I gotta ask you a question. You said you were part of a prestigious family, if that's the case than why are you out here? Surely being part of a big rich family has its perks." he said. She scowled looking away from him.

"I don't have to answer that question you know." she said.

"Sorry...I was just curious." he said. She sighed, grabbing a strand of her hair.

"It's a bit complicated...basically, I'm only known for my family name. No one cares exactly what I do, because my family precedes me. I tried talking to my mom and dad once, asking them if I could become a Pokemon performer, but they refused saying it was too dangerous. I didn't care though, I told them that even if they said no, I would leave. They accepted my choice and let me go, with a guard of course, but I was able to piss him off enough for him to leave me alone." she said.

"So, you just wanted to make a name for yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being known as Amelia Earhart, the daughter of the prestigious Earhart family, it's annoying. I want to be known as Amelia, the Pokemon Performer, the Kalos Queen." she said, a smile on her face. She looked at him, seeing his surprised expression.

"So, why did you choose to train Fairy type Pokemon?"

"I didn't originally. I had a Staryu and a Tyranitar on my team at first, but while helping a little girl find her Spritzee, she told me all about the Fairy type. Let's just say, I was entranced by them. They're filled with so much mystery, like how they can take down dragon pokemon with a single move, their history is also quite interesting. I'm a sucker for a good old legend. Coming from a place like Johto, I've always been into Pokemon Mythology, legends and the like." he said.

"It takes a lot to do that Alex, especially with all the ridicule you must be getting. One fairy type is okay on a guys team, but two or three, and everyone starts talking crap. Maybe now people will shut up about it." she said.

"Hopefully." he said.

They turned another corner, only to be jumped by two Team Flare grunts. Both were dressed like the others they had fought, down to the belt buckle. Alex grit his teeth, hand flying to one of his Pokeballs.

"We're Team Flare, we put fashion into fear!" the man cried.

"We've been searching for fossils, but instead we find a couple of kids." the woman said. Alex and Amelia shared a look, throwing their Pokeballs into the air.

"Spritzee!"

"Espeon!"

The two Flare grunts sent out a Croagunk and a Scraggy. Alex smirked, directing his attention to the Scraggy.

"Alright Spirit, use Fairy Wind on the Scraggy." he cried.

"Espeon, use Psychic on Croagunk." Amelia cried out.

"Scraggy, use Head Butt on the Espeon." The male Flare grunt cried out.

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab on the Spritzee." the female grunt called out.

Scraggy raced forward, it's forehead glowing brightly. It made an attempt to slam into Espeon, but the Psychic type easily dodged it. Spirit batted it's small wings, which whipped up a bright pink gust that slammed into the pokemon, sending it flying back. Croagunk took it's chance to attack, but was stopped by Espeon's psychic force. The two pokemon landed in a heap on the ground.

"Yeah, take that." Alex cried.

"Croagunk, Poison Sting." the female grunt cried.

"Scraggy, Brick Break."

"Scrag." the small pokemon cried, running forward with a glowing hand. Croagunk opened it's mouth, letting out hundreds of glowing purple stingers.

"Now Spirit, use Sweet Kiss on Scraggy." Alex cried.

"Zee zee." the Pokemon cried. It zoomed forward flying toward the Fighting/Dark type. She planted a firm kiss on its face, making it blush a bright red. It's eyes clouded over, and it started moving around in confusion, little Torchic's racing around its head.

"Good call Alex." Amelia said, earning a smile from the Fairy trainer.

"Snap out of it Scraggy. Use Head butt again." the male grunt cried, Scraggy, in its confusion, ended up slamming into the wall, hard enough to knock itself out.

"Now that its down, finish Croagunk off with Psychic." Amelia cried.

"Espeon!" the pink pokemon cried, focusing its gem on Croagunk.

The poison frog started flailing it's limbs, feeling weightless for a fraction of a second before being slammed into the cavern wall. It fell to the ground, unconscious. The two Flare grunts looked at each other, teeth grit.

"My fashionable Team Flare suit is filthy!" the male said.

"Don't worry, we can restore the fossils and get ourselves a new one." the female grunt replied. The two of them returned their Pokemon and took off.

"I swear, if there are more Team Flare grunts here, I am going to flip my shit." Alex said.

"I think those two were the last ones. It might be a good idea to report them after we get out of here." Amelia said, walking ahead after returning to her Espeon.

"Hey, look at this." Alex said, picking up a bag that was sitting behind a rock.

"What is it?" Amelia asked, walking up to Alex. He opened the bag, seeing several Pokeballs inside.

"They're Pokeballs...they might belong to some trainers." he said. He closed the bag, holding it tightly in his hand.

As they moved to the back of the cave, the saw a few other trainers, standing around near the back of the cave, along with several Pokemon. A couple of Onix lifted their heads, and started growling at the two trainers. Several other cave dwelling Pokemon moved in front of them, Alex noticed a couple of Solrock and Lunatone, as well as a Mawile, which was glaring at him.

"Who the heck are you?" one of the trainer's asked, pushing himself off the wall. He was a bit older than Alex, and seemed to be very pissed. There was a girl standing next to him, equally mad. He also noticed a young man wearing a Wing suit.

"Whoa, we mean you no harm. We just came here to look for Pokemon, but we ran into those Team Flare guys." Alex said.

"So you two got captured?" the blonde girl asked.

"No, we wiped the floor with them. Are you missing your Pokemon by any chance? Because we found a bag of Pokeballs hidden behind a rock." Amelia said, prompting Alex to hold the bag out. The first trainer walked up to them, taking the bag.

"Hey, their right. These are our Pokemon." he said, taking out his three Pokeballs. The girl was next, pulling out four, while the last trainer pulled out the last two.

"Thanks a lot you guys, we've been stuck here all day. Those guys ganged up on us, and poisoned all of our Pokemon. How'd you get past them?" the boy with the wing suit asked.

"It wasn't so hard, a couple of their Pokemon were dark types as well, and I train Fairy types, so it was easier to handle them."

"My Nidorino and Espeon was able to take care of the other Pokemon." Amelia said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that, but we can all finally get out of here, and the Pokemon can return to their homes." the first trainer said, earning cheerful cries from the Pokemon.

"Actually, is there a scientist here? He took the Rhyhorn and hasn't been back yet." Alex said,

"Oh right, that guy's in the back of the cave, hasn't moved an inch all day...anyway, it's best if we take our leave...thanks a lot for getting our Pokemon back." the teen said, taking off. The Pokemon followed suit, all except the Mawile that was still glaring at Alex. He as about to go search for the scientist when it moved toward him, blocking his path.

"Wile." it cried, voice distinctly female.

"What's wrong with it?" Amelia asked.

"I dunno...maybe it's being protective of it's home. Listen, I want to go find that scientist, I won't cause you or anyone any harm." he said, trying to move forward.

Mawile sprinted at him, her head glowing a bright steel color. He pushed Amelia out of the way, barely dodging the attack. Mawile ended up smashing through a few large rocks with the attack alone.

"That was Iron Head, a strong one at that." the girl said. Alex took out his Pokedex, searching for the Pokemon's profile.

" _Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. It uses it's pretty face to lure in prey, and when they have it in their sights, clamp down on it with their big jaws. The teeth inside the jaw are actually sharpened iron claws."_

"Hey, this one looks different." Amelia said, looking at Mawile, and then at the one in the Pokedex, Alex's eyes widened, a smile on his face.

"She's a Shiny...I am definitely catching you, let's go Swirlix." Alex cried, letting the puffball out of it's Pokeball.

It looked around the cave, lulling it's tongue out of its mouth. As soon as she saw Mawile, she gained a serious look on her face. Mawile pawed the dirt before her, quickly turning around so her jaw was facing them.

"Swirlix's attack hasn't been lowered yet, that means she has a different ability...that will definitely be useful in the future. Alright, Swirlix, hit her with a Thunderbolt." Alex cried.

"Swirlix!" the pokemon cried, unleashing a massive bolt of electricity at the opponent. Mawile dodged it to the side, dashing forward as fast as she could, she jumped into the air, her maw glittering a bright blue.

"That's Ice Fang." Amelia said, surprised that the wild Pokemon knew such a powerful move. Alex smirked, cracking his neck.

"Dodge it Swirlix, and hit her with Fairy Wind." he cried.

"Lix." the pokemon cried, dodging the attack completely.

It spun around, sending a large funnel of pink wind at Mawile, who was able to take it head on without being hurt. She jumped forward, fist swirling with dark energy. Swirlix cried in pain from the sudden attack, but was unfazed by it.

"Sucker Punch." Alex muttered.

Mawile cried loudly, her head started glowing a bright steel color as it use the force of Gravity to gain speed.

"That's Iron Head, be careful Alex." Amelia called out, worried that his Pokemon would get seriously hurt.

"One step ahead of ya, Swirlix, hit her with a Moon Blast." he cried.

Swirlix quickly charged the attack in her mouth, launching it forward at great speed, unable to stop, Mawile took it head on. She felt onto the ground, slamming into a rock letting out a loud cry of pain.

"Now Swirlix, Thunderbolt." Alex cried.

"Swirlix!"

The large bolt of lightning raced across the ground, slamming into Mawile's chest. The Deceiver Pokemon cried in agony as the Electric attack caused her damage. She lay on the ground, convulsing a bit from the attack, sparks danced across her body. She tried to stand, but was unable to move from her spot. She could only watch on as Alex pulled out an empty Pokeball and tossed it at her.

"Go Pokeball." he cried, pitching the ball at the fallen pokemon.

It hit the side of Mawile's jaw, pulling her into the ball. It shook violently on the ground for a few seconds, the button blinking steadily. After some tense seconds, the ball snapped shut.

"Yes, I caught a Mawile." he cried proudly.

"Swirlix swirl." the puffball cried, cheering the success of her trainer. Alex picked the ball off the ground, pressing the center button to release his newly caught Pokemon. The ball however shrunk down, the center button blinking red.

"What the? It won't open." he said.

"Is this your Seventh Pokemon?" Amelia asked curiously.

"My ninth actually, I wasn't having trouble before." he said.

"No no no, what I mean is, is this your seventh pokemon as of right now? You can only carry six pokemon with you at a time, unless given strict permission from the Pokemon league." she said.

"Aw, that's a bummer." he said, pocketing the pokeball. He held his hand out, allowing Swirlix to land on it.

"Great job today Swirlix, you and the others are going to be rewarded for all your help. A few more solid days of training and we'll be able to get our third badge." he said.

"Lix." the pokemon cried, floating off his hand and onto his head. Amelia giggled, finding it really adorable. The heard a faint muttering and decided to check it out. Around the corner, stood the scientist that had taken the Rhyhorn from the rental booth. Alex stopped behind him and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir, are you the one who took the Rhyhorn?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes, my apologies, I didn't even realize how late it was. I've been standing here, searching for fossils all day." he said.

"Um...are you alright? Did Team Flare hurt you at all?" Amelia asked.

"Team who? I haven't run into anyone, save for the kind trainers from before." he said, looking back at the rocks that were in front of him.

"Figures, he's so focused on his work that he didn't even notice Team Flare ganging up on people. At least they didn't get the fossils." he said.

"Ah, so you've heard of the fossils as well. Very good, I have actually found two fossils which belong to a pair of ancient pokemon that used to live here in the Kalos Region. I have many of these back at the lab in Ambrette Town, so you may have these two if you'd like." the man said, holding out the fossils in his hand.

On his left, he had one that had what looked like a jaw, buried in the stone. The one on the right had a glittering sail on it.

"I think these fossils belong to the Pokemon Tyrunt and Amaura. A pokemon like that would be a great addition to my team...I think I'll take the Jaw fossil then." Amelia said, taking the fossil from the man. Alex took the sail fossil, seeing as it was the only one left.

"If you'd like these Pokemon restored, just drop by the Fossil Institute in town. I'll be here awhile, but if you need Rhyhorn, you may go ahead and take him, I have another means to get back to town." the man said.

"Alright, thanks a lot for these fossils. Stay safe." Alex said.

The two trainers slowly but surely made their way out of the Glittering Cave, mostly talking about the whole ordeal. The sun was just about to set when they made it back to Ambrette Town, after getting scolded by the Hiker, they were let off with a warning, since he had admitted to doing things like that in the past. Once in town, Alex turned to his new friend, holding his fossil tightly in his hands.

"Well...I can't say I didn't have fun. Wiping the floor with those Flare idiots was definitely a good work out for the team." he said.

"I wasn't able to find any amethyst crystals, but at least I got this fossil. I'm sure Tyrunt will be the cutest performer anyone has ever seen. I couldn't have gotten him without you, so thanks Alex." she said with a smile. He shoved his hand in his pocket, pulling out a little card, which had his PokeGear information on it.

"Here, if you ever want to talk or hang out, then you can call me on my PokeGear. I'm following a linear path trying to get my badges, so we'll most likely run into each other again. Also, if you could tell me when the next Showcase is, that would be awesome." he said.

"Sure thing, I'm not sure when the next one is, I believe it's in Orseille city. That's quite a ways from here actually, they have a Pokemon Gym there, so it will be good for you."

"Orseille city...actually, I have a friend who lives there right now. She asked me to find out some information on Mega Evolution for her, that will be the perfect place to stop in. Alright, I'll definitely keep an eye out for you in the next showcase...count on it." he said. She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's for showing a pretty girl a good time. Au revoir." she said, taking her leave. Alex blushed brightly, watching her disappear into the city.

"Whoo...check it out, lover boy is getting some." a voice said. Letting out a startled yelp, Alex turned to his friends, Zera and Yvonne, the former giving him a shit eating grin.

"So, who was she? A friend of yours?" she asked.

"She's no one special, just a girl who wanted to find some crystals." he said with a shrug.

"What's that in your hand?" Yvonne asked curiously.

"Oh this? It's just a rock. Say, do you know where the fossil museum is? I wanted to check it out." she said.

"Um...it's a few blocks from here. We were gonna head to the Aquarium before they closed for the night. Wanna tag along?" Yvonne asked.

"I'll meet you there, I won't be long." he said, walking off in the direction Yvonne had pointed too.

It didn't take him long to find the place, as it was one of the fanciest looking buildings in Ambrette Town. He walked in, seeing several cases filled with various fossils and other things.

"Welcome young man, is there anything I can do for you?" one of the scientists asked, earning a nod from Alex.

"Yes, I'd like to revive this fossil." he said, handing it to the man.

"Sure thing, it will take about twenty minutes, would you like to wait here?" he asked.

"Yup, do you happen to have a video phone I could use? I need to call Professor Sycamore real quick."

"Of course, right this way." the man said, leading him toward the back of the museum.

The more Alex looked on, the more the place looked like a lab than a museum. Once at the video phone, Alex quickly punched in the Professor's number, hoping the man would pick up soon. He soon appeared on screen, a smile on his face.

"Alex, calling so soon?"

"Yes, I wanted to send back one of my pokemon. I caught a Mawile earlier and her Pokeball wouldn't work." he said.

"Ah yes, I forgot to inform you of that. Now that you know, whenever you catch an extra Pokemon, you'll have to send another one back for it to take it's place. Just place the Pokeball on the machine in front of you and I'll take care of the rest." he said. Alex nodded, taking out Swellow's Pokeball, a smile on his face.

"Well buddy, you've been with me since the beginning, and we've had some awesome battles, but I want you to relax for a bit while I train our new friend. Say hello to Staryu and Tyranitar for me." he said, placing the ball on the machine. A second later it disappeared, reappearing back in the lab.

"Alright Alex, I received your Swellow's pokeball on my end. The system unlock should have taken care of the problem." Sycamore said.

"Thanks Professor, also, I'd like to say that I met Dexio earlier today and received the update. I don't know if he informed you or not, so I figured I would let you know." he said.

"Wonderful, everything is working properly yes?"

"Yup, it's really convenient too. I have to go Professor, I'll call you again when I make it to Cyllage city. Wish me luck on my next battle."

"Good luck Alex, have a safe journey." the man said, ending the call. Just as he did, the scientist returned, holding a red and white pokeball in his hands.

"Here you are, the revival was a complete success. Amaura is sleeping soundly inside. Although, if you wish to use it in battle, you'll have to let the professor know."

"Actually, I wanted to give it to a friend. She's been a great help on my journey, and I feel a pokemon would raise her spirits a bit, since she had to miss the showcase."

"Such a kind young man, I'm sure she'll love this Pokemon. They're quite friendly in nature, as opposed to Tyrunt which are a little aggressive, even when their being playful." he said. Alex took the pokeball, placing it in his vest pocket.

"How much do I owe you? It must be expensive right?" he asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh no no no, we revive fossil Pokemon for free here. We don't mind doing it, as it brings us a lot of research data. We wouldn't dare charge a trainer for something like that."

"Are you sure?" he asked earning a nod from the man.

"Helping future trainers out is our goal, we don't mind this one bit." he said.

"Alright, then you have my thanks. I'm sure Yvonne will be happy with my gift." he said.

He looked around for a few more minutes, learning quite a lot about the fossil pokemon of the past, as well as learning a lot about Amaura itself. After a while, he bid farewell to the scientist that helped him and headed toward the Ambrette Aquarium. It took him around twenty minutes, but he was able to find Yvonne and Zera, playing with the Huntail and Gorebyss that were jumping around in the big pool.

He heard the brown haired girl's giggles as Gorebyss blew bubbles around her.

"Hey girls...enjoying yourselves?" Alex asked.

"Duh, these Huntail and Gorebyss are adorable. I might just catch one myself. After all, all fire trainers need a water type on hand just in case." she said.

"They have a Shiny Magikarp in one of the exhibits, as well as a large Gyarados. I'm used to seeing them being aggressive, but this one was so gentle, you would tell it was raised with care." Yvonne said.

"Well, you can't very well have a rampaging pokemon in a place where kids come to have fun right?" he asked.

"Oh you know what I mean." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Yvonne, I wanted to thank you for sticking by me this long. Surely, it would be easier to go on your journey alone and strengthen yourself. But you've helped me out and have been supportive since we met back on Route 4, so I got you this." he said, handing her the Pokeball.

"You caught me a Pokemon?" she asked.

"Sort of, take a look." he said.

The girl nodded, letting the Pokemon out of it's ball. When it materialized, she was met with the big eyes Amaura, who let out a cute yawn. It looked around for a few seconds, quickly spotting Yvonne, it let out a cute squeal, nuzzling its face against her leg.

"An Amaura? These Pokemon are extremely rare...where did you even find it's fossil?" she asked.

"I'll tell you the story in detail later, that stone that you saw earlier was her fossil. I figured, since you'll be entering showcases, you'll need a cute Pokemon to win the audience over." he said.

"Thanks Alex, this means so much to me. I'll take excellent care of her." Yvonne said, petting the small dinosaur's head, earning a coo from her.

"Good, I was thinking we should head out in the morning. I found out the next Pokemon Showcase is in Orseille city."

"Okay, we can get a head start then." Zera said.

Alex gave her a nod, looking back at the other water Pokemon. It wouldn't be long until his next Gym battle. He had a lot of training to do, especially with his new team member.


	14. Chapter 14: A Day on the Beach Route

**A/N: Hello Pokemon Trainers, Celestial Sky Dragon here bringing you a double post!**

 **That's right, this week, I will be posting two chapters of Legends of Kalos...why...well why not? I've had fun writing this story so far, so I just want to share it with the world. In this chapter, you will get a little bit of eye candy, especially from Yvonne and Zera, as they will be traveling up Route 8's beach coast. They will also battle a trainer everyone should be familiar with. Hope you all enjoy these two chapters.**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 14 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 14

A day on the beach route

Cries of joy could be heard along with the sound of the waves lapping the shore line. Today, Alex and his friends were taking the beach part of Route 8 toward Cyllage city. It would take them three days to reach the seaside city, but they figured they would enjoy themselves and play in the water. Rocky bluffs lined the sandy round, the large formations spanning several hundred feet. Large trees could be seen as well. One large rock formation towered above the entire route, forming a sort of archway that everyone had to cross under.

There was a large fruit bearing tree, which had been the designated camp of the traveling trainers and beach goers, all around them, people and pokemon were running around, just enjoying the nice weather. The smell of freshly grilled food permeated through the area, making several people hungry, even the native Pokemon seemed to be enjoying the human interaction, it was a perfect balance of human and pokemon, a beautiful glance at the balance of nature.  
It was here where Alex and friends had decided to take a break, after leaving Ambrette Town early in the morning.

Yvonne and Zera had immediately ran off to change into their swimsuits, while he guarded their Pokemon. He had taken note of Yvonne and Zera's new team members, a lively Absol and a curious Houndour, who were looking around the beach and interacting with the rest of their team members. He had also been quite surprised to see that Yvonne's Fennekin had evolved during her hunt for pokemon, the newly evolved Braixen had decided to help him make lunch for all the other pokemon, along with Vivillon who was grabbing some Mago berries from the tree top for him to use.

Spirit and Fleur were floating around, enjoying the salty sea breeze, while keeping an eye on Swirlix, who was mooching off the other trainers who were cooking food. Alex had apologized to a few of them, but all of them had said they didn't mind sharing a bit of food with the hungry looking Fairy type.

Petilil was beside him, keeping an eye on the food he was grilling and alerting him of when it was done, along with the help of Carla who was responsible for keeping the flames lit. the only pokemon that hadn't interacted with any of the others was his Mawile, who he had named Kira.

The Fairy/Steel type had walked off, sitting by herself next a rock. She had a distant look in her eye, and he didn't know why. He had tried talking to her earlier, but that had only gotten him an Iron head to the chest. She was at least getting along with Vixen, who had been improving on her shyness as of late, and was now able to wonder around without being fearful of other people and pokemon. The small brown fox had curiously gone up to her, and instead of launching her away with an Iron Head or a Sucker Punch, the Deceiver pokemon had allowed it to remain next to her.

"Braixen."

Alex tore his eyes away from his distant pokemon, looking down at Braixen who was done with the mixing bowl. He gave her a smile, taking the bowl from her.

"Thanks Braixen, you've been a great help." he said.

"Xen." she yipped, wagging her tail a bit.

He poured the mix into a pan, being careful not to spill any of it, and then placed it inside the portable oven. He had been followed Yvonne's detailed instructions, so he could learn to make his own Poke Puffs. His first batch had been a failure, so he was hoping this one would at least turn out better.

"Lil."

He looked down at Petilil, who pointed to the stew he was making, giving her a quiet thanks, he walked over to the pot, and begun stirring it. Braixen took this time to start dishing out the food for the rest of the Pokemon.

"Well, this is almost done, just a few more minutes." He said, giving Carla a pat on the head, she looked tired but confident that she could handle the strain.

"Hey, is lunch ready yet? I'm freaking starving."

"It'll be ready in a minute Yvonne, just hang on a little longer." Alex said, turning around.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw the honey blonde walking toward him, still holding her messenger bag in her hands. She had changed into a crimson bikini, the top tied around the neck, and accented her breasts nicely, while the bottom left little to the imagination. Her hair fell onto her shoulders, giving her a cute yet sexy look. She smirked, brushing a strand behind her ear.

"So, by that blank look in your eye, I can tell you like what you see." she said. Alex regained his composer, looking away from her.

"You look nice." he said, hiding his blush.

"Same to you. I thought you would look a little chubby with your shirt off, but I have to say, you are quite lean for a kid your age." she said.

Alex by far wasn't the most attractive guy, but thanks to his father he had been forced into a workout routine, so he could stay in shape for the concerts he would be performing in. He didn't have six pack abs, but he wasn't fat either, he was just...average. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks, with blue flames on the him, his Mega Pendant still hung around his neck, gleaming brightly in the sun.

"I did a lot of exercising on my off time. I still do sometimes." he said with a shrug.

"That's good...it's such a nice day right?"

"Yup...everyone is having fun...what's taking Zera so long?" he asked.

"She's just having a bit of trouble with her top. She'll be out soon." She replied. She looked over to where Kira was sitting, and frowned. She looked back to Alex who had turned back to the pot he was stirring.

"Has she come around yet?" she asked.

"Since this morning? Not really."

"She seems a little disappointed, probably from being captured. Many trainers must have tried to capture her too, and you just ended up getting lucky." She said.

"I don't blame her. She is a rare pokemon, let alone a shiny...she must think I caught her for that reason." he replied.

"Um...hi guys." Zera said, suddenly appearing beside her friends.

"Well, look at you." Yvonne said, looking at the embarrassed brunette.

She was wearing a rather cute bikini, the top was a lime green in color, and tied into a bow in the front. The bikini bottom was light green in color, and was a crossed with a skirt, the bottom of it was purple in color, and had a few flowers designed into the hem. Her hair was still tied up with its usual ribbons, and she had a vibrant blush on her cheeks.

"Um...how do I look?" she asked.

"Really cute...I told you green was your color. What do you think Alex?" Yvonne asked.

She looked at the Fairy trainer, who had just pulled out his new batch of Poke Puffs out of the portable oven. He set them down on the table to cool. He looked at Zera, giving her a smile.

"You look amazing. You'll definitely snag one of the guys hanging around here, that's for sure." he said.

"You really think so?" she asked. Yvonne chuckled.

"Girl, you look amazing in a ball gown, and you look amazing in a swimsuit, if a guy isn't drooling for you then you are definitely doing something wrong." she said.

"I suppose so." She said.

"Well girls, lunch is ready. It'll take me a few minutes to finish these Poke Puffs though, so feel free to start without me." Alex said.

"Aren't you gonna eat with us?" Yvonne asked. He shook his head, looking at where Kira sat.

"I wanna finish these, maybe I can use them as a peace offering." he said, a hopeful smile on his face.

"If you say so." Zera said, grabbing one of the empty bowls.

Braixen set all the food bowls down in front of the table. She gave a loud cry, and all of the Pokemon raced back to their little camp, taking their spot in front of their food. Yvonne let Amaura out of her ball, since the pokemon was an Ice/Rock type, she didn't want her to be near the water where she could have gotten hurt.

"So, I took the liberty of asking a few passing trainers for information on the Cyllage city gym. The Gym leader is named Grant, and he uses Rock type Pokemon, his signature Pokemon is a Tyrunt. He also has an Onix and a Geodude." Yvonne said.

"A rock type gym huh? That's a challenge, especially for me." Zera said, looking at her three pokemon. The fire type was definitely weak against rock types, she wouldn't have a good time battling Grant.

"Well, we are by the ocean and there is a rental store in Cyllage that rents fishing rods, you might get lucky and find a Gorebyss, or even a pokemon like Lanturn." Alex said.

"Lanturn are still weak to rock types, since their part electric." Zera said.

"Not if you prioritize. Teach it a move like Thunder wave, and you'll be able to attack them with no issue." he said with a shrug.

"I suppose you are right about that. What pokemon are you going to use?" Zera asked curiously. He smiled, looking down at Petilil, who was eating her food happily.

"I think I'll be using Petilil for this battle, her Grass typing will give us an advantage. And she happens to be part Fairy too, so I'll be able to use moves like Moon Blast and Fairy Wind. For my second pokemon, I'll have to go with Fleur, she has a few grass type moves I can exploit, as for my third pokemon, I haven't decided."

"Maybe Kira will come around and you'll be able to use her in battle. Her steel typing could give you an advantage." Yvonne said.

"Yeah...I suppose so." he said, focusing back on the poke puffs he was busy decorating. After he was done with them, he finally sat down, grabbing a bowl of stew, and begun eating it.

"What about you Yvonne? What are you planning for the next showcase?" Zera asked curiously.

"Hmm...I've been planning a few things, and this time I hope I can actually compete. Orseille city happens to be one of the biggest cities in Kalos, and it has the second largest mall in the region. If I can't find something to wear there, than it doesn't deserve the awards its won." She said.

"I'll most likely be heading to Fennel's lab. She'll most likely want to check Petilil over to see if she's ready for evolution." He said.

"Don't you think forcing her to evolve is a bad thing?" Zera asked. He shook his head.

"I've already talked to her about it, and she's alright with evolving. We've been training hard and it's about time I use her in a gym battle. Don't you remember that one kid we battled back near Niza city?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, that bug type trainer who said he was all that, and ended up getting his ass handed to him by a grass type. That was really embarrassing...for him at least." Yvonne said, sipping her water.

"Tell me about it...he was so livid..and he deserved it for talking shit." Alex said firmly.

If there was something he didn't like, it was trainers who boasted their power and didn't have what it took to back it up. It wasn't the pokemon's fault either, it was their weak excuse for a trainer who didn't have a sense of direction, and in the end it was the pokemon that paid the price. He had heard way to many stories about that and wasn't ever pleased when it happened.

"I forgot to ask, did you report those Team Flare bozos before we left Ambrette this morning?" Zera asked curiously.

"I talked to Officer Jenny while you two were at the Pokemart. She said she would file a report but without any proof of what they were truly up to, she couldn't do anything about it. I sent a message to my sister but she didn't reply, must be on another mission or something or the like." he said.

"Do you think it's hard being a Pokemon Ranger?" Yvonne asked.

"Maybe...Audrey didn't specify if it was or not. It must be really cool though, being these awesome symbols of hope who everyone relies on. People and Pokemon would look up to you." Zera said.

"It sounds awesome, but trust me...that kind of attention is something you wouldn't want." Alex said, setting his spoon aside. The two girls looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Yvonne asked. Realizing what he had said, he quickly thought on his feet. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Um...well what if something happened and you couldn't get to a place in time. You wouldn't be able to help anyone, people or pokemon. I don't think I could handle something like that." he said.

"I suppose that's true. I wouldn't want to be known as the person who failed to save someone." the brunette fire trainer said.

"It must be a stressful job, but Audrey seemed happier than the last time I saw her, so I can't say for sure she doesn't love it. Guess we'll have to wait to hear it first hand." he said with a grin. He stood up, placing his dirty dishes in a nearby tub filled with water. Yvonne stood up, taking over for him.

"I'll take care of this, since you cooked this wonderful stew for us. Also, if any of you plan to swim, wait twenty minutes before you do." She said.

"Yes mother, I'll be sure to wait." Zera said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just warning you, a pretty girl like you should only deal with cramps once a month, not twice." she said with a wink.

"Ew, I don't need to know about that." Alex said, grabbing a couple of the Poke Puffs he prepared.

"It's nature Alex, get used to it. Maybe you'll have Zera here as a wife in the future." Yvonne said, firmly slapping the girl's rump.

The girl screamed in embarrassment. She blushed a cherry red, especially when several of the guys on the beach looked their way.

"I'll get you back for that, bitch." Zera muttered under her breath.

Yvonne gave her a shit eating grin, pretty much inviting her to try. Not wanting any part of it, Alex left the camp, walking over to where Kira was, still looking at the ocean. She heard him approach her and looked up for a brief second, before scowling and looking away.

"Hey Kira...I just thought you'd be hungry, so I brought you some Poke Puffs. I made them myself." he said, holding the treats out to her.

She didn't even bother looking at them, he sighed, placing them on the rock beside her.

"Listen...I know this must be new to you and I never asked you if you wanted to come with me or not. I didn't want to upset you, and I don't want you to think that I only caught you for your power and for your coloration, I caught you because I wanted you to be a part of my family. You have the potential to be strong!" he said.

"Wile." she cried, suddenly jumping at him with Iron Head, he quickly jumped aside, only dodging her by a hair. She pawed the ground, gritting her teeth.

"Alright, you are pretty strong now...but you can be stronger. We'll be in the next city in a few days and there's a pokemon gym, what do you say to helping me during that battle?" he asked.

She crossed her arms and looked away, not agreeing nor disagreeing to his proposal. He sighed and turned around.

"I'll get you to like me Kira, just don't blame the rest of my team for what I did alright?" he asked, walking away from her.

Perhaps, taking her away from her home wasn't such a good idea. Kira watched the trainer go, narrowing her eyes a bit. A sweet scent caught her nose and she looked back to the Poke Puffs he had given her. She wondered over to them, grabbing the pink puff from the rock. She sniffed it a bit, before taking a bite out of it. She wouldn't admit it, but she absolutely loved the taste. She quickly grabbed the second one, shoving it in her mouth just as quick.

" _Perhaps this trainer shall be good for me."_ she thought to herself. She watched as Alex started playing with Spirit, who was tossing a blue ball around with Zera and a few of the other pokemon. She sat back down in her spot, eyes trained on the young man that had captured her.

"Are you alright? I saw her try to attack you." Zera said, looking at Alex.

"She's a little peeved that I took her from her home, but I'm sure she'll come around at some point. If she really wants me too, I'll take her back home." he said.

"Maybe she was a trained pokemon at one point, and that's why she attacked you. Wild Mawile shouldn't know moves like Sucker Punch or Ice Fang, unless she taught herself those moves."

"If she did, then that's impressive...but I think you may be right about that...she does have the mannerisms of a pokemon that was trained by someone else." he said.

"Wanna go play in the water now? It's been over twenty minutes." Zera said, a grin on her face.

"Sure, why not?"

With that, the two took off toward the shoreline, wanting to cool off after being in the hot sun for a while. After several hours of playing around on the beach, Alex and the girls decided it was time to start moving. They didn't bother putting their clothes back on, with the girls just slipping a pair of shorts on and grabbing their sandals, while Alex put on one of his tank tops and his sneakers. The sun was almost across the sky, as it was early afternoon, around three thirty in the afternoon.

"The wind feels amazing, but I can't wait to get this sea water off me...it's bad for the skin." Yvonne said.

"I should be working on my tan a bit...ever since I left Summerville, I've grown a bit..pasty." Zera said, looking at herself.

"You look fine...so don't even bother with it." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, are any of you pokemon trainers?" a voice asked.

They looked up ahead, seeing a young blonde woman leaning against a large rock formation. She was wearing a violet shirt, with long sleeves that had some light purple stripes running down it. She wore a matching short skirt and long purple heeled boots. She had a confident look on her face, her bright lavender eyes focusing on the three trainers. Her blonde hair reached down to her back and was softly blowing in the wind. Alex swore he saw something round hanging from her ear.

"We're all trainers...mind telling us your name sweetheart?" Yvonne asked. The girl smirked, pushing herself off the rock.

"My name is Astrid, and I'm collecting badges to enter the Kalos League. I heard some rumors of a kid who was training Fairy type pokemon, and I've been waiting here to see if he passed by." she said. Alex smirked, raising a brow.

"So, a few sore trainers talked about me eh? That's intriguing." Alex said.

"Wow, I'm famous...though this is coming from salty losers who think they're all that, I don't know how to feel about that." Zera said.

"So, you two are the ones I've heard so much about? Awesome...how about a one on one, I'll face each of you with everything I have." the girl said.

"Sounds good to me. Ladies first." Alex said, gesturing for Zera to take the lead. She smiled and handed him her bag, removing a single pokeball from within.

"My name is Zera, it's a pleasure to meet you Astrid, this is my partner Carla." she cried, releasing her partner. Her skin gleamed brightly in the sun.

"Char." Carla cried.

"A shiny Charmander, that's the first I've ever seen...okay then, you'll be facing off against Meowstic." she cried, throwing her pokeball forward.

It snapped open, releasing a small feline like pokemon. It had bright blue fur on its hands and feet as well as the small tuft of fur on its head, it had bright yellow eyes with red pupils. Two tails flicked behind her, the tops being covered in white fur while the bottom was covered in bright blue fur. It's ears seemed to be folded down over its head.

"Meow." it cried in greeting. Alex took out his pokedex, curious about the new pokemon.

" _Meowstic, the Constraint Pokemon, and the evolved form of Espurr. Male and Female Meowstic are drastically different, in both appearance and attack power. While the male Meowstic is more offensive, the female Meowstic are more defensive. They fold their ears down to hide the eyes underneath, if they don't they may potentially release enough psychic power to destroy everything within a mile radius."_

"I didn't think so much power was within something so small." Alex said.

"That goes to show that you shouldn't judge a Pokemon by it's size. Meowstic are Psychic types, so Zera isn't really at an advantage or disadvantage, it all comes down to how she'll react." Yvonne said, taking a seat on a nearby rock, which was actually in the shape of a bench. Alex had to wonder if it was made intentionally or naturally.

"Since I challenged you, you get to have the first move Zera, but it won't really matter if you get it or not, we'll turn it around." Astrid said.

"If you say so. Alright Carla, start things off with Flamethrower." Zera cried out.

Carla gave a loud cry, the flame on her tail grew in size and she spat out a swirling flame from her mouth. Astrid smirked, raising her hand up.

"Meowstic, use Confusion." Astrid called out. Meowstic focused on the fire attack heading toward her, and rose her hand, stopping it entirely. Her eyes were glowing a bright blue in color.

"What the hell?" Zera muttered, completely shellshocked by what she had seen.

"Now, send it back would you?"

"Meow." the small feline cried, sending the Flamethrower attack back toward Carla.

The small fire type jumped out of the way, the fire struck the sand, breaking completely apart. Zera narrowed her eyes, focusing on Meowstic, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot.

" _She's strong, Psychic types aren't anything to joke about. I better be careful about this."_

"Carla, we'll have to tread carefully alright. Go in for a Metal Claw." she cried.

"Char." Carla cried out, her claws glowed brightly and grew outward, becoming covered in a metallic energy. She jumped forward, pulling her arms back.

"Meowstic, use Reflect." Astrid cried out.

Meowstic rose her arms into the air, forming a clear barrier of psychic energy in front of her. Carla's claws struck the barrier, forcing her to jump back a few steps.

"Zera is in a bind now. Reflect will half the damage from physical attacks for a few turns. She has to think carefully now." Yvonne said, looking at the two battlers. Alex nodded to himself, making sure to remember that for any future battles he may have.

"Carla, use Dragon Tail."

"Char." the small lizard cried, jumping forward tail glowing green. She swung her tail around, slamming into the reflective barrier. Meowstic grit her teeth, still feeling the effects of the move.

"Use Psychic Meowstic, throw it back."

"Meow." she cried, lifting her ears up.

She sent a bluish purple energy outward, slamming into Carla who was sent flying through the sand. She stabbed her claws into the sand to stop herself from moving.

"Carla, use Flamethrower once more." Zera cried.

"Meowstic, counter with Psybeam." Astrid cried out.

Both attacks collided in the center of the field, exploding on contact. Sand and smoke filled the area, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Astrid smiled, snapping her fingers.

"Now Meowstic, Disarming Voice." She cried.

"Meowstic!" the small feline cried loudly, sending a large pink soundwave at Carla. The small lizard cried in pain, trying to cover her ears. She fell down on to the ground, twitching a bit before passing out.

"Carla can't battle, the match goes to Astrid." Yvonne called out, standing up from her seat. Zera sighed, returning her fallen partner to her pokeball.

"Guess I'll need a little more training...thanks for the battle Astrid, you and Meowstic are really strong." Zera said, looking at the older girl with a smile.

"We've trained quite a lot...if we ever run into each other again, we'll definitely battle. Now Alex, would you like to battle?" Astrid asked, returning Meowstic to her ball. Alex stood up, a smile on his face.

"I would love to battle you Astrid, fair warning I am pretty strong." he boasted.

"I'll be the judge of that. I see you have a Keystone with you, will I be seeing any Mega Evolved Pokemon?" she asked.

"Sadly, the only Pokemon I have that can mega evolve is back in Lumiose city, and my Mawile doesn't have a Mega stone...and my Petilil hasn't evolved yet so I can't use her either." he said with a frown.

"That's a shame...still I am not holding anything back, let's go Absol." she cried, throwing up her second Pokeball. It snapped open, releasing the Disaster Pokemon. It gave a loud roar in greeting, Alex noticed the necklace around it's neck had a glittering stone mounted on it.

"So, Absol can mega evolve? Is this why you caught one Yvonne?" Alex asked, glancing at his friend who crossed her arms and looked away.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I had no knowledge of Absol and it's angelic mega evolution." she said. He rolled his eyes, selecting his pokeball.

"Spirit, this battle is yours." he cried out, releasing the perfume pokemon from her pokeball. She circled around her trainer, landing on his hand for a few seconds.

"Zee." she cried happily.

"Hey buddy, we're about to have a battle against a strong opponent, so I want you to give it your all." he said.

"Zee!" she cried loudly, taking off into his half of the field. Alex smiled, giving Astrid a nod.

"Don't hold back, give us everything you got!" he said.

"If you say so, Alright Absol, time to mega evolve." Astrid called out, tapping her keystone.

Absol gave a loud roar, as it was enveloped by the energy pouring out of it's mega stone. It started growing in size, the blade on the side of it's head grew a bit longer, and changed shape a bit, the fur on the top of it's head grew down, covering it's eye. It's tail grew longer, taking on a more serrated look. Finally, it's fur took the shape of large angelic wings, coming out of it's back. With one final roar, the energy died down, forming the mega symbol in front of it. A small wave of energy washed over Alex, making him shiver a bit.

" _It's strong, I can tell just by looking at it. But we defeated Jacob, a dark type specialist, we have what it takes to handle this."_ he thought to himself.

"Absol, Mega Horn." Astrid cried out. Absol's horns glowed a bright green as it raced forward, aiming for Spirit.

"Spirit, just like we practiced earlier, use Double Team!" he cried.

"Spritzee zee." she cried, forming several copies of herself around Absol. It tore one of the copies apart with it's mega horn, and looked around, trying to find the real one.

"Absol, use Shadow Claw, find the real one." Astrid cried out.

Absol nodded and jumped into the air as high as it could. Dark purple energy swirled around it's paw, forming a set of sharp looking claws. With a single slash, it was able to destroy all of the copies. It's eyes widened when Spirit wasn't even there. Alex smirked, snapping his fingers.

"Alright let him have it, use Sweet Kiss." he said.

"Spritzee." she cried, flying in for the attack.

Before Absol could even react, the small Fairy type planted her lips firmly against his cheek. His face became red and his eyes started swirling a bit. Spirit flew back, watching contently as the dark type stumbled around, clearly confused.

"Damn, snap out of it Absol, and use Dark Pulse." Astrid cried.

"Absol." the pokemon cried, firing the dark spiraling beam into the ocean, tearing apart the water, sending it in all directions.

"Fairy wind Spirit." Alex cried.

"Spritzee!" she cried, battling her wings as hard as she could, sending a glittering pink twister at the dark type. He cried in pain, being forced back by the sheer strength of the attack.

"Very clever, using a status move like Sweet Kiss and then following up with a Fairy Wind, I may have underestimated you just a tiny bit Alex. But I still have this battle, Absol use Charge Beam." Astrid cried.

"Absol!"

The confused Pokemon looked around for it's target, eyes confused eyes focusing on Spirit. It opened it's mouth, letting out a sparking beam of electrical energy. Spirit easily dodged it, but the same couldn't be said for Alex who took the brunt of the impact. He cried in pain as the electrical energy danced across his skin. All the girls gasped, and Alex just stood there stunned, sparks still moving across his body.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Astrid cried out in worry. He let out a laugh, shaking a bit from the electricity.

"It's cool, I've taken my fair share of electric attacks before." he said, looking up at the sky.

 _(Flashback, Alex age 6)_

"Mommy look, it's a Pokeball beach ball, can I play with it?" six year old Alex said, looking at his mother who gave him a nod.

"Just be careful sweetie, I don't want you getting hurt." she said.

"Awesome." he said, picking it up. It weighed a little more than he thought it would. He shook it a bit, hearing a small sizzle.

"This doesn't feel like a beach ball." he said, spinning it around, only to see a pair of angry eyes.

"Voltorb!"

"Oh no!" he cried, as the orb in his hands started glowing a bright white.

"Alex, get rid of that, it's a Voltorb." his mother cried, though it was too late, the Pokemon had already unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, that ended up shocking the daylights out of Alex, who stood there stunned.

"Ow, that's a mean beach ball." he said, throwing it into the bushes. An even larger one rolled out, an angry look on it's face.

"Electrode!"

"Gah, mommy let's get out of here." he cried, breaking into a dead sprint. His mother shook her head, her Espeon's Pokeball tightly in her hand.

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Let's just say, I became deathly afraid of Voltorb, and Electrode, and anything that can learn Explosion." he said, twitching a bit.

"Are you sure we can continue?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alright Spirit, let's follow up with Fairy Wind!" he cried out.

"Zee." the small pokemon cried, once again batting it's small wings. Absol gave a cry in pain, planting it's paws firmly on the ground. It's eyes snapped open, the hazy look in its eyes gone.

"Quickly Absol, use Mega Horn." Astrid cried.

"Sol!" the disaster pokemon burst forward, horn glowing a brilliant green, it jumped into the air, slamming it into Spirit who ended up skidding along the ground.

"Spirit, are you alright?" Alex cried out, looking at his Pokemon. She flew back into the air, a determined look in her eye.

"Sprit!" she replied.

"Awesome, use Double Team." He cried.

"Oh no you don't, use Shadow Ball, Absol." Astrid cried out.

Absol nodded, forming the large shadowy orb in it's mouth. He quickly fired it, the black orb slammed into Spirit, exploding on contact. Scratch marks littered her small body, and it looked ready to faint. Alex sighed, glancing back at Astrid and her Absol, both of them bearing the same confident look on their faces.

" _They're tougher than I gave them credit for. Even with the type advantage, Mega Absol hasn't gotten a scratch. Mega Pokemon are something else."_

"Okay Spirit, this is our last resort. Remember that move we worked on this morning?" he asked.

"Spritzee." she replied.

"Alright, then it's time to try it out. Use Draining Kiss." he said. Spirit zoomed forward, zigzagging in the air making Absol have a hard time trying to focus on it's location. Astrid smiled, looking at her partner confidently.

"Absol, it's time we finished this. Wait for it to get in close and hit it hard with Psycho Cut."

"Absol!" the pokemon cried, preparing it's next attack.

It narrowed it's eyes, focusing on the pink blur coming for it, when it was close, it swung it's head, unleashing a purple energy striking it dead on. Spirit gave a pain filled cry, before slamming into the sand. When the small dust cloud dissipated, the small Fairy type lay there, unconscious.

"Spirit is unable to battle, this match goes to Astrid." Yvonne said. Alex walked over to his fallen pokemon, picking her up in his hands. He smiled, petting its head.

"It's okay Spirit, you gave it your all."

"Zee." she cried with disappointment.

He instead hugged her tightly before looking up at Astrid, just as her Absol returned to normal.

"I have to say, you are a pretty strong trainer. Guess my winning streak ends here." he said in a joking manner.

"Even if you lost, you still surprised me with that move. Using Sweet Kiss to confuse Absol was a solid strategy. I recommend working on strength, so your moves do more damage. A few more Fairy type attacks and Absol here would have been in real trouble." Astrid said, petting her partner's head.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll definitely work on that, seeing as I don't exactly have an advantage over Grant's rock type Pokemon." he said.

"Are you okay though? You took that Charge Beam head on, and I would hate to see something bad happen to you." Astrid said, clearly concerned for the younger trainer.

"Yeah Alex, are you feeling sick or light headed?" Zera asked.

"Like I said before, I feel fine. I took a few too many Thunderbolts when I was younger, trust me when I say I am used to being hit with Electric attacks. Damn Voltorbs." he said, muttering the last part.

"Well, it was great meeting you two. Maybe in the future I should challenge you to a double battle, and see what all those other trainers were talking about." Astrid said confidently.

"Maybe we'll kick your butt next time. Absol better be ready, because Mega Evolution won't be enough." Zera said.

"Sol." the pokemon replied, rolling it's eyes.

"I know, I'll register you in my PokeGear, that way if we ever want to battle again, we can set up a meeting." Alex said. Spirit flew out of his hands, landing on his head as he opened his PokeGear. The girls laughed, making him look up.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"Spirit is on your head." Yvonne said. He looked up, barely seeing the small pokemon.

"Oh, Swirlix does that so often I've gotten used to it. Hold on, this thing won't turn on." he said, pressing one of the buttons.

"Maybe it's dead?" Zera suggested.

"It's solar powered, I got the latest model because I was going to be traveling a lot. Gah..." he cried, the battery short circuited and the device itself started smoking.

"That thing is busted." Yvonne noted, making everyone give her an "Oh you think?" look.

Alex tapped the screen a few times, getting no results.

"It must have been from when I took that Charge beam, the electricity might have messed with the battery." he said.

"I'm so sorry...I'll pay for a new one, it's the least I can do." Astrid said.

"Don't worry about it, I got enough money for a repair. Besides, Cyllage city isn't that far from here, I'll go get it fixed there." he said, taking the device off his wrist and placing it in his bag, after taking out the shorted battery of course.

"Well, since you don't want me to pay for a replacement, I'll at least give you a ride to Cyllage city. I have two pokemon that can get us there in around an hour." she said, withdrawing two Pokeballs from her pocket.

"You'd do that for us?" Zera asked curiously.

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides I'm staying there right now, I only came here to battle a few trainers before heading North to Shalour city. Alright, come on out, Rapidash and Pidgeot." she cried out, tossing her two pokeballs into the air.

The first Pokemon was a light colored equine, with a sharp looking horn on its forehead. It's dark crimson eyes looked at it's trainer intently, waiting for a command to be issued. It's flaming mane and tail seemed to move with the wind, as if the flames were solid.

The second pokemon was a large cream colored bird, with a large set of wings that were capable of creating strong winds. Its head feathers were long and colored a light brown. Its talons looked sharp enough to tear through flesh. The dark markings under eyes eyes made them stand out even more, making the creature look quite menacing. Alex noticed this pokemon had a collar around its neck, where a blue colored stone was mounted.

"These are two of my stronger pokemon, Rapidash and Pidgeot. I caught them both during my travels in Kanto. I was able to place top 16 in the Indigo Conference, which is pretty good since it was my first time." she said.

"Wow, Rapidash looks amazing...it's been a long time since I've seen one up close. The same for Pidgeot, it looks like it can bend trees with a single bat of it's wings." Alex said, amazed at the two Pokemon.

He remembered seeing quite a lot of them while living in Ecruteak city, and seeing these two brought back a lot of memories.

"Wait...that stone that Pidgeot is wearing, don't tell me it's a mega stone?" Zera said.

"It is. It's called Pidgeotite, and when Pidgeot holds it, It can mega evolve. I actually got this from a friend in the Hoenn region, where it was recently discovered along with several other mega stones. Apparently they've been using Mega evolutions way longer than people in Kalos have. She herself has a Mega Altaria, which when used in battle, turns into a Dragon/Fairy type." she said.

"A dragon and a fairy type? What's this girl's name I need to meet her." Alex said, looking back at the blonde Ace trainer. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Sorry, the only way you'll be meeting her is if you take a plane to Hoenn and actually watch a Contest Spectacular. That girl is to busy to actually fly over here, regardless, it's time we get going, before the repair shop closes." Astrid said, walking over to Rapidash.

"You two, we'll be giving my new friends here a ride to Cyllage city, so be sure to tread carefully alright?" she asked, earning a curt response from the two.

Alex took his chance to return Spirit to her Pokeball, so she could rest. Astrid did the same with her Absol, before hopping up onto Rapidash's back.

"Ow, you ride on your Pokemon bareback?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah, I've been doing this since she was still a Ponyta." Astrid said with a shrug.

"Doesn't it hurt you...you know down there?" she asked. Astrid blushed a bit and shook her head.

"Damn it Yvonne, must you be the one who always asks the perverted questions?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"What? It was a legitimate question. It can't be comfortable doing that all the time." she said.

"It's alright...I've grown used to it. So, who's riding with me?" Astrid asked, looking at the three trainers. Yvonne and Zera looked at each other, before pointing at Alex.

"What? Aw come on, I wanted to go on Pidgeot." he said, watching as the two girls got onto the large bird.

"Sorry, thems the breaks." the honey blonde said, giving him a troll face. He sighed, taking Astrid's hand and climbing onto Rapidash's back.

"Okay, it's been a while since I've done this...so could we take it a little slow?" he asked.

"Sure thing, wrap your arms around me...you already took a Charge beam dead on, I don't want you getting a cracked skull too." Astrid joked, Alex nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, a little loosely so that it didn't bother the Ace trainer. He spared a glare at the two girls, who fist bumped and gave him a grin.

"Alright then, to Cyllage city guys." Astrid cried. Rapidash gave a loud whinny before taking off, with Pidgeot following suit.


	15. Chapter 15: A Wonderous Encounter

**A/N: Hiiiii, Welcome to Chapter fifteen of Legends of Kalos, as stated in the previous chapter, this is the second of this weeks double post. In this chapter, we will get to see a few new Pokemon as well as Alex's first encounter with the Lavarre city Gym leader Valerie, a person who will be a major influence to Alex and his Fairy training. We will also sadly say good bye to a friend, but they won't be gone for long. So, I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **As of 5/20/17 Chapter 15 has been edited and re uploaded**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 15

A Wondrous Encounter

Alex swallowed hard, as the repair man used his special magnifier to look through his PokeGear's mother board. He had been standing at the front counter in the Cyllage city repair shop for the last fifteen minutes. He had been surprised to see that they didn't just fix devices like his PokeGear, but they also repaired small things like cracked Pokeballs, broken Keystone and Mega stone mounts, and any other kind of mechanical device. It was nestled in between two wooden buildings in Cyllage city's main district.

Upon arriving to beach front city, Astrid had given them a tour of the city, showing them all the local hot spots. The city was beautiful, and built along the cliffside, much like Ambrette town was. The city seemed to naturally flow with the mountain side. Vibrant green trees dotted throughout the entire city gave it a nice feel, a combination of nature and people.

The stone roads were made of the same kind of stand stone as Ambrette town, giving it a familiar feel. All of the buildings and houses had thatched roofs with light brown shingles, which made them blend into the mountainous region all the better. A single paved road cut through the city, and some parts of the beach, Astrid had told them that it was used for the Bicycle races that happened every couple of weeks. The road also lead up the mountain side toward the Cyllage city gym, which had been built into a cavern.

Astrid had also told them that there was a short cut through the cave system that would lead back to Route 7, but the stone blocks had to be pushed aside, something that hadn't been done in a while, due to a large pokemon moving them back in place. Remembering the cavern, Alex said that he would gladly walk around the region if he wanted to go back to Lumiose city.

After the small tour, Astrid had led him here, while his friends went to check out the nearby boutique. When asked if she wanted to come along, the Ace trainer said she would rather be with Alex, since she didn't care much for clothing, and she was hellbent on paying for his PokeGear to be repaired. The two girls shrugged before thanking the ace trainer and heading into the building. This brought them back to what was currently taking place. After another few tense minutes of silence, the repairman looked up at Alex, a frown on his face.

"Son, there's no easy way to say this but...this thing is so shot, that it'd be better to buy a new one." he said.

"Isn't there anything you can do to fix it? Anything at all?" he asked. The man shook his head.

"The battery damaged the motherboard, all of the welding has melted a bit, fusing the two boards together. The screen connectors are friend, and the touch screen mechanism is beyond repair. Like I said, it'd be better to just buy a new one." he said. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"How much would that be?" Astrid said, a curious look on her face.

"Well, to replace a model like this one. with all of the accessories, I'd say around 15,000 Pokedollars. I can have one express shipped from Johto in two days, but that'll be extra." the man said. Alex's eyes were so wide, he swore he looked like a Whiscash flopping on the sand.

"Is there a cheaper alternative?" Astrid asked, shaking herself out of her stunned look.

"Well, there is one. You could get yourself a Holo Caster, they are all the rage here in the Kalos Region. It's the first device to display fully holographic video calling. I can sell you one for around 4,000 Pokedollars, 5,000 if you want a personalized color." the man said.

He gesturing to the case filled with various colored Holo Casters. It was a small U shaped device, with a small square shaped screen. The curved top had a small camera lens, where Alex assumed the hologram was displayed.

"I'll take one. Would it be possible to transfer all of my contact information onto it?" he asked.

"Of course, you'll have the same number as well. Miraculously, your SIM card and memory cards survived the attack. Would you like a regular one or a colored one?" the man asked.

"I'll just take the base color, in blue." he said.

"I'm sorry, I just sold my last blue one. We do have the base pink one if you'd like that." he said. Alex frowned a bit.

"Hey, think about it, you are training Fairy types. It would fit with your overall theme." Astrid said, trying to ease the situation a bit. She didn't get the desired result, especially when Alex glared at her. He rolled his eyes, glancing back at the man.

"She does have a point there, I'll take it. I'm not one to care about a color anyway." he said with a smile.

"Excellent, I'll set everything up." the man said, pulling out the pink Holo Caster from the display. The then started tinkering with it, adding the various updates and other things it needed.

"Again, I am so sorry about this. I didn't mean to destroy your PokeGear." Astrid said.

"Stop apologizing, what's in the past is in the past. Besides, I don't mind getting something new. The PokeGear is sort of outdated when you think about it. I'm just a Johto boy at heart." he said with a smile.

"Well son, here you are. Both your SIM card and your memory card are working just fine. I've also taken the liberty to add you to the PTSS and update it to it's latest version. You should be all set." the man said, handing him the device. Astrid stepped up, handing him the money.

"Thanks a lot sir, you've been a great help." Alex said. The man gave him a small box, which contained all of the items that came with the device.

"The charger and user manual are also in that box, I would recommend you to read it, if it's your first time using one of those that is." he said, accepting the money that Astrid handed him.

"I'll be sure to read everything thoroughly." Alex replied.

After getting his receipt, Alex and Astrid left the store, with Alex fiddling with his new Holo Caster, learning how to use it.

"Well, I suppose since you have this new device you don't have to register my information. By using the PTSS, you'll be able to contact me and even see if we're in the same town or not. That should be very convenient for you." She said.

"Yeah, that will definitely make things easier for me in the future. Well Astrid, it was a pleasure meeting you and battling you. Thanks a lot for the Holo Caster, you didn't have to buy it though." he said.

"I broke it, so I replaced it. Well, I'll be moving on to Shalour city, I'll be heading there for my Third badge." she said.

"Hey wait, isn't there a gym in Orseille city?" he asked curiously.

"There is, but I don't have any Pokemon that can deal damage to Water types, so I'll be skipping that gym. You of course might find it interesting, it's located in a large Water park near the center of Orseille city, the gym leader is named Juvia, a fitting name for a water trainer." she said.

"Hmm, alright I was going to stop there anyway but now that I'm hearing details about it, I can't wait to see it." he said.

"I hear some big pop star is going to do a concert in the Orseille Arena, might be worthwhile to check it out, I'm not really into that stuff, but I might check it out." she said.

"Any idea of who it is?" he asked.

"Nope, somewhere far Sinnoh maybe. I have to get going, see you around Alex." she said.

She give him a bright smile before heading toward the town exit, which would lead into Route 10. Looking at the time that was displayed on his Holo Caster's screen, Alex decided that it was time to head to the Pokemon center.

After wondering through the town, enjoying the atmosphere while simultaneously figuring out the functions of his new device. Alex was able to find the Pokemon center. It had been a long day for him, and even though he had gotten a free ride to Cyllage, it still felt like he had walked the six miles to the coastal town. He was glad to just go into his room and just take a hot shower. He walked up to the counter, greeting the smiling nurse.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokemon for me?" he asked.

"Certainly, just place your Pokeballs in this tray." she replied.

He nodded, placing the six red and white balls into the tray. She handed them off to her Wigglytuff assistant, who took them to the back room.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, are there any rooms left? I don't really feel like checking into a hotel right now." he said, a slight blush on his face.

"Sure thing, we have several spare rooms if you would like one?"

"Of course." he said, handing her his Pokedex. After a few minutes, she handed the device back with his room key.

"Enjoy your stay." she said.

He thanked her before heading down the hall and up the stairs, quickly finding his room. He walked into it, tossing his backpack onto the bed. He was sure the girls would check in sooner or later, so for now he would just take his shower.

xxx

"Zera, do you think this top would look good on me?" Yvonne asked, holding up a Midriff cross laced halter top, with a blue design and a white hibiscus print on it. Zera looked at it, seeing how short it was.

"Doesn't that show off too much skin?" she brunette asked.

"Yeah, but it's blazing balls outside, and we'll be in the Coastal part of Kalos for a while. I want to wear something that won't make me sweat like a Tepig." she said. She grabbed a pair of white short shorts, looking them over.

"Tepig don't sweat. They don't have pores so they have too..."

"It was an expression!" Yvonne deadpanned, forgetting about the girl's fascination with fire types.

"I just don't want a lot of bad attention being brought to you, you're like a sister to me." she said.

"Aw, don't worry about me! Besides, Braixen will kick anyone's ass, the same for Amaura, Bunnelby and Vivillon. You know, you remind me of my cousin Serena, wonder how she's doing?" she said, looking at the ceiling absentmindedly.

"What do you think of this?" Zera asked, holding up a ruffled black tank top, which had several white dots all over it. Yvonne's eyes lit up, a smile on her face.

"That is definitely you. It will go great with this crimson skirt, and you don't even have to buy new leggings. The boots though, you need to change, maybe black will stand out better. Come on girl, I'll make you look _tres chic!_ " she cried excitedly.

She dragged the girl toward the dressing rooms, a content smile on her face, while Zera sported an equally horrified one.

xxx

Alex yawned loudly as he made his way back down to the first floor of the Pokemon center. He had already showered, and changed into a new change of clothes. He now sported an orange tie dye tee shirt, with a pair of olive green cargo shorts, and his black high tops. He was once again wearing his favorite Banette beanie, as well as his spare blue vest, which had his two gym badges pinned onto the lapel. He walked up the the front counter, where Nurse Joy handed him his pokeballs.

"Have my friends checked in yet?" he asked.

"Yvonne and Zera haven't checked in yet, they were here earlier to drop their Pokemon off but they haven't returned." She said.

"I suppose they'll be back sooner or later. I'll take their pokemon, it's feeding time for them anyway." he said. The nurse nodded, handing him the seven Pokeballs belonging to his friends.

"I'll let them know that you took their Pokemon, so that they don't worry. With everyone being at the beach, few trainers passing by, there should be enough room in the outdoor patio for all of them." the nurse said.

"Alright, thanks again Nurse joy." he said, placing all of the pokeballs in his vest pocket. He headed over to the video phone, quickly dialing the Professor's number. It wasn't long before the black haired man greeted him.

" _Bonjour_ Alex! What may I do for you today?" the man said, giving Alex a bright smile.

He wore a somewhat tired expression, so Alex figured he was following up on the information he gave him regarding Ho-Oh. Alex was reminded of himself whenever he started reading his mythology books.

"Hi professor, I was just calling to let you know I made it to Cyllage city." he said.

"Already? You were in Ambrette Town just last night." the man said, completely surprised. Alex gave him a grin.

"I was able to score a ride all the way here. I'll be sticking around here for a few days, any idea when Ash and his friends will be arriving?" he asked.

"Hmm, I received a call from Clemont, one of his friends a few hours ago. They had stopped in at the Battle Chateau for some quick battles. They should be arriving in Cyllage city in around three days, maybe even faster if they have your pacing." the man said.

"Alright, that should be more than enough time for me to train up and challenge Grant to a battle."

"Well, I wish you good luck on your gym battle. Though seeing that you have two badges now, I have complete faith that you'll win."

"Oh yeah, I definitely win. Oh right! Did you know Pidgeot can Mega Evolve? I wasn't aware of that until today." he said. His eyes widened.

"Are you serious? Where did you see this Pidgeot?" the man asked excitedly.

"Um, it was owned by a trainer that I battled today, her name is Astrid. She has an Absol that can Mega Evolve too. I didn't actually see the Pidgeot, or else I would have taken pictures of it. She also said that her friend has a Mega Altaria." he said.

"So many new discoveries, you wouldn't happen to have her contact information would you? I would love to hear more information about these two Pokemon." he said.

"She told me her information was in the PTSS, whatever that is. I had to get a Holo Caster due to an electric attack my PokeGear took earlier. I still haven't figured out most of it's functions." he said, looking at the device in his hands.

"I'll have to search her up when I can, this is wonderful news. If you hear about any new Mega Evolutions, please don't hesitate to tell me about them. There is always something new to research, especially after hearing all the details about Mega Empoleon last time we spoke about this." he said.

"Sure thing. I'll research all I can for you."

"Excellent, since you'll be heading up to Shalour city at some point, it would be wise to seek a man that knows more about this. He's known by the moniker, "Mega Evolution Guru", so he'll definitely shed some light onto the topic." he said.

"I'll be sure to speak to him when I get there, also could I send back my Swirlix? I just wanted to keep an extra slot open in case I see any other Fairy type Pokemon out here, and she deserves a little break from traveling." he said.

"Of course, just place her Pokeball on the pad and I'll take care of the rest." he said.

Alex nodded, withdrawing the red and white ball containing his puffball as he had named her. He placed the ball on the pad, watching as it was whisked away to Lumiose city. Professor Sycamore smiled, holding the ball to the camera.

"She arrived here safely. I'm sure she'll love meeting the rest of your team. Swellow, Staryu and Tyranitar are all doing fine as well, especially Tyranitar who's been behaving quite nicely as of late." he said.

"That's good, did you give him the necklace I sent? I didn't want his Mega Stone to me mounted on that arm band like it was before, I figured it would remind him to much of his previous trainer." he said.

"I did, and he seems to like it quite a lot. The research we have gathered is fairly decent as well, the work of a professor is never done it seems." the man said with a chuckle.

"No it isn't...I guess us trainers have it a little easier. Well, I'll let you go, I'm sure you are eager to start researching Mega Pidgeot and Mega Altaria." he said.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't...thanks a lot for the new information Alex, talk to you soon." the man said, ending the call.

Alex chuckled a bit, happy to know that even the little things still made people happy. He walked off, heading toward the outdoor patio, where his backpack and cooking utensils still sat. He pulled out all of his pokeballs, as well as those of his friends, letting out all of the Pokemon. Everyone gave a cry in greeting, and happiness at being outside of their Pokeballs.

"Alright everyone, the girls aren't back yet, so for now I'll be starting with dinner. Thankfully, the outdoor patio here has a working gas stove that anyone can use. No one is here, so that's good for us. Are there any volunteers?"

"Braixen Brai." the fire fox pokemon cried, raising her paw high into the air. Most of the Pokemon rolled their eyes, already knowing she would volunteer first. Alex smiled, petting the smiling fox.

"All of you should be like Braixen here, eager to help people. She's setting a good example you know." he said.

"Vee Vee." Vixen exclaimed suddenly, jumping up to the table next to her trainer. Alex looked at her curiously.

"You wanna help too Vixen?" he asked.

"Vee." she cried with a nod.

"Alright, the more paws we have the better. Let's get to work everyone, Absol, would you mind filling this bucket with water for me?" he asked, handing him the small metallic bucket.

The dark type nodded, taking the handle into his mouth, and walking over to the nearby spring. The Pokemon center had been positioned in a place where a natural water spring had formed behind it, forming a crystalline blue pond of water. The small waterfall could be seen rushing down the side of the small mountain, landing into the pond.

Absol dipped the bucket into the pond, filling it with water before bringing it back to Alex, who gratefully accepted it, it wasn't long before the actual cooking began. He had gone for something a little traditional, at least for him. Since he had all of the ingredients, he started making Curry, along with some fresh white rice, it had been his favorite dish growing up, and it had been a while since he had eaten it. Luckily, he still had his mother's recipe written down, so it wasn't hard for him to actually start making it.

"Alright, now we have to wait until it thickens up a bit. Watch it for me will you Braixen?" he asked, looking at the fox.

She nodded, taking the wooden spoon from him. He turned to the Pokemon food he had also been preparing, with Vixen and Absol's help of course, who had volunteered at the last second. The dark type's horn had been very useful for cutting the harder vegetables and berries, but now everything had been cut so all he had to do was make the Poke Chow accordingly.

"Now we mix these berries into the food, and there...now it's time too." he paused, since he heard Houndour's growl.

He straightened up, following the Pokemon's gaze toward the nearby bushes. The were rustling a bit, as if something was in there. Alex looked toward Spirit, gesturing for her to check it out, with a silent nod, she flew over to the bush, diving inside. A small cry was heard, before a small blue pokemon came tumbling out. It had small round ears and small black eyes, with white cheeks. It also had a long zigzagging tail, which was dotted with a large ball.

"Azu!" it cried painfully, rubbing it's face with it's stubby hands.

"Wow, and Azurill." Alex said, holding up his Pokedex.

" _Azurill, the Polka-dot Pokemon. This Pokemon is capable of bouncing long distances on it's round tail. The orb at the end of its tail holds the necessary nutrients it needs in order to prepare it for evolution."_ it chirped. Alex grinned, seeing that it was a Normal/Fairy type.

"This will be great, alright Petilil, use Stun Spore." Alex cried out.

The small grass type nodded and shook her leaves, sending out a wave of yellow spores. The Azurill stood up, trying to bounce away from the spores, but wasn't fast enough. It cried in pain, being unable to move.

"Great, that should be enough, go Pokeball." he cried out.

He whipped the red and white sphere at the paralyzed pokemon. It struck the side of it's head, sucking it into the ball. It landed on the ground, shaking a few times before it snapped closed. He grinned.

"Yes, we have a new friend." he said, picking the Pokeball from the ground. He let the small Pokemon out, holding a Cheri Berry to it, it looked at him wearily, before accepting the berry.

"Welcome to the Team Azurill, my name is Alex...dinner will be ready soon." he said cheerfully, placing it's pokeball into his pocket.

"Zu." it cried happily.

He smiled and walked back to the stove, where he was finishing his curry. A loud ringing entered his ears, and he looked at the table, where his Holo Caster sat. He handed the spoon off to Braixen and grabbed the device, swiping the screen. The holographic lens turned on, displaying a full image of the caller.

" _Hey Alex."_ the voice greeted. Alex narrowed his eyes a bit, suddenly recognizing the small person.

"Rinka hey, how did you get my number?" he asked curiously.

" _I saw that you were in town through the PTSS, and I figured I would call you. I wanted to see how you were doing and what Pokemon you've captured, are you still at the Pokemon center?"_

"Sure am, hurry up I'm almost done with dinner." he said with a grin.

" _Really? Alright! Say, do you mind if I bring my Teacher with me?" she asked curiously._

"I don't mind, my friends should be coming by soon so the more the merrier." he said.

" _Great, we'll be there in five minutes. See you then!"_ she said cheerfully, ending the call. He shoved the device in his pocket, glancing at his helpers.

"Well, we got more people coming so it's best if we make a little extra." he said, earning a nod from Braixen and Vixen. It didn't take him long to add some extra ingredients to the already cooking food. Zera and Yvonne walked through the glass doors, lost in conversation before looking at the Fairy trainer.

"Wow, you cooked for us." the honey blonde asked.

"Yup! Since you girls have never been to the Johto region, I decided to make one of my favorite dishes from there." he said.

"Is it Takoyaki? Udon? Ramen? Miso soup?" Zera asked, a smile on her face.

"Nope, I made curry with rice." he said.

"Oh my Arceus, I've wanted to try some traditional curry rice forever, you're the best Alex." the brunette said, a smile on her face.

"So, you caught yourself an Azurill? I didn't know they even lived in this area." Yvonne said, taking notice of the new addition to his team.

"Yeah, I believe it was living in the pond over there with some wild pokemon, and since it's part Fairy, I figured it would be a good addition to the team." he said.

"Hi Alex." a sudden voice said, making the three trainers look up.

The young man smiled, seeing the familiar face of Rinka, smiling brightly. She hadn't changed much, except now she was wearing a cream and pink colored smock top, with a pink bow in the center. It also had long frilly sleeves, which hung a few inches off the ground. Her black hair was straightened, and she had a pink beanie on her head, decorated with a violet flower pin. She also wore a matching light purple skirt and matching low top shoes. Her Spritzee was on her shoulder, looking around curiously.

"Hi Rinka, wow look at you, fitting that Fairy theme quite well." he said.

"Thanks, but this is all because of my teacher. She's inside right now, but she'll be joining us soon." the girl said, walking further into the patio.

"Um, Alex is this your little sister or something?" Yvonne asked.

"No silly, she's just a friend. We met in Lumiose city, it's thanks to her that I was inspired to start training Fairy types." he said with a grin.

"Wow, look at all these Pokemon. They're so cool." the girl said, though she was eyeing the Fairy types in the group.

Spirit happily greeted Rinka's Spritzee, both of them spinning around reach other excitedly. Fleur and Kira were next to each other, with the small Fairy type being held in the Steel/Fairy type's hands. Petilil was floating around, while getting to know Azurill, who didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"These are our partners. Like em?" Yvonne asked, kneeling before the little girl, earning an eager nod from the girl.

"Oh yes, especially the two Shiny Pokemon, now that I think about it, didn't you have a Shiny Taillow too?" Rinka asked.

"Yeah, he evolved into a Swellow recently. Right now he's taking a break at Professor Sycamore's lab, along with my Swirlix, Staryu and Tyranitar." he said.

"I would have loved to see that. Oh oh, can I let out my Pokemon? I want you to see the Pokemon I've been training." she said excitedly.

"Why not? I'm curious to see myself." Alex said, putting the finishing touches on the food he was making.

A few more minutes for the rice and it would be done. The girl smiled and took out four Pokeballs.

From the first emerged a Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon floated a bit off the ground, puffing its chest. It's big round eyes focused on all the new Pokemon, a curious look on its face.

The second Pokemon was a Cleffa, a small pink pokemon with little brown ears and a cute face. It was the prevolved form of Clefairy, a pretty common Pokemon in the Johto region. He had seen his fair share of those being trained by a lot of girls, and a bunch of guys who liked cute pokemon.

The next two Pokemon were ones he had never seen before. The first was a floating Pokemon, which was green in color, and looked like it was bundled up in bright green leaves. It had a small body, which was light orange in color, with bright green eyes. It had small arms, and seemed to be holding a ring of vibrant flowers, which resembled the flowers Flabebe normally carried, but where a bit different, they were red, yellow, light pink and white, in that order. A lovely scent wafted from them, making him smile a bit.

The last Pokemon was one that was recognizable to him, and yet not recognizable at the same time. It was a small fox pokemon, with white fur, and light blue colored paws.

It had pointed ears, with small white tufts of fur sticking out, which resembled a small mound of snow, the fur atop it's head was the same, looking like a soft cloud. It's tails were pure white and curled back a bit, but looked like a small snow drift. It's bright icy blue eyes were filled with curiosity, and its small blue nose wiggled a bit, taking in the scent of the cooking food. Rinka smiled, waving her hand at her pokemon.

"These are the pokemon currently on my team. The first is Fable, the first Pokemon I caught here in Kalos. I was wondering around Route 7, and this really nice lady gave me a Pokemon egg. After a few days, she hatched out of it. The second Pokemon I caught here was Wiggles, I found her on my way up to Lavarre city, wondering around the icky bog. Someone had abandoned the poor dear, so I decided to rescue her." she said with a smile.

"That's so sweet of you." Zera said with a smile.

She wanted to hug the little girl tightly for having such a kind heart. Alex however was tweaking out a bit, glancing at the two unknown Pokemon. He had handed Braixen the wooden spoon, and walked over to where the Pokemon were. The knelt before the small fox, who cooed happily and bounded toward him, hopping into his arms.

"Oh my Arceus, I was right. This _is_ a Vulpix." he said.

"Vuuul." the small fox cried.

"What? I don't know about you but Vulpix are brown, I would know since I am a Fire trainer." Zera said, glancing at the fox in his arms.

"Um, Miss Zera, that is a Vulpix. I caught her in my home region." she said.

"Oh right, Rinka here comes from the Alola Region, a region that's farther away from Kalos. It's a mostly tropical region, with different kinds of Pokemon. As well as rare Pokemon that can only be found there." Alex said.

He had done a little bit of research into the region after his initial meeting with Rinka, finding quite a lot out about the far away island region.

"Mhmm. In the Alola Region, Vulpix live high in the mountains where it snows constantly. They adapted to the cold weather and became Ice types. With enough training, Alolan Vulpix will evolve into Ninetails, which are Ice/Fairy types." he said.

"Now way, a Fairy type Ninetails? That's impossible...I can't...I just can't accept this." Zera said, having to sit down. Braixen handed her a glass of water, which she downed quickly.

"Yes, a lot of people have had the same reaction as you. Especially fire type trainers, but she's real." she said. Alex pet her a bit, feeling how poofy and cold her fur was. She cooed happily, wagging her tails.

"She's so adorable. I have a lot to look forward too if I go to Alola." he said. Rinka gestured to her last Pokemon, who floated over to where she stood.

"This is Comfey. She's a native species found in the Alola region, her species breed is known as the Posy Picker Pokemon. She likes to collect flowers makes rings out of them. If she's cornered, she'll throw the flowers at her enemies and flee, or take the chance to attack. Her special ability is called Triage, making restoring moves take priority." she said.

"Fey." she cried happily, landing on Alex's hand. Vulpix had climbed onto his shoulder, looking at Comfey as well.

"Fairy type Pokemon are amazing, they come in so many shapes and sizes. You wouldn't expect a small pokemon like this to be such a powerhouse." he said, a look of wonder on his face.

"Which is also the wonder and mystery of Fairy type Pokemon. No matter how big or small, Fairy types will always flutter into the field with grace and power." a new voice added. Rinka eyes lit up, a smile on her face.

"Lady Valerie, it's about time you came out here." she said, running over to the young woman that had entered the patio.

She was a young woman of nineteen, with long flowing violet black hair, which cascaded down her back. She was wearing a violet sweater, which left her shoulders exposed. The sleeves were long enough to cover most of her dainty hands. She wore a matching violet skirt, which fell to about mid thigh. She was wearing a simple pair of black flip flops. She was wearing a violet hair tie, which resembled fairy wings a bit.

She wore a violet choker, with small pink designs on it. He noticed she was wearing the same kind of contacts Rinka was wearing, giving her a bit of a bug eyed look. Alex looked on silently, meeting her calm and judging gaze. He suddenly felt nervous, and he didn't know why. This woman, he could feel her power, the grace which she carried herself, how she had spoken and the way she was dressed. She was a Fairy trainer, no doubt about it. Rinka took her hand, pulling her toward the young man.

"This is the boy I told you about. His name is Alex Winters, and he's the one that's training Fairy types like us." she said. She looked at him curiously, a small smile gracing her glossy lips.

"So this is the young man that fluttered into your graces, my young apprentice?" she asked. Rinka nodded.

"He helped me find Spritzee. After I told him all about Fairy types, he decided to start training them. See?" she said, pointing to his pokemon. She took note of all of them, especially the shiny Mawile that was still playing with Fleur. The young woman brushed past them all, kneeling before the Mawile, who looked at her curiously.

"Hello there." she said, calmly and quietly, reaching out her hand.

"Wile." she replied, looking away.

"Um...Miss I wouldn't do that. She's not a friendly Pokemon, I can't say how many time's she's tried using her Iron Head on me." he said.

"Don't worry, Lady Valerie knows what she's doing." Rinka said, earning a nod from Alex. The young woman smiled, and started speaking to Kira softly, in Pokemon language.

The kicker was that Kira was understanding it, and speaking back to her. He couldn't believe it, it was as if he was watching a movie. He spared a glance at Yvonne and Zera, who shared the same look he did. Finally, the young woman stood up, facing the trainer.

"It seems your Mawile doesn't trust you yet. She was abandoned by her old trainer because she didn't suit his needs. He had only caught her because of her rare coloring." she said, her tone a bit sad. Alex grit his teeth.

"I hate trainers who do that. I would never abandon my Pokemon, I treat them all like family." he said firmly. She smiled.

"As well you should...all Pokemon should be treated kindly and with respect. You two haven't been together long, but she's content with you as her trainer, though it's going to take a lot to earn her trust." she said.

"Then I'll try my hardest. I'll give it my all until earn her trust, I trust her already."

"Um, yeah hi...how is it that you know Valerie?" Yvonne asked, looking at Rinka.

"Like I said, she's my teacher." she said.

"Yes, but you do know that this is Valerie, the famous fashion designer and Gym leader of Lavarre city...right?" the honey blonde said.

"Wait...you're the Lavarre Gym leader?" Alex asked curiously. The woman giggled, giving him a nod.

"I am...I'll be expecting you to come challenge me for a Fairy badge in the near future. You have a wonderful team here, and I know you'll bring out the best in them. I'm actually here because my friend Grant just came back from the Battle Chateau, I assume you'll be challenging him soon?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I didn't know you two knew each other." he said.

"Grant and I have been friends for quite a while. He's the one that trains my Carbink, the only Fairy/Rock type Pokemon that can be found in the wild. Unless you get lucky and happen to find a Diancie." she said.

"Diancie is a legendary Pokemon, it's a fairy type too...I want to meet it but it's not easy to find." Rinka said, pouting a bit. Valerie pat her head, making her smile.

"I'm glad Rinka here convinced me to come along with her. It would be an honor to get to know you Alex, I hear you hail from Ecruteak, correct?" she asked.

"Y-yes." he stuttered out. She smiled, eyes glittering a bit.

"I come from there as well...I was actually training to become a Kimono Girl, but I left to become a fashion model soon after, so I never finished my training." she said. Alex narrowed his eyes a bit in thought.

"That sounds familiar...you know, my grandmother did mention there was a Kimono girl that ended up leaving early, she was only two years older than me...that was you wasn't it?" he asked.

"Is your grandmother named Hiyoko?" she asked, earning a nod from him. "Then it is. What a small world."

"Definitely. Why don't you join us? I made some Curry and I'm sure everyone is dying to try it." he said.

"I would be honored, it's been quite awhile since I had a traditional meal like this." she said. Braixen started placing the food bowls down, allowing the rest of the Pokemon to start eating. She had even made a bit extra for Rinka's Pokemon, who we're eating it with gusto.

"Seems like all the pokemon love the food." Yvonne said.

"Well, me and Braixen worked hard on it. All thanks to your recipe of course." Alex said with a grin.

Valerie had let out her Sylveon, upon his request since there was still more than enough food for it to eat. As they all ate, Alex and Valerie traded stories, mostly revolving around their childhoods in Ecruteak city, both surprised each other, especially when they realized that they had met on more than one occasion, and didn't even recognize each other. It was a bitter sweet reunion, a meeting of two friends that didn't really know each other, but knew enough to have a close bond of sorts.

The conversation turned toward his deceased mother Yoko, who was one of the best Kimono Girls in the region.

Valerie was saddened to hear that she had passed away, and that he had been whisked away to the Unova region by his father shortly after, without a say in the matter. Yvonne and Zera were stunned to hear this, since Alex didn't talk much about his past nor his family. Rinka had started crying a bit, but had been easily comforted by the Fairy Gym leader. He had been close to telling them about his secret identity, but felt that he wasn't ready to tell them that yet, so instead he skipped over it. The news about his alter ego had died down for a bit anyway, and he didn't feel like bringing it back into the light, at least for now.

Dinner finally ended, with Rinka's challenge to which Alex accepted. The two fairy trainers now stood at opposite ends of the battlefield, Vulpix on Rinka's side, and Azurill on his own.

"Alright you two, are you ready?" Zera asked, since she had volunteered to be the ref, while Yvonne once again washed the dishes for the night. Both trainers nodded eagerly.

"Begin!" she said.

"Okay Azurill, start things off with Bubble."

"Vulpix, use Baby-Doll Eyes." Rinka cried firmly. Vulpix cooed in response, glancing at Azurill lovingly. Azurill couldn't help but stare at her, her body glowed a bright orange, as her attack had been lowered.

"Alright then, I wasn't expecting that. Azurill, use Water Gun." he cried.

"Azurill!" the polka dot Pokemon cried, launching a small pressurized beam of water at Vulpix, who easily dodged it.

"Vulpix, Ice Beam."

"Vulpix!" the small fox cried, firing the light blue beam at the small bouncing Pokemon. It hit home, freezing it's tail to the ground.

"Oh crap." he muttered. Rinka smiled, pointing at the small blue Pokemon.

"Now Vulpix, finish it off with Quick Attack." she cried. Vulpix cooed loudly, bursting forward with a surge of speed. She slammed into Azurill, sending it flying back. It slammed into the ground, unconscious.

"Azurill is unable to battle. Vulpix and Rinka win the match...man, it's still weird seeing a Vulpix fire an Ice beam." she muttered. Alex smiled, returning his Pokemon to it's Pokeball, giving it words of praise. He looked up at Rinka, who was petting her Vulpix.

"Good job Rinka, of course I would have done better If I had trained Azurill a bit, I can tell he's not used to battling yet."

"It's alright, it was just a practice battle anyway." she said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to gauge your Pokemon's power as well." Valerie said, speaking up from where she was standing. Alex looked at her wide eyed.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Of course, this will be a one-on-one battle. However in order to win my badge you'll have to formally challenge me in Lavarre city, this should be a little taste of what's to come." she said. He nodded, looking at Kira, who hadn't moved from her spot. He gave her a nod.

"Why don't we battle her Kira? It'll be our first official battle...you game?" he asked.

The Pokemon looked at him for a few seconds, before giving a small nod. She stood up taking her spot on his side of the field.

"Sylveon shall be my partner. Let's give it our all, both of us." Valerie said, as her pokemon took the field. Alex gave her a nod. Kira watched Sylveon carefully, gathering as much as she could from her little stare down, it seemed as if the Intertwining Pokemon wasn't an opponent to take lightly. Zera nodded, lowering her arms.

"Alright, battle begin." she said.

"Sylveon, let us start this battle off with Misty Terrain, I want the best out of both of us." Valerie cried out.

"Sylveon!"

From it's mouth shot a glittering pink orb, that burst above their heads, the tendrils of pink energy stabbed into the field, giving it an odd pink glow. Kira looked at it oddly, feeling a bit more power flowing through her.

"A field altering move, I didn't even think those existed. Whatever the case, let us proceed. Kira, hit her hard with Iron Head." he called out. Kira nodded, and raced forward, her jaw turning a metallic gray color, she swung it around as hard as she could, aiming for Sylveon who easily dodged it.

"Grab it with your ribbons Sylveon." Valerie called out.

Sylveon nodded, extending it's ribbons outward, wrapping them around Kira's body, holding her in place. The deceiver pokemon struggled to break free, only for the ribbons to tighten around her.

"I'm in a literal bind." he muttered to himself. He grit his teeth, trying to think something up, since Kira was being difficult with him, he hadn't planned to battle with her, and so he hadn't actually checked what moves she knew. He fumbled a bit with his Pokedex, quickly scanning his Pokemon with it.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Yvonne asked, watching the nervous trainer flick through his Pokemon's profile.

"I never learned what moves Kira knew, a rookie mistake I know, but it's never to late to fix a mistake...Aha, Kira, hit him with Astonish." he cried.

"Mawile." the Pokemon cried, letting out an ear splitting screech from her mouth. Sylveon cried in fear, flinching from the attack. Her ribbons loosened a bit, making Kira smirk.

"Alright Kira, hit him point blank with a Flamethrower." he cried out. Kira's maw flared up, forcing Sylveon to let her go, in that instant she spun around, blasting him in the face with a hot beam of flames. Sylveon jumped out of the way, fur a bit singed but still ready to go.

"You're battling style lacks a little finesse, but it's proving to be quite effective. Sylveon, hit her hard with Giga Impact." Valerie called out.

"Veon!"

Sylveon raced forward, body swirling with pink energy as it raced toward Kira. The deceiver pokemon silently watched, looking for an opening. Alex shifted his weight a bit, finally seeing the opening he needed.

"Kira, use Iron Head." He cried.

"Wile." his pokemon replied, rapidly charging the attack.

She swung her massive maw around, making contact with the Giga Impact. A loud explosion rang through the area, as Sylveon and Kira were thrown back several feet, both sporting scratches on their body. The pink glow the field had died down, returning it to normal, Alex figured the time for Misty Terrain was finally up. He took his chance, a smile on his face.

"Now, Kira use Ice Fang." he cried. With a loud cry, Kira raced forward, her maw glittering as she charged the attack. Sylveon pawed the ground a bit, waiting on it's next command.

"Fairy Wind." Valerie cried out.

Sylveon spun it's ribbons around, forming a massive vortex of pink energy, that merely stunned Kira as she moved, slowing her down a bit. Valerie seized her chance, quickly following up her attack.

"Finish it off with Giga Impact."

"Sylveon." the pokemon cried, launching itself forward. Kira could only react for a second as the wind was knocked from her lungs, before she slammed into the ground, passing out from the hard hit. Sylveon landed on it's trainer's side, a vibrant smile on his face. Valerie knelt down, rubbing his head.

"Sylve Sylveon." she said.

"Veon!"

Sylveon's purring filled her ears, making her smile all the brighter. She looked up, seeing Alex consoling Kira for their loss, the Deceiver Pokemon had crossed her arms, and didn't bother looking at her trainer in the eye, no matter how many times he apologized, she wouldn't acknowledge him.

"He has a lot of work to do if he is to be a Fairy trainer. He is adapting quite well, but the mannerisms still need some refining." she said.

"Veon Syl Syl." her pokemon agreed.

Alex stood up, returning Kira to her Pokeball, seeing as she wasn't too happy with the results of the battle. He walked to the center of the field, a hand in his pocket, the second behind his head.

"Well, you won this time. Sylveon sure is strong though, it's not the first time I've lost to one either." he said, remembering his battle with Penelope before they made it to Camphrier.

"It will take a lot of training and hard work, but I believe you and your Pokemon have what it takes to become a great team. I would very much like to offer you a chance to study with me at the Lavarre city Gym, I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind a young man joining our ranks, of course I can already imagine what Kali has to say about it."

"Kali is a big meanie, she didn't even want me to join." Rinka said, a pout on her face. Valerie giggled a bit, hiding it behind her small hand. She turned back to Alex, a stern look on her face.

"So, what do you say Alex? Would you like to come with me and Rinka to Lavarre city?" she asked. He was about to reply, when he heard a boisterous laughter behind him. He turned around, eyes narrowing when he found out who it belonged to.

"Yeah, are you going to accept her offer Alex? Or are you going to lay down in the dirt like the loser you are?"

"Bryce...how long have you been standing here?" Alex asked firmly, glaring at the older trainer. He pushed himself off the wall, the light of the lamps making his keystone glitter brightly.

"Oh long enough. I see you've won two gym badges already, I don't know how when you are training sissy Fairy types. I heard a few rumors in Ambrette earlier this week, and I didn't want to believe it, but I suppose I have proof now. You are a total wimp!" the teen said.

"If I recall correctly, Alex's Tyranitar wiped the floor with your Empoleon back in Lumiose city, you have no right calling him a wimp." Yvonne said. The young man chuckled, shaking his head.

"He had the assistance of Mega Evolution at that time, but right now it was a normal battle, against a Gym Leader no less. If you can't beat her now, what makes you think you have what it takes to beat her in an official gym battle? Better yet, you should hand over that Mawile, a Pokemon like that needs to be trained by a Steel type expert like me." he said.

"Excuse me buddy, I don't know who you think you are but.." Alex stopped when he felt Valerie's hand on his shoulder. Sylveon had wrapped his ribbons around his wrist, shaking his head slowly. The Gym leader walked a few steps forward, standing tall and proud. Her eyes were narrowed, and she seemed to be holding back her anger.

"I don't believe we have ever met, but I can already tell that you aren't a very kind person. Also, what judgment do you hold over his Pokemon? Kira may be a Steel type, but she is also a Fairy type, and he caught her fairly. You have no right to insult another trainer's Pokemon." she said. Bryce chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, you now have Gym leaders fighting your battles? That's really weak bro, really pathetic if you asked me. However, the lady is right, I have no judgment over your pokemon, and neither do they apparently, since they all easily aligned themselves with a weak trainer, who can't even use Mega Evolution correctly. I would wish you luck with your next Gym battle, but you don't need it, the way your Pokemon look, it seems like they won't last a single minute against Grant's Onix...not unlike my team, who easily took out all three of his Pokemon, and earned me my Cliff Badge." he said, flashing the badge to them.

It was a small, brown and copper badge, made up of three thin rectangles, each lower than the last, making it look like a cliff. The brown parts of the badge stuck out a bit, and gleamed in the light. Alex took a deep breath, looking at the ground.

"I have faith in my Pokemon, they've helped me this far and they'll help me win even more badges. I have nothing to prove to you or anyone else for that matter. Weak Pokemon, Strong Pokemon, it doesn't matter what kind of Pokemon, we should all train the Pokemon we love. You have no right to call them weak." he said firmly, getting cheers from his team. Bryce tsked, turning around.

"Whatever, I had hopes that you would become a strong opponent in the future, so that I could enjoy beating you back into the ground, but it seems as if you are doing it on your own. Valerie, expect my challenge at your gym soon, and who knows? Maybe if you accept her offer Alex, I'll see you there too, wearing a pink frilly dress." he said, ending his statement with a laugh. He walked off, entering the Pokemon center before disappearing from sight. Zera sighed, crossing her arms.

"What an unbearable prick." she said.

"You said it." Yvonne said, agreeing wholeheartedly with her friend.

"Don't listen to him Alex, you are raising a wonderful team of Pokemon, and I can tell you love them all dearly. Don't let trainers like that bring you down..my offer still stands, if you wish to accept it." Valerie said. Alex smiled, giving her a nod.

"Thanks, but I'll have to decline your offer. There are still many things about Fairy types that I wish to learn, it would be an honor to learn from you, but I also want to compete in the Kalos League, if I go to Lavarre now, I won't be able to collect enough badges of the conference." he said.

"I understand...just remember my doors are always open, and you can call me any time you want if you need advice." she said with a smile.

"Sylveon." her partner cried in agreement, showing his own support.

Alex looked back at his team, seeing their bright smiles and confident looks. His eyes fell on his Spritzee, who was amicably chatting with Rinka's Spritzee. She had won him many battles, but her first official battle against a gym leader had ended in a loss for her. He wanted her to be ready for anything, perhaps she could learn more from other Fairy types like herself.

"Spirit, could you come here for a second?" he asked. She nodded, flying over to her trainer. He held his hand out, and she landed on his palm.

"Spritzee?" she cried, tilting her head a bit.

"Valerie, I know I won't be able to head to Lavarre yet, but would you mind taking care of my Spritzee for me? She's a strong battler, but I feel like she can get more experience by watching other Fairy types in action. I'll be traveling a lot and giving it my all, but I want her to get a little extra help." he said. She looked away in thought, before giving him a nod.

"I wouldn't mind at all, if it's alright with her after all." she said.

"What do you say Spirit? I'll make sure to call every week to check on you, and if you miss me, I can always call back for you. I want you to be strong, and this is the chance of a life time." he said. Spirit looked a bit sad, but she smiled brightly, flying up and landing on his head.

"Spritzee zee!" She cried happily.

"Awesome. I'll miss you a lot Spirit, you be good for Valerie alright?" he asked, earning a joyful cry from his Pokemon. He held out her Pokeball, recalling her into it. He looked at it for a few seconds, heart beating wildly. He tore his eyes away from it, handing it to Valerie.

"Take care of her, okay?" he said softly.

"Of course, I'll treat her like my own child...and like you said, you can call me to check up on her any time you wish." she said. Alex nodded, feeling a tug on his shirt, he looked down meeting the eyes of Rinka, who was smiling a bit.

"Um...I know this may be sudden, but would you like to trade Pokemon? I want my super awesome friend to prove that big pirate meanie wrong." she said.

"I dunno...I don't have any Pokemon I would be willing to trade." he said.

"Azu!" the Polka-dot Pokemon cried, hopping up to Alex, she jumped into Rinka's arms, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa...you're Azurill is really friendly you know, I know...I'll trade you my Vulpix for her, that way we would both get awesome Fairy types...come on, say you will?" she said.

"Vulpix!" the pokemon cried, hopping into Alex's arms, making him stumble a bit. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I suppose she agrees to this idea as well...alright, if it's what they want, I can't really stop them from choosing us." he said.

"There's a trade machine inside, we can take care of this lickity split." Rinka said.

"Do hurry dear, we have to return to Lavarre city soon, or else the challenger list will keep growing." Valerie said.

"Aw...alright...let's hurry up." she said, pulling Alex into the Pokemon center. Yvonne watched the two, a smile on her face. She turned to Valerie, who was looking at Spirit's pokeball closely.

"So, what do you think about him?" She asked, gaining the Gym leader's attention.

"Hmm? I think he's a charming boy..he definitely has what it takes, and he has a lot of bravery for trusting one of his family members in the care of someone he just met. I'll make sure to train his Spritzee to the best of my abilities." she said. Yvonne smirked.

"A charming boy eh? Methinks there's something else in there, could it be that there's a little crush mixed into the formula as well?" she asked.

"What...whatever do you mean?" Valerie asked, a blush on her face. Zera pulled on the honey blonde's earlobe, making her cry in pain.

"That's enough you, didn't you get enough teasing time from Astrid earlier this morning? Jeez, I can't believe you asked her those questions." she said.

"Hey, I was curious about what it was like to ride a Rapidash bareback, and don't pretend like you weren't fawning over the creature."

"Well of course I was, it was a fire type so I wanted to look at it's amazing beauty."

Valerie looked at Sylveon, the two of them watching the teenage girls arguing with each other. The gym leader sweat dropped, looking away from the two.

"Alex has very interesting friends." she said.

"Sylveon." the pokemon cried, equally intrigued by it all.

She had to smile though, she had high hopes for the young boy. She knew that a little more refining would make him a better Fairy type trainer, and even if there were people like that Bryce boy to put him down, he could push through it and reach for the top. It wouldn't be long until he reached the Lavarre gym, and when he did, she would make sure to give him a traditional welcome, Johto style.


	16. Chapter 16: Training

**As of 5/20/17 Chapter 16 has been rewritten and re uploaded**

 **The original chapter sixteen was actually chapter seventeen, which I ended up saving over my previous file when I was first typing it out. Thankfully I remembered most of what happened and have rewritten it to the best of my abilities, I will continue to post the other chapters later on this week once everything has been straightened out with each chapter. Hope you like this chapter!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 16

Training

Alex was a bit disappointed when he left the Pokemon center earlier that day. It had only been a day since Valerie and Rinka left, taking Spirit with them. He was sad at letting her go, but he knew that Valerie would take good care of her. If he wanted to become a better Fairy Type trainer, then he needed to improve his skills and knowledge on the type itself. So he woke up early and researched all he could, using his Pokedex as a reference. He had learned quite a bit.

He had left Cyllage City, going about a quarter mile out of the city into Route 10. It was a beautiful day and he wanted to use his time to train his Pokemon. He was going to be doing this for a few days, preparing for his Gym battle against Grant. Yvonne had told him that he was one of the best Rock Specialists in Kalos. Knowing that, he had to focus mostly on strengthening his team's defense.

The field he had chosen was nice and wide. It was lush with green grass and large bountiful trees that lead further into the forest. Further along the route were some large patches of flowers, all of them being a bright golden yellow. There were some large rocks as well, leading down into a field of large rocks. Most of the road was actually marked with a small stone path, which gave the area a very rustic feel to it. He grabbed his Pokeballs from his pockets and threw them up, releasing his team.

In a bright flash, Kira, Fleur, Lily, Vixen and Vulpix appeared before him. The Five Pokemon looked up at their trainer, who despite his feelings, put in a happy smile on his face. He took a deep breath, exhaling loudly.

"Alright! We've been in Cyllage City for a day now. So we need to start training for our Gym battle against Grant. He's a rock type trainer, meaning his Pokemon will be very defensive. We need to push forward with everything we got!" he said.

His Pokemon all cried in agreement, save for Kira who just faced away from him. He frowned a bit, but decided to ignore it. He glanced at Lily and Fleur, who looked at him expectantly.

"This battle is going to be tough, but you two will be part of my team. Lily, you're a Grass type so you're moves are effective against Rock types. And Fleur you've got some Grass type moves as well. We need to strengthen them a bit more."

"Lil!"

"Bebe!"

Alex looked at the remaining Pokemon. His Vulpix was wagging her tails happily. He had yet to give her a name, mostly because he didn't know exactly what to name her. Petilil's name came easy, since he just shorted her name and added a Y to it. He was confident the little fox could handle herself, but going against rock types wasn't going to be easy for her. Vixen wouldn't have moves that did damage, so she was also out. He turned to Kira, who was still looking away from him.

"Kira, I want you to be the last Pokemon on my team. You're part Steel, and that gives us an advantage over Rock types...what do you say?" he asked.

"Mawile!" she snapped, glancing away from him. He sighed, kneeling next to her.

"Listen, I know you're still mad about that battle with Valerie. But let's face it, she's been training Pokemon longer than I have. She's...amazing. In every sense of the word. She knows what she's doing and she loves it. I want to be like her."

"Wile?" she replied, glancing back at the boy.

"Yes really. She's the top trainer on Fairy Types, someone people look up to. Not just that, she's also a model and a Kimono Girl, even if she left early. We need to train hard so when we do face her in battle, we can show her how strong we've gotten. So, what do you say?" he said, holding his hand out.

Kira looked at it for a few seconds, eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, after a few pregnant moments of silence, she shook his hand. But just before he pulled it away, she wrapped her jaws around it. He cried in pain, the metallic teeth sinking into his skin.

"Gah...you...need to stop that!" he said, glancing at his hand. He was surprised to see it intact and not as a bloody mess. He stood back up, glancing at the field.

"Right...we're going to split up. Lily and Fleur I want the two of you to work on strengthening your moves. Vixen and Vulpix you two will work on aim and speed."

His Pokemon all gave loud cries, breaking off into their groups. Vixen nervously followed after Vulpix, who was happily racing into the field. She glanced back at Alex, who only gave her a smile. She nodded firmly to herself, bounding after the ice type. Alex glanced down at Kira, who was standing next to him with her arms crossed.

"Now then, why don't we work on those Steel type moves? I want to see your aim with Flash Cannon." he said.

Kira said nothing, just gave him a nod. They walked a ways away from the others, near some of the trees. He gave her a nod and she pulled her arms back. A bright orb of silvery red light formed between her hands. With a cry, she thrust them forward, willing the orb to explode. The thick beam of light struck home, slamming into the tree trunk with intense force. Somehow it didn't break, but the bark had been sheered clean off.

"Nice! That's a really powerful attack!" he said.

"Mawile!" she cried, a smug look on her face.

"Okay then, follow up with Metal Burst!" he cried, pointing to the same tree.

Kira smirked and ran forward, throwing her arms to the side. Medium sized fragments of metal formed around her body, glowing a bright metallic color. She spun on her feel, flinging them forward with great precision. The metallic shards all stabbed into the tree trunk, small explosions filled the area. The poor tree couldn't resist the attack and ended up falling over, large splinters falling in all directions.

"I hope no one complains about that." Alex muttered to himself. He shook it off.

"Now Kira, use Fairy Wind, straight into the air!" he cried.

"Mawile!"

The Deceiver Pokemon aimed its jaw upwards, releasing a large funnel of pink wind from within. She grit her teeth as she increased the power of it, causing the funnel to grow in size. With a shout, she flung her jaw forward, launching the funnel with all her strength. The Fairy Wind swirled around the air, sucking everything in its path before exploding into a shower of sparkles and broken twigs. The Steel/Fairy type panted a bit, having exerted a lot of power. Alex clapped loudly, giving her some cheers.

"Nice job Kira, that was a fierce wind! We'll be able to use that move to cause quite a bit of damage. Now I want you to use Iron Defense, I want to aim for speed. The more you use it, the stronger your defense gets. So using it fast and often will be a great benefit." he said.

"Ma..wile." she said, still panting.

After she had rested a bit, she started focusing on her defensive power. Her body glowed a bright orange as her defense sharply increased. She used it again, this time a little faster than the last. Alex looked at his watch, counting how long it took her to actually use the move. After around five minutes, he had her stop, mentally comparing the speed.

"Take a break Kira, you deserve it." he said, patting her head. She tried snapping her jaws onto his wrist but he was a bit quicker. She fell to the ground and didn't move, groaning a bit from the strain. He rolled his eyes, letting her rest on the grass.

He moved on toward Lily and Fleur, who had been practicing their Grass type moves. Lily had managed to Giga Drain, a move that Alex knew would be helpful in the future. As soon as Fleur saw him, she floated over to him, tugging on his shirt.

"Bebe!" she cried.

"What's wrong? Are you tired?" he asked.

She shook her head, grabbing the stem of her flower. A brilliant ball of light formed at its center, and she shot it upward. The ball exploded outward, and the sunlight grew harsher. He waved his hand in front of him, already sweating.

"You mastered Sunny Day? That will definitely help us in the future, I'm so proud of you!" he cried.

The small Pokemon beamed with pride.

He decided to take a break for awhile, monitoring how his Pokemon were doing. He had a notebook in his hand, already working on some strategies. He paused for a second, glancing at the sky. There was a frown on his face as he closed his notebook.

"Mawile."

He glanced beside him, seeing Kira and the rest of his Pokemon. They had grown concerned about him, since he hadn't said anything. He gave them a smile, leaning back against the tree he was using.

"I'm alright...just thinking. I think you all deserve to know this, I'm actually a really famous person." he said.

"Eevee?" Vixen cried, looking at him with a curious look. The rest of his Pokemon did the same, though Kira only seemed mildly interested.

"It's true. Where I come from, people know me by a different name. I'm a rock star, making music for everyone to listen. But my father...he only saw me as his little tool."

He paused, looking at the ground. He grabbed some grass from beside him, tearing it from the ground. He rose his hand, letting all of the blades slowly fall out of his grasp.

"All my life, he treated me like dirt. He didn't care about me, just the money I could make him. At first it was fun, but it all blended together into a mass of the same color. He wouldn't let me be me, and didn't let me train pokemon. I finally got sick of it and left." he said firmly.

He glanced up from the small pile of grass, looking at his Pokemon. All of them had remained silent, not exactly voicing their opinions. Kira had changed her attitude completely, her face one of concern. Vulpix looked almost like she wanted to jump onto his lap and cuddle him until he was alright. His frown instantly turned into a smile.

"But...even now, I have to say that I am happy. I've met all of you, made some awesome friends and even won two badges! There's nothing for me but up, and I want all of us to make there together. So let's train hard and make it to the top. Let's become the best team of Fairy Types in the world!" he said cheerfully, holding his arm up to the sky. The all mimicked his action, giving loud cries of joy.

xxx

Yvonne was rather bored. Her friends were both doing their own thing, leaving her with nothing to do. She was sitting in the Pokemon center, glancing at a magazine. It was advertising the next Pokemon Showcase, which would be taking place in Orseille City. It was the second largest city in the Kalos Region, right after the capital of course. She had been wondering what it would be like to visit it. She had always dreamed of going to the large mall and buying some dresses. Being a Pokemon Performer gave her that excuse at least.

She was sitting cross legged on the couch, bobbing her foot every so often. She had heard the door to the center open and close so many times she didn't even count. All of them had arrived at the town for the same reason her friends were there. Zera had left specifically for that. The brunette was rather confident in her abilities, but she knew that her Fire types would have a hard time against rock types. Even then she didn't give up.

She brushed some hair behind her ear, flipping to another page. It was showing an article of the missing Rock star Charlie Livewire, a promotional picture for the now canceled Unova tour. She giggled to herself, glancing at the black haired boy in the picture.

"You've taken the world by storm and it wasn't because of your music." she said.

The article itself was just a summary of the last few weeks. Things leading up to the disappearance, possible locations and some bogus tips. They had apparently tried to contact the band members but none of them disclosed any information. All of them were dealing with legal issues due to contract breach and what not. Their manager looked like a total asshole in her opinion.

The man was too stiff, always standing straight. He always had a pissed off look on his face, his hair slicked back with copious amount of hair gel. It didn't take her long to start hating the man, and she hoped he lost every lawsuit he had filed. She flipped the page again, this time seeing a picture of the missing star along with his fellow friend and Idol Nancy. She glanced at the boy's face, her brows furrowed.

"This boy...looks really familiar for some reason. I've never listened to any of Nancy's songs at all. Did they do a duet or something?" she muttered to herself, her eyes skimming the article.

"Excuse me, Miss Dupain. There's a call for you!" Nurse Joy said, grabbing her attention. Yvonne looked at her curiously, closing her magazine.

"A call for me? From who?" she asked.

"It's your parents, they wish to speak with you immediately." the pink haired woman said.

The honey blonde shrugged, grabbing her shoulder bag from the chair she was sitting at. She hastily stuffed her magazine into it, quickly moving toward the video phones. She saw the middle one flashing with a green light and walked over to it. She hit the accept button, and the screen came to life.

On the other end were her parents, the ones who had raised her and taught her everything about Pokemon. Her mother was a beautiful woman, standing at only five foot nine in height, with cascading honey blonde hair. She had bright blue eyes, as opposed to her own silver ones. She had a firm look on her face. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, her necklace glinting a bit in the light.

Beside her stood a tall monster of a man, with short black hair. He had thick brows and bright hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, which accented his muscles a bit. The man had a bit of chin strap. He had a stern look on his face, something that worried Yvonne. The man was a Fighting type trainer, so she was used to seeing that look when he was disappointed or angry. Finally, she got the courage to speak.

"Um...hello mom, dad." she said.

"Yvonne, we saw that performance in Lumiose city not that long ago. What do you think you are doing?" her father asked, his voice was deep and smooth. Her hand shook nervously.

"I...well.."

"Yvonne sweetheart, you told us you were going to train for the league. When you left Vaniville Town, you said you would call us when you got your first badge. Why haven't you called? Why aren't you wearing your badge?" her mother asked.

She had been dreading this moment. Her parents were both world renown trainers. Her father had taken on the toughest leagues in the world, winning countless awards for his merits. Her mother had been the league champion in Kanto for the longest time, shortly before she was defeated by Lance. She had then taken the Battle Tower challenge in the Sevii Islands, where she became the Matron. That's how she and her father had met, and once she had gotten pregnant, she moved to his home region, Kalos.

They had been expecting her to follow in their footsteps. To take on the Kalos League and all of the other Pokemon Leagues around the world. Collect badges and win tournaments. Yvonne gave it a try, but she didn't like gym battles. She lost against Viola during her first battle, and that had been enough for her to realize it. There were no contests in Kalos, so she had decided on being a performer instead. Aria had been a massive inspiration to her. It was one of the reasons she even bothered with the Lumiose Showcase.

"I haven't called because...well..."

She paused, not exactly knowing how to word it. She was nervous, not just that, there was something in her mind that told her not to do it. She knew her parents would be disappointed in her. That was one of the reasons she hadn't called. She remembered the article she had read a few minutes before.

" _No, I can't be nervous. That boy had enough gull to call it quits and run away just to fulfill his dream. If he can do that, I can face my parents with my choice!"  
_ Nodding to herself, she returned her view to the screen, a confident look on her face.

"Mom, Dad, I decided to quit the Kalos League." she said.

The result was instantaneous. Both of them were shocked, hearing their only daughter had quit? It was something they hadn't been expecting. Her father regained his composer and put on a firm look on his face, glaring at the camera before him.

"Yvonne Dupain, explain yourself this instant. Why have you quit the Kalos League?" he asked firmly. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"I quit the league because I hate gym battles!"

Her parents once again shocked, remained silent, wanting the girl to at least explain herself. She bit her lip, glancing away from the screen.

"I battled against Viola, but I wasn't having fun. I ended up loosing, I felt humiliated. Xavier had won his badge and had already left, and my friend Alex already has two and is going for his third. I felt like if I challenged her again I would lose."

"It doesn't matter if you lose, you should have gone back until you won. That's what I did, and I collected all of the badges here in Kalos, and in the other regions." her father said.

"Yvonne, you still have your registration. You can challenge the gym there in Cyllage city so you can start your collection." Her mother said.

"No! Don't you get it? I'm not going to collect badges! I'm going to become the Kalos Queen!" she said firmly.

"Kalos Queen? Why would you choose to do something silly like that? You have to show off your training. You have to show them what a Dupain can do. The Pokemon League is the perfect chance for that!" her father replied.

"Sweetheart, think about it again? Do you really enjoy collecting those silly keys? Don't you think it would be better to collect badges instead?" her mom asked.

"No, I don't. You wanna know why? Because when I stand there facing a gym leader, I don't feel happy. I want to smile, I want to dance, I want to entertain people! I had so much fun in Lumiose city because I got to be myself! Even if I face planted and even if I was a bit rude to Aria. She's the reason I'm a performer. She's the person I strive to be!"

"Oh, so that's it. It's that girl's fault, she warped your mind!" her father snapped.

"Leave it to some little tramp to brainwash our daughter. She probably saw videos of her doing all of that stuff on stage! There's nothing fun about prancing on a stage in a dress!"

Yvonne grit her teeth in anger. She glanced at the ground, clenching her hands tightly. The straps around her shoulder were threatening to snap from how much she was squeezing them. She took a deep breath, calming herself a bit as she glanced back at the screen.

"First off mom, you have no idea what it's like to be on that stage. You are a battler, that's all you know how to do. But I can cook, I can dance, I can sing and I can make jokes. I also happen to have a good fashion sense, enough to actually preform. So don't act like you know what it's like when you haven't bothered to try it!"

"Don't speak to your mother like that young lady. Do something like that again and we will come for you. We will take all of your Pokemon away from you as well!" her father snapped angrily.

"Don't you threaten me! I have the right to do as I wish, I am my own person! If I want to preform for the people of Kalos instead of battling, then I will. You've got no right to tell me what to do!" she shouted angrily.

"That's it, we're going to Cyllage city. So you better wait in that Pokemon Center for us young lady, because your days as a trainer are over!" the man shouted angrily.

"What's going on here?"

Yvonne glanced to her right, eyes widening a bit at the sight of her friend Zera. The brunette had returned from her battle, wearing her new badge on the strap of her back. Carla was on her shoulder, munching on an Oran berry. The young fire trainer glanced at the screen, before looking back at her friend.

"I heard yelling so I came over, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Zera, don't get involved. This is a family matter, we can talk later." Yvonne said, brushing her off.

"Family matter, oh you must be her parents! It's so good to meet you, I'm Zera, and this is Carla!" she said.

"Honey look at that, a shiny Charmander!" Yvonne's mother said, her eyes firmly on the Pokemon.

"I can see that, and look at those badges. Three already, that's an amazing accomplishment!"

"Thank you, it wasn't easy beating Grant, but I was able to pull it off." she said happily.

"Well, you look to be doing good, unlike a certain someone we know." the woman snapped, glaring at Yvonne. The honey blonde looked away from her crossing her arms.

"Oh sure, you just met my friend and already you think she's more of a trainer than I am. Just so you know, just because I'm a performer doesn't mean I'm not a good trainer." she snapped angrily.

"That doesn't matter anymore. You'll have the next few hours to say goodbye to your friend because you'll be coming home with us." the man said.

"Home, you're going home?" Zera asked, concern written in her voice.

"No I am not. My parents think that being a Pokemon Performer is a waste of time, just because their world class trainers. They want me to collect badges even though I don't like gym battles."

"Well, gym battles aren't for everyone. I should know since I used to be a Gym leader. I had a lot of trainers who lost to me and decided to try out contests. They became quite powerful Coordinators. Everyone has a right to do what they want." Zera said, patting Carla's head. The little lizard nodded in agreement, her mouth to full to actually speak.

"Young lady, while you seem like a nice person, I think you should stay out of our family matters."

"My wife is right. Yvonne has disappointed us with her choice, so we don't feel like she should keep her license. She will give us her Pokemon and come home with us." her father said.

"Disappointed? What are you talking about? Yvonne is a wonderful performer. She and her Pokemon are totally amazing on stage. She taught me how to make Poke Puffs, she taught our friend Alex all about being a trainer. She even gave him advice for the two gyms we faced. We've had so much fun on our travels, and if you take that from her she will never grow as a person."

"How can you possibly know anything? We know our daughter best, so please young lady don't butt into personal matters." the woman replied.

"I think you're wrong ma'am. Yvonne may not be the best battler out there, but not all of us have the privilege that others have. She should have her choice and you as parents should respect that. I left my home region to come here, because I couldn't handle my regions league. Our friend Alex chose to train Fairy types, and he's a guy. Can you imagine the ridicule he has faced for his choice?" she asked firmly.

"I don't blame him. What man would choose to train a team of Fairy types? I would never make that mistake. Besides Fairy Types are for little girls, that's why Fighting Types are so powerful." the man said.

"Actually sir, you are wrong about that."

The two girls glanced behind them, seeing their friend Alex along with the rest of his team. He strode forward with a firm look on his face, standing right next to Yvonne. He took a hold of her hand, just to let her know she wasn't alone.

"How can you possibly know anything? My Fighting types are world renown." the man boasted.

"Yes, they might be strong, but Fairy Types are strong against Fighting types. Get enough of them together and their Fairy Wind will be strong enough to blow all of them away. Not just that, Flying types will easily blow you away as well. Face the facts, Fighting types aren't as _strong_ as you claim to be." he said firmly.

"Well I never...who do you think you are young man? Speaking to me like that?" the man snapped angrily.

"Me? I'm no one. But even then, this no one has a right to protect his friends. I have had a shitty life, even shittier than most people. The abuse was horrible, growing up with a parent that doesn't love you is even worse. My mom died, my sister abandoned me, but I made the most of it. I am strong not because I train Fairy types, but because my friends are by my side. Just like am standing here, with Yvonne." he said firmly.

"I agree with him, if Yvonne wants to be the Kalos Queen, then she damn well has the right to try. That crown belongs to her, and she will proudly wear it, I'll make sure of that." Zera added.

"So if you do decide to come here, you better bring all of your Pokemon, because we'll wipe the floor with them. I don't care if they're world renown or not. Yvonne will be free, to do whatever she fucking wants." Alex said firmly, earning cries from his Pokemon.

The two adults remained silent, completely Thunderstruck at what the young man had said. It was silent for a few minutes, before Yvonne's mom finally moved. She reached for something in front of her, holding it out to the camera. Alex could see that it was a Keystone. It had been mounted on a black band, a bracelet. The stone was glittering with energy, the rainbow light moving in all directions.

"This was going to be a gift. When you had received your third badge, we were going to give you this Keystone, a symbol of your growing strength. But now, you don't deserve it." she said firmly.

"Ayumi is right. We raised you to be a powerful trainer, not to be some broad on a stage. You can go on and perform all you want, just remember not to write your last name on that entree sheet." her father said.

"That's right...we had high hopes for you, but you have just disgraced us as parents. If you ever want to return home, then you better win the Kalos League tournament. Until then we will pack your stuff and send them to Lumiose city with your uncle." Ayumi said.

"Arceus you guys are fucking assholes! How can you say that, to your only fucking daughter? How fucking dare you!" Alex shouted angrily at the camera. It shut off a second later as the two had finished the call.

"What unbearable asshats!" Zera shouted.

"It's alright...I'm alright. Thanks for being here alright?" Yvonne said. She let go of Alex's hand, turning to walk away. Alex however wasn't about to let her walk off. He instead ran toward her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"It's alright Yvonne, I'm here for you. And so is Zera, we will never leave you alone. You will become the Kalos Queen, you will prove those fuckers wrong. Because you are an amazing performer. But most of all, you are my best friend, someone I can never replace!" he said firmly.

"Me too, the day we met is a day that I hold dear to me. Because I was able to meet such a quirky and awesome person. We may fight like a married couple, but that's because we're sisters! So reach for the sky, because you'll be wearing that crown sooner or later. We'll be there for you every step of the way!" Zera cried out. All of the Pokemon joined in, giving their two cents.

Yvonne's frown turned into a grin. She wiped the tears away from her face, turning around to face her friends. She gave them a firm nod.

"You're right! I have what it takes to make it to the top, so I'll continue training my Pokemon and performing on that stage. The world is my Cloyster, and I will win that crown!" she said confidently.

"Good, now how about we all go to Cyllage City's finest restaurant, my treat?" Alex said.

"Are you sure?" Zera asked.

"Mhmm, plus we have to celebrate your win." he said, glancing at her Cliff badge. She smiled, rubbing her neck.

"Oh right, I totally forgot I had won that. Alright, but I get to pick, there's a restaurant in the center of town. It's called Mandarin Aloha, they had flaming torches outside and everything!" the girl said excitedly.

"An Alolan restaurant? Hell yes, I want to try some of that food, ever since Rinka mentioned it." Alex said.

"Me too, let me go was my face first. My mascara is getting a bit runny." Yvonne said, taking off to the bathroom. Once she was gone, Alex rose his hand, high fiving Zera who was smiling brightly.

xxx

After an eventful evening, Alex and his friends ended up going straight to bed. The next morning, the boy was greeted with a pair of notes. The girls had apparently left to go on a shopping spree for Yvonne's next Showcase. Since he had nothing better to do, Alex decided he would go back to Route 10 to train his Pokemon some more. So after a quick breakfast, he had left the Pokemon center, walking back to the fields he had used previously. He let out his Pokemon, all of them looking at him expectantly.

"Alright! I've decided to challenge the Cyllage city Gym bright and early tomorrow. So that means today is our last chance to train up. All of you have been growing exponentially, so we have to push harder. Break into groups like yesterday." he said, clapping his hands. Vixen and Vulpix were already training their speed, while Lily and Fleur resumed training their Grass type moves.

"Mawile?"

"You and I are going to train your Iron Head. It's going to be one of the moves we'll rely on. Since you love using it on me, I'll be your target." he said, running into the field. The Deceiver pokemon glanced at him curiously.

He stood a few hundred yards away, holding his arms to the side. He gave her a smile and a nod.

"Come at me Kira, with everything you've got." he said.

The Steel/Fairy type shrugged and started running forward. Her jaw glowed a bright silver as she jumped into the air. She spun around rapidly, aiming the attack at the boy. He jumped out of the way, hitting the ground where he had stood. Dirt and grass flew in all directions. Kira coughed a bit, glancing at the new crater she had created.

"Nice! Again." Alex said.

For the next few minutes, the two trained together. Alex was getting a good work out avoiding all of the Iron Heads Kira was throwing at him. It was also training him to avoid them whenever she wanted to cause him pain. The craters had grown in size and depth the more they trained. Finally he called it quits, allowing her to take some time off. He whistled loudly, causing all of his Pokemon to stop.

"Nice job everyone! You're all coming alone nicely...now it's time for a snack, so eat up!" he said, throwing several Oran berries into the air. Faster than lightning, all of his Pokemon jumped up, catching the blue orbs.

He smiled and dug his hand into his bag, grabbing a juicy apple from within. He took a huge bite from it, the sweet juice washing over his tongue. He took another bite from it, some of the juice dribbling down his chin.

"I feel bad for that apple." a familiar voice cried out. Alex looked up, wiping his chin with his sleeve.

"Musashi?" he called out. The white haired girl smiled, giving him a wave.

She was still wearing the same outfit from before, though she was wearing a pair of aviator glasses on her face. She quickly took them off, revealing her crimson eyes. Alex was still surprised to see them, since he thought he was the only one with red eyes. Then again the world was a big place.

"Hey, it's been awhile. I wasn't expecting you to be here though, I thought you would be half way to Orseille by now."

"Oh, I'm actually waiting for someone. Professor Sycamore had an errand for me, something I have to deliver somewhere else." he said.

"Ah...so this is your team? You were serious about the whole fairy type thing huh? They look strong." the girl said, stepping onto the grass.

"They are, we've been training here for our Gym battle."

"Oh really? That's something I have to see. I just got my second badge, Grant was tough as all hell, especially facing him with Electric types. I was passing by when I heard your voice. Figured I would say hey." she said.

"Well I'm glad you did. Hey wait, what about your sister?" he asked, expecting to see the black haired woman behind her. Musashi shook her head, glancing at the dirt path.

"Yamato is traveling on her own. She's been working on her performances and stuff and she doesn't want anyone to see them. She's scared Aria will steal her strategies."

"Oh...that's a shame. I didn't meet her last time, I wanted to congratulate her on her performance." he said.

"You'll get your chance, especially since she'll be in Orseille City. Say, would you mind having a battle with me? I want to give the team a bit of a warm up." she said, drawing a pokeball from her belt.

"Sure, only if you're ready to lose." he said, giving her a smirk.

"In you're dreams. Two on two should be fine, here's my first Pokemon." she said, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

From it came out a familiar Pokemon to Alex. It had a round body, with a single eye in the center. It also had a screw atop its head which was spinning around slowly. It had two more on the front of its body. To its sides, it had two large magnets, which acted as its appendages. Sparks appeared from the tips of the magnets, the zaps of electrical energy bouncing through the air.

"Wow, a Magnemite...it's been awhile since I saw one of these." he said, drawing his Pokedex from his Pocket.

" _Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. These Pokemon can create powerful volts of electrical energy between their magnets. They love areas with abundant electrical power. If three Magnemite get too close to each other, they will be unable to pull each other apart, causing them to evolve into Magneton."_

"Interesting, an Electric/Steel type. Kira, I think I'll choose you." he said, glancing at his own Steel type. She groaned in annoyance, shoving the last of her Oran berry into her massive jaw. She stepped out into the field, glaring at the Magnemite.

"Wow, another Shiny Pokemon, you have some luck you know." Musashi said, hooking her glasses to her shirt.

"Yes I know, but I don't care about her shininess. I just care about making her an integral part of my family. You have the first move." he said firmly.

"Huh? But I challenged you."

"I know, but your a girl and I was always taught to be a gentleman. So ladies first." he said. She shrugged it off, giving Magnemite a smile.

"Alright then, let's make them regret that. Magnemite use Metal Sound." she cried.

"Magnemite!" the Pokemon cried, releasing a gurgling wave from its magnets. Kira grit her teeth, covering her ears from the loudness of the attack. Alex had done the same, the abysmal sound rattling his brain.

"Gah...Kira use Metal Burst!" he cried out.

"Mawile!" she howled, racing forward. Metal shards formed around her and she quickly threw them forward. They struck Magnemite's body, not doing a lot of damage. It did however stop the Pokemon from using Metal Sound.

"Magnemite, Thunderbolt!"

"Kira use Fairy Wind to block it!" Alex cried out.

Musashi giggled to herself at the call her friend had made. Magnemite rose into the air, unleashing a medium sized bolt of yellow lightning directly at the deceiver pokemon. Kira however was able to counter the attack, created a giant pink funnel of wind. The attack grew in intensity, dragging the Magnet pokemon within.

"Now Kira, Ice Fang!" he cried.

"Wile Maw!" the Pokemon cried, jumping into the funnel, jaws glowing blue. The funnel broke apart, revealing a disoriented Magnemite.

"No, Magnemite dodge it!" Musashi cried out.

It was too late, as the Steel/Fairy type clamped its jaws around the magnet pokemon. Ice drifted through its jaws, seeping around the Steel types body, encasing it in ice. Kira let out a cry as she spun around, slamming the ice block into the ground. The ice broke apart, revealing the knocked out Pokemon.

"Haha! Nice job Kira, you did great!" Alex cried out, holding his hand out to her. She smirked, clamping her jaw around it. He gave a yelp of pain, falling to his knees in agony.

"Return Magnemite, you were amazing out there." Musashi said, recalling her fallen Pokemon.

She glanced at her friend, seeing him cradling his injured arm, his Mawile laughing into her hand. She felt immensely bad for him, especially because of how much those spikes must have hurt.

"Well Alex, you've been doing well with your training. That Mawile is pretty strong." Musashi said.

"Thank you, I just wish she wasn't so bitey." he said, standing back up. He shook his hand free of pain, glancing back at the field.

"This is only the beginning. We don't intend to loose." he said, pointing his finger at the white haired girl. She smiled, reaching for her second pokeball.

"If you say so, Luxio battle time!" she cried, throwing the ball into the air. It snapped open, releasing the Pokemon into the field.

It was a quadruped Pokemon, with light blue and black fur. Its back legs were covered in black fur, while its front legs were blue with two yellow stripes. It had a long tail, with a bright yellow star on it. Its golden eyes were glowing brightly.

"Lux!"

"Awesome, I haven't seen a Luxio in such a long time." he said, once again pulling out his Pokedex.

"Luxio here was actually my starter Pokemon. I remember when he was still a little Shinx. He would always run around, rubbing his fur everywhere. My sister would get so annoyed, especially with the static."

"I can see, its fur is able to store hundreds of volts of electrical energy. A fierce Pokemon indeed. Fleur, I choose you!" he cried.

"Flabebe!" the pokemon cried, floating onto the field.

"An interesting choice. I've learned not to underestimate you Alex, so hit me with everything you've got." she said.

"If you say so. Fleur start things off with Sunny Day!" he cried.

"Bebe!" the tiny pokemon cried, hurdling a glowing yellow orb into the sky. It burst, the sunlight increasing in strength. Musashi grabbed her sunglasses, placing them back on her face.

"You just had to hit me with that, you know I'm albino right? The sunlight isn't good for me." she deadpanned.

"Sorry, I figured you were wearing sunscreen or something." he said, rubbing his neck.

"You're lucky I am. Luxio, Take Down!" she cried out.

"Lux!" the pokemon shot forward, its body glowing a bright white in color.

"Quick, use Grass Knot!" Alex cried, crossing his arms before himself.

Fleur spun around her flower, focusing her energy onto the grass below her. The stalks grew around Luxio's foot, ensnaring it and stopping it completely. The Pokemon faceplanted, skidding across the ground.

"Oh no, Luxio!"

"Vine Whip!" Alex called out, not breaking a sweat.

The small pokemon gave out a firm cry, releasing two thick vines from the ground below her. They slammed into Luxio with great strength, throwing the Pokemon back several feet. It quickly stood up, running forward.

"Excellent, use Spark!" Musashi cried.

"Luxio!"

Sparks of electricity flew out of the Flash Pokemon's fur as it raced forward. It jumped into the air, slamming into Fleur. The small pokemon hit the ground with a slam. It skid across the grass, crying in pain.

"No, Fleur! Are you alright?" Alex cried, concern filling his voice.

"Bebe!" the small pokemon cried, grabbing a hold of its flower.

"Quickly, use Thunderbolt!" Musashi cried, seizing her chance.

Luxio cried out, releasing a bolt from its body, which was much bigger than Magnemite's. It bounced across the ground, striking Fleur dead on. The Pokemon cried in pain as electrical energy coursed through its body.

"Fleur, get out of there!" Alex cried.

The small pokemon grit its teeth, clenching her flower tightly. She suddenly started feeling light, as if she was starting to float. She gave out a cry, a brilliant blue light exploding from within. Luxio broke off its attack, watching as the small pokemon started changing. It became bigger, its body growing more refined. Its arms grew longer, and its tail grew outward. Fleur spun around, expelling the last of the energy, grabbing her flower by the stem, using it almost like a parasol.

"Floette!"

"Whoa, Fleur you evolved!" Alex cried, a grin on his face. He held his Pokedex up, scanning the new Pokemon.

" _Floette, the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Flabebe. This Pokemon travels around fields of wilting flowers, using its power to bring them back to life. When an elegant flower bed blooms, it celebrates with a special dance."_

"Whoa, and it looks like you learned another move. Alright then, let's finish this battle."

"Flo!" the Pokemon cried, giving her trainer a smile.

"Luxio quick, use Charge Beam full power!" Musashi cried out.

She didn't know what Fleur was capable of now that she had evolved. She wanted to take it down as fast as possible. Luxio had done massive damage before so she must have been weakened from the battle. Her Pokemon jumped forward, planting its paws firmly onto the ground. Its entire body glowed a brilliant gold as it formed a large orb of electrical energy in its mouth. With a loud roar it burst into a powerful beam, heading straight to the floating Fairy type.

"Tear it apart with Solar Beam!" he cried.

"Floette!"

The Fairy Pokemon held her flower high into the air, the top of it glowing with brilliant green light. It aimed it forward, unleashing the powerful beam of solar light. It clashed with the Charge Beam, easily tearing it apart. Luxio's pupils shrunk as it started at the beam. The attack made contact, causing a massive explosion. Grass and dirt flew in all directions, kicking up a bit of dust. When it all cleared, Luxio was revealed, laying on its side. Musashi sighed, returning her fallen partner.  
"Thanks a lot, you did great."

"Alright, we won. It was all thanks to you two!" Alex said, giving his Pokemon a smile. Fleur cheered happily, while Kira remained silent, glancing away from the boy.

"You did nice. You will definitely win that battle tomorrow, so congratulations." Musashi said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks Musashi, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." he said. The girl nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable. She glanced at the sky, seeing the sun was still shining brightly.

"Any idea when this sun will return to normal? It's getting really bothersome."

"It should be gone soon. Here." he said, taking off the light jacket he was wearing. He wrapped it around the girl's shoulders, making her blush a bit.

"Thank you." she said shyly, slipping her arms into it.

"No problem...it must suck being an albino. Your skin must be really sensitive right?"

"It isn't so bad, but yes my skin is really sensitive. I can't even spend time at the beach because my skin will blister like a mother. I have a special lotion though, and I have to wear a lot of sunscreen. I smell like a damn pharmacy most of the time." she said.

"Yet you wear a sleeveless shirt and short shorts. Maybe you should wear something different." he said.

"Nah, I like the stuff I wear, it makes me look cute." she said, giving him a wink, though he didn't see it due to the glasses.

"Well, maybe I can cool us off. Vulpix, use Icy Wind would you?" he asked.

"Vuul!" the Pokemon cried, releasing an icy blast from its mouth.

"Whoa, that's a Vulpix? I thought that was some random Pokemon. I've never seen one like this!" Musashi cried, kneeling before the ice type.

"She's a rare Pokemon from the Alola Region. My friend Rinka traded her for my Azurill. Alolan Ninetails are Ice types and Fairy types." he said.

"Wow, that's amazing. And she's super cute!" Musashi said, petting the ice type, who cooed happily.

They suddenly heard a rustle, not far from where they were. They shared a look, glancing toward the woods. The bushes near the forest edge were shaking, quite a bit too. Alex started walking toward it, only for Musashi to grab his arm.

"Wait, what if it's a Pokemon? It could attack you."

"What is it's hurt? I need to see what it is." he said.

"Syl!"

The young man looked at the bush in shock as a Pokemon fell out. Not just any Pokemon, it was a Sylveon. The Pokemon looked in rough shape. Hundreds of glowing purple needles were sticking out of its body. It looked really beat up, and even a bit malnourished. The Pokemon looked up, opening a single eye. It rose one of its feelers up, reaching toward the trainers. The Pokemon ended up passing out, its feeler landing on the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh my god!" Musashi cried, her eyes widened in shock.

Alex ran toward the fallen Pokemon, kneeling in front of it. He checked it over, his heart racing wildly. He pressed his hand on its neck, feeling a faint pulse. He scooped the Pokemon into his arms, standing back up.

"It's alive, but barely. We need to get to the Pokemon center!" he cried.

"Come on, before it's too late!" Musashi cried out.

The two trainers ran up the path, heading back toward Cyllage city. Thankfully Alex didn't go as far as he did the day before. It wasn't long before they arrived at the town. They immediately headed toward the Pokemon center, dodging all of the people in front of them. They passed through the center doors, seeing a few trainers lined up. Alex didn't care for them and quickly ran forward, angering some of the people.

"Nurse Joy, I need help! This Pokemon is severely hurt!" he cried, getting the nurse's attention. She glanced at the boy, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my, Wigglytuff ready the gurney!" she cried.

"Wiggly!"

"What happened to it, do you know?" the woman asked. Alex shook his head.

"We were finishing up our battle, and it just appeared from the woods. I don't know who attacked it, or what but its dying. It has a slow heart beat." he said. The woman took the Pokemon from his arms, placing it on the gurney.

"I'll do everything I can to save it. But it was attacked by a Poison type, it might not make it." she said.

"I know, but please you have to try." he said.

She gave him a reassuring smile, pushing the gurney through the doors, disappearing from sight.

Alex just stared at the doors, almost wanting to cry. He felt his friend wrap her arm around his waist, grabbing his attention.

"It'll be fine, just you see." she said firmly.

"Who would do something like that? Sylveon can't be wild Pokemon. They evolve through the love they share with their trainer. It was brutally attacked, by a Poison type no less." he said.

"I know, whoever or whatever did this is very dangerous. Right now however we need to be strong for Sylveon. Nurse Joy will do everything she can, and it'll make it through."

"You're right...I can focus on everything else later." he said.

The two friends stood there, concern written on their faces. They just wanted the injured Pokemon to make it out alive. Alex felt horrible for the pain it must have been feeling, especially knowing that someone it knew most likely did it. He glanced at his own Pokemon, a smile on his face. They smiled back, giving him a bit of reassurance.


	17. Chapter 17: Alex vs Grant

**A/N Hey everyone, Celestial Here, I'm going to be bringing you a double post tonight, with the edited versions of Chapter 17 and 18, which were previously Chapter 16 and 17. Since I rewrote Chapter 16, the story is perfectly on track, so I have been able to continue. I might write some new stuff for it if I get through this wave of writers block, if not then I'll post the chapters I didn't get to last time...hope you all like this.**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 17

Alex vs Grant

It had been a rather long night for Alex. After making it back into town with the injured Sylveon, he didn't exactly do anything. He just sat there waiting for Nurse Joy to give him some news. Musashi stood by him as well, with the rest of his Pokemon. Everyone had been concerned for its well being, especially seeing how injured the Pokemon had been. Finally, after awhile the exhausted nurse came out, letting them know the condition of the Pokemon.

Even with all of his worry, his friends had convinced him to do something to pass the time. Musashi had reminded him about his battle and he decided to take on the gym. It would ease his mind a bit, and would allow Sylveon to heal enough for him to visit it later. So he and his friends left early, heading toward the Gym. He looked on, eyeing the Pokemon League crest above the cavern entrance that served as the gym. Behind him was Zera, along with Yvonne and Musashi who had tagged along with him. He fixed his beanie a bit, and straightened himself up, but he knew he was doing that to distract his nervous self.

"So, are you ready to go in or are you just gonna stand there staring?" Yvonne asked. He chuckled a bit, giving her a nod.

"Don't worry, I'm just steeling my nerves. I think I'm ready." he said firmly.

Taking a deep breath, he started walking toward the entrance, passing through the open doors just after the cavern entrance. His eyes widened when he saw the inside of the gym. True to Musashi's word, there was a large cliff, spanning several hundred feet high. Differently colored rock climbing walls were placed at various points on the large cliff. There was even a natural flowing waterfall behind it. The stands for the gym were high above the waves, level with the battlefield which was at the top of the cliff. Alex looked around, spotting a young man slowly making his way up the cliff side.

He had dark skin, and was wearing a long black sleeve shirt, along with a pair of short gray pants, and brown climbing shoes. He was wearing a harness around his waist, which held a small bucket on it, filled with climbing clamps and ropes. His black hair was styled in a weird upward afro, decorated with a few colored stones. He looked down, a smile on his face.

"A new challenger? Welcome to the Cyllage city Gym, my name is Grant, pleasure to meet you." the man said.

"Hi Grant, remember me?" Zera called out, waving her arms around.

"Ah yes, the girl who beat me with her fiery Fire types, and Musashi as well, welcome back. Couldn't get enough of my climbing wall?" he asked.

"Actually, I had enough of it. I don't want to die." Musashi said.

"It's nice to meet you Grant...my name is Alex. I'll be the challenger today." he said confidently. The man nodded, looking him straight in the eye.

"Alright, I'll accept your challenge. I'll be waiting up on the battlefield, if you make it all the way up here, then we can have our battle." the man said, continuing to climb the wall.

Alex shrugged off his backpack, handing it to Yvonne who gave him a pat on the back.

"Go get him Alex, you got this." she said.

"Wish me luck girls, I'm gonna need it." he said, racing toward the blue climbing wall, it started climbing it shortly after, making his ascent to the field.

"The seats are this way, if you ladies here here to watch the battle." a young man said, leading them toward the stands.

He was actually the referee for the official gym badges. The girls followed after him, beginning their long grueling climb up the stairs, though none of them complained, seeing how much trouble Alex was already having reaching the battlefield.

"Man, this is insane." he muttered, reaching a resting spot.

He looked up, seeing that he only had around five hundred or so feet to go. The tingling in his arms started to go down a bit, but he knew it would come back as soon as he started his climb. After what felt like hours, Alex finally made it to the very top. He panted a bit, resting on his knees, looking back down, he cringed due to the height he was at. Looking back to the field, he saw that it was a generic rock type field, with several large rocks in various places. Grant was waiting at his side of the field, an amused smile on his face.

"Half an hour, that's record time. It took your friends an hour to make it up here." he said, glancing at his previous two challengers. Both of them glared back, making him chuckle nervously.

"Well, Zera and Musashi probably aren't used to climbing walls like this. Neither was I, to be honest with you. But now I'm here and I'm ready to battle." he said, quickly walking toward his box. The referee stood at the sidelines, looking at the two trainers before raising his arm up.

"The battle between Alex Winters, the challenger and the Cyllage city Gym leader Grant will now begin. Each has the use of three pokemon, and the battle will be over when either side cannot continue. Furthermore, only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Trainers, send out your first Pokemon." the referee said, looking at both trainers.

"Onix, it's battle time." Grant said, releasing his first Pokemon.

The large rock snake pokemon roared loudly, standing tall on it's side of the field. Alex swallowed hard, reaching for his first Pokeball.

"Lily, the field is yours." he cried, releasing the Grass/Fairy type into the field.

"If both trainers are ready...the let the battle begin." the ref said, lowering his arm.

"Alright Lily, start things off with Magical leaf!" Alex cried out.

"Peti." the small pokemon cried, shaking her head vigorously.

Several glowing leaves flew at Onix, striking it's stone body. It groaned in pain from the attack, but was easily able to brush it off.

"Onix, use Slam." Grant cried out.

Onix roared loudly, lifting it's large tail as high as it could before bringing it down on Lily. The small pokemon watched it come down wide eyed, until she heard her trainer's voice.

"Dodge it, and use Stun Spore!" Alex cried.

Lily dashed to the side, completely avoiding the attack. Onix's tail cracked the ground where it had previously stood, and she mentally sighed in relief. Shaking her small body, she let out a wave of bright yellow spores that flew toward Onix's face. The Pokemon breathed them in, only to become paralyzed from the effect.

"Oh no, Onix are you alright?" Grant called out, earning a pained roar from his pokemon. He shook his head, glancing at Alex who had a smirk on his face.

"Good call on that last move, restricting our movement will benefit a pokemon like Lily quite a lot. But we still have a lot of power left in us...Onix use Rock Tomb!" Grant cried.

Onix roared loudly, summoning huge boulders seemingly from thin air, directing them all toward Lily. She cried in pain, as all the rocks ended up encasing her in a small chamber.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked, receiving a muffled cry.

"Okay, if you can then please use Magical leaf to break free, then follow up with Giga Drain." he said.

"Onix, Iron Tail." Grant called out calmly.

Onix nodded, willing itself to move its tail. It glowed a bright metallic silver, before it plunged it through the rocks, striking the small grass type. When it removed it's tail, the rocks fell apart, revealing the unconscious Lily. Alex grit his teeth, unable to say anything.

"Lily is unable to continue, this match goes to Onix." the ref said, raising his red flag.

Onix cried loudly, celebrating its victory. Alex just looked on, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Shaking himself back to reality, he held up his fallen Pokemon's ball and recalled it, looking at it with a sad smile.

"You gave it your all. Even with all the training we did, Onix was still able to overpower us. I promise to train harder than ever, for now rest." he whispered, placing the ball back in his pocket. He looked up at Onix, who was watching him attentively.

"I'm amazed Grant, Onix is stronger than I imagined. Even with the help of a Grass Type Pokemon I wasn't able to put a dent in it." he said.

"That's the power of my rock types, we're tough to break. Show me what else you got, I promise to keep surprising you." He said. Alex nodded, withdrawing his second Pokeball, the nodded, tossing it into the air.

"Kira, the field is yours." He called out. It snapped open, releasing the Steel/Fairy type to the field. A bright sheen encompassed her body, making her glow briefly.

"A shiny Mawile, that's the second shiny I've seen this week...I think you two planned this, to throw me off a bit." Grant said with smirk, glancing to the stands where Zera was watching. She blushed a bit, looking away from him.

"I promise you, we didn't plan anything. I just got lucky was all...Kira here was abandoned by her old trainer, and I'm working toward earning her trust, and I assure you, we will win this battle." he said.

"Bring it on, and don't hold anything back." Grant said, a challenging look on his face.

 _Xxx_

"Finally, we made it to Cyllage city!" the voice of a young trainer said, excited to finally reach the seaside city.

It had taken him and his friends two weeks to travel all the way from Lumiose city, since they had several stops along the way, but he was finally here, and ready to earn his second badge. His partner Pokemon cheered loudly.

"Pika!"

This young man was named Ash Ketchum, and he hailed from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. He was a young man of sixteen, with spiky raven hair, hidden under a red baseball cap. He was wearing a bright blue shirt, with white lines running down the sleeves, as well as down the center of the shirt. He wore matching navy blue jeans, as well as a pair of red and white high top sneakers. He had a green, Pokeball themed backpack on his back.

His partner Pokemon, Pikachu, was sitting on his shoulder, enjoying the breeze that was coming off the ocean waves.

"Can we go to the beach big brother? It looks really pretty." a young voice called out.

This belonged to a nine year old girl, with bright lemon yellow hair. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with a pair of biker shorts, with a poofy white skirt over it. She wore a pair of light pink Mary Jane shoes, and had a bright yellow satchel bag slung across her shoulder, within it was a Dedenne, an Electric/Fairy type Pokemon.

"De nene!" the small hamster like creature cried, agreeing with it's caretaker.

"Now now Bonnie, we have other things to do first before we can have fun. Remember, we have to meet up with that trainer Professor Sycamore told us about." a young yet stern voice replied.

It belonged to the girl's older brother, a tall young man, the same age as Ash. He had bright lemon yellow hair, that reached down to the nape of his neck. He was wearing a large pair of glasses, with round lenses that reflected the sunlight, hiding his bright blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue jumpsuit, with two large pockets on the sides, and bright yellow lines on the legs. He wore a pair of black converse, which were a bit worn from the constant walking. He also had a large backpack on his back, with a weird hand like object in the very center.

"Aw, but Clemont...we can at least have a quick swim."

"Later Bonnie, don't worry we'll be spending a lot of time here." Clemont replied, giving his sister a smile.

"Yeah, after all Ash and Grant have a battle scheduled, so we'll be in Cyllage city for a while." the fourth and final member of their little group said.

The voice belonged to a young woman, around fifteen years of age. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, with a matching red high waisted skirt, that reached down to her mid thigh. She was wearing a pair of black OTK socks that reached to her thighs, along with a pair of pink high top shoes. She was wearing a pink felt hat on her hair, her long brown hair cascaded down her back, and was kept in place with a pink head band.

"Okay Serena, but you have to promise we'll play a lot in the water." the little girl said, earning a smile from the older trainer.

"Do you think this Alex kid is at the Pokemon center?" Ash asked, looking at Clemont who fiddled with his glasses.

"He might be, Professor Sycamore said he was here to get his third gym badge. He might be around, but in this big city he'll be hard to track. We'll most likely have to wait until he gets back to the Pokemon center." he said.

"What if he already left? Then what do we do?" Serena asked.

"He wouldn't leave, the Professor told him we would be stopping here. Besides it's a special errand from Professor Oak. If I was him, I wouldn't dare turn him down." Ash said with a grin.

"What was it that he asked us to deliver again?" Bonnie asked, scratching her head.

Ash shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and opened it, pulling out a small black case. Once his backpack was back on his shoulder, he flicked it open, showing what was inside to the little girl.

Resting on a black pillow of sorts, was a beautiful Gold and Silver Pokeball, with the two letters GS printed on it. It was nicely polished, making it glow brightly in the mid morning sun. All three of his friends gasped in awe.

"Wow, why didn't you show us this before Ash?" Serena asked, a little mad that he had kept this hidden from them. He was quick to answer.

"The reason why is because this is a precious object. It isn't the first time I've had it, this device was originally being studied by Professor Ivy of the Orange Islands. It's a Pokeball that has never been opened, no one knows who made it, how to open it or if there is anything inside. It also seems to predate the current Pokeball transfer system, so it can't be transferred through the PC."

"Something like that seriously exists?" Serena asked, looking at the Pokeball with curious eyes.

"Yup, I had to hand deliver it to Professor Oak when I traveled through the Orange Islands. After he tried everything he could think of to open it, he decided to send it to a well known Pokeball maker in Azalea Town in the Johto region. We left it with him for several years, and I can only assume he wasn't able to open it." Ash said.

"Something like this must be worth a ton. Imagine the components used to make it, the mechanism, what if there's a Pokemon inside? It must be rare, legendary even...science is a wonderful thing." Clemont said, looking closely at the Pokeball.

"You are such a weirdo big brother." Bonnie said, unamused at her brother's antics.

"It's still fun to imagine what's inside it...imagine something cool, like maybe Xerneas?" Serena said.

"Who knows? Maybe a legendary Pokemon is inside it. Professor Oak spoke to Professor Sycamore about it. When he found out that there was a Pokeball Factory here in Kalos, he thought it would be a great idea to talk to the President." Ash said.

"Even if it predates the current PC system, the Pokeball Factory should have a record of every Pokeball ever created, so if it was made here in Kalos, then there should be a record of it. The Pokeball factory hasn't been around for long though, maybe around 90 years or so, and even then, not many people trusted Pokeballs when they first hit the market." Clemont said.

"Wow Clemont, I didn't think you would know so much about this sort of thing." Serena said, completely amazed with her friend. The boy smirked, a hand on his spectacles.

"Heh heh heh, the future is now thanks to science! The Pokeball factory is a modern marvel, of course I would be familiar with it. I can only imagine what kinds of machines they have there." He said, drooling a bit at the thought of the massive machinery.

"Pika." Pikachu cried, shaking his head.

"If only girls found that attractive." the little girl muttered under her breath.

"Dene?" her partner cried out in curiosity.

She only grinned, placing a finger on her lips, telling him to keep quiet. Ash took the Pokeball back from Clemont and placed it back inside the case, which he gave to Pikachu, who placed it back in his backpack.

"So, why did you keep it secret from us?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, don't you trust us?" Serena asked, feigning a hurt tone in her voice.

"It's not that. In the past this Pokeball has fallen into the hands of our current pain in the butt Team Rocket. As well as few other things, including a Quagsire's mouth." he said, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

"I understand, something that special is something you need to keep under wraps, especially with the likes of Team Rocket behind us." Clemont said.

"How are those guys still employed? They suck at everything they do." Serena said.

"Not true, they build those big robots...sometimes I wonder where they get the funds for that." Ash said.

"Probably from all the jobs they take when they disguise themselves." Bonnie said, a pensive look on her face.

Finally arriving at the Pokemon center, Ash and his friends made their way in, only for the baseball hat wearing trainer to bump into another trainer.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, giving the teen a smile. The other teen brushed the wrinkles from his shirt.

"Watch where you are going next time buddy. You don't want to mess with me." he said, shoving the trainer aside. He was gone before any of them could say anything.

"Damn prick." Ash muttered under his breath, making sure their youngest companion didn't hear it. He shook it off, and kept walking toward the front counter.

"Did you see his eye? I think he had a Keystone in his eye socket." Clemont said, glancing back to the double doors, trying to spot the blond trainer they had just met.

"Ow, that must have hurt." Serena said.

She was trying not to imagine how the trainer got the round stone into his eye socket. She couldn't bare to picture something like that happening.

"Hi Nurse Joy, could I ask you a question?" Ash asked, gaining the Nurse's attention. She brushed the wrinkles from her apron, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes of course, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a trainer, his name is Alex. I'm supposed to meet up here with him, would you happen to know where he is?" he asked.

"Ah yes of course...that young man is currently at the Gym having a battle. He left rather early, and seemed to be very nervous. The poor thing had trouble sleeping last night, most likely thinking about the Pokemon he brought in." she said.

"Pokemon?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Nurse Joy had to strain herself a bit to actually see the little girl, since she was barely able to see over the counter.

"Yes, he was out training with a friend and stumbled upon an injured Sylveon. The poor thing was attacked brutally by poison type attacks, and was almost dead when he brought it to me. He and his Floette waited by those doors with his friends until I let them know it would be alright. Even then, he stayed with it all night, only sleeping a few hours." she said.

"Who would do something like that to a Pokemon?" Ash asked firmly. He was entirely sure someone had attacked, especially since he knew no Poison types lived in the area, he had actually researched the native Pokemon in search for a new team member.

"A really messed up person, I've never seeing a Sylveon out in the wild before." Clemont added, a firm look on his face.

"That's what I'm willing to bet, but I can't remember any trainers with a Sylveon in their party. Regardless, if you want to find Alex, he'll be at the gym, if your lucky, you might actually see his gym battle." she said.

"Alright, thanks Nurse Joy. Come on guys, I want to see how Grant battles, maybe I'll formulate a strategy against his pokemon." the raven haired trainer said, racing off toward the doors.

"Wait Ash, you don't even know where the Gym is." Serena cried, running after the boy, with Bonnie close behind.

"Here we go again, thanks Nurse Joy. We'll be back later!" Clemont said, racing after his little sister, huffing a bit due to the weight of his pack.

 _Xxx_

"Aright Onix, use Rock Tomb again!"

"Kira, don't let it use that move. Use Metal Burst!"

The tired looking Mawile cried loudly, forming several silver glowing balls of light around it's body. With a firm shout she sent them forward, they glowed brightly, breaking into small pieces of shrapnel that slammed into Onix's rock body. The pokemon cried in pain before falling down onto the field, clearly unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle, the match goes to Mawile." the referee said. Kira landed on the ground, panting a bit, almost loosing her balance. Alex smiled, patting her head.

"Nice job Kira. You battled hard out there, but this is only the beginning." Alex said.

"Wile." she replied.

She wanted to bite his hand for touching her, but she was honestly to worn out at the moment to even bother. She saw Onix turn into a red energy, being called back to it's Pokeball. Grant looked at the two, a smile on his face.

"Well, that Mawile of yours is quite strong. She was able to defend against all of our heavy attacks." Grant said.

"Thanks, we trained hard, working mostly on increasing her special defense. It's good to know our efforts are paying off." he said.

"Your training is showing, I can tell you'll get far. But if you want to continue onward, you'll have to defeat my next Pokemon, Tyrunt." he cried, throwing out his second Pokeball.

From it came a small dinosaur like Pokemon, with brownish red skin, and a collar of scales around it's neck. It had sharp looking claws, and a big jaw filled to the brim with teeth.

"Tyrunt!" it cried loudly, the roar echoing through the gyms walls.

Alex nodded to himself, pulling his Pokedex from his pocket using it to scan the new Pokemon for information.

" _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. Living in a time 100 million years in the Past, these Pokemon have the strength to crush large objects with their jaws. If something happens that it doesn't like, it will often throw a tantrum."_

"A dual Rock/Dragon type huh? Kira would be perfect to battle it." He muttered, looking down at his worn Pokemon.

She was taking deep breaths, focusing on staying standing. The poor thing was tired, especially after taking on a Pokemon as bulky as Onix. She needed to rest, so he pulled out his Pokeball, holding it up.

"Return for now Kira, I'll need you for later." he said, placing the ball back in his Pocket. He pulled a third one out, looking at it confidently.

"This will be your third Pokemon, another Fairy type I'm assuming?" Grant asked, earning a firm nod from Alex.

"Of course it's a Fairy type. Did you forget what type I train already?" he asked in a joking manner, making the man laugh.

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it. It's a nice change of pace, I like meeting vibrant trainers like you. Something tells me you would get along with the Lavarre Gym leader." He said.

"You mean Valerie? I met her a few nights ago. She's currently training one of my Pokemon, she even invited me to train under her." he said.

"Did she now? Interesting." the rock trainer said.

He had a curious look on his face. He knew his friend was always accepting apprentices, but this was the first he heard of her asking a boy to join her.

"Ugh...can you guys hurry it up? I want to check out that boutique in town, it's Thursday and their having a flash sale today." Yvonne snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Yvonne we went yesterday." Zera added.

"I know, but they weren't having a flash sale yesterday weren't they?" the honey blonde snapped, glaring at her friend.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Miss Kalos Princess, It'll be over soon." Alex said.

"Whatever, just pick up the pace." she replied.

"Fleur, the field is yours." Alex cried, sending out his newly evolved Floette. The small Fairy type twirled around in place before turning to her opponent, a firm look on her face.

"A Floette? It's been quite a while since I saw one, and such a rare color too." Grant said, earning a coo of appreciation from the small Pokemon.

"Alright, Tyrunt vs Floette...begin." the referee said.

Alex was about to call out his first move when he heard the sounds of people coming into the gym. He glanced over to the stands, hearing a lot of footsteps on the metal stairs.

"Oh no! Did we miss the start?"

"I don't think so, hurry up so I can see."

"Hold your Horseas, there's only one way up."

"Back hurting...thighs are burning!"

Alex narrowed his eyes, head tilted in curiosity at who they were. His eyes fell to the trainer with the Pikachu, he seemed familiar to him for some reason, but didn't know exactly why. The younger girl he was with almost resembled Yvonne, down to the dress they were wearing. The blond kids were obviously related, and felt really familiar too, but didn't remember from where.

"Hey Grant, hope we're not interrupting anything." the young boy with the Pikachu said.

"Not at all, we were about to start the next match everyone. Good of you to come Ash." the man said.

"Serena? Is that you?" Yvonne suddenly said, the girl wearing the pink felt hat looked up, eyes widening. She raced toward the young woman, embracing her tightly.

"Yvonne, it's been such a long time!" the girl said.

"What the hell?" Alex muttered.

"Care to explain Yvonne?" Zera asked, glancing at her friend curiously, while she was still embracing the younger girl.

"This is my cousin Serena, the one I told you about a few days ago. We haven't seen each other in years." Yvonne said happily.

"Wait...didn't you say you were from Vaniville Town?" Alex asked, glancing at his friend.

"I am."

"I'm assuming you are too right?" he continued, looking at the younger girl, who gave him a nod.

"Okay, so since you two are related and live in the same town, why didn't you...I dunno...visit each other?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a little complicated at the moment...we'll explain later." Serena said, earning a nod from Yvonne.

"Eh, whatever. Not my Mankey not my circus, Grant may we continue?" Alex asked.

"Right! You have the first move once more." the dark skinned man said.

"Fleur, start us off with Sunny Day." he cried.

Fleur cried loudly, raising her flower high above her head. She fired a single glowing gold ball of energy up into the sky, through the hole in the gym ceiling. It burst, the sun's rays becoming that much brighter. Immediately, the entire cavern had brightened up.

"Tyrunt get in close and use Crunch!" Grant cried.

"Runt." the pokemon cried, quickly dashing forward. It's maw was wide open, teeth glowing menacingly. It jumped into the air, snapping it's jaws a few times.

"Dodge it Fleur." Alex cried, urging the small pokemon to move.

With great speed, Fleur was able to move out of the way, with Tyrunt slamming into the ground where it once was. It turned around, still wanting to attack it.

"Keep it up Tyrunt." Grant said.

"Now Fleur, Solar Beam." Alex cried, a grin on his face.

"Floette Flo!" the small pokemon cried.

Holding her flower up high, after a second, she aimed it at Tyrunt, unleashing the hot glowing beam of Solar energy. It was a direct hit, with Tyrunt taking the full brunt of the impact. It cried in pain as it dug it's clawed feet into the field.

"Oh no, Tyrunt quick use Rock Tomb!" Grant said.

"Power through it Fleur, and finish things off with Fairy Wind." Alex cried.

Fleur lifted her flower as high as she could before aiming it at Tyrunt, a bright pink twister of energy being launched right at it. It tried to hang on, but was unable too and was sent flying across the field. It landed in a heap, it's tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"Tyrunt is unable to continue, this match goes to Floette." the referee said.

Alex sighed with relief, a smile on his face. Just as Fleur landed on his hand, the sunlight died down.

"Great job Fleur, it all went according to plan." he said.

"Floette."

"Wow, did you see that Solar Beam? It was awesome." Bonnie cried, eyes not tearing apart from the field.

"I thought Solar beam was an attack that needed to charge energy?" Serena said.

"Under normal circumstances yes, but when combined with the move Sunny Day, it can be launched indefinitely without needing to charge it. It was a great strategy to take out Tyrunt. And since Floette is a Fairy type, Grant was unable to use any of Tyrunt's dragon type moves as they wouldn't be effective against it. It was a bad match up from the start." Clemont said firmly.

"That Floette is strong...so this is the power of the Fairy type huh?" Ash muttered.

"Pika!" his partner added, fascinated by the small pokemon.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting that one. I'll admit, I wasn't as prepared as I should have, Tyrunt's most powerful moves are with it's Dragon typing, and calling them out would have been useless against you." Grant said.

"Tyrunt gave it it's all, if that Crunch had landed it would have done some serious damage, especially with that Strong Jaw ability. It wouldn't have mattered if Fleur resisted the dark type or not." Alex admitted.

He was glad to have pulled off his strategy, but he didn't want to think about what would have happened should the attack have failed to hit.

"It seems we're at the climax of the battle, from here on out we'll be giving it our all, so watch out, we might just beat you." Grant said with a smile.

"We'll see about that." Alex replied, giving him a smile of his own. Seriousness washed over the gym leader's face, as he withdrew his last Pokeball.

"Amaura, it's time for battle." he called out, releasing his final Pokemon.

Amaura gave a strong cry, staring down its opponents. He could hear Serena and the other little girl fawning over the Ice/Rock types cuteness. Luckily, since he had given Yvonne her own Amaura, he happened to know some of it's possible moves. He gave Fleur a nod, and she headed back into the field.

"Amaura vs Floette...begin." the referee said.

"Fleur, let's shake it up a bit. Use Psychic."

"Flo Flo!" the small pokemon cried, using it's flower as a medium. With a loud cry, it sent a glittering blast of purple energy at the small dinosaur, who nimbly dodged it.

"Now Amaura, use Hail." Grant cried.

A cold steam flowed out of the ice crystals on Amaura's side and with a howl, it shot a grayish white ball of energy into the air. It burst, forming a dark cloud cover, small pieces of ice rained from the clouds, hitting the field. Fleur cried in pain, as the hail started to do some damage.

"Follow up with Take Down."

Amaura cried in acknowledgment and raced forward, a light blue sheen appearing on it's body. It was quickly approaching Fleur, who was eyeing the pokemon carefully.

"Dodge it Fleur, and then use Sunny Day, get rid of this hail." he said.

"Floette flo." the pokemon replied, trying to move out of the way. Amaura changed its course to match her opponent's movement, and was able to land the attack. Fleur cried in pain, as small shards of ice appeared on her skin. She hit the ground, groaning in pain.

"What the? That was a normal type attack, there's no way it did that much damage." Alex said.

"As a matter of fact, that was an ice type attack. You see, Amaura's special ability is called Refrigerate. It strengthens Normal type moves, and then turns them into Ice type moves, and since their powered up in the hail, it did double the damage. I'm surprised your Floette isn't frozen solid." Grant said, glancing at the Fairy type, who was struggling to get back into the air.

"I wasn't expecting that at all...no matter...we'll still pull off the win. Fleur use Fairy Wind." he called out.

Though she was struggling to stay afloat, the small Floette was able to whip up a fierce Fairy Wind, that sent Amaura several meters back, though the dinosaur was able to stop itself from moving by planting it's feet firmly into the ground.

"Perfect, Sunny Day." he called out.

"Amaura don't let him change the weather, use Take Down once more." Grant called out.

"Ama!"

Amaura raced forward, once again being covered in an icy blue sheen. Fleur tried to move out of the way, but was unable too as the dinosaur barreled into her. She cried in pain, slamming into a nearby rock. Due to the attack, she actually ended up freezing to the rock. The referee rose his hand high in the air.

"Floette is unable to continue, this match goes to Amaura." he called out. Alex held out his Pokeball, recalling his fallen friend into it.

"You were amazing out there Fleur, we pulled off the Sunny Day and Solar Beam combination, and you landed an attack so Amaura should be weakened down a bit. Thank you." he said, placing the pokeball back in his pocket.

"So, down to one Pokemon each. How are you liking your time here Alex?" Grant asked.

"It's been interesting, I'm learning step by step that brute strength isn't all there is to a battle, everything even the Pokemon's special abilities comes into play. I should have done more research on Amaura's special ability." he said.

"Excellent, as long as you are learning something about yourself and your Pokemon, then I know I am doing my job. Now, it's time to find out, whether you win the badge? Or you come back for a rematch. Whatever the case may be, make sure to give it your all." Grant said, with an encouraging tone in his voice.

Alex nodded, sending out his final Pokemon. Kira grit her teeth as the hail made contact with her skin, sparing a single glance at the sky, before facing her opponent.

"What pokemon is that big brother?" Bonnie said, looking at her brother.

"That Pokemon is a Mawile, a Steel/Fairy type." he said.

"Why did it glow?" She asked curiously.

"Because, that Mawile is a Shiny Pokemon." Yvonne replied with a smile. Bonnie looked back at the Mawile, not seeing anything particularly shiny about it. She looked back at the older girl, a confused look on her face.

"There's nothing shiny on its skin...it's just a light red in color." she said.

"I'll explain later." the honey blonde replied, patting the girl's head.

"Kira, this is it. Amaura is his last Pokemon, and if we defeat it, we'll gain our third badge. I'm counting on you to give it your all." he said.

"Wile, mawile maw." _(Sure, just as long as you give it your all as well)_

Alex's eyes widened a bit, surely he had imagined that. For a second, he felt like he had understood what she had said. Kira looked at him oddly, arms crossed. He shook his head, slapping his cheeks.

"Must be the tiredness getting to me."

"Mawile vs Amaura, begin." the referee said.

"Amaura, use Aurora Beam." Grant cried out firmly.

Amaura nodded, opening its mouth to let out a rainbow colored beam of ice. It struck Kira's maw, which she used to block the brunt of the impact. She looked back at her trainer who had a confident look on his face.

"Iron Defense." he called out.

"Wile!" she cried, focusing on the steel energy flowing within her.

Her entire body glowed a bright silver, before it turned orange, her defense stat raising a bit. She effortlessly batted away the Aurora beam, and now faced her opponent, glaring right in its eye. Amaura cried in fear, a downward flow of orange light appearing on her body.

"Looks like Intimidate strikes again." Alex said confidently.

"It seems so, but we aren't going to let that deter us from winning. Amaura, use Rock Throw!" Grant said.

Amaura dug it's tail hard into the nearby rocks, breaking them apart, effortlessly, it was able to launch several large hunks of rock at Kira, who watched them all move toward her.

"Iron Head, break them all apart." Alex cried.

"Mawile."

Kira jumped into the air, swinging her glowing maw into the oncoming rocks, shattering all of them into tiny pieces that rained down onto the field, at that moment, the clouds cleared up and the hail stopped falling. Grant grit his teeth, looking at his Pokemon.

"Amaura use Hail."

"Now Kira, use Flamethrower." Alex cried.

Knowing it was part rock, Alex figured the attack wouldn't do much, but then again it was part ice, so even if it didn't get a super effective hit, it would do some decent damage. His theory was proven wrong with the large swirling mass of fire struck that ice type, making it cry in agony from the intense heat.

Kira closed its maw, dampening the flames allowing the dinosaur to gather it's bearings. Its blue skin was scorched and red in some areas, and scratches littered it's body. The battle was also catching up to Kira, who was rapidly loosing stamina. Both trainers knew that one attack would decide the match.

"Amaura, use Blizzard." Grant cried.

"Amaura!" the ice type cried.

It expelled a large amount of ice and wind from its mouth that only seemed to grow in size. Kira crossed her arms in front of her face, the ice starting to freeze her feet to the ground. Her teeth were chattering, and even though Steel types resisted Ice, she couldn't help but hate the bitter cold.

"Kira use Flash Cannon, I know you can do it!" he cried out.

"Mawile maw wile." she cried.

She pulled her arms back, holding both of them a few inches apart. In the center of her palms, a small glowing metallic sphere started taking shape, becoming bigger and bigger until it was the size of a soft ball. With a loud cry, she brought her arms forward, releasing the attack, which took the shape of a glowing metallic beam of light.

Amaura's eyes widened in shock as it was unable to dodge the attack. It cried in pain as it took it head on, it made contact, causing a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, Amaura was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Amaura is unable to battle, Mawile wins the match. The battle and the badge goes to Alexander Winters from Ecruteak city." the referee said loudly.

Alex sighed with relief, dropping to his knees, as the tiredness and stress of the battle finally caught up to him. He didn't even notice the cheers coming from his friends. Kira walked over to her trainer, a smile on her face.

"Great Job Kira, you did excellent out there. Flash Cannon was on point wasn't it?" he asked.

"Maw." _(Yup!)_ she said with a nod.

He heard it again, this time a little more clearly. The Pokemon in front of him looked at him oddly and shook her head, almost falling over. He put a hand on her head, a smile on his face.

"You deserve a long rest, you earned it." he said.

He held her Pokeball up returning her. He stood up, once Grant had made his way to his side of the battle, the referee was close behind, a small tray in his hands.

"Alex, you have shown me that even without a type advantage you can still pull off a win. You started off slow, but during the middle and end of our battle, you should an exceptional way of handling your Pokemon. You overcame the wall I placed before you and rose above and beyond it, and for that I award you with the Cliff Badge, congratulations." he said.

Alex bowed formally accepting the badge from the referee.

"Thank you Grant, I'll treasure this badge and this moment forever." he said.

He looked at the badge a smile on his face, it was his third one, only five more to go. He pinned it onto his vest, right below his Bug Badge.

"So, I suppose now you'll be heading over to Orseille city correct? It's the place with the nearest Gym after all." Grant said.

"Yeah, one of my friends lives there and I'm sure she wants to see the progress of my research. She asked me to raise Lily and build our bond, so we can try out Mega Evolution with her." he said.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware that Lilligant could Mega Evolve, you learn something new everyday. Fair warning, Juvia isn't a push over, she's a tough cookie to crack." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the advice Grant, I'll be sure to train hard and give it my all." he said.

"Good luck on your future endeavors. I have a feeling that you'll make an excellent Fairy trainer, now would you like to climb down or take the fun way down?" he asked.

"Is it a fire pole? Because I don't trust myself on a fire pole." Alex said, making Grant and the referee laugh.

"No no, you get to take a Slide down. Your friends should be waiting downstairs by the exit, have fun." he said with a grin.

A sudden trap door opened up. Alex's scream of shock and terror filled his ears as the referee looked at the hole.

"You know one day the league will get enough complaints and force us to stop this." he said.

"I doubt the league cares, it's perfectly safe after all." Grant said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Alex finally made it downstairs, landing hard on his backside. He groaned in pain, hating every single moment of it. Yvonne appeared above him a grin on her face, her long honey blonde hair hung down, just barely a few inches from his face.

"So Champ in the making, how was the slide?" she asked.

"Screw you!"

"Atta boy, now you are becoming like me." she said happily, helping him onto his feet. He brushed himself off, and looked at his friend.

"Where are the others?"

"Outside waiting...come on, we have to head back to the Pokemon center." she said.

With a nod, he followed the girl out of the Gym and into the sunny Cyllage city. It was past noon now, and the sun was high in the sky as opposed to a few hours ago. Near the road that lead to town, Zera was waiting, along with the trainers that had shown up in the middle of the match. The boy with the Pikachu walked up to him, a smile on his face.

"Hey, congratulations on your win. That was an awesome fight, and your Mawile was amazing." he said.

"Pi Pikachu!" his Pikachu cried out, agreeing with his trainer.

"Uh...thanks. We trained hard really hard, and thankfully her Flash Cannon was on point." he said, a proud smile on his face.

"Before I forget, my name is Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." he said.

"Pika!" the electric type cried.

"My name is Clemont, a pleasure to meet you." the blond boy said, fixing his glasses.

"I'm Bonnie, and this here is Dedenne." the little girl said, lifting up her bag, the small electric type cried its name in greeting, earning a small hello from Alex.

"I'm Serena, as you know I'm Yvonne's cousin." the girl said.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Alex...and this is Zera...I suppose you already spoke to Yvonne. Our last friend here is Musashi." he said, glancing at the white haired girl who gave them all smile.

"Wow, you're a keeper." Bonnie suddenly cried.

She dropped onto her knee in front of Musashi. The girl looked at her curiously, only to see her smile grow bigger.

"Please, take care of my brother...he definitely needs a beautiful girlfriend like you." She said.

"Wha...wha...what?" the girl stammered, a blush appearing on her face.

"Gah...dang it Bonnie, I told you to cut that out!" Clemont exclaimed.

A long arm like appendage came from his backpack, and grabbed the little girl, he scurried off, carrying her with him.

"I hope you think about it, bye." she cried, waving her arms.

"What the hell was that?" Yvonne asked curiously.

"Just our friend's sister trying to hook him up with every pretty girl she sees." Serena replied. Musashi who was still blushing turned to Alex.

"Shouldn't we get to the center? We have to check on Sylveon." she said.

"Oh that's right. Sorry guys, but I have to go. This is really important to me." he said.

"No, we'll go along with you, we heard from Nurse Joy what happened so we don't mind." Ash said.

Alex nodded, and lead the way. Even though he was happy to have won his third badge, he still had more pressing matters to attend to.


	18. Chapter 18: Heading off to Geosenge

**A/N: Hello guys, just a quick note...this is going to be chapter 18 of Legends of Kalos. This was previously chapter 17 of the story and followed up after Alex's battle with Grant. It also shows a bit of his father and a secret person who has gone after Alex. I hope you like it, it's gotten some minor editing fixes and some new content here and there, nothing too major. I hope you all like it.**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 18

Heading off to Geosenge

Alex had finally made it back to the Pokemon center, the weight of the day catching up with him. He was a bit tired, but more worried than anything else. As he made his way to the counter, the active Nurse Joy looked up and smiled, noticing the new badge in his collection.

"Ah, I see you've won your battle. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy, could you take a look at my Pokemon? They battled hard for me today and I just want to make sure their alright." he said, taking out the three Pokeballs. She nodded, placing them on one of the trays.

"I'll take a look at them right away. Also, I have excellent news...It seems Sylveon has fully recovered, she regained consciousness a few hours ago but hasn't eaten anything. She's a little unresponsive though, only talking to Wigglytuff." she said. He sighed with relief, a small worried frown on his face.

"May I see her?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm sure you remember the way there." she said. He nodded and looked back to his friends.

"We'll talk in a few minutes, I just need to check on her." he said.

"It's alright, we understand." Ash said, scratching Pikachu's ears, making the pokemon coo.

"Yeah, I'm sure Sylveon would want you to see her right away." Serena added.

Alex nodded in understanding, and made his way to the double doors that lead toward the ICU. He passed by a few rooms, giving a few smiles to the trainers that were by their injured Pokemon, heading toward the very last room. He walked in quietly, seeing Wigglytuff holding a clipboard. She gave him a smile and stepped aside, revealing the now conscious Fairy type Pokemon. Sylveon looked up briefly, a sad look in her eyes, her feelers were practically lifeless. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts a bit.

"Hi Sylveon...my name is Alex. I was the one who brought you to the Pokemon center. You gave me quite the scare." he said.

She looked away from him, looking at the wall instead. He licked his lips a bit, since they had become a bit dry.

"Listen, I want to say that...whatever happened to you, it isn't your fault. Whoever did that vile thing to you, whoever attacked you in that manner, they will be brought to justice...I will find whoever it is and I will make sure they pay for what they did to you. I understand you are confused, scared and worried...but you need to eat so you can regain your strength." he said.

He took notice of the food bowl that was still untouched. She still didn't say anything, nor moved toward the food.

"Wiggly." Wigglytuff cried sadly, gaining his attention. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"I understand, she's probably thinking about her old trainer...Eevee evolve into Sylveon because of the love they have for their trainer...so she must feel horrible for upsetting him. It will take her a awhile before she starts acting normal." he said.

He looked at the food, lost in thought for a second. He snapped his fingers, shrugging off his backpack. He unzipped it, rummaging through it. He pulled out a small brown basket, which he flicked open. Inside were a few PokePuffs, which he had been left over from the night he had met Valerie.

Since Spirit was with her, she hadn't gotten a chance to eat them, and Kira didn't really like the chocolate ones. He pulled one out, which had been decorated with a few coconut flakes and a small piece of chocolate at the top. He set it down on the bed in front of Sylveon, causing her to look at it.

"Whenever I was upset, chocolate always cheered me up. My mother would always get me a big chocolate bar, or some ice cream. This is the best I can do for now...please Sylveon, you have to eat. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." he said.

She lowered her head, taking a tentative sniff of the small treat. She gave it a lick, tasting the frosting on it, before taking a dainty bite from it. She didn't respond, instead she just kept eating the PokePuff, making him smile.

"There you go. You'll be better in no time." he said happily.

"Syl." she said quietly, looking at the food bowl.

Using her ribbons, she lifted the food bowl from the tray and set it down before herself, and started to eat it. He gave her a light pat on the head, a smile on his face.

"I'm here for you if you need me, I'll be back in a few minutes alright?" he asked, earning a small nod from her.

He gave Wigglytuff a thumbs up and headed out of the room, moving toward the lobby. He made it back, seeing his friends all lost in thought. Musashi saw him, and walked over to him, hands balled together.

"How is she?"

"She's eating..I was able to convince her to eat...I am worried though. She didn't respond to me at all, just looked at the wall. I suppose she still remembers her old trainer. I'm going back to Route 10 to see if I can find a trace of them, maybe they left something behind I can use to my advantage." he said.

"That would be impossible. It's been a day and a half Alex, whoever it is is long gone by now, most likely in Geosenge by now." Yvonne said.

"Well I'll search there too, I won't stop until I find the bastard and rip him a new one. If there's something that pisses me off in this world is when fuck ups like that abuse their Pokemon." he said firmly, anger flowing through him. He noticed the look Ash and Serena were giving him, and quickly calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"My apologies, I got worked up and let my anger get the best of me." he said.

"It's alright...if I were in the same spot, I would tear the ground apart looking for them." Ash replied. He shook his head, smiling brightly.

"Now, back to my main reason to talk to you. Professor Sycamore told you of the GS ball correct?" he asked.

"Yes he did, he said Professor Oak wanted me to take it to Lavarre city so the President of the Pokeball factory can take a look at it. But if I must ask, why didn't he just have you deliver it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I have delivered it before. However there are some bad people who always steal stuff that belongs to us, Professor Oak figured it would be safer to hand it over to someone else. Professor Sycamore said he had an assistant that could help with that and referred me to you." Ash said.

"Professor Sycamore considers me an Assistant?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, you are researching Mega Evolution on his and Fennel's request, and you are gathering data with his Pokedex. I'm technically an assistant too." Yvonne said.

"I suppose that's true." Alex replied.

"It's the same for me, I'm gathering data on Kalos Pokemon and their breeding patterns for Professor Sumac of the La Guardia region. So far I've discovered a lot, especially with that Vulpix you own." Zera said.

"Back to the topic at hand, Professor Oak had heard of your merits earning the Bug Badge and your rescue of that Tyranitar and figured you would be the best choice for this. It helps that your older sister is a Pokemon Ranger too, she put in a good word." Ash replied, a grin on his face.

"I guess...whatever the case, it will be an honor to help the famous Professor Oak with this errand. Besides I'm sort of intrigued with this GS ball too." he said.

Ash opened his backpack, pulling out the black case, getting ready for another long explanation. From the nearby window, three figures watched attentively, wide grins on their faces.

"So, it seems the twerp is once again in possession of that rare Pokeball." the female said.

She had long magenta hair, which defied logic as it fell straight back in a curve, before curving upward barely touching the round. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, with a big red R on it, along with a matching skirt and long leather boots.

"Yes, but they are talking to another set of twerps, and I think they were talking about that black haired Professor." the second, a male said.

He had short blue hair, which reached down to the nape of his neck. He wore a similar shirt to the woman, though his was slightly longer and more suited to his figure. He wore long white pants and black leather boots, along with a matching pair of gloves.

"Dat GS ball would be worth a fortune. We would be swimming in gold." the final voice added.

This belonged to a bipedal pokemon, with white fur, and brown paws. He had black rimmed ears, and long whiskers on his cheek. He also had a golden charm attached to his forehead.

"Wobbuffet!" the final member of their group cried loudly. It was a short blue Pokemon, with squinty eyes and a dopey grin on his face. It had long thin black arms, and a flat tail, with eyes on it.

"Not only that, we can secure Pikachu as well...and there are a treasure trove of Pokemon inside, including that Sylveon the boy was talking about." the woman said. The man squinted a bit, cupping his hands over his eyes, trying to remain hidden in the bush he was in.

"You know, I feel like I've seen that kid before. Something seems familiar." he said.

"Are ya sure about that Jimmy boy? We've seen tonsa people recently." Meowth said.

"Hmm...I feel like it was recently...maybe in Unova?" the young man questioned.

"Whatever, we're wasting daylight here. Let's go steal those Pokemon, and when they come outside, we'll get Pikachu and the GS ball too." the woman said.

"Right, we'll be swimming in so much money and Pokeballs that we'll have to open up our own swimming pool." the man said.

"And da boss will be thrilled when we hand deliver dat pokeball. He might give us a raise." Meowth added, a grin on his face.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Stealing Pokemon and duping the twerps is the best thing we do."

With that, the small group of four headed toward the back of the Pokemon center, their plan to steal the Pokeballs already underway.

"Wow, so that's the history of the GS ball?" Zera asked, looking at the Pokeball carefully.

"Yup, Kurt spent a long time trying to open it, but he was never able too." Ash replied, giving a small shrug. Alex leaned back in his seat, lost in thought.

"Hell, if Kurt wasn't able to open it, then it must be made out of some really durable materials. I've personally met Kurt before, and he showed me the process of making Pokeballs. To this day, there are people in the Johto Region who prefer having Apricorn Pokeballs instead of the newer more industrialized models." Alex said.

"Do you have any of those Pokeballs, Alex? I want to see what they look like." Zera asked, getting a head shake from the young man.

"Sorry, I haven't been to Johto in years, so getting a Pokeball like that would be hard for me. And you know how my father hates Pokemon." he said sadly.

"I actually own one of Kurt's Pokeballs, a Lure ball which I used to catch my Totodile. It's supposed to raise the capture rate of Pokemon caught by fishing. I also used a Speed Ball at one point, and my friend Brock used a Heavy Ball to catch a Pineco, which later evolved into Foretress." Ash said.

"So, these Pokeballs have different effects when used on Pokemon?" Serena asked.

"Yes, some pokeballs are used to raise the capture rates of certain Pokemon, Pokeballs like the Love Ball, are used on Pokemon that are of the opposite gender to your Pokemon. The Level ball helps with leveling up Pokemon, the Friend Ball helps with friendship, and the Moon Ball helps with Pokemon who evolve with a Moon Stone." Alex said, counting off the different effects each Apricorn ball did.

"Wow, I kind of want some of those Pokeballs now, they would be a great help, especially with raising Pokemon." Zera said.

"I am more curious about this ball though...thinking back on Johto history, there was never any reports of a special Pokeball made. No records show that either, and I'm sure the Mahogany Town Museum would have records of this...if it was found in the Orange Islands, then it must have belonged to someone who traveled there." Alex said, looking closely at the ball. He didn't notice any special markings or numbers on it. He looked up briefly, seeing the looks on his friends faces.

"What? I'm a history buff...when I was on t...I mean locked in my room, I would always read articles on Pokemon mythology and archaeological sites. Before my mom passed away, she took me to the Ruins of Alph and I was able to read the Unown Runes etched on the walls, however there were to many of them and none of it made sense to me." He said.

"That's so cool. Do you know anything else about history?" Zera asked curiously. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember some of the things that he had read before.

"Well, I know a lot of stuff really, though I can't pinpoint anything down exactly since I was little when I read it. The things I remember more fondly are things revolving around Legendary Pokemon, and a few other things that piqued my interest. Johto and Kanto history happen to be my strongest suits, I also know quite a lot about the Unovan legends, since I spent most of my life there after my mother passed away, and I at least know part of the Hoenn Mythos." he said.

"Could you please tell me one? It sounds so cool." Serena said, giving him a puppy look.

Zera was much in the same state, while Musashi and Yvonne showed interest, but weren't stooping to the two girl's level. Alex rolled his eyes, setting the GS Ball back into the case.

"Hmm well...I've already spoken about the Legend of Ho-oh, and I doubt you two want to hear it again, plus I'm sure Ash knows it, considering he partook in the Silver Conference." he said.

"Oh, so you watched that event huh?" the trainer asked, earning a nod from Alex.

"Of course I did. Whenever the Silver Conference was on, I would make sure to watch it. Besides, I'm sure I saw you in Ecruteak city a couple of times, but I may be blanking on it a bit. We never spoke though, but a friend of mine, Sakura did talk to you." he said.

"I remember her, she was a Kimono Girl in training, and had an Espeon last time I saw her." Ash said, remembering the young girl from Ecruteak.

"She has a Beautifly, Milotic, Ninetails, and a Cherrim now. She was able to gather all of the Johto Gym badges as well as a few from Kanto, but I don't know if she entered the Silver Conference or not...it's been years since I spoke to her as well. Anyway...there is a legend that I know quite well, and it also happens to involve Lugia. It's more of a Prophecy really." he said absentmindedly. Ash sat up a bit, leaning against the table.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about the Prophecy of Shamouti Island would you?" he asked. Alex looked at him, giving him a nod.

"You've heard of it?" he asked.

"I lived it. While traveling through the Orange Islands, this evil man tried capturing Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, it threw the whole world out of whack." Ash said. Alex smirked shaking his head. He took a sip from his water, looking out the window.

"So it's true...when I was eleven years old, there was a news report that was talking about crazy weather patterns, originating from the Orange Islands. It was snowing in Ecruteak, for the first time in 300 years, and everyone in Olivine city had been evacuated to Ecruteak and the National Park for safety reasons. No one talked about it in detail though." Alex said.

"It was...something." Ash said.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu cried in agreement. Alex cleared his throat, looking back to his friends.

"Well, the prophecy goes like this...Disturb not the Harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning, lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the great Guardian of the Sea shall arise to quell the fighting, alone it's song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to Ash. Oh Chosen one, into thine hands, bring together all three, their treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."

"Oh Chosen one! You must climb to the shrine to right what is wrong, and the world shall be healed with the guardian's song." Ash said, finishing the prophecy.

"Is that it? Who's the chosen one? What are the treasures?" Zera asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious? The chosen one is right there." Alex said, pointing to Ash, who was blushing a bit.

"Guilty as charged. My name was apparently written in the stone, but I didn't take it as a literal meaning, I just did what I had to do. As for the treasures, they are three glass Spheres, filled with the power of Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, when taken to the shrine on Shamouti Island, and the Guardian's song is played, they will calm down the three Legendary birds. The song also heals Lugia if it's hurt." Ash said.

Alex was about to say something when a loud explosion rung through the lobby. Alarm bells started ringing through the entire building, and Nurse Joy ran in, coughing loudly, as smoke started filling the lobby.

"Help, some bad guys are stealing all the Pokeballs." she said. Alex rapidly stood up, shoving the case with the GS Ball into his pack before slinging it over his shoulder. He made way toward the nurse, who was leaning against the counter.

"Nurse Joy, what's going on? Who's stealing the Pokeballs?" he asked, worried about his Pokemon.

"Two random people and a talking Meowth...they broke into the back and stole the Pokeballs, they also took a few of the Pokemon from the ICU, including Sylveon." She exclaimed, coughing a bit more.

"Sounds to me like it's Team Rocket." Ash said, anger flowing through him. Alex turned to him, eyes widened.

"Their in the Kalos Region? I thought they only operated in Kanto and Johto." he said.

"It's not the whole team, just three bozos who have been following me for years, always saying they are going to steal my Pikachu." he said.

Alex nodded and walked through the back door, seeing the gaping hole in the wall. His friends followed shortly after looking around, seeing all of the Pokeballs were gone. He ran deeper into the room, moving through it until he saw the huge hole in the wall, running through it, he was brought to the back of the Pokemon center, where two people and a Meowth were loading large sacks of Pokeballs into a Meowth themed hot air balloon.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he exclaimed, gaining their attention. The three figures froze, chuckles escaping from their lips.

"Listen, is that the voice of a twerp I hear?" the woman said.

"It speaks to me loud and clear." the man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of Light."

"So surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Alex honestly didn't know what the hell to think of what he had just seen. It was like something straight out of a movie...like he had been in a movie. He had been in his fair share of movies, something that was buried in the deep recesses of PokeStar Studios of course. That was something he didn't want to even think about. He shook his head, getting back to reality.

He noticed three glass cases, containing a few baby Pokemon that had recently hatched, along with a glass case holding Sylveon. The Pokemon was struggling to get out of it, fear etched across her face.

"Let those Pokemon go! Can't you see they're all injured? And give me back those Pokeballs." Alex exclaimed, earning a laugh from Jessie.

"Get a load of that, this kid thinks we'll hand over all these Pokeballs, what a laugh."

"You know, I am one hundred percent sure I've seen this kid before." James said, looking directly at Alex, eyes narrowed. Alex swallowed hard, trying not to act nervous.

"Have you met them before?" Ash asked, earning a head shake from Alex.

"Never met them in my life." he said.

"Whatever, hand over Pikachu or else." Meowth cried.

"No, I'm not handing Pikachu over."

"Pika!" the yellow electric type said, jumping down onto the ground. Alex reached into his pockets, withdrawing Vulpix's ball.

"I won't say this again, hand over those Pokeballs and those Pokemon, or else." Alex said angrily.

"This kid is serious...should we worry?" Jessie muttered.

"Not really, we got this Jessie. We'll get Pikachu another time, for now we have to get that kid away from the twerps, so we can get the GS ball, this Sylveon will be the bait." James said, holding the glass case with Sylveon in his arms.

"Damn it, Vulpix the field is yours." Alex cried out, throwing up his Pokeball. It snapped open, releasing the white fox from within. She cried loudly, unleashing a cold steam from her body.

"Vuuulpix." the Pokemon cried.

"Whoa...that's a weird Vulpix." Ash muttered, glancing at the white fox.

"Inkay, it's time to battle." James cried, throwing out his Pokeball.

"Pumpkaboo, help us out." Jessie said, throwing out her Pokeball.

Both Pokemon appeared before the thieves, ready to battle. The first was a jellyfish like pokemon, with small tentacles. It had bright eyes, and several dots were glowing on its head.

The second Pokemon was an orange pumpkin shaped Pokemon, with tiny arms and legs. It had black leaves, its eyes glowed bright gold. Both Pokemon floated above the ground. Not wanting to waste time with his Pokedex, Alex took the initiative, calling out the first attack.

"Vulpix, use Ice Shard." he cried.

"Pix!" the small fox cried, racing forward.

She jumped into the air, front flipping and launching several thick ice shards from her tail. The stunned Rocket grunts shook themselves back to the real world, preparing for a counter attack.

"Inkay, Psybeam."

"Pumpkaboo use Shadow Ball." Jessie called out.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu charged the attack in it's glowing cheek sacs, before unleashing the thick bolt of lightning. The shadow ball and Psybeam collided with the Thunderbolt, causing an explosion which sent smoke everywhere. Alex shielded his eyes, groaning a bit from the smoke. When it cleared, the balloon and Team Rocket were gone.

"They got away." Ash said.

"Damn it...they took Sylveon with them, along with the Pokeballs." he said. Vulpix cooed softly, brushing her cheek on his leg. He smiled softly and gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. They usually don't get that far." Ash said, fishing out a Pokeball, he threw it in the air, letting out his Fletchling. He held his hand out, allowing it to land on his palm.

"Fletchling, we need you to go out and look for Team Rocket's balloon, they stole a bunch of Pokeballs and some injured Pokemon. Do your best."

"Fletchling." the small avian cried, giving him a salute with a wing before taking off.

"I'll help too, come out Luxio." Musashi cried, releasing her starter Pokemon. The electric lion looked at it's trainer, waiting for her orders.

"Luxio, try and find Team Rocket's smell alright? If you can lead us to them."

"Xio." he cried, taking a whiff of the air around them.

It took him a few seconds, but he was able to find an odd smell, aside from the one belonging to the trainers. With a bark, he started leading them toward the nearby forest, that would lead toward Route 10.

In a clearing, Team Rocket was taking a break in a nearby clearing, celebrating their success. They looked through all the Pokeballs, inspecting them all for damage.

"Get a load of these Pokeballs, I bet they have ultra rare Pokemon." Jessie said excitedly.

"The boss is definitely going to like getting all of these." James added.

"Veon, Syl Sylveon Syl."

All three of them looked toward the glass case, where Sylveon sat, still trying to get out. Meowth smirked, tapping the glass with his paw.

"Dat silver haired twerp ain't gonna find us. He ain't gonna save ya neither, so pipe down would ya?" he asked.

Sylveon puffed her cheeks, turning her head away in annoyance. Her fear was soon replaced with anger at being trapped in a glass case. She had a rough week already, and she wasn't going to have any of it.

"I can't help but wonder about that kid...where have I seen him before?" James said, leaning against the balloon basket.

"Maybe he's a trainer in the league...we've seen tons of them in the conferences we've been too." Jessie said.

"No that's not it. He didn't look like a seasoned trainer...although that white Vulpix begs to differ..perhaps he's a foreigner." James said.

"We're da foreigners here dis time James. That twerp is just another face in the crowd." Meowth replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Crowd...hmm...that's it...I know where I've seen him." James said, pulling out a Holo Caster from his pocket. After flicking through it, he pulled up a video on it. It showed a familiar rock star, playing a guitar rift on stage.

"Are you serious James? That's a bit of a stretch even for you." Jessie said.

"No, he's definitely that Livewire kid, the one that's gone missing for the last two months. If he's here in Kalos, then that means no one has pinpointed his whereabouts...imagine all of the money we could get if we turn him in." James said.

"Ya know, dat ain't dat bad of an idea. Da kid must be loaded with cash...if we turn him in, dat cash can be ours." Meowth said, a greedy looking grin appearing on his face.

"I can finally buy myself a large dream house." Jessie said.

"I can finally build a room for my bottle cap collection." James added.

"We'd be striking it big with all of that money." the three cried in unison, rubbing their hands together.

"Wobbu!" Wobbuffet cried, joining it's friends.

Sylveon looked at the four, eyes widened with shock and awe. They were by far the weirdest humans she had ever met. More importantly, Alex was in danger, and if she didn't get out of this case soon, she would be as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her new powers.

She had only recently evolved, but she had access to new moves, new moves that her trainer hadn't bothered to perfect. She opened her eyes again, almost wanting to cry. Her old trainer had been so nice to her, but as soon as her love had caused her to evolve into a Sylveon, he had cast her aside, calling her weak and worthless.

" _No! I wanted an Umbreon! Not some girly pink thing! I didn't RAISE you to be like that!"_

In that moment, her loving smile had turned into a look of confusion. When he had started yelling, and then he kicked her...she knew something was wrong. She tried to comfort him, but he didn't want her to be near him. She didn't know what was wrong, after that...It just got worse.

She shook those feelings off, right now she had to focus on getting free. She closed her eyes again, and focused on her power. She felt a small sphere start to form in front of her mouth, one of her signature moves, Moon Blast. She launched it at the glass, and due to the enclosed space, it made it shatter, setting her free.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"That Sylveon is getting away." James said.

"Hurry, we can't let it escape." Meowth cried.

Sylveon broke into a sprint, running away from the clearing. Her body ached and her legs hurt, but she wouldn't let herself be caught by those criminals, she had to get back to Alex, the only person who had shown her compassion in the last week.

"Hey Alex, I've been meaning to ask...where did you get that Vulpix? It looks really weird." Ash said, looking down at the small fox, who had teamed up with Luxio to find Team Rocket's whereabouts.

Fletchling was also high in the sky, trying to search for it. They were at least a mile away from Cyllage, looking around the forest for any signs of the three criminals of their balloon.

"Oh, that Vulpix was traded to me from a friend. I traded my Azurill for her. She comes from a region called Alola, where the Vulpix and Ninetails there adapted into Ice types." He said.

"Wow really?" Ash asked.

"Yup, she told me a lot of other Pokemon adapted to the region as well." He said, he went over a few other details, explaining Vulpix's weird typing as well as her coloring.

Ash was more and more amazed as the conversation went on. The trainers stopped when Luxio looked up, a firm expression on his face. He looked to a nearby bush and started growling a bit, almost wanting to dive into it.

"What's wrong Luxio?" Musashi asked, approaching her pokemon. It looked back, barking at her to stay back.

Vulpix took a fighting stance too, getting ready to fight whatever was there. Suddenly from the bushes burst a familiar Pokemon, who looked at her two would be attackers and yelped in fear.

"Sylveon...I'm so glad you're alright." Alex said, quickly scooping up the Pokemon from the ground. Sylveon struggled a bit, but when she recognized the trainer, she calmed down, wrapping her ribbons around his arms. She rose a single one up, pointing it the way she had come.

"Sylveon Syl." _(There over there...they got the Pokeballs too)_

Alex looked at her oddly for a few seconds, shaking his head before looking at the others.

"Sylveon said their this way. Come on." He said, changing his course toward the forest clearing. He narrowed his eyes in thought, looking at the sky.

" _What is going on with me? First Kira and now Sylveon? Am I somehow able to understand them? If so why don't I understand Pikachu?"_

They arrived at the clearing a second later, only to find it empty, though the impression of the balloon's basket was in the grass, along with a few shards of glass. He looked up but didn't see anything.

"They were just here...I can tell." Ash muttered, looking around.

"Fletchling ling."

The trainers looked up, spotting Ash's Fletchling. It hovered in mid air, pointing west of their location.

"You found them? Great lead us to them." Ash said.

Fletchling nodded and sped off, directing them toward the balloon the three thieves were in. Alex noticed the grassy field and forest were turning into a dusty rocky path. Seconds later, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff, with one long rocky outcrop reaching over the cliff and out over the ocean below.

The angry waves slammed into the rocky bluff below, the foam from their rage clearly visible from where they stood. Alex looked around for a second, not seeing anything. He was about to say something when he felt something wrap around his waist. He felt himself being pulled off the ground, crying in shock he looked around, only to see the bottom of the balloon.

"Got ya now kiddo. Now, release the Sylveon and give us that GS Ball, unless you want us to call your daddy." Jessie said. His eyes widened a bit, somehow the thieves had figured out who he was.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried.

"Let Alex go you fiends, he could get hurt." Musashi cried.

Alex was glad that Zera and Yvonne had stayed back with Serena to help Nurse Joy in the Pokemon center. The less people with him the better, at least for his secret.

"Hahahaha! Do you think we are going to let him go? This boy is easily worth millions...why I bet you don't even know who he is." Jessie shouted.

"Stop! I don't want my secret to get out to anyone!" Alex said.

"Hand over the GS Ball and Sylveon like we said and we won't say a word." James said.

"Kiss my ass!" he shouted.

"Well...what a rude potty mouthed brat. We'll take Sylveon by force then." Meowth said, controlling another arm that latched onto Sylveon the Pokemon crying in pain as she was ripped from Alex's arms.

"Stop it, she's injured...she can't be treated like this." Alex howled, angry with the evil team.

He only had one Pokemon on him, and he knew Vixen wouldn't be able to do much in this situation, which only left Vulpix. He struggled a bit, looking at the white fox.

"Vulpix, use Ice Beam to freeze the arm." he cried.

"Not so fast foxy...if you freeze the arm, that will add weight to our balloon, thus throwing all of us over the edge, is that what you want?" Jessie added.

"Besides, we can't have the famous Charlie Livewire get injured before we collect our reward." James added. Alex visibly stiffened, not wanting to hear that name again. His friends looked at him in confusion.

"What do they mean by that?" Musashi asked curiously.

"Didn't he tell you? This kid is the most famous rock star of this generation, he's been missing in action for two months and his daddy put out a reward for those with information on his whereabouts. Imagine all the money he'll give us when we give him the real deal." the red haired woman said, breaking into a laugh. Alex looked down, his hair shielding his eyes. Musashi looked at him, jaw agape.

"Is that true Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah...it's true." he replied, just loud enough for them to hear. She took a step back, not believing what she was hearing. Ash however didn't falter, and took a step forward.

"I don't care if he's famous or not, he's my friend so let him go. Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the arms." Ash cried.

"Pika." the electric mouse cried in agreement, racing forward with it's tail aglow.

It jumped into the air, slicing through the arm holding Alex. The teen was able to land safely on the ground, but when Pikachu turned to cut the arm holding Sylveon, the balloon jerked, taking him off target.

"Haha, you missed." Meowth cried.

Alex stood up, an angry look on his face. He looked up at the thieves, a glare on his face. The wind blew his hair out of his eyes, allowing to see them clearly his red eyes burning with anger.

"If there is anything I hate in this world, it's seeing Pokemon get hurt. You guys have royally pissed me off, and if you say anything to anyone about who I am, I am personally going to hunt you down and tear you a new one." he said.

"Eeep...he looks scary." James said.

"Punch it Meowth, we got the Pokeballs and the Sylveon, we'll be fine." Jessie said. Meowth nodded, working the controls of the balloon.

"Setting coordinates, we'll be outta here in no time."

"No you don't. Vulpix, use Ice Shard, cut Sylveon free." He cried. Vulpix nodded, spinning on her heel and launching the large shards of ice at the mechanical arm. None of them realized that the balloon was already far over the edge of the cliff, so Sylveon wouldn't be landing on solid ground.

Alex's eyes widened in fear and shock at his mistake, he saw the metallic arm shatter, allowing Sylveon to fall freely. Sprung into action, breaking into a sprint, hoping to make it in time.

"Sylveon!" he cried, launching himself off the cliff, in time to securely catch the Pokemon in his arms. He hugged her tightly against his chest, just as gravity started pulling him down.

He didn't know why he did it, there must have been another way to save Sylveon, but his mind just told him to catch her. All he could hope was that he had jumped far enough to land safely in the water. A single thought slipped through his mind, and he quickly fished the Luxury ball from his pocket, tapping Sylveon with it.

She looked at him in confusion for a split second before being pulled into the sphere, just as he hit the water. The air rushed out of his lungs from the impact, and all he saw was bubbles from the churning waves. He held onto the ball tightly, focusing on the red flashing, until it finally stopped. He tried to move, but was unable to fight the rage of the water.

" _Sylveon, I hope this was enough...someone will find your Pokeball, and I hope that you will come out of it safely. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you...I'm sorry to my other Pokemon for failing them, and I'm sorry to my friends, for leaving you all so soon."_

Those were his final thoughts before loosing consciousness.

Musashi still couldn't believe it, Alex had jumped off a cliff, to save a Pokemon. She had heard the loud impact of his body hit the water, and had been to scared to even react. In that moment, Ash had acted, taking care of Team Rocket and securing the Pokeballs. He was now looking over the edge of the cliff but couldn't see anything at all.

"We have to go down to the water...we won't be able to see anything from here. Come on." Ash cried, picking up the two sacks filled with Pokeballs and slinging them over his shoulder as if they weighed nothing. She nodded and followed dumbly behind the trainer, tears running down her cheeks. Alex's Vulpix howled loudly, hoping her trainer was alright.

He didn't know how long it had been, but all he saw was darkness. A darkness he wouldn't describe. It was relentless, but he did see a bright light, something that was leading him. He walked over to it, seeing what looked to be a Pokemon. He couldn't tell what one it was...all he saw we're large antlers and a bright rainbow light, which purged the darkness from his mind.

Alex suddenly sat up, coughing loudly. He looked around, seeing that he was floating in the ocean.

However, he realized that he wasn't floating in the water and instead he was on something. When he looked down, he noticed a hard black shell, with small spikes sticking out from it, and when he looked to his right, he was greeted with a light blue face and big round eyes looking at him.

"Laaaa!"

"Gah." he cried, backing away from the curious Pokemon's face.

He ended up falling back into the water. Quickly surfacing, he coughed, expelling some water from his lungs. His eyes cleared up a bit, and he saw that the pokemon he had been on was a Lapras. It circled around him for a few seconds before stopping, gesturing with its head for him to climb back on.

"We're you the one who saved me?" he asked.

"Laaa." it cried, giving him a nod.

He knew Lapras were gentle Pokemon, who often times helped people who had gotten hurt at sea. He swam over to it and climbed back onto it's back. His stiffened a bit, and looked in his pocket, finding Vixen's Pokeball, along with Vulpix's empty Pokeball. He sighed with relief, only to realize his Luxury Ball was gone. He remembered he had caught Sylveon with it.

"Lapras, when you pulled me from the water, did you see a Pokeball in my hand?" he asked.

"Laaaa." it cried, she rose a single fin up, and he saw that his backpack was attached to it, perfectly dry.

He took it from the Pokemon, and opened it, finding the Luxury ball and all of his other things safely inside. He sighed with relief, pulling the ball from inside. He looked around, but realized he didn't know where he was, and he didn't see any land.

"Great, I was washed into the ocean right?" he asked, earning a nod from the transport Pokemon.

He sighed, brushing his wet bangs from his eyes. He grabbed his Banette hat and put it back on, his glasses were gone, most likely from the impact of when he hit the water, and he was at least glad he wasn't wearing any contracts.

"Do you know where the beach is at least? Or Cyllage city for that matter?" he asked.

"Laaa." it cried sadly, shaking her head.

He sighed, leaning back against her long neck, looking out into the ocean. He pulled his Pokedex from his pack, surprised the Pokemon had actually got it safely with in it. He turned it on, and scanned Lapras for information.

" _Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. These Pokemon are known to Ferry people across vast expanses of ocean. They usually travel in large packs, with the oldest in their group leading them. It has been shown that Lapras are capable of understanding human speech."_

"Interesting, so you're a girl?" he asked.

"Laaa." she cried, giving him nod. He smiled, chuckling a bit.

"You know, I've recently been catching a lot of female Pokemon, with my Tyranitar and Swellow being the only males. Even my traveling buddies are girls...that must mean something right?" he asked, she gave him a high pitched cry, which he took as a yes.

Closing his Pokedex, he looked for his Holo Caster. It was half charged and he was able to get a signal, so at least he could call for help. Sifting through the menu, he quickly found the PSS or Pokemon Trainer Search System. He still didn't know why they had dropped the T when they had abbreviated it, but he didn't really care at the moment.

He searched up Musashi's name, sifting through the many profiles with the same name until he was able to find the one he was looking for. Pressing the call button, he held the device outward, making sure the lens was facing him. About seven seconds passed before the girl picked up a worried look on her face.

"Alex? Arceus you had me scared." she cried. He frowned looking away from the camera for a second.

"Sorry, I realized a little too late that Sylveon was over the edge. However, I'm fine...and so is Sylveon." he said, showing her the Luxury Ball the contained the Fairy Pokemon. She sighed with relief.

"So where are you? We'll come get you." she said.

"I don't know where I am...I'm currently on a Lapras...where exactly? Your guess is as good as ours." he said.

"What?" she asked.

He rose the Holo Caster up a bit, and Lapras cooed loudly, giving her the biggest cutest smile it could muster. She awed, almost on instinct before returning to the matter at hand.

"Alex, the Holo Caster has a built in GPS tracker, just press the button on the back and it should show you a map as well as where I'm currently at." she said.

He nodded, and pressed the black button on the back of the device, turning off the face cam and enabling the GPS map. It showed a red line, pointing back to Cyllage city, as well as a green dot which was his current location, it looked like he was heading in the opposite direction.

"Lapras, we're heading the wrong way. Turn around and head straight, I'll let you know if you're off course." he said.

"Laaa." she cried loudly, swiftly turning around.

"Honestly Alex, you are the luckiest bastard in the world...um...is it okay if I keep calling you that or..."

"Musashi...listen...I'll be frank with you, I don't want you calling me by that stage name..that is the name of someone I want to forget. He doesn't exist anymore, I am Alexander Winters, not Charlie Livewire...so please just refer to me as such, and don't tell anyone else." he said sternly.

"A-Alright...I won't tell a soul...Ash promised not to tell anyone either..we got all the Pokeballs back, and everyone is out near the bluffs looking for you, I'll just tell them you are alright. See you soon." she said, ending the call. Luckily the map still remained, allowing him and Lapras to use it to their advantage.

"Hey Lapras...I wanted to thank you for saving me..if you hadn't found me...well I wouldn't be here right now. So thank you, for saving my life." he said, patting the Pokemon's head.

She cried cheerfully, splashing some water over herself in glee. Alex laughed, ignoring the salty spray he had just gotten. He hugged her neck tightly, standing as tall as he could acting like a second pair of eyes.

Around a half our later, they finally made it to the coast line. Making it to the shore, Alex jumped off Lapras's back, finally on solid ground. He sighed with relief, looking back at the ocean.

"Man, I have to be careful of where I'm jumping next time." he said.

"Alex!" he heard in the distance.

The turned around, spotting Musashi, Yvonne and Zera, way in the distance. He waved his arms frantically, getting their attention.

"Hey, over here." he cried.

They raced toward him, obviously worried sick. Musashi pulled him into a tight hug, almost crying. Yvonne just gave him a pat on the shoulder, a grin on her face.

"You know, next time you want to dive off a cliff, at least invite me." she said.

"Sure, although it wasn't intentional." he said.

When Musashi let him go, Zera stepped up in front of him and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek, rubbing the new sore spot. She looked down at the sand, hot tears running down her face.

"You asshole! I was so worried about you...when Musashi and Ash told us you jumped off that cliff to save Sylveon, and that they didn't find you, I thought you were dead. I thought I wouldn't see my friend again, how would I tell his friends, his Pokemon that he wasn't coming back?" she snapped loudly.

A warm smile worked its way onto his face, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I really wasn't thinking, it was just on impulse really...but the one who I owe my life too is Lapras here. She saved me from the water." he said.

"Laaa!" she cooed softly. Zera smiled, wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Lapras." she said, hugging the small creature.

"You know, this Lapras is really young. Adult Lapras are bigger than this, I didn't know they traveled alone." Musashi said, looking over the transport Pokemon.

"They normally don't...this must be a solo traveler...I'd better write this down in my journal..I'm sure my Uncle would want to hear about this." Yvonne said, pulling out the little notebook she'd been carrying around. Alex opened his backpack and pulled out his PokePuff case, pulling out the last one. He held it out to Lapras, a smile on his face.

"Here you go Lapras, it's a small thank you from me. I hope you like it." he said.

The small Pokemon licked the treat off his hand, cooing loudly at the taste. It was safe to say she had really liked it. After a few minutes, they all bid goodbye to Lapras, thanking it once again for saving Alex before heading back to the Pokemon center. He was berated heavily by both Nurse Joy and Serena for scaring them half to death, but were both happy that he had come back safe and sound. The nurse had also handed him back his Pokeballs, which he had placed back in his pocket, after returning his ever affectionate Vulpix to her own.

"A baby Lapras huh? I wasn't expecting that." Ash said, after Alex had recounted the story of how he was saved. It had been an hour now, and the trainer had showered and changed clothes, since he had decided it was time to head to the next city.

"Yeah, I got lucky." he said with a shrug.

"So, where will you be heading now?" Serena asked, mostly looking at her cousin.

"Well, we're headed toward Geosenge Town. I hear they have a lot of interesting stones for sale there, and I'm curious to see if they sell Mega Stones. After that we'll be headed to Orseille city for my Fourth badge." he said.

"There's a Gym there? I wasn't aware of this, maybe we can stop there." Ash said, looking at his friends. Serena was already looking it up on her Town Map, eyes sparkling a bit.

"It's in a water park, a famous one too. White Rapids Water Park, it's the biggest water park in all of Kalos, oh we are definitely going there." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll skip that gym, all of my Pokemon are weak to water types, and I barely got through Grant's defenses...I guess I'll have to wait until we get back to Lumiose city, since I already have the Plant Badge from Coumarine city." Zera said, a bit dejected that she would have to skip the next Gym.

"Heh, that's if the Gym leader is there and decides to actually battle people instead of leaving a robot behind. I can't believe I was booted from the Gym after such a humiliating loss...all I wanted to do was get my badge and talk about Electric Pokemon, not be flung out of a trap door." Musashi cried angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Clemont swallowed hard, backing away from the group a bit.

"Oh big brother Clemont, I think your future wife wants an apology from you~." Bonnie sang, looking at her big brother.

"Stop calling her my wife Bonnie, it's embarrassing." Clemont said firmly.

"Why would he have to apologize to me? He did nothing wrong." Musashi said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, that's because Clemont here is the Lumiose Gym leader, he's the one who built Clembot, though it was going haywire because of its programming, he did manage to fix him though." Ash said with a smile. The white haired girl looked at the nervous engineer, her blush of nervousness turning into a blush of anger.

"Oh...oh so it was you who created the robot, and you who created the trap door, and the slide...that dumps people a hundred feet from the ground!" she said, shouting the last part.

"I'm sorry, Clembot's programming got messed up due to a bump on his head and he wouldn't let me into the gym because he thought I was the gym leader and...I'm sorry...once I get back to Lumiose city, we can have an official battle." he said, trying not to anger the girl. She grabbed a handful of his jump suit, pulling his face closer to her own.

"You'd better...I want you to face me with all of your strength, and teach me everything you know about Electric Pokemon." she said, before letting him go. She recomposed herself, turning back to Alex and his friends.

"Well Alex, it's been fun, but I have to go. There are a few things in town I need to take care of, so I'll be heading off to Geosenge later this week. If you want we can meet up in Orseille city, since the next Pokemon Showcase is there, and I wouldn't mind seeing another Gym battle, besides I still need to collect my eight badges too. Take care, see ya later, bye girls." she said, swiftly turning around and leaving the Pokemon center. Alex watched her go, mixed emotions flowing through him.

"That girl is so hard to figure out." he said.

"I'll say." Yvonne said. Alex looked back to Clemont, who had taken his glasses off briefly to wipe them clean.

"If it isn't too much trouble, do you think I could challenge you to a battle too? I won't be back in Lumiose city for a while, and it would be awesome to battle the actual Gym leader...it's more memorable that way." he said.

"I accept your challenge, as a Gym Leader, it's my duty to accept any and all battles issued to me. Train hard, and when it's finally time, you and I will have a memorable battle, I promise." he said with a smile, putting his hand out. Alex accepted the gesture, shaking the Gym leader's hand.

"It'll be a great honor Clemont, for now we have to go. Let me know when you are back in Lumiose city, though I'll most likely wait there until you return."

"I'll give you a call through the Holo Caster. It'll take me a few days to get the gym ready, so it's easier on me to let you know when it will be ready." he said.

"Great...I can't wait...if we run into each other down the road, don't hesitate to talk. Maybe you and I can have a battle Ash." he said, looking at his fellow trainer with a smile.

"You bet...good luck and be safe, and make sure to take care of the GS ball." he said.

"Of course." Alex said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he takes care of it." Zera added.

Finally bidding their new friends farewell, the three trainers headed toward Route 10, finally leaving Cyllage city. It had been fun, but it was time to move on, and already Alex was forming up strategies for his next gym battle.

A few minutes after leaving Cyllage city, Alex pulled out his Luxury Ball, throwing it into the air. It snapped open, releasing Sylveon, who shook her head and looked up at the trainer. Nurse Joy had checked her thoroughly before they left the center, though she had told him not to have her battle anything for a few more days, just to be on the safe side. Zera and Yvonne stopped, looking at their friend curiously.

"What are you doing Alex?" Zera asked.

"I thought you left Sylveon back with Nurse Joy?" Yvonne said.

He only shook his head, kneeling before the pink and white pokemon.

"Sylveon, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me on my journey? I've thought about it a lot, especially that night I found you. You would be a great addition to my team, I will give you the love and care that other trainer never gave you. You deserve to be happy, to be loved, especially for being who you are, a Sylveon! Don't let people tell you that you are unimportant, that you are useless...because you aren't. Someone out there will always prove those people wrong, and I promise to be that person...so what do you say?" he asked.

Sylveon instead of giving him a response, just jumped into his arms, breaking into loud sobs. She wrapped her ribbons tightly around him, and just let herself cry. He sighed, petting her head softly.

"It's alright...you are my friend now, my Pokemon...my Sylvia." he said quietly, easing her sobs a bit.

Yvonne and Zera smiled warmly, seeing their friend expressing his love toward his new Pokemon. It was a sweet moment, and it showed the two girls a side of Alex they hadn't seen yet. And personally, they wouldn't mind seeing it more often.

 _Xxx_

The phone rang loudly through the otherwise darkened office. The man sitting at the desk spun around in his chair, glaring at the ringing device. After another ring, he picked it up, silently bringing it to his ear.

"Yes?"

" _Sir, you have a call on line 2. It's about your son."_

The man's eyes widened. He thanked his secretary and quickly hit the glowing red button. A second later, he spoke.

"Who do I have the pleasure of speaking too?" he asked sternly.

" _Ah yes, my name is James and I have information about your son's location."_

"Go on." the man continued. James cleared his throat, the sound coming loudly through the receiver.

" _He's currently in the Kalos Region, under a different name. His new name is Alex, however I do not know what his last name it. He is currently traveling through the Kalos Region, participating in the Kalos League. He has several Pokemon with him as well."_

The man remained silent, squeezing the phone as tightly as he could. He took a deep breath, continuing the call.

"You say he is currently partaking in the league, what was the last city he was in?"

" _He was last in Cyllage city, If you want to find him you'll have to start there...sorry I'm out of quarters, I hope this information helps!"_

With that the call ended. The man silently placed the phone back on the receiver. He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms. He looked to his side, glancing at the figure beside him.

"I want you to travel to the Kalos Region and search for him, and when you find him, make sure he learns his lesson."

"As you wish father." the man quietly replied. With that, the young man left the office, his trip to Kalos set. The man nodded silently, his plan already in motion. He would get his son back, even if he had to destroy his dream of being a Pokemon Trainer.


	19. Chapter 19: Kira's Mega Stone

**A/N: He guys, I'm going to be doing a double post for this story again...but it will be the last double post that I do. Chapter 20 will be the first original chapter I have posted in awhile. It's a continuation of the events at the end of Chapter 19. I have only written up to chapter 22, and even then It needs a little bit of work...I may write some new stuff for it once I figure out what direction I want to take the story. I might have to speedrun through Pokemon X again to get some inspiration. All of the filler chapters will be what makes up the meat of this story after all. I am planning on doing some Contest Chapters as well as some Pokemon Showcase chapters, to keep it diverse. So far I haven't come up with anything.**

 **So I hope you all like this new chapter, stay frosty!**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 19

Kira and the Journey to the Mawilite

It had been four days since leaving Cyllage city, and Alex and his friends had been having a blast, especially exploring the area. They had passed several places of interest, beautiful flower fields filled with tons of Pokemon, and a lot of dark forestry, that neither of the girls didn't want to explore. They had also been walking through a large field of stones, which stood tall and in a linear formation. The path had also been walled off, with large gray stones, forming a straight path toward Geosenge Town. It had been like this for the last three hours, and the three trainers had gotten interested in their history.

A passing tourist had told them all about the stones and their history. Apparently, they were the remains of the Great Pokemon War that had happened in Kalos 3,000 years in the past. The king had lost his precious Pokemon, and in his anger he had created an Ultimate Weapon that had destroyed the enemy forces as well as his own. She didn't know much, just the basic information given to her by the guides of Geosenge Town, but it was still an interesting story to hear.

They were now taking a break, sitting on the stone wall that lead toward Geosenge Town, it would take them another hour or so to reach the town, and it was almost noon. The breeze was relaxing, and felt nice on the trainer's skin. Of course, Alex had taken this chance to give his Pokemon some extra training. Sylvia stood by his side, while the other Pokemon practiced their moves against each other.

Vixen was getting faster, and her nervousness was all but gone, at least around their group. Fleur's precision with Solar beam had gotten sharper, and she had gotten close to hitting Vulpix, who had been working on her evasiveness, due to her speed and small stature. The only Pokemon that had been training on her own was Kira, due to her stubbornness and unwillingness to work with anyone else.

Lily had wanted to train with her as well, but the small Grass type had been turned down, leaving her to train by herself, working on her accuracy with Magical Leaf, since she had lost to a Pokemon that had a type disadvantage against her, she felt the need to strengthen herself.

"Alright, keep it up you guys. You are all doing beautifully, we'll be ready for that battle against Juvia in no time." he said.

"Sylveon!" Sylvia cried loudly, cheering her friends on.

In the four days that she had been with Alex, she had been shown nothing but love and compassion, by everyone of their Pokemon and his friends. He had even given her one of his special ribbons, which he tied onto her left ear, giving her a second bow of sorts. She felt loved, and even though it still hurt to think about her old trainer, she was being well cared for, and she couldn't really complain about that.

"You guys are really getting a work out...I can't fall behind, even if I'm not battling against Juvia, I need to get ready for my battle with Clemont." Zera said firmly.

"Same here, I got my routine down for the next Showcase, but that doesn't mean I won't lose...I hate thinking about losing, but it is a real thing. Sadly, it isn't like a Gym battle, so I have to work harder, and come up with better dresses." Yvonne said.

Due to the heat, the honey blonde had changed her entire outfit. She was wearing a cross laced blue halter top, with a white flower design, which left her midriff fully exposed. She wore a matching white satin skirt, along with a pair of long black leggings, and matching blue high top shoes. She had also traded her pink felt hat for a light red fedora, with a white Star pin attached to it, as opposed to her sunglasses. She had even changed her tote bag, going from a pale pink to an enamel blue, with white stripes. Her hair was also styled into twin tails, with long flowing strands framing her face. All in all, she looked completely different, more mature than she had looked before.

She had been a bit quiet, especially after the argument with her parents. She had received a call from Professor Sycamore, telling her that her mother had sent all her stuff there. She had been broken hearted, but Alex and Zera both agreed to be there for her. She had decided to cut ties with her parents entirely and follow her dream, it would hurt but she knew it would be worth it in the end. No matter how much it hurt her in the end.

"Seeing you dressed like that, I can't seem to imagine you in a frilly dress, even if I've seen it before." Zera said. Seeing her friend dressed in revealing clothes really made her feel weird. She just wasn't used to seeing Yvonne like that.

"You just can't handle being in a dress because you are a tomboy at heart." Yvonne said.

"Oh that's grade A bullshit, I'm wearing girl's clothing right now." she snapped, looking at her outfit.

"Yeah, a Halter top, a short skirt, some leggings and some boots. You need more pizzazz girl, something that will make the girls stand out a bit more, and will get you attention." She said. Zera huffed, looking away from her.

"I get enough attention, thank you very much." she said, crossing her arms.

Alex looked at the two girls, shaking his head...arguments like this were becoming commonplace for him, and so he just let it blow over. He turned back to his friends, whistling loudly to get their attention. They all stopped their training, and walked over to their trainer, standing in front of them, panting and feeling tired but otherwise fine.

"Nice job today guys...take a break for now." he said, returning them to their Pokeballs. Kira however dodged the beam of her ball, wanting to stay out longer. He looked at her and shrugged, kneeling down before her.

"Would you like to stay out a bit longer?" he asked.

"Mawile maw." _(I wouldn't have dodged the beam if I didn't)_ she said. Alex rolled his eyes and pocketed the Pokeball.

"You can walk with us to Geosenge Town then, you too Sylvia. I want the two of you to get along alright?" he asked, grabbing his backpack from the nearby rock he had set it on.

The girls jumped off the wall they had been sitting on, and followed him down the main path. Sylvia wrapped her ribbons around Alex's wrist, as she had been doing in the past. The trainer didn't seem to mind, especially since it made their bond stronger. Kira crossed her arms, ignoring the Fairy Eeveelution as she walked. She had her eyes narrowed as they walked, mostly in thought. Yvonne looked up from her Town Map, a curious expression on her face.

"Hmm, says here that after Geosenge Town, we'll have to cross the Kalos Canyon. It seems like a local tourist attraction, especially since a lot of trainers go there to have Sky Battles." Yvonne said.

"I've heard of those, trainers can only partake in them if they have flying type Pokemon...it's a shame for me, I don't have any Flying types." Zera said sadly.

"I could use Swellow, I heard from the Professor that all my Pokemon train with each other on a daily basis, with Tyranitar supervising them, I'd like to see how strong he's gotten." Alex replied.

"Well, it will take us around a day to make it to the Kalos Canyon, after that we'll be headed to the next town. Avignon Town, sight of the largest castle in the Kalos Region." Yvonne said, carefully reading the map.

"Wait, I thought the Parfum Palace was the only castle in the region? There are more?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well of course, in the past, lot's of nobles and royal families existed, so a lot of the castles still stand to this day. While most are tourist attractions, others act as museums or even battle spots." Yvonne said. Zera took the Town Map from her hand, looking at the map for herself. She scanned through all of the attractions, her smile widening a bit.

"Wow, Orseille is really close. We can take a bus over the Avignon Bridge and arrive in the port city. The Water Gym located in White Rapids Water Park, Jeez, this place is huge!" she cried, looking at all of the pictures of the water park.

"I bought bathing suits, so I am definitely sliding down the twister." Yvonne said.

"I hear some cruise ships dock in Orseille city too. Those will be nice to look at." Alex said. Zera glanced away from the device in her hands, a frown on her face.

"I've never been on a ship before, aw I wish I could take one." Zera said sadly.

"Char Char!" Carla cried, consoling her friend. The girl smiled, patting her partner's head.

"They're pretty fun, but I never got used to the bobbing of the waves, I always got a little sick." Alex admitted, a grin on his face.

"Well, at least we'll have tons to do there, and Musashi told me some high end Pop star is going to be performing in the Orseille Arena, so it might be worthwhile to check out."

"I suppose so, though I am curious to see who it is." Zera said, a curious tone in her voice.

Alex looked indifferent, not really caring about the concert in the slightest. The large stone markers started thinning out, as the roofs of buildings could be seen. After a minute or so of walking, the three trainers and their Pokemon had made it to Geosenge Town.

It was a small town, with grassy patches everywhere, and a single dirt road that seemed to split up into different directions. Most of the buildings were small and made of wood, the only modern looking building being the Pokemon center. It was surrounded a bit by the forest, high walls of stone separated the town from the forest, most likely to prevent curious people from wondering to far in.

Everywhere you looked, large and small stones could be seen, the most prominent ones being the three large ones in the very center of town. It seemed as if they were some sort of marker or something, and a lot of people stood around taking pictures of them, stands filled with various items, were being run by merchants and traders, wanting to take advantage of the tourism flowing through their town.

Large stores had many precious stones on display in their windows, several of them being evolution stones while others held precious crystals. Just beyond the small wooden buildings, the path lead toward Route 11, which would take them through the mountains and into the Kalos Canyon. In the very back of the city, there was a small pass that lead into a cavern system, and it seemed a few people were interested in it.

"Well...we're finally here. What do you guys want to do?" Yvonne asked, looking at her friends.

"I think I'll head to the Pokemon center real quick, and give my Pokemon a check up, after that I'm taking a look around. I want to be out of here by this afternoon, so we can at least make it through the canyon." Alex said, heading in the direction of the Pokemon center.

"That's a good idea as any I think...I guess I'll go too. What will you do Zera?" Yvonne asked, looking at the brunette. She hummed for a bit, before looking back at the older girl.

"Well, since this is the town of rare stones, I was thinking of tracking down a Keystone. I'm sure I can find one here, then I'll be able to wield the power of Mega Evolution." she said excitedly.

"Yeah, that would be cool and all but...what about the Mega Stone? What about finding a Pokemon that can Mega Evolve? Surely you thought of that right?" the older trainer questioned.

"Of course, I asked Professor Sycamore what Pokemon benefited from Mega Evolution, and he told me Charizard actually has two, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y, two rare stones that no one knows how they formed. If me and Carla train hard, one day she'll be able to use it, and we'll be unstoppable!" the girl said proudly.

"Char Char!"

Yvonne looked at the two, a small smile on her face. She had to admit, the girl had spunk...if she set her mind to it, she could definitely get the job done. She turned back to Alex who had been patiently waiting.

"Sorry kiddo, but I'm going to help Wonder Girl over here find herself a Keystone. Meet us near Route 11 when we're ready to go, I'll message you on your Holo Caster." she said.

"If you say so. Catch ya later." he said, giving them a wave before continuing toward the Pokemon center. The two girls raced off into the town, their search for a Keystone fully underway.

Alex entered the center with a sigh, and made his way to the counter. It was pretty empty, save for a few trainers that were taking a break. He loved traveling with Yvonne and Zera, and he had a lot of bonding moments on the road, but when the two raced off, he was always left alone. Not that he minded, but he didn't really have anyone to talk too. He felt that the girls were bonding over small trivial things, while he was just training his Pokemon, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he too wanted to have someone to talk too. He walked up to the counter, the active nurse looking up from her magazine. She gave him a smile.

"Welcome to our Pokemon center, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Could you please give my Pokemon a check up? We spent the last four days training and I want them to be ready for a battle." he said.

"Sure thing, just place your Pokeballs in this tray for me." she said. He took out four Pokeballs, placing them in the tray. The final two balls belonged to Kira and Sylvia, he looked at both of them, holding the Pokeballs outward.

"Alright girls, return for now." he said.

Sylvia Pokeball, while Kira simply crossed her arms, and indifferent look on her face. He placed the last two balls in the tray, allowing the nurse to take them. He walked over to the seats and sat down, placing his backpack at the foot of the chair. He leaned back thinking about his journey so far.

"Well, I was able to get three badges and I have to admit I am having fun...maybe something cool will happen to me..I dunno." he said.

He was unconsciously playing with his Mega Pendant, something he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He focused on the glowing stone, seeing the sparkling energy, along with the black symbol in the center of it. It was still a complete mystery to him how a single stone could change a Pokemon's Physiology so much. Professor Sycamore had given him a copy of his book, detailing a lot of the details behind Mega Evolution, along with the overall theory of it, but it was still all so difficult for him to understand.

The theory was, that when the Ultimate Weapon was fired 3,000 years ago, the life energy of the sacrificed Pokemon imbued ordinary stones with that power. It also created Mega Stones for Pokemon respectively to the type that had been found in the region, with Lucario being one of the first Pokemon to have displayed this type of change. It had also been detailed in history, that only people of nobility, along with those who had special training were fit to carry these stones, and if a commoner was seen holding one, they would be taken away from them. Nowadays, Keystone's were a dime a dozen and went for a very steep price, as they were rare precious stones.

Finding a Keystone crystal would be the find of the century, and most of the Keystones in existence came from various noble families or people that had sold them for money. They were very interesting items indeed.

As for Alex, he was more interested in researching what kind of Pokemon created the Keystone and Mega Stones respectively. Professor Sycamore theorized that it was a direct result from Xerneas releasing it's life energy before falling into a deep slumber, as most of the stones in circulation were discovered 800 years in the past. The last recorded sighting of the Legendary Pokemon of Life, records also indicated that Yveltal, the opposite of Xerneas, was also spotted around this era. Its death energy had destroyed many forests and wild Pokemon, leaving only those with the potential to mega evolve. The mystery seemed to get more interesting as he read more of that book. He grabbed his backpack, about to open it for said book when a familiar Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Pika Pika!"

Alex looked at the Pikachu before him, wondering for a second if it belonged to Ash, only to disregard that when he saw its tail. He saw the heart shaped indent on it, marking it as a female. He gave it a smile, holding his arm out.

"Hey there little one, is something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, jumping onto his arm and then onto his shoulder. She nuzzled her cheek against his own, making him chuckle a bit.

"My, you're a friendly one aren't you?" he asked, scratching her ears.

"Pika!" she cooed, wagging her tail a bit.

"Electra, where are you?"

Alex shot up when he heard that voice. He immediately turned around, seeing none other than his sister, standing near the front entrance of the Pokemon center. Vanille was with her, looking around for the Pokemon as well. He grabbed his backpack, slinging it onto his shoulder.

"Audrey, hey!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. The girl looked up, a smile on her face.

"Little bro, funny running into you here, it seems Electra found you before I did though." she said, a smile on her face. They shared a tight hug, before pulling apart.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be stationed in Lumiose for a while longer?" he asked.

"I was, but I was given a new directive, to search the areas of Geosenge Town." she said.

"What for?" he asked curiously. She was about to answer when Vanille tugged her shirt, shaking her head.

"Lopunny Lo Pun." she said.

"Right, the walls may have ears...I'll explain soon. I take it that you are taking a break here right? I see you won your third badge already, nice!" she said, looking at the badges pinned to his vest. He nodded, smiling proudly.

"Yup! Won my Cliff Badge four days ago in Cyllage city, it was a great battle, and I learned quite a lot, though right now I'm just taking a little break while researching Mega Evolution." he said.

"Funny you should mention that. Vanille, show him that stone we found a few days ago." she said.

"Lopun!" the pokemon cried happily.

She pulled a golden necklace from the inside of her vest, which had a beige coloring to it, the symbol in the center of the stone was a light pink in color, with specks of black running through it. He looked at it closely, eyes widened.

"No way, is this a Mega Stone?" he asked.

"Indeed it is. While searching through one of the caverns near Ambrette Town, me and Vanille found a deposit of what we thought was a rare crystal. When we had it checked out, the jeweler told us to get it checked out by Professor Sycamore, who authenticated it as genuine Lopunnite. It's the first to ever be found in the Kalos Region. He was so excited to try it out, only to realized we lacked a Keystone, since I was going to be in the area, he told me to check out Geosenge Town. They sometimes had rare stones, albeit for high prices. He said that he would cover the expenses if I found one." she said. She looked away briefly, before glancing back at Alex, eyeing his keystone.

"Although, now that I've run into you...maybe you can help me out with our little predicament." she said.

"I dunno Audrey...I was told that the bond of a trainer and the pokemon play a major role in mega evolution. If I try to mega evolve Vanille, it might not work properly." he said.

"You were able to pull it off with Tyranitar, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it this time. Besides you were the one who raised Vanille from her egg when she was a Buneary. She trusts you and she's your friend as well." Audrey replied, Vanille gave him a firm nod.

"Pun!"

"I suppose...then again, the only reason why I was able to Mega Evolve Tyranitar was because of your capture styler and the bond you two made with it. I was able to use that bond to my advantage as well, since I helped it out and took it into my family. It's heart was open and our bond developed." he said.

" _Trainer Alex to the front, your Pokemon have been fully healed."_

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be back." he said, heading to the counter. The nurse gave him a bright smile when he arrived, which he returned.

"All of your Pokemon are ready to go, and their looking quite healthy, especially your Sylveon." she said. He took the Pokeballs from the tray, placing them into his pockets.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, it's great to know that Sylvia has fully recovered from her previous injuries."

"It's no trouble at all, helping Pokemon is what I am here for." she replied. Audrey walked up next to the two, a curious look on her face.

"Nurse Joy, would there happen to be any ruins or cave systems around this area?" she asked.

"Well, the Kalos Canyon is nearby, and past that is Reflection Cave, that's the biggest cave system on the Coastal side of Kalos. As for ruins, there are some near the edge of Geosenge, which a lot of trainers usually like to explore, it shouldn't be an issue for a Pokemon Ranger though." she said.

"Thank you for the information, it will surely be of help. Let's go Alex, we're gonna explore those ruins." Audrey said, taking his hand in her own.

"Whoa hey, don't just take my hand, people will get the wrong idea." he said.

"Pfft, I'm your sister, out of all the girls in the world I have the supreme _right_ to hold your hand. It's not like I have cooties or something silly like that!" she said, pulling him through the double doors.

They walked through the market place, seeing all of the food and precious stones on sale. Alex was surprised to see so many rare items being sold there, including an Iron ball, a Razor Fang, and even rare items like Ability capsules, though he thought the one on sale was nothing more than an imitation.

As they walked through the dirt paths, they heard one shop keep calling out to them. Alex wanted to ignore it, but since Audrey was with him, she dragged him over to the stand, saying something along the lines of, "Rangers always help those in need". They stopped in front of the stand, seeing several things on it, including evolutionary stones, something that impressed Alex quite a bit.

The woman running the stand was an elderly woman, who was wearing a light brown shirt, that reached down to her waist. She was wearing a matching long brown skirt, with faded black strips on it. It reached down to her ankles.

She was wearing a pair of heeled shoes, which were light gold in color, and had white claw like objects attached to them, making them look like clawed feet. She had long horn like objects around her neck, pointing upward, along with matching claw like objects around her wrists. Finally, she had a necklace around her neck, made with white and red beads, which also had long white claw like horns on them. She wore a wide brimmed hat, which kept her safe from the sunlight, her long black hair was tied back with a green hair tie.

"Howdy there travelers, so glad you stopped by." the woman greeted, a kind smile on her face. Alex crossed his arms and looked away.

"You called us over, so I guess we just had to check your stand out." he said. Audrey elbowed him in the ribs, making him yelp in pain.

"What may we help you with ma'am?" she asked sweetly, though she still glared at Alex with her faded red eyes.

"Oh my, is that your natural eye color or are you wearing contact lenses?" she asked curiously.

"Uh...their natural..it's a weird gene that runs in our family." Alex replied. He hadn't been able to replace his glasses, so he had to walk around without them now.

Even then, people wouldn't easily recognize him with all of the cosmetic changes he had done to himself.

"How lovely, not many are born with eyes like yours." she said, the kind smile never leaving her face.

Alex looked at her curiously, still trying to figure out why she had called them over. There must have been something important she wanted to tell them. As if she had read his mind, she looked directly at him, looking at his keystone.

"The mysteries of Mega Evolution are those that are spoken about mostly by professors and those who know the history of the region. I can tell you wish to learn more...however, this town doesn't hold much knowledge about it." she said.

"How did you know that?" he asked, surprised at her observation. She smiled, looking up at the sky.

"This vast world is filled with many different individuals, I have had the pleasure of meeting countless people and pokemon. All searching for different things, it was just a lucky guess. I took notice of that keystone around your neck, and figured you might want to learn more. If so, then I have the place for you." she said.

"Um...where would that happen to be?" Audrey asked curiously. The old woman looked around, before motioning for them to come closer.

"There is a cavern near the edge of town, there only seems to be two chambers, however those who bear a keystone will be lead to a third secret room...a room of trials. If you complete all the trials, you will be rewarded, a Mega Stone of your choosing..but only one, and the Pokemon must touch the crystal for it to work." she said.

"Are you serious?" Alex asked, not believing the old woman. She gave him a single nod.

"Trust yourself, your keystone and your Pokemon. The secrets of Mega Evolution will soon reveal themselves to you...once you find that stone, bring it here, and I shall cut it for you. Good luck dears." she said, ushering them away. Audrey shrugged her shoulders, and walked in the direction the old woman had pointed them too.

"Weird old lady...I don't think she was actually telling us the truth." Alex said.

"Oh you never know, besides I'm up for a little dungeon crawling." she said excitedly.

It really didn't matter either way to the Fairy type trainer. He had been wanting to do something while his friends searched the town, and Arceus hand delivered that something to him. He felt like he should have known that lady, she looked familiar to him for some reason. Regardless, he kept following after Audrey.

The path started turning rocky, as they had started cutting through a forest path that had been made. Soon, the cavern entrance was before them. It was empty, not a human nor Pokemon in sight. As they walked toward the cave, they felt a shiver down their spines. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were a bit scared. Audrey had already loaded her capture disk into her styler, in case she needed it, and Vanille was ready to fight, if need be.

Inside the cavern, the main chamber was empty. Large smooth rocks were all over the place, and a string of lights had been placed near the ceiling, to keep the place well light. The chamber seemed to naturally turn, leading deeper into the cave. The two siblings silently walked in, heading toward the next chamber.

"So uh...where are Yvonne and Zera?" Audrey asked, shining her flashlight around. Even if there were lights in the cave, it was still pretty dark.

"They ran off in search of a keystone for Zera, she was saying something about Mega Evolving her Charizard, once Carla evolved."

"I see...so have you captured any new Pokemon?" she asked, receiving a nod from her brother.

"I have, I caught a Swirlix, which is currently at the Lab with Tyranitar, Swellow and Staryu, though I'm sure you've already met her." he said.

"I have, she eats quite a lot of candy. Tyranitar had been keeping an eye on her, and he's been especially helpful to the professor with his research. He's also getting along with Garchomp, so that's a plus." she said.

"That's good, I wouldn't want my pokemon causing trouble for the professor. Anyway, I caught a white flower Flabebe, though she evolved into Floette recently, her name is Fleur, I caught a Mawile, her name is Kira, at first she didn't get along with me. Due to her past with her previous trainer, she developed a bit of an attitude."

"Sounds like an interesting Pokemon." Audrey commented, earning a nod from her brother.

" She's interesting alright. She had been released to the wild, and since she was a shiny, her trainer had only wanted her for her rare colors. I caught an Azurill, though I traded him away for a Vulpix, a rare Vulpix from Alola that happens to be an Ice type. I caught a Spritzee as well, though she's currently in Lavarre city with Valerie, the gym leader who I met a few days back. She even offered me to train under her but I turned her down, since I wanted to continue my journey."

"That's amazing...you've been growing quite a bit, especially if you caught the attention of a gym leader...did anything else happen recently?"

"Y-yeah...I was asked by Professor Sycamore to take the GS Ball to Lavarre city's Pokeball factory, but you already know that. I also caught a Sylveon, named Sylvia...when I found her...she was almost dead. Her old trainer attacked her with a powerful poison type, and injured her physically as well, I wasn't able to find any information about him or her, nor was I able to find his trail." he said.

"That's...that's horrible...who would do something like that to a Pokemon?"

"A vile excuse for a human being. Nurse Joy told the Cyllage city Officer Jenny and they opened an investigation, but without a witness nor a trail they could follow, the couldn't do much." he said.

"Fucking animal...If it was me, I would fucking tear them a new one, I would do to them what they did to Sylvia. I would shred them alive." she said firmly.

Alex cringed, but he had to admit she was right. The made it to the second chamber, seeing that it was much like the first. It didn't look very different, other than the fact that the path ended there. They looked around, but didn't see anything of interest.

"Heh, I knew that old lady was lying." Alex mused, crossing his arms.

"I don't think so, didn't she say something about the keystone?" Audrey asked. He tugged at his pendant, looking at the stone, that's when he noticed that it was glowing brighter. His eyes widened a bit.

"It's glowing." he said.

"That's it...maybe we have to use that to find something." She said.

He nodded, taking the pendant off and holding it in front of himself, almost like an Item finder. As he walked through the chamber, he noticed that the glow either got brighter or dimmed significantly. He approached the back of the chamber, where the glow was the brightest. He started feeling the wall for any indentations, only finding a small round hole in it.

"I found something, looks like you can fit something small into it." He said.

"Try the keystone, that might open it." Audrey said. He followed her advice, placing the stone into the hole.

It's glow brightened up significantly, filling the entire room with light. The heard something start to move, and when they looked to the right, they saw the wall start to move. Alex pulled the stone free from the wall, placing it around his neck once more as he moved toward the new entrance. As if on cue, Kira burst out of her Pokeball, looking around the cavern in confusion.

"Why did you come out?" he asked curiously.

"Mawile?" _(You're guess is as good as mine)_

"Maybe Kira came out of her Pokeball on impulse because she sensed a Mega Stone...it could be that the stone is her mega stone." Audrey said.

"Professor Sycamore did say Mawile had a mega evolution...alright, what do you say we work together to find it?" He asked, looking at his Pokemon.

She gave a nod, balling her hand into a fist. She didn't know much about this new concept, but if it helped her get stronger, she would be all for it. They walked deeper into the new chamber, seeing that it was much bigger than the previous chamber. They even heard flowing water, meaning there was an underground spring in the cave.

Lots of glittering gems could be seen as well, and the cavern seemed to be getting some rays of sunlight, from a few holes in the ceiling, making it glow with lot's of tiny lights. The glow from his Keystone seemed to be getting stronger the deeper they got, but they still didn't see anything.

"This is weird...don't you think this cave should have something inside? A Pokemon or two?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't seem like Pokemon would live here, maybe some fish Pokemon, due to the spring that's in this cave, or some Zubat but nothing too big." the ranger replied, looking around herself.

Vanille decided to stay close, not wanting anything bad to happen. Electra, who was still on Alex's shoulder, kept an eye out as well, just in case they missed something.

"That old lady said there would be a trial of some sort, but I don't even know what it could be...we figured out the cavern puzzle though, so it shouldn't be anything to hard." He muttered.

"Wile, Mawile maw." Kira cried, pointing to something in the distance. It was another chamber, that seemed to lead deeper into the cave. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to head inside. She raced off, heading toward it.

"Looks like she found something." Audrey said.

Alex nodded, following after her. They got to the entrance, seeing how narrow it was. Kira was easily able to get in, but it was a bit harder for Alex. He took his backpack off, holding it in his hand as he slid through the gap in the wall.

"This sucks." Alex muttered.

"Trust me, I've gone through a lot of this crap in the past. Ranger missions and such, I remember this one time, I had to go into this cave system in Almia to find a special lost item. Turns out the local crime syndicate had set up shop there, I had to wedge myself through a path narrower than this." the redhead said, slowly making her way through the gap. She was jealous of her Pokemon, who were small enough to actually fit without a problem.

"Speaking of that, what were you talking about back in the center? Think you can tell me now?" he asked.

"Oh right, I did say I would tell you. Well, the HQ sent me on my new directive, which was to gather information on the crime syndicate of this region, Team Flare." she said.

"What?" he asked, eyes widened.

"Yeah, a stupid name I know. They wanted me to find their leader and apprehend him, but sadly I haven't found anything out. They're more elusive than Team Rocket, and that's saying much. There were reports of two trainers having a run in with them in the Glittering Cave, but the police report didn't say a name." she said.

"Sis, um...I was one of those trainers." he said. She stopped, looking at her brother.

"You aren't lying to me right?" she asked.

"Of course not, what would I gain from that?"

"Whatever, tell me everything you know about them, it will definitely help me out."

"Okay...well the members I met were grunts, the lowest tier members. They dress in bright orange suits, and have bright orange hair as well, with a style that looks like a Litwick's flame. They also seem to prefer Poison type and Fire type Pokemon. Oh, and they talk a lot about making a world that's perfect for them, and nobody else." he said.

"That does sound like the reports...anything specific that might help me?" she asked.

"Sorry, I haven't run into any other people that are associated with them." he said.

They finally made it through the gap, finding another large chamber, with a small waterfall at the end of it. There was a large stone path, with a pool of water surrounding it. There was nothing else of interest, except the solitary beams of light were making the walls glow blue due to the water. Audrey sighed, shaking her head.

"Hope you don't mind but I had my styler record our conversation. This way I can listen to it and see if anything strikes my interest." She said.

"No problem. If I find anything else I'll let you know." he said.

"Please do, these people are dangerous...there are reports that say they are doing testing on a specific Legendary Pokemon, one that we don't know of yet..the faster we find them the better." she said.

"Mawile mawile." Kira cried, pointing up the path.

Alex squinted a bit, looking deeper into the cavern. It seemed that the path lead to another chamber. He smiled, giving Kira nod.

"Nice job Kira, let's go check it out." he said, walking up the path.

As they walked though, the heard the sound of a few rocks hitting the water, and looked around. A loud roar filled their ears, as a pokemon jumped down from the shadows landing before them.

"It's a Garchomp." Audrey said, looking at the blue and orange skinned dragon type. Alex pulled his Pokedex from his pocket, using it to scan the creature into it.

" _Garchomp, the Land Shark Pokemon and the final evolution of Gible. It is capable of flying at sonic speeds, by folding its arms tightly into it's body. This pokemon never allow prey to escape."_

"This must be part of the trial the old lady was talking about...that means the mega stone is past that chamber. Alright Kira, if we want that stone we'll have to take down Garchomp here, you have the type advantage, so let's show off our training. Start things off with Fairy Wind." he cried, pointing at Garchomp.

Kira jumped into the air, swinging her maw as hard as she could, unleashing a twister of pink glittering wind, that struck Garchomp full force. The dragon type crossed its arms in vain to stop the attack from doing damage, but it couldn't help but cry in pain.

"Gaaaa." it cried, breaking apart the attack. It jumped forward, claw glowing a bright orange.

"That's Brick Break, watch out Alex." Audrey cried in worry. He chuckled, eyes still on Garchomp.

"Dodge it and use Iron Head, aim for it's chest."

"Wile!" Kira cried, swiftly dodging the attack.

She spun on her heel, slamming her glowing maw into the land shark Pokemon, sending it flying into the water. It cried in pain, but looked otherwise fine. Its jaws sparked bright orange, and a fierce Fire Blast was fired at Kira. Its speed was immense, and Kira was unable to dodge. Her wails of pain filled the cavern. Alex blocked his eyes from the intense light.

"Garchomp's speed is amazing...pulling off an attack like that after being hit...Kira, power through the attack, use Iron Defense."

Kira grit her teeth, raising her arms to block the intense fire whipping at her. Her body glowed a bright metallic gray, her defense increasing right after. She broke apart the large Kanji star, staring at her opponent with a fierce look on her eye.

"This thing is tough, but we're tougher. Kira, use Flash Cannon!" Alex exclaimed.

Kira slapped her hands together, forming the shining sphere of steel energy in her hands, with a firm shout, she jerked her hands forward, unleashing the beam at Garchomp. The opposing Pokemon simply dodged it, the beam struck the boulder that was behind it, blowing it to smithereens. Kira looked up, the hovering Dragon type looking at her calmly. It suddenly jerked forward, arms glowing brightly again.

"Another Brick Break, dodge it Kira and when you can use Fairy Wind!"

Kira watched the dragon carefully, waiting to see where it would go. She begun to move, preparing to dodge it, only for her to trip over a rock. She fell down hard, confused as to what happened and before she could attack, she was thrown back into the far wall, the Brick Break doing massive damage.

"Oh no, Kira." Alex cried in worry, seeing his Pokemon fall into the pond of water.

Fighting Type moves didn't do that much damage, but combined with the force of the attack and the impact, he knew it must have hurt. Alex tried moving forward, only for Audrey to grab his shoulder.

"Are you crazy? That thing could hurt you." she said.

"I don't care, Kira is going to get seriously hurt if I don't step in." he said, moving toward the pond. Garchomp, who had picked up the barely conscious Kira by the maw looked back, seeing her trainer running toward them.

"Gaaar!" it howled, sending a Dragon Pulse at him.

He jumped back, avoiding the attack entirely. Worry washed over his face, as well as anger and fear. If he approached anymore, Garchomp would attack him..but if he didn't do anything, Kira would be severely hurt.

Audrey grit her teeth in anger, her brother had almost gotten hurt. She understood this was a trial of some sort for him and Kira, but she couldn't allow him to potentially get hurt, it went against what she learned in her training. She rose her arm up, taking aim at Garchomp.

" _Sorry little brother, but I can't have you getting hurt on my watch!"_

"Capture On!" she cried, launching the capture disk out. It spun rapidly, heading toward Garchomp, who was surprised to see the small disk heading toward it.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned angrily.

"Saving your ass, now let me focus." the redhead snapped.

Kira's eyes snapped open, and she struggled in Garchomp's hold, somehow delivering a fierce kick, the creature let her go. She jumped up, maw glowing silver as she swung her attack at the capture disk, sending it off course and into the wall, where it shattered on impact. She landed in the water, glaring at the ranger.

"Mawile Maw, Mawile!" she cried angrily.

"See, she doesn't want you interfering." Alex said, standing up firmly. Audrey tsked, looking at the remains of her capture disk.

"You just cost me 20,000 pokedollars missy, those disks aren't cheap!"

"Gaaaar!"

As if to get the focus back on it, Garchomp roared loudly. It sprung forward again, aiming another Brick Break at Kira, who jumped out of the way, landing on top of a boulder. She pulled her arms back before launching another Flash Cannon, this time making a direct hit.

"Alright Kira, way to go. Now, what do you say we finish him off already?"

"Wile!" _(About time!)_

"Kira, finish it off with Ice Fang!" he cried.

Kira's maws glittered with ice energy. She shot forward, spinning around mid air, opening her maw as wide as she could. She chomped down on Garchomp's head, the ice energy traveling through it's body. It howled in pain from the super effective attack, trying to shake the Pokemon off. Kira finally let go, causing the Pokemon to drop down to a knee. Alex smirked, pulling out one of the Great Balls he had bought in Cyllage city.

"Might as well catch it, seeing as it has a potential mega evolution, something I can't pass up. Go Pokeball." he cried, tossing the ball hard at the fallen Garchomp.

The Pokemon looked at him in confusion as the ball struck it's head. It opened, trying to suck it in, only for the red energy to break off. The ball landed in the water uselessly, and just floated there. Alex and Audrey shared a look.

"Wait...if it didn't work then that means its a captured Pokemon, then what gives?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe I can shed some light on that situation." a familiar voice said. From the gap in the wall, came the old lady that was running the stand in town. She had a caring smile on her face and was holding a Pokeball in her hand. She stopped near the pond, looking at the large dragon type.

"You did great Garchomp, they did a number on you so take a rest for now." she said, returning the Pokemon to its ball.

"So Garchomp is your Pokemon...that means it was you that set up the trial. But what for? You don't even know me." Alex said. Kira stood next to him, worn out but still ready to fight if need be. The woman turned to Alex, the kind smile still on her face.

"Hmm...Actually, the truth is I've been keeping an eye on you, Mr. Livewire." she said.

His eyes widened in shock, hand flying to cover his mouth. Audrey walked forward, an angry look on her face.

"Who told you that? It's sensitive information that we don't want getting out to the public, I don't care if you are an old lady, I'll sue you for all you got" she snapped. The old woman simply laughed, placing her hands behind her back.

"Settle down child, I would never reveal his identity, I have no need for that. Besides, it would most likely go against what I am trying to do here." she said.

"How did you figure out my secret identity?" Alex asked curiously. Instead of answering, the woman asked him another question.

"What do you think the mystery of Mega Evolution is? What do you think it means?" she asked.

"That's going off topic, just answer our question!" Audrey said. Alex took her hand, shaking his head.

"This is part of the trial isn't it?" he asked, earning a nod from the woman.

He sighed, and looked up at the cavern ceiling. Going back on what he did know, he figured Mega Evolution was something new, a new way for them to understand Pokemon. Something that was full of mystery and potential, just like Pokemon themselves.

"I believe that the mystery of Mega Evolution is the same as the mystery behind Pokemon. Where did they come from? Where are they going? It's the same thing really. The Keystones and Mega Stone are but one way for humans to bond with Pokemon, by expressing their utmost feelings to them. So in that regard, I believe the Mystery of Mega Evolution is the potential that we as Pokemon trainers have toward our Pokemon, a bond that only those who feel it, can understand and use." he said.

Audrey had to hand it to her brother, he could be a good philosopher if he chose to be. The woman laughed a bit, clapping her hands.

"What a wonderful answer. You know I've asked the same question to many trainers in the past, and most of them answered the same thing. Mega Evolution is just another way to become Powerful, but that was the first time someone said something so passionate. Valerie and Grant we're both right about you young man." she said.

"You know Valerie and Grant?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I happen to work for the league as well. My name is Drasna." she said. He heard Audrey gasp, and looked toward her, seeing the shocked expression on her face.

"No way...are you the same Drasna that trains Dragon Type Pokemon? The Elite Four member?" she asked.

"The very same."

Alex was taken aback by that. Who he thought was just a regular old woman, was none other than a member of the Elite Four. Such a legendary trainer, had taken an interest in him of all people.

"No wonder that Garchomp was here. It must be her top Pokemon, and that means you have a keystone as well right?" Audrey asked.

The woman nodded, showing her the stone embedded into one of the horns around her wrist. It glittered brightly in the darkened cavern.

"I'll admit this, I wasn't exactly sure if I was going to test you. Only those who bear a keystone may enter this special cavern, but not all of them prove themselves worthy. Just a few days back, one young man passed through town, and he had no regard for the trial at all. His Empoleon was defeated almost instantly." Drasna said, looking away sadly.

"Sounds like Bryce to me, that guy isn't a good person. I've only battled him once, and he was a total douche throughout it as well." Alex said.

"However, I believe that you and your Mawile have proven themselves worthy. Inside is a special crystal, one that only grows here. It's a crystal imbued with power, but when a certain Pokemon touches it, it becomes that Pokemon's respective Mega Stone. You both deserve that crystal, so please go on ahead." the woman said, stepping away from the cavern entrance.

Kira looked at Alex expectantly and he gave her a nod, gripping his pack straps tightly. They walked slowly toward the cave, passing through the opening and into the final chamber.

Within was a natural stone staircase, leading up to a pedestal, where a glittering white crystal was resting. Torches served as the chamber's light source, and in front of the pedestal, were two tall statues, decorated with the Mega Symbol that rested within the keystone. He took a confident step forward, walking up the small stairway. Once at the pedestal, he looked at the crystal closely. It was covered in brown rock in some parts, and was pure white, glittering with the many colors of the rainbow, almost like a Keystone. Kira jumped up to the pedestal, and looked at it closely.

"If what Drasna said is true, when you touch this stone, it will turn into Mawilite...are you ready?" he asked.

She gave him a curt nod, a confident look on her face. She reached for the stone, placing her hand on it. As if reacting to her, the stone started glowing brightly, filling the room with a pink light. After a few suspenseful seconds, the light died down, allowing the two to get a good look at the crystal. It now glowed a light pink in color, and had a symbol in the center of it, which was light pink and silver in color. Alex smiled, patting Kira's head.

"Alright, we got some Mawilite. You were awesome Kira, and with this, we'll get even stronger." he said.

"Mawile!" she cried, quickly turning around, snapping her jaws onto his hand. He let out a yelp of pain, followed by a pained laugh.

"Now if only that would hurt less."

The two returned to the previous chamber, with Alex holding the Mawilite securely in his hand. Drasna smiled warmly, giving him a nod.

"Good for you, see I knew you were the right person to accept that stone." she said.

"Um, Drasna...you wouldn't happen to have an extra keystone I could borrow would you?" Audrey asked, getting a curious look from the Elite trainer.

"Whatever for dear?"

"Well, my Lopunny here has her own Mega Stone, but I lack the keystone to use it. I figured that if we also mastered Mega Evolution, we could help people in need. Besides, I sort of want to test my kid brother, now that his Mawile has her own Mega Stone." she said.

"Hmm...I suppose I could lend you mine for a while, but I'll need it back at the end of the battle, I must resume my post at the Pokemon League soon. It seems one of our members is challenging the Champion for her title, and we must all be present for that battle."

"Wow, a battle between elite trainers. I would really like to see that." Alex said, his voice filled with awe.

"Well...maybe I could pull a few strings and have you join us as a special guest. The battle will be taking place in Coumarine city, in a few weeks. You should be around that area if you are collecting gym badges, of course, the Coumarine Gym will be closed down for the event as it will be used for the battle. What do you two say?" Drasna asked, earning eager nods from the siblings.

"Excellent, I'll speak with Diantha and get you some tickets. I'm sure the Champion would want to meet you too Alex. She always goes out of her way to meet new upcoming trainers to encourage them and keep their spirits up. It should be an interesting experience."

Alex couldn't believe it. He must have been one of the luckiest people in the world, not only did he meet one of the Elite Four members, but he was going to watch a Championship title match between an Elite Four member and the Champion. He couldn't have been any happier to hear this. After a while, Drasna lead them out of the wave, bypassing the tight squeeze that had gone through earlier. She had taken them to a store, where they had the Mawilite cut down to size.

Alex had gratefully accepted the stone, which he had mounted on one of the Lugia pendants he had bought in Lumiose city. He attached it to the ribbon Kira was already wearing around her head, adding a decorative blue flower to it. The stone sat in the center of the knot, with the blue flower sticking from the side. Alex smiled brightly, giving his pokemon a nod.

"It looks good, brings out your cuteness." he said.

"Ma-mawile, mawile maw!" _(I-Idiot. Don't say stuff like that!)_

Alex shook his head, ignoring the vibrant blush on his Pokemon's cheeks. It seemed that this little journey had strengthened their bond a bit, because he could now understand her clearly. He still didn't know what it meant, but he figured his bond with her was getting stronger.

"So Alex, are you ready to battle?" Audrey asked, a smirk on her face. She was holding the stone Drasna had let her battle, the old woman standing by her. Alex gave her a nod.

"Yeah, but just remember, I got more experience than you." he said.

"Pfft, please. I've been training Pokemon longer than you have, after all I am a Rank 8 Pokemon Ranger!" she said with a wink.

"Now, there shouldn't be a problem with either of your Pokemon undertaking this new evolution. The bond between the two of you is important, but what matters most if the trust and love you both share. Just trust that bond, and it should work out fine." Drasna said. Both siblings nodded, reaching for their keystones.

" _This is it, the first battle that me and Kira will have with Mega Evolution, against my sister no less..this is going to be a memorable one for sure."_ he thought, his eyes never leaving his sister.

" _Look out little brother, you may have three badges under your belt, but I have years of experience, and even though I'm not a trainer, me and Vanille have trained hard. We won't go half assed."_

"Kira/Vanille, it's time to Mega Evolve!"


	20. Chapter 20: Mega Battle

**A/N: Hey guys, this is Chapter 20, which is being posted along side Chapter 19. This chapter contained new content as it was never posted the first time around. It also features the rest of the battle between Kira and Vanille. I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think of it.**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 20

Mega Battle!

Orseille here we come!

"Kira/Vanille, it's time to Mega Evolve!"

The moment both trainers tapped their keystones, the process of Mega Evolution had begun. A bright golden light burst from their stones, shooting toward the corresponding stones being held by their Pokemon. While Kira had been slightly scared, she could feel all of her trainer's emotions flowing through that golden light.

Her own emotions flowed through her Mega stone, the purplish pink energy flowing out of it. Both lights connected, enveloping the Pokemon in the same light.

Kira felt herself growing taller, being changed by the wondrous energy. The hair like appendages growing from her head lengthened significantly, to fit with her new height. Her arms got longer, claws growing sharper, the sleeve like fur around her arms became a little bigger, allowing her more freedom. She felt a second jaw growing out of her head, both of them becoming larger and more menacing than before. With a firm shout, she expelled the remaining energy, the transformation fully complete.

While Kira was going under her changes, Vanille had gone through her own.

Her ears grew a bit longer, and she grew a bit taller overall. She started throwing punches and kicks as the light changed her form. With a final shout, she finished her evolution. The mega symbol flashed before her. Her legs had gained black fur, with little beige patches, which made it resemble fishnet stockings. Her ears had gained several fluffy segments to it. The fur around her face was in the shape of a large butterfly. She kept shifting her weight from her left leg to her right.

"Wile!" Kira cried loudly, her voice had become a bit deeper as a result of her new evolution. She opened and closed her hand a few times, feeling the new power coursing through her.

"Lopun!"

Similarly, Vanille was feeling a new kind of power flowing through her. Her knew physiology had changed, and she could feel a lot of fight within her, most likely due to her new Fighting type. She threw a few speedy punches forward finishing off with a kick, all in rapid succession, making it seem like a combo pulled straight out of a video game. Drasna clapped loudly, a proud smile on her face.

"Wonderful, the both of you were able to successfully Mega Evolve your Pokemon, and look at them both. They look simply amazing, I can feel their power from here." she said.

"Me too, this is a whole new ball game for us, isn't it Kira?" Alex asked, looking at his Pokemon.

She gave him a nod, still not used to having two jaws. It seemed as if she had more balance now that there were two of them.

"Since it was successful, why don't we get this battle underway already?" Audrey asked, earning nod from her brother.

"Then I'll be the referee, this battle will be a one on one pokemon battle, and the battle shall be over when either Pokemon cannot continue. Give it your all, go ahead and start." Drasna called, announcing the start of the battle.

"Now Kira, start things off by testing their Power, use Sucker Punch!" Alex cried out.

"Mawile!" Kira cried, bursting forward with unnatural speed. Her fist swirled with a shadowy aura, heading straight toward Vanille.

"Take the attack Vanille, and counter with Blaze Kick." Audrey called out.

Vanille moved forward to intercept, using her ears to take the Sucker Punch head on, she smirked bringing her flaming kick upward, slamming it into Kira's chin, sending her flying back. The deceiver Pokemon slammed into the ground, but was easily able to get back up. She spun around, her jaws snapping at Vanille, who watched her carefully.

"So, it seems Mega Lopunny get increased Physical abilities as well as speed and power. She also must have gained the Fighting type from this evolution..meaning we'll have to be careful. Kira, use Metal Burst!"

Kira spun on her heel, forming several glowing balls of gray energy around her, and with a shout, she sent them flying. They burst into shrapnel, causing Vanille to cross her arms in vain, trying to block the attack that quickly overwhelmed her. She cried in pain, being pushed back several feet.

"Vanille, are you alright?" Audrey asked, worried over her partner.

"Pun!"

"That's good to hear, now go forth and attack with Jump Kick."

"Lopun!" the rabbit cried, quickly dashing forward.

She jumped high into the air, aiming her glowing leg at Kira, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot. Alex smirked, a plan already in mind.

"Now Kira, catch her leg."

"Mawile!" the pokemon cried, spreading her jaws a bit.

They both snapped open, just as Vanille was aiming her attack. She quickly chomped down, causing the rabbit pokemon to scream in pain. She fell to the ground, unable to remain standing.

"Vanille, try to get out of there." Audrey called out.

"Throw her into the air Kira, and then use Flash Cannon!"

Kira howled loudly, swinging her jaws in an upward arc, throwing Vanille high in the air. She pulled her arms back, forming the small sphere of steel energy. With a grin, she jerked her arms forward, the ball exploded, taking the form of a glowing red and gray beam that struck Vanille dead in the chest. She cried in agony, before slamming hard into the ground. The rabbit groaned, trying to get up on her feet.

" _Damn, that Mawile is strong. I can tell he's been training hard."_ Audrey thought, glancing at her brother. He was smiling brightly, with Kira standing a few paces in front of him, fighting fit and ready to go. She wasn't about to lose to her little brother. She had to give it her all. Vanille stood up, brushing the dust off her vest. She quickly took it off, tossing it to her trainer.

"Lopun!" she said, giving her trainer a firm nod. Audrey understood wholeheartedly. The real battle had just begun, and neither were going to give up.

xxx

Yvonne yawned, stretching her tired limbs over her head. She had been following Zera around for at least two hours, as the girl had gone to every store, shop and stand that was open in Geosenge Town, with all of them telling her the same thing. It was nearly one now, and she figured it was time to get going. The brunette walked out of the store, a frown on her face, though she was holding a glowing stone in her hand.

"Well, I wasn't able to find a keystone, but they had a Fire Stone on sale, and you never know when you'll need one of these." she said, placing it in her pack. Yvonne lifted her sunglasses off her face, placing it on the brim of her fedora.

"Listen sweetie, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think we'll find a keystone in this town. We've spoken to tons of people, and most of them don't even know what a keystone is. Face it, we've run aground." She said.

"But I can't give up! Getting a keystone will give us the boost we need to train harder than ever." She said firmly.

"Char char!" Carla cried, agreeing with her trainer.

"Yes, I suppose that's right. But then what will happen if you do get a Keystone? You'll have to track down one of the two Charizardites that can trigger a Mega Evolution. It will take a lot of training for Carla to evolve as well, it will also take you a while to find some Houndoomite if you wish to mega evolve your Houndour when it evolves. Having a keystone now won't solve anything."

"But that's not fair! There are people who have keystones and they don't deserve it...that kid Bryce is one, he's a massive douche bag, how come he gets one?" Zera cried, a pout on her face.

"That's just the walk of life. The path he chose lead him to find his keystone, and there isn't anything you can do about it. Alex got his because someone asked him to research Mega Evolution for her, some Gym leaders have them because of their position and they can find some deposits of keystone crystals and mine them. Face it, finding a keystone here is like finding a needle in a haystack." Yvonne said. Zera tsked, looking away from her angrily.

"Heh, easy for you to say. Your uncle is the regional professor of the Kalos Region, and the leading Scientist researching Mega Evolution, you can ask him for one and he'll easily track it down for you."

"If he could easily track it down for me, then wouldn't you think I would have one by now?" the girl snapped.

A few people had gathered around them, watching their argument unfold. Yvonne wanted to say something, but she was more focused on the girl in front of her to bother.

"My parents are world class Pokemon trainers, both of them have their Keystones with them, and they were going to reward it to me the day I got my third badge, but since I decided to enter Pokemon Showcases, they all but abandoned me. You were there, watching as they killed my dream of ever having one. Yeah, my Absol can potentially Mega Evolve too, but what the fuck would that do? I don't have either stone, so it's pointless for me to worry about something trivial like that. Be glad that for you there is a possibility of finding one, instead of wasting your time searching." she snapped. She quickly turned around, tightening her grip on her tote bag.

"Where the hell are you going?" Zera shouted in anger.

"Route 11, where we promised Alex we would be fucking waiting for him. You wanna travel with us, then hurry your ass up, and if not then fucking stay here!" she said, turning up another street.

Zera grit her teeth, glaring in the other direction. She and Yvonne had had arguments in the past, but this was the first time they had a serious one. Carla tapped her leg, running her little clawed hand over the side of her boot. She looked down, a small smile on her face as she picked up her starter.

"Don't you worry Carla, we'll find ourselves a Keystone at some point. Let's keep looking for one okay?"

"Char." the small fire lizard cried sadly, looking in the direction Yvonne had gone. She knew the older trainer had said quite a lot to her best friend, and he knew they would talk about it. She figured her trainer just didn't want to face it head on at the moment.

xxx

Back on Route 11, near the small makeshift field they had made, Alex and Audrey were still locked in battle, calling out attack after attack, neither side backing down. Vanille had proven quite resilient, taking on some of Kira stronger attacks. Alex nodded to himself, looking at his sister.

"I've gotta admit, Vanille has been very well trained, in the six years that I haven't seen you, you two have grown in strength, and that's good." he said with a smile.

"You've been training hard as well, I'm surprised you and Kira get along this well, especially since you've only just caught her recently." Audrey replied.

"It shows just how much we've trained and how much we trust each other, even if we haven't known each other for long." he said.

"Wile!" _(You got that right)_ the deceiver Pokemon called out.

"Well, just because your riding on your victory over Grant, it doesn't mean you'll win against us." she said.

"Lopun!" Vanille cried loudly.

"Kira, Iron Defense." Alex cried out.

Kira crossed her arms, her body glowing a bright steel color, her defense raising steadily. Audrey grit her teeth, it had been the third Iron Defense Kira had used, meaning her defense had increased quite a lot, and most of Vanille's attacks were Physical Attacks, not counting her Ice Beam attack. However if she used the more powerful one, she would have to recharge. Kira's special defense was high as well, due to her Mega Evolution, approaching this matter wasn't going to be easy.

"Vanille, jump into the air and use Ice Beam on the ground!" She cried loudly.

Vanille nodded and sprung into the air, jumping several feet into the air. She looked at her brother who was watching the Lopunny carefully.

" _If I can't attack directly then I'll change the field to suit our needs. That's what a Pokemon Ranger does after all."_

Vanille opened her mouth, finding the light blue beam onto the ground, freezing the makeshift field. Kira had to jump to avoid the ice, and she slipped a bit, sighing in relief as she was able to stand still.

"Clever girl, changing the field to her advantage." he muttered.

Vanille landed gracefully on the ice, only to start skating around the field, not taking her eyes off of Kira. The deceiver Pokemon felt nervous, unable to keep her eyes on the pokemon for too long, as she was moving around quite a bit.

"Kira, keep calm. Over thinking will be our downfall, focus on a single spot and use Flash Cannon." Alex called out. She nodded, pulling her arms back to charge the attack.

"Dodge it Vanille, skate around her and make sure she doesn't hit you." Audrey said.

Kira looked at the rabbit, ignoring the taunts that she was throwing at her. A tick mark was starting to grow on the side of her head, and her teeth her grinding together. Her jaws had clamped firmly shut, a clear sign that she was angry. One final taunt from Vanille drove her over the edge, firing her Flash Cannon all over the field in a sweeping motion. Vanille back-flipped over the attack, looking unhurt.

"Mawile!" Kira cried in anger, stomping her foot hard on the ground, only to slip on the ice. Vanille held her paw to her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Shake it off Kira, she's just trying to get the best of you, but I got something for them too, use Flamethrower on the ground, melt the ice." he said.

She grinned, opening her maws wide. She spun on her heel, unleashing two large flamethrowers from her maws, which melted all of the ice on the field, causing a loud cloud of steam to rise over the field, blocking both trainer's view.

"Perfect, Kira use Metal Burst."

"Mawile maw." Kira cried, unleashing her attack into the steam.

Unable to dodge it, Vanille had no choice but to take the attack, crossing her arms and holding back cries of pain as the shrapnel dug deep into her skin.

"Vanille, tough it out and when you can use Hyper Beam!" Audrey cried loudly.

Alex's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't even aware that Vanille had learned such a high powered move. Vanille's eyes glowed a bit as she charged the attack in her mouth, and with a firm shout, she unleashed the purplish black bream. Kira's eyes widened as she too the brunt of the attack, being pushed back to her side of the field. She dropped to a knee, panting a bit. Her form sparked a bit, before becoming still. It wouldn't be long until either Pokemon passed out.

" _I'm impressed Vanille has lasted this long, even with the type disadvantage and all the Fairy Winds she took before, she's hung on. And Kira has made me more than proud during this battle."_

"Kira, it won't be long now...this battle is starting wind down, and it's time to show them that we're the stronger team."

"Mawile!" _(Damn straight!)_

" _He's gotten so confident, running away from his Rock Star life is the best decision he has ever done. I wouldn't have thought my brother would become this strong...but I haven't given up yet."_

"Vanille, when you can go in with Blaze Kick, don't give up until Kira is out for the count!"

"Don't let her attack you Kira, get in close and use Flash Cannon full power!"

Kira raced forward as fast as she could, though the pain coursing through her body was hindering her, it was nothing more than white noise. Her focus wouldn't waver, especially now.

Vanille could only watch as her opponent surely but surely made her way toward her.

Unable to move from the Hyper Beam, all she could do was wait. Kira finally stopped in front of her, charging the attack that would finish her off. Finally feeling her body again, she fell back as the Flash Cannon whizzed by her face. Using her arms to pull off a handstand, she charged a double Blaze Kick, which she barreled into Kira, sending her flying back. The deceiver Pokemon grit her teeth and quickly stood up, her fist glowing with a shadowy energy.

Vanille grinned, as she pulled her fist back, ignited into flames. They raced forward, shouting loudly as they threw their attacks. For a brief second they passed by each other, and in the blink of an eye landed on opposite sides of the field. No one moved for several tense seconds. Vanille grit her teeth in pain, the fire on her fist disappeared and she fell to the ground, passing out. She glowed brightly for a brief second, returning to her normal form.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, Mawile wins the match. The battles goes to Alex." Drasna announced.

Alex sighed in relief, feeling a little weak kneed. Kira dropped to her knee, her mega form disappearing shortly afterward. She had been holding herself for as long as she could, and finally being able to rest was a relief to her. Alex knelt next to her, a wide smile on his face.

"Kira, you did amazing out there. You handled Mega Evolution quite nicely and you unleashed some powerful attacks. With practice, we'll be able to perfect this new form so you don't get tired when using it. You couldn't have made me any prouder." he said.

"Mawile maw!" _(Thank you, lets train hard!)_

He gave her a nod before returning her to her Pokeball, placing it back in his pocket. He saw Audrey doing the same with Vanille, the Normal type put her vest back on, and tried standing up, only to fall back onto her knee. After a few words were traded, she allowed herself to be returned to her Pokeball. Alex noticed that it was a worn looking Love Ball, the same one that their mother had gifted them when her egg had hatched. He smiled warmly, remembering that day fondly.

" _She's so cute momma, and fluffy!"_

" _Buneary Bun!"_

" _Mom, what kind of Pokemon is she?"_

" _Well Audrey, this Pokemon is called Buneary. They're a species of Pokemon found in the Sinnoh region. I got this egg from a friend and I'm so happy you two took care of it enough to hatch it. Now promise me you'll take good care of her." she said, handing them the Love Ball, a smile on her face._

" _We will momma...big sis, let's name her Vanille. Her fur is fluffy and white and reminds me of Vanilla ice cream!"_

" _Of course it does...hmm, Vanille seems like a good name...alright, from now on your name is Vanille."_

" _Bun!"_

"Good job Alex...I see great things from you." Drasna said, pulling him out of his daydream. He shook his head a bit, clearing his mind. He focused on the older woman, giving her a smile.

"You think so?" he asked.

"I know so...you know you remind me of someone I know very well, a certain Champion who had the same spunk as you." she said with a wink.

"Thanks a lot for letting me use your Keystone, Drasna. It means a lot to me that you gave me the chance to battle my brother." Audrey said, handing the old woman the stone back.

"Anytime child, you both battled hard and even though Alex was the winner, both of you have quite a lot to improve." the elder trainer said confidently.

"We'll train harder than ever before, and who knows? Maybe one day I'll be facing off against you in the battlefield Drasna. Then I'll show you just how much we've trained." Alex said firmly.

"I shall await your challenge. As for those tickets for the title match...I'll have someone get back to you with them, you have a Holo Caster yes?"

"Yeah, just got one recently." he replied.

"Good, I shall relay the message to you through the PSS."

"Hey Alex...whoa Audrey what are you doing here?"

The three turned to see Yvonne, walking steadily toward them, a smile on her face, though when she saw Audrey, she quickened her pace.

"I'm on a mission in the area and just happened to run into my brother here." She replied.

"Pika Pika." Electra cried, pointing at Alex and then herself with her small paw. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, it was Electra that found Alex, we sorta started hanging out for a bit, then went on this whole trial thing and he ended up getting Kira's Mega Stone, with the help of our friend here." She said, gesturing to the old woman.

"Heh, Mega Mawilite eh? What a lucky find, I suppose I have you to thank too...holy shit you're Drasna of the Elite Four." Yvonne said, backing up a bit. She quickly bit her tongue, bowing apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to swear."

"It's alright dear...surely I would have reacted the same. I'm so sorry, I would love to talk more, but I really must be going. Good luck on your journey Young Alex. Training Fairy types won't be easy, but I'm sure you'll get stronger. However don't underestimate me either, if we ever face each other on the field, don't think you can dominate me and my dragons...take care." the woman said, finally taking her leave.

"Thanks a lot for all your help Drasna. I can't thank you enough." Alex said with a smile.

The woman let out her Garchomp, and got on it's back, and with a single command, it took off into the distance. Yvonne whistled loudly.

"Damn, that thing looked strong, and check out it's speed too."

"Hey, where's the cute brunette that's always with you? I was finally able to find her that Growlithe she wanted, though my friend couldn't find any Vulpix for her." Audrey said.

"Yeah, where is Zera anyway?"

Yvonne frowned, glancing away from the two trainers. She rubbed her arm, adopting a rather sheepish look on her face.

"Me and Zera had an argument earlier and I sort of took off. She was too busy trying to find a keystone in Geosenge Town, even though we went through every store. She thinks Mega Evolution is all there is to battle, just because it's all the rage here...I just told her like it was and left. Apparently finding a keystone was more important to her than coming here with me." She said firmly.

"Yvonne! Did you seriously yell at her?" Alex snapped.

"Oh don't you start giving me shit as well."

"I'm not giving you shit. Goddamn it, you can't just yell at someone whenever you want to get your point across. Remember back in Lumiose city when we yelled at each other? That didn't solve anything, we were just pissed off teenagers and handled it poorly."

"There was difference between us then and us now. I was under a lot of stress, that was the reason why I snapped at you." she admitted.

"And you don't think Zera is under any stress? She has to skip out on two Gyms, one because her type is weak to water, and the second because she already has that badge. She was to wait until we return to Lumiose city in order for her to battle someone. That must be putting her under some crazy stress." he said.

"I'm stressed too. I had to skip a Pokemon Showcase, and now I have to deal with my parents not accepting me for who I am what I decided to do with my life, I can't have someone telling me that what their doing is the right way to do something when I know it's not." She said.

"How do you know it's not right? Maybe finding that Keystone will get her the confidence she needs to handle skipping out on two gyms. Maybe it will make her feel better, by giving her a goal she can work toward, just like I am working toward my goal of becoming a strong Fairy trainer, and your goal of becoming the Kalos Queen." he said.

"Pfft, whatever...if you want to go into town and find her, then by all means. I'll be heading off to Orseille city so I can get ready for my next Showcase. Later." she said, starting down Route 11.

"Arceus, you are such a bitch!" he snapped angrily. She stopped and turned around, glaring at the younger trainer.

"What did you just call me?"

"Guys for fucks sakes, stop acting like a bunch of fucking kids, or do I need to detain the both of you until you fucking learn not to argue like this in public?" Audrey snapped, looking between her brother and his friend.

"You don't have the power to detain people. You are just a Ranger." Yvonne said, crossing her arms.

"Actually sweetheart one of the things they teach you in the Ranger Academy is basic law and how to handle criminals, I have the same power as an Officer Jenny, so if I deem it necessary, I can cuff your ass, maybe to that road sign over there." she said, pointing her thumb to the blue sign with the number 11 on it.

"Audrey, there's a different way to handle this...let's just all calm down and start thinking logically." Alex said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"What you two need is to either apologize like normal human beings, or rent a room and have some make up sex, whatever works for you."

"What?" Yvonne cried, shellshocked that the older woman would even make that type of suggestion. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Let's take this seriously. Yvonne, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I am right, yelling at people isn't the solution, it just makes you a shitty friend. So please, apologize to Zera and make up, I don't like seeing my friends fight." he said, tone slightly sad.

The girl sighed and pulled a Pokeball from her tote bag, throwing it into the air. It snapped open, releasing her Vivillon. The pokemon landed on her hat, as she wrote a quick note and tore the paper from her notebook.

"Find Zera and give her this, I'll wait for you to come back here." she said.

"Viii viii." the pokemon cried, flying off toward Geosenge. Alex sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess that's one way to handle it." he muttered dryly.

The honey blonde walked over to one of the smooth flat rocks that was near the town entrance and sat down, crossing her legs. Audrey ran a hand through her hair, trying to straighten it up a bit.

"Anyway...little brother I have a huge favor to ask of you." she said.

"Which is?"

He took his hand, placing Vanille's Pokeball in it. He looked at her in confusion, only to be greeted with a sad frown.

"Me and Vanille talked about this, ever since we found that Lopunnite deposit back in Ambrette Town. I'm not a pokemon trainer, and I can't take the time to make her strong. I love her with all my heart, but sometimes she becomes a hindrance to my missions. It would be ideal for her to train under a Pokemon trainer like you. Someone who could make Mega Evolution work."

"Audrey, I can't. Vanille has been with you since you were young, we hatched her together...I can't just take your best friend from you like that. I love her too...she's the last connection I have to mom, and taking her away from you...it wouldn't be right. I know you don't have the time to train her, but handing her off to someone else isn't the answer either. You two need to work together, to make Mega Evolution work." he said, placing the Pokeball back in her hand. She looked at it dumbly, before glancing at her brother.

"You truly think I can bring out the best in her?"

"Of course. You've trained her well up until now, and you've done the same with Electra here, after all you said she evolved from a Pichu, if you didn't train her well, she wouldn't have evolved." Alex said, glancing at the electric mouse on her shoulder.

"I...suppose you have a point. Alright, I'll take your advice and train her as well as I can...maybe we can battle next time and prove to see who the stronger mega is." she said, placing the Pokeball back in her pocket.

"Heh, we all know I'll win that battle." he said. She playfully punched his arm, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Right, you barely won this last one. Little brother...don't ever change. You are genuinely smiling now, laughing...having a good time, you aren't the person you used to be, and for your sake, I hope _he_ doesn't show up into your life ever again."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He didn't move for a few seconds, finally wrapping his arms around her, returning the gesture.

"Good luck in your next battle...I would walk with you a bit of the way, but I've wasted enough time, if I don't get back on track soon, HQ won't let me hear the end of it." she said, letting him go.

"It's alright sis...good luck on that mission, I know you'll do well." he said.

"Nothing a Pokemon Ranger can't handle. Take care of him Yvonne, and don't pout so much, your face is too pretty to stay like that forever." the redhead said, wiving the younger girl a wink.

She took off, running toward Geosenge Town. Alex shook his head as he watched her go.

"Man, my sister really has become a different person!"

"What did she mean when she said, she hopes _he_ doesn't show up in your life again?" Yvonne asked, glancing at him curiously.

He knew what Audrey had meant when she said that, but since Yvonne didn't know about his secret life, he decided to tell her something else. He grinned and looked away from her.

"Pretty sure she was talking about my father. Like I said before the guy is a total douche so if he saw me training pokemon, he would flip his lid. Not that I care though, he has no power over me anymore, especially since I turn seventeen in a couple months." he said with a shrug.

"That's true, here in Kalos the legal age is seventeen, so even if he comes to get you he can't do shit about it." she said.

It wasn't long until Vivillon returned, holding a rolled up piece of paper in her tiny little hands, she floated down a bit, handing it to her trainer, before taking her usual perch on Alex's head, much to his dismay. He didn't mind though, as she wasn't that heavy of a pokemon, nor did she move to much like Swirlix did. Yvonne unrolled the paper, skimming over the words. She glared at it, before handing it to Alex.

" _Sorry, but I'm too busy trying to find that keystone. You two can head to Orseille with out me. We'll meet up there instead, Alex if you're reading this, then I'm sorry, but this is my choice."_

He folded the piece of paper, handing it to Yvonne who placed it in her tote bag. She stood up, starting down Route 11 only to look back at her friend who hadn't moved an inch.

"Aren't we going? She told us to go on ahead."

"It doesn't feel right Yvonne, we've been traveling together since we met in Santalune. I can't just leave her here." he said.

"Even if you wanted to go get her, she wouldn't come. She's made her decision and when she doesn't find that keystone, then she'll come to Orseille city, now come on, we have to cross the Kalos Canyon and make it to Avignon before nightfall." she said, continuing her walk.

He slumped his shoulders and followed after the honey blonde.

It had been silent for a while after leaving Geosenge Town. Alex felt bad for leaving without Zera, but what Yvonne had said was true, she wasn't going to come with them unless she found herself a keystone. He had subconsciously been holding his own tightly in his hand, wondering just why she wanted one so badly.

The answer was obvious, it was a cool way to bond with your Pokemon, and it would also make you a very powerful trainer. For as long as he had known her, Zera hadn't struck him as the type to worry about strength, he certainly didn't care about it, so long as his Pokemon we're happy with him.

They finally made it to the canyon. At the highest point, Alex and Yvonne could easily see all of the crevices and pathways that ran deep through the canyon. The wind had picked up significantly, blowing their clothes back, and for Yvonne, her hair. Both teens had to hold down their hats as to not have them fly away. The older girl stuck her hand in her tote bag, pulling out her black Town map, after a few seconds of typing, she pulled up the map of the area.

"Alright, if we take the right path and follow it, we'll be near Avignon Town, come on." She said, leading him downhill, toward the canyon entrance.

Alex looked around, seeing a few trainers flying around in flight suits, they were most likely the Sky Trainers that Yvonne had mentioned in the past. They were so high up they didn't even see them. He saw a couple Pokemon in the midst of a battle, flying high in the sky. One of them being an orange and gray avian with a black tail, and the other being a large bat like pokemon. He took his Pokedex out, aiming it at the avian pokemon first.

" _Talonflame, the Scorching Pokemon, and the final evolution of Fletchling. When attacking prey, they can fly at speeds of 310 miles an hour. In the heat of battle, it will spray a shower of embers from the gaps between its feathers._

 _Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokemon, their large ears are capable of producing large sound waves, which they can blast at their pray. The like to come out on moonless nights, in search of prey."_

"A Fire/Flying type and a Dragon/Flying type...those two Pokemon are really cool." he said, admiring the flying Pokemon.

He wished to be up close to see them duke it out, but he was also focused on reaching the next town. He noticed Yvonne had been waiting for him at the foot of the canyon, before the entrance to one of the large openings.

"I saw you looking at those Pokemon, you know if you wanted to see them in action you could have just told me." she said.

"No it's alright. We have to make it to Avignon before nightfall so it's fine." he said, taking the lead.

"Alex...do you think Zera will forgive me for yelling at her?" she asked. He gave her a nod, flashing a grin.

"Course she will, it's Zera. You two have argued way to many times in the past and have hugged it out like siblings. She'll come around, and when she does then you both will talk it out." he said.

"You think so?" she asked, head tilted in thought.

"I know so, Zera is as hotheaded as you are but she has a good heart, she'll accept your apology, count on it." he said, giving her a thumbs up. Yvonne giggled, shaking her head.

"Thanks, I needed a bit of reassurance. You're a great friend you know?"

"Eh well, when you travel with women, you have to get used to their antics and emotions. I got your back, just as I know you have mine. Now come on, it's blazing hot in here and the breeze is gone." he said, pushing her forward.

xxx

Back in Geosenge, Audrey waited patiently until Nurse Joy came back, with Vanille by her side. The rabbit Pokemon cheerfully greeted her oldest friend, hugging her tightly.

"You're Lopunny is all better. I do recommend not battling for a while, since being in her Mega form wore out her stamina a bit. With practice she'll get used to it." Nurse Joy said, handing her the Love Ball back.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." she said.

"Any time, our Pokemon must always be in top shape, especially with our specific career paths." she said.

"You got that right." she said, pocketing the Pokeball. She quickly looked up, wanting to get some information for her mission.

"Speaking of that, have you noticed anything going on in town recently? Involving any orange dressed individuals?" she asked.

"Nothing particular...there were some people hanging around the west part of town fitting that description. They also seemed to be quite interested in the monument in the center of town." she said.

"Interesting...thank you for your information, I'm sure it will be of great help." she said.

"Anytime, I have no issue helping you out...if you need anything else, please feel free to approach me." she said kindly, before heading to the desk, immediately speaking with the trainer that had been waiting at the counter.

"Well you two, at least we have that to go on. We're gonna have to get some information on this towns history to see if we can make a connection."

"Lopun!" Vanille cried in agreement.

"Pika Pi!" Electra mirrored, pumping her small paw into the air.

The doors to the center slid open, and a familiar brunette came in, holding her starter Pokemon in her arms. She had a frown on her face as she walked, completely unaware that the Pokemon Ranger had been standing in her way. She brushed past her, setting Carla on the counter, as she pulled out two other Pokeballs, wordlessly handing them to the nurse after returning her starter to her ball. Audrey cleared her throat, catching her attention. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, a small smile working its way onto her face.

"Audrey, what a coincidence running into you here." she exclaimed.

"Uh yeah...you could say that. So, why is a cutie like you frowning so much?" she asked curiously, though she already knew the reason. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Me and Yvonne had an argument earlier today and it ended up pretty bad, she and Alex headed of to Avignon Town without me. Sorry, if I had ran into you earlier, I would have let them know you were here." she said.

"I already saw them today, and I pretty much know what went down. Yvonne was pretty upset, but she was more upset that you didn't show up. Alex sent me a message fifteen minutes ago saying they were a quarter mile from the next town." she said.

"Oh."

"Listen, neither of them are mad at you. I think Yvonne took what you were doing a little to personal and just exploded, she'll explain it all in person, so don't worry about it. If you head out now you'll probably make it to Avignon before it's too late." she said.

"Sorry, I'm not heading there right now. I've decided to stay in Geosenge for a while longer. Maybe I'll head over to Avignon later this week." she said.

"But...isn't Yvonne's Showcase in like two weeks? How long do you plan to stay here?" Audrey asked curiously.

"I don't know!" she snapped angrily, turning around. Her shoulders shook a bit, as her hair covered her eyes.

"Do you wanna know why I'm making this a big deal?" she asked, looking back at the redhead.

"If it helps me understand, then yes." she said. Zera took a deep breath, getting ready to explain.

"Back in Cyllage city, when I faced against Grant, I didn't win my battle...nor did I win the badge. My entire team was wiped out, just by facing his Onix. While Yvonne and Alex were training hard, I was off working on a few moves before challenging him again, I challenged him four times in a row, without anyone knowing and all four of those times ended in a loss.

Grant saw my perseverance and ended up giving me the badge, I didn't win it. It was the first time I got schooled by an older trainer, the first time in six years I lost a gym battle. I felt so useless, like I had let my team down, and when I heard Geosenge sold rare stones, I made it my personal mission to find a keystone, so that I could make my pokemon stronger, not just for myself but for them as well." she said.

Audrey honestly felt bad for the girl. She assumed this was the first time she had spoken to anyone about it, just by her tone of voice. She was sure if Alex had heard this, he would have said something to cheer her up, but she didn't exactly know what to say. Instead she just wrapped her arms around her small frame, hugging her tightly.

"Oh sweetie...I know this must be hard for you, but bottling it up isn't the answer...you should have told Alex and Yvonne. They would have understood you and even helped you out. They're your friends." She said.

"I wasn't ready to tell them, but this was eating me alive. I guess it just came out the wrong way...I'm sorry." she said, hugging the girl tightly. Audrey patted her head, a warm smile on her face.

"It's alright, but it isn't I you should be apologizing too."

"I know...but I'm not ready to even talk about this with them right now. I think I'll just train around here for a bit before heading to Orseille city. It will make me feel a little better." she said.

"Well, if it will make you feel better, one of my friends in Kanto was able to catch you a Growlithe." she said, pulling a Timer ball from her pocket. She placed it in the girl's hand, patting her head.

"Did you seriously get me a Growlithe?" she asked.

"Yup! Go on, I'm sure it wants to meet its new trainer." she said, backing away from the girl a little bit. Zera pressed the center button, maximizing the Timer Ball in her hands.

"Okay, come on out Growlithe."

The ball snapped open, releasing the fire type pup for the first time since it's capture. It looked up at it's new trainer, a curious look on it's face.

"Growlithe."

"It's so cute." she said, taking out her Pokedex. She scanned the pup with it, gaining it's information.

" _Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. These Pokemon are very protective of their trainers. They will often times repel any predator with barks and growls."_

"It knows a bunch of good attacks too. Thanks a lot Audrey, I'll take great care of it." she said.

"I know you will...well, I have to go. I hope you train hard, and just because you lost a battle, it doesn't mean that you failed as a trainer. It means that you have much to learn, and you should use that loss to fuel your desire to win." she said. Zera nodded firmly, giving her a confident look.

"Don't worry, I'll give it my all and I won't ever let something so trivial bring me down again."

"Good, have fun. If we run into each other down the road, then let's have a battle." she said, taking her leave. The brunette watched her go, a smile on her face. She was going to work hard, and become a great Pokemon trainer.


	21. Chapter 21: The Big City

**A/N: Hey all, this is chapter 21 of Legends of Kalos. This is another original chapter, and the last one I'll be posting for awhile as I am still working on Chapter 22. This contains all new stuff, since I never got to post it last time. I hope you all like it. Tell me how I did, I appreciate all comments, except bad ones.**

Pokemon XY

Legends of Kalos

Chapter 21

The Big City

It was around seven in the afternoon when Alex and Yvonne made it to Avignon Town. The large castle that watched over the town could be seen from anywhere in the town. The town itself was a port town nearby the large Orseille city. The bride that connected the two reminded Alex of Skyarrow Bridge, the one that connected the Pinwheel forest to Castelia City in the Unova Region. The large sky scrapers of the big city could be seen fully from the castle, which he had insisted in visiting. He even had a couple of battles with Sylvia, the Fairy type getting used to battling again after what had happened to her. It had been enough at least to get him through what had happened earlier in the day.

They had made it to the Pokemon center a few minutes past seven, the cool air making the two trainers sigh in relief. Alex immediately headed to the front counter, a smile on his face.

"Hello Nurse Joy, could you check my Pokemon over please?" he asked. The nurse nodded, handing him a tray.

"Just place your Pokeballs here and I'll take care of it. Would you also like to rent a room for the night? I can tell the two of you are dead tired." the nurse said, looking over the two trainers.

"Yes, a room for two should do." Alex said.

"Um actually Alex...I'm all set." Yvonne suddenly said. He looked her, a curious look on his face.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm heading across town for a few days. Shauna and I are meeting up and she's going to help me with my dress for the showcase. I'll be in Avignon for a little while...I hope you don't mind heading to Orseille on your own." she said.

"Oh...I guess it's alright. You have to focus on this showcase so it makes sense. We can meet up in Fennel's Laboratory, I called her ahead of time and she set up the guest rooms for us." he said with a smile.

"Wait...you're alright with going to Orseille alone?" she asked.

"Of course, we all have things to do. You are my friend Yvonne, and it would make me a shitty person if I didn't consider your wants and needs, besides It would be better for me to explore Orseille city as opposed to hanging around a boutique all day." he said. She pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you for understanding. This isn't temporary, we'll all be journeying around soon enough. No Gym battle, I want to actually see it." she said.

His eyes widened a bit at the sudden action, but then settled into the embrace. It was the first time she had hugged him. He chuckled, pulling away from the taller girl.

"No promises, you know how much I like to battle." he said.

"I won't forgive you if you do. Also, I want you to take my Town Map, this thing is much easier to use than that Holo Caster you bought. You still can't even use it properly." she said, handing him the black and blue device. He gratefully took it, placing it in his backpack.

"Good luck and try not to have a lot of fun over there, there are a lot of things I wanna check out there. Sadly I won't be making it to that concert, so if you go you better get me an autograph of whoever it is. See ya around Alex." she said, turning on her heel, taking off out of the Pokemon center. He held a single hand up, a frown on his face.

"Yeah...see ya." a little bid disappointed.

"Alex...here's your room key."

Alex turned around, accepting the key quietly from the nurse. He gave her a quiet thanks before heading up to his room, he was much to tired to care about anything other than sleep.

The next morning, he had woken up early and taken a fresh shower. He put on a blue tee shirt, with his black vest over it. He had put on a pair of slim straight jeans, and his black leather boots. He put on his Umbreon beanie, and grabbed his backpack, slipping it over his shoulders.

He had decided to place his badges in his badge case for safe keeping, placing them in his backpack next to the GS ball. He stopped by the front counter to grab his Pokemon before heading toward the bus station. Once on the bus to Orseille, he reached for the Pokeball containing Vixen and he let her out. The small Eevee looked around nervously before being picked up by her trainer. She looked up, seeing his saddened expression.

"Vee?" she questioned. He looked down, a smile on his face.

"We're all alone Vixen. Zera is back in Geosenge Town, and Yvonne is staying here in Avignon. I just needed someone here with me." he said, hugging her tightly against his chest. She settled into his arms, closing her eyes. It wasn't long before the bus pulled out of the station, heading toward the big city.

He wasn't aware that the Avignon bridge was pretty long, because they were driving over it for at least an hour before the bus got onto the main road into the city. He and his partner got off at the station, walking through the building until they finally made it into the city.

Alex looked around in awe at the large buildings.

They were taller than anything he had seen before, they rivaled even the buildings in Castelia City. The sidewalks were filled with people and pokemon, and dotted with bright green trees, where several avian pokemon were perched, chirping loudly. Cars could be seen driving on the main streets, going in different directions deeper into the city, and from where he stood, he could see the ocean, as well as hear the sounds from the Luxury cruise liners that were making port.

Someone bumped into him, muttering a quick apology before walking off. Alex noticed that it was a businessman, who was busy talking on a cellphone. He shook the feeling of nervousness off and started walking in a random direction, making sure his grip on Vixen was tight, as she was shaking a bit.

"Hmm, the Town map says that Fennel's lab is located on East 23rd street, that's not that far from the Bus Station, we'll be there in no time!" he said excitedly.

As he looked at the detailed map of the city, he noticed that it was split into four districts, and each of those had their own style and culture. There was the part he was currently in, the business district. It was the second largest district and housed all of the companies and large buildings in the city. There were several cafe's in the area, most likely for the businessmen and women that had to work all day.

The second part of the city was the coastal beach district, where it was more lively, as it was close to the beach. This area of the city housed more beach themed buildings, with small apartment buildings and traditional style houses. It was also where the port was located, so all of the tourists could enjoy the things Orseille had to offer, it was also filled with young trainers, either looking for a hot battle to pass the time, or taking a break between battles or their journeys, it seemed the most appealing to him by far.

The third district, was the largest district in the city, which was the pleasure district. This was the place where all of the stores and restaurants in the city were located. Dance clubs, arcades and Orseille city's largest Mall. It seemed to be the most popular attraction, as it boasted seven floors filled with different specialty stores and boutiques that rivaled even the ones in Lumiose city. It was the popular hangout for all of the teenagers in the city, as well as passing trainers who were looking to buy souvenirs or extra pairs of clothes for their journey.

This was also where the Orseille Stadium was located, the second biggest stadium in the region, second only the Pokemon League Stadium in Lumiose city. Not only was this the sight for the Pokemon Showcase, but it was also where Idols and famous singers came to perform and sing their hearts out. In front of the stadium was a large park, named Stadium Park, due to it being built at the same time the stadium was being built. It was lush and green and had large green trees filled with different types of Pokemon.

It was a park that paid homage to the National Park in Johto, having their own Bug Catching contests on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, and they also gave out prizes to the winners, ranging from special Pokeballs to evolutionary stones.

The final district in Orseille city was of course known as the residential district. This was the fourth largest district in the city, containing many homes for the residents as well as historical buildings and small specialty shops that weren't found in any of the other districts. Many of the tourists in the area only came down here for two things, one to check out the historical sites found there, and two, to go to White Rapids Water Park, otherwise known as the Orseille city Pokemon Gym.

Looking at the map, Alex thought the park could be labeled its own district, as it took half of the residential area. He figured there were more apartments and houses in the other districts, which equated to the park being so big. The park was split into four sections, the Kiddie Area, the Pool Area, the Water Slides and the Main Attraction, which he assumed the area was named that because it was where the Gym leader was located. The entire park was labeled with a light blue color, the League Crest almost taunting him.

He wanted to desperately go check it out, maybe even challenge it, but he knew Yvonne wanted to see his battle. As he walked, he was debating on checking it out, to see just how the gym leader battled, and maybe check out the rides, it had been a long time since he had been to any type of amusement park, and the chance did present itself. He was about to turn toward the residential district, when he bumped into someone, making him drop the Town Map in his hand.

He panicked, expertly reaching for it, all while not dropping Vixen who's eyes were wide in nervous horror. He sighed with relief when he caught the device, if he ended up breaking it, Yvonne wouldn't forgive him, and he honestly wouldn't know how to tell her.

He looked up at the person who had bumped into him, noticing that it was a young woman, around seventeen years of age. She was wearing a short sleeved, blue striped collared shirt, which reached down to her waist. She wore a navy blue pleated skirt, with a white hem. The skirt fell just over her mid thigh. She wore a pair of white open toed sandals, the laces wrapping around her ankles, tying into a small bow on the side of her legs. She had whitish silver hair, pulled back into two perfect ponytails that fell down to her shoulders, and were tied with blue stripped ribbons.

She was wearing a black diadem, with a small blue stripped bow attached to it. Her face was soft, her complexion being a little pale, but not too pale. Her bright blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making them stand out more, and her lips were colored a light pink, most likely with a very expensive lipstick. He looked at her shirt, ignoring the fact that the two buttons were undone, due to her proportions, almost being too big for the shirt itself. He noticed her name tag, seeing that it had the league crest on it. She came out of her daze and looked up at him, freezing up instantly.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you miss. I couldn't help but notice the name tag, are you perhaps the Gym leader of this city?" he asked curiously. She didn't respond, instead she just stood there, looking at him awkwardly. He looked at Vixen, who just stared back at him in confusion.

"Miss...is everything alright?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her.

"I'm fine." she said, barely above a whisper. Her cheeks were tinged slightly pink, in a barely contained blush.

"Alright then." he said, once again looking at the name tag, seeing the big bold letters spelling out the name Kashima Azure on it.

He also noticed it said White Rapids Water Park Manager on it, most likely a park manager and not a person who ran the gym. He shrugged, looking at Vixen, scratching her ears.

"Um...well...I suppose an apology is in order. I'm very sorry for bumping into you Miss Azure, I guess I made you late for work so I won't keep you anymore. See ya around." he said, brushing past her.

He looked around for a few seconds, before finally turning onto 23rd street, instead of heading over to the gym, he figured he had plenty of time to check it out. As for Kashima though, she just stood there for a few more seconds, the blush she was holding back now finally dusting over her pale cheeks. She giggled, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"He's so dreamy!" she whispered to herself, or at least she thought she did. The passing glances some of the pedestrians gave her shook her back into reality. She looked at her watch, eyes widening.

"Oh no! I'm late for work, Miss Juvia is going to be so mad at me!"

With that, the silver haired girl raced off, her heels clacking loudly over the sidewalk as she made her way toward the Water park.

After his small encounter with Kashima, Alex had finally made it to Fennel's lab. The building was huge, bigger than even Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose city. As opposed to his lab, which looked more like a traditional house, this lab looked more like a science institute. It was big, with a large front yard which was barred off from the main street with large iron fencing.

The building itself had large parlor windows, which let in a lot of sunlight. It also had a large dome over the roof, most likely holding a very expensive telescope. Fennel did like looking at this stars a lot during her free time. He took a deep breath and walked through the iron gates, which were surprisingly open. He made his way toward the front doors, looking around the area in awe.

"How could Fennel afford all of this? Sure her research into Pokemon Dreams and the bonds of Pokemon Trainers and Pokemon is interesting, but where would she even get the funding for something of this scale?" he muttered.

"Vee eevee vee." Vixen said. _(Most likely from the Pokemon League, they would fund this)_

"You're right Vixen. The Pokemon League would definitely fund this, and she's most likely responsible for helping the Coastal Part of Kalos with the Starter Pokemon, so Pokemon Trainers from this side of the region don't have to walk all the way to Lumiose city. She's giving Professor Sycamore a run for his money, that's for sure."

As he opened the door, a loud barking filled his ears. He looked around, noticing the large lobby was empty, only to be tackled into the ground by a small Pokemon. This pokemon was a small canine Pokemon, with light brown coat, and tail. It had a dark brown muzzle, along with draw brown paws and ear tips. It had a white furred collar around its neck with brown spots on it, it's tail was a light white color, fading into a very creamy brown color. It had big bright blue eyes, which bore into his own seconds before it started licking his face.

"Ah, stop it! It tickles." he cried with mirth, unable to stop the pup's advances.

He grabbed the puppy off of himself, holding it at arms length, it's tail wagging back and forth. Vixen seemed a little miffed, especially with being knocked to the ground. The Pokemon struggled out of his grip, landing on the ground on his haunches. He shook the pain off and started sniffing the floor, before approaching Vixen, it's tongue lulled from the side of its mouth. He gave a low bark in greeting, scaring Vixen a bit, though this time she didn't hide behind Alex.

Instead she gave a quiet yip of her own, which seemed to make the puppy happy, as he started licking her face, making Alex laugh. He pulled out his Pokedex, aiming it at the pokemon. It scanned it for a few seconds, before coming up with a question mark.

" _Unidentified Pokemon. Storing data for future update."_

"Well, that's the first time that's happened." he said, looking dumbly at the device.

He heard footsteps headed toward him and rapidly stood up, brushing his shirt and jeans off. He looked up, seeing a young man running into the lobby, a worried look on his face. He was wearing a violet and white stripped shirt, with a pair of black shorts. He was wearing low top shoes, which were light purple in color, and was wearing a violet fedora on his head, his black hair coming down to just above his shoulders. Alex noticed he was wearing a white lab coat as well, with long sleeves, which were rolled up, as well as large pockets, one of which contained a notebook. He breathed a sigh of relief, snapping his fingers.

"Rocky, it's not okay to just run off like that. I was worried sick, what if the door was open and you got outside? I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you." the boy snapped.

The puppy's tail drooped and he started whimpering a bit, completely ignoring Vixen, who had slobber all over her face now, her fur stood in different directions, and she was desperately trying to fix it. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not mad Rocky, just don't run off like that okay?" he asked.

"Ruff!" the pokemon exclaimed, running circles around the young man. He laughed, looking up briefly, seeing Alex's curious face. He blushed a bit, scratching his neck.

"I'm so sorry, was my Pokemon bothering you? I'm sure new trainers like you don't want to be bothered." he said.

"It wasn't a bother to me. Actually, I'm not a new trainer, I was just stopping by to see Fennel. My name is Alex, I'm the trainer that she gave Petilil to." he said.

"Oh, you're _that_ Alex...the famous kid right?" he asked.

"Damn it Fennel." he muttered under his breath. He quickly straightened up, giving the teen a nod.

"Yeah..that's me."

"Cool, don't worry I'm not one to blabber. Fennel was expecting you sometime this week, I didn't think you would show up this early though. Welcome, you must be tired. I'll take you to see Fennel if you want." he said.

"Sure thing." he said, picking Vixen up, placing her on his shoulder.

"My name is Jacques, but my friends call me Jackie, this is my partner Rocky." he said, petting the small pup.

"Ruff Ruff!" the pokemon cried.

"As you know, my name is Alex and this is my partner Vixen. Would you mind telling me what kind of Pokemon Rocky is? My Pokedex doesn't have any information on it." he said.

"Of course. Rocky's species name is known as Rockruff...we're both from the Alola Region. I was born on Melemele Island, and my dad got me Rocky here as a gift before I moved with my mom to Kalos. They had a nasty divorce, so he got me a friend for my travels. I was only ten at the time, now I'm fifteen and I've dedicated myself to researching the bond between people and Pokemon."

"The bond between trainer and Pokemon?" Alex asked, glancing at the puppy in his hands. Jackie gave him a nod.

"Yes, I want to know why it is that some Pokemon evolve with a special bond between their trainers. Pokemon like Togepi, Pichu and even Eevee are the subject of my research. Rocky here also happens to be a Pokemon that falls within my research." he said happily.

"Wow, such an interesting topic to study this early on in life. Good work, not many people think of going into something like this...they always want to partake in the league, or travel the world." Alex said.

"I'm not much of a traveler really. I have been outside of Orseille before, I mean I had to walk here from Coumarine city, and I do have other Pokemon with me. Battling wasn't as important as some of the other kids made it out to be." he said with a shrug.

"I understand...it isn't for everyone. So, what's Rocky's typing?" Alex asked curiously.

"He's a Rock type Pokemon. They have a keen sense of smell, and greet each other by rubbing the rocks around their necks together. They are also the only Pokemon that will take off when their close to evolving, and once their fully evolved, they'll come back. Though I've never actually seen it's evolution, so I can't explain it in detail." he said.

"Aw, that's a shame. The Alola region is looking like a very interesting place to visit. Rocky isn't he first Alolan Pokemon I've met, I also met a Comfey and I own an Alolan Vulpix that I got from a friend."

"I would recommend that you do visit my home region at some point, if you are collecting badges right now, then I understand. But it's a wonderful experience. We're more of a traditional region as opposed to some of the other places around the world. Well, here we are." Jackie said, leading him into the living area of the lab.

It was huge, bigger than even Professor Sycamore's. It had a second floor deck, the stairs spiraling from the ground floor up. There was also a large set of glass doors, leading into the Pokemon habitat, and just beyond it, Alex could see several different types of Pokemon. There was a large curved flat screen television placed a few feet from the glass doors, on a large black entertainment center, chock full of movies and games. There was a black leather couch in front of it, with a recliner and a glass table. A small wall separated the living room from the kitchen and dining area. There was also a hallway that most likely lead to the bedrooms. There was another set of glass doors, and just beyond it was a lot of computers and other machinery.

"Impressive." he said, taking in the entire area.

"Glad you like it Alex."

He turned around, seeing the smiling face of Fennel, who was followed by her Munna, Dream and her Musharna, Musha. Her little sister Amanita walked out after her sister, donning a lab coat over her smaller frame. Her tan colored hair was tied back into ponytails, messy bangs falling over her pink glasses. She was wearing a light pink shirt, along with a matching blue skirt and pink sneakers. She gave him a small smile.

"Heya Fennel, it's nice to see you again. You too Amanita, you've grown a lot since I last saw you." he said.

"Well of course, I've been eating my vegetables and drinking milk everyday so I can grow big and strong!" she cried happily, a proud smile on her face. Even though she was currently twelve, she had the maturity of an adult, at least at certain times.

"Jackie here was showing me around, and telling me all about his partner Rocky." he said.

"Excellent, it's nice to see you making friends Jackie. Maybe you two can get to know each other a bit more...hmm...didn't you say you were coming with your friends? Where are they?" Fennel asked curiously.

"Oh about that...Yvonne decided to stay in Avignon for a few days. She said she would be searching for the perfect Showcase dress, as her competition is coming up in a couple of weeks. As for Zera, she decided to stay in Geosenge Town searching for a Keystone. Both said they would meet me here, though the only one I know will show up is Yvonne, not so sure about Zera." he said.

"Why is that?"

"Those two idiots had a little argument that escalated into a full blown fight and now they're mad at each other, though Yvonne did agree to apologize. They're too damn hot headed if you ask me...they're always arguing about everything." he said, crossing his arms.

Fennel frowned a bit, she could tell he was upset, most likely for being left alone, but she didn't press the matter. Instead she clapped her hands happily.

"Well then, now that you are here we can get started on our research. I'm sure you've caught lots of new Pokemon, let's see them. I want to see the bond you've made with each and every one." she said excitedly.

"Big sis, do you want me to get the C-gear? I recently created a friendship checker application for it." she said.

"Sure thing, it'll be a great help!" Fennel said with a smile.

Amanita grinned and ran off in search of her precious C-gear. Alex reached into his pockets, pulling out his five Pokeballs. With a smile he tossed them all up.

"Come out everyone!"

They all snapped open, releasing Vulpix, Fleur, Sylvia, Lily and Kira. Vixen jumped down from his shoulder, and stood next to Kira, the Fairy/Steel type looked at her questioningly, glancing at her long since dried out fur, before she gave her a loving pat on the head, making the nervous Pokemon calm down.

"Interesting team, I see that Mawile is not only a shiny Pokemon, but she also has a Mega Stone. Did you acquire it recently?" Fennel asked, glancing at the Pokemon closely.

"Yeah, yesterday actually. You'll never believe this, but I actually got it by passing a trial set up by Drasna of the Elite Four." he said.

"Really? You met Drasna?" Jackie asked, quite surprised. Alex nodded his head with a grin.

"Apparently she likes testing trainers with Keystones to see if they are truly worthy of getting the mega stone. Kira had to touch it in order for it to turn into Mawilite. She's only Mega Evolved once, but she was really tired from it, so we need to train even harder for her to get used to it." he said, happily petting the deceiver Pokemon.

A tick mark grew on her head, and she rapidly spun around, chomping down on his arm, making him cry in pain.

"Ah...dammit, wish it didn't hurt so much." he said through grit teeth. Kira rolled her eyes.

"Mawile maw maw wile." _(I've told you many times not to pet me.)_ she said, wagging her finger.

"Ugh...I know you have but jeez, do you have to bite down so hard?" he asked.

"Mawile wile maw." _(Sorry, I'm asserting my dominance.)_

"Yeah, my ass." he muttered.

Kira bit down a bit harder, making him yelp once more, only for her to let go of his arm. Fleur floated over to him in worry, but he brushed it off, giving her a grin.

"Alex...I have a question for you...can you...understand your Pokemon?" Fennel asked curiously. He stood up, giving her a nod.

"Yeah, it freaked me out at first, but the more we've trained together the more I've started to understand them. I can understand everything Kira is telling me, the same with Fleur and Sylvia, and just today I started to understand what Vixen was saying to me. I can make out most of what Vulpix and Lily say as well." he said. Fennel took out her notebook, and started writing everything down.

"Fascinating...does it have to be with the fact that most of these Pokemon happen to be Fairy types?" she asked.

"Um...I think so?" he said with a shrug, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, that was a rhetorical question sweetie, it was mostly to myself. You know, Augustine had told me you have started to favor the Fairy type, but I didn't really believe him at the time. It's good, you are finding something you are good at, and I can tell you've been taking excellent care of these Pokemon." she said.

Amanita finally returned, holding an octagon shaped tablet in her hand, which was lit up, displaying several things on it.

"Alright, it's all set. With this newly upgraded app, I'll be able to scan all of your Pokemon at the same time, so hold still everyone or else I'll get messed up readings." the young girl said, tapping the screen on the device.

"She's been dying to test this thing out all week. She spent three nights writing different lines of code for it, hoping it would work." Jackie said.

"Poor thing, she'll get it eventually, hopefully it works now." Alex said.

"Hmm...this can't be." the girl said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her curiously.

"Is something wrong little sis?" Fennel asked curiously. The girl turned the pad toward her older sister, showing her the results.

"It's saying that these Pokemon fully love and trust Alex as a trainer, something that I haven't seen ever. Normally, Pokemon take time to build a bond with their trainers, but all of them are showing different results. I think it might be a glitch in the system." she said.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe they do love and trust him as a trainer." Jackie said.

"Impossible. I've been keeping a close eye on Alex's captures ever since I arrived here in the Kalos region, and trust me it took a lot of convincing for Professor Sycamore to allow it. He captured this Mawile only two weeks ago, and more recently he obtained this Vulpix. Just four days ago he caught this Sylveon, it's not possible for their love and trust to grow that strong in mere days." she said.

"You could be wrong about that Amanita, it's clear that he's been taking excellent care of his Pokemon. This is the healthiest group of Pokemon that I've seen in a while." Jackie said.

"That or he's been abusing Pokemon Amie." the little girl muttered.

"What was that little sis?" Fennel asked curiously. She smiled brightly.

"Nothing Fennel...I just have more research to do, and this thing needs to be re:coded. We'll test it out again later to see if we get different results." she said, returning to the lab, most likely to work on her C-gear some more.

"Honestly, I don't understand why she won't believe the results of that test." Jackie said.

"Hmm...Alex what have you been doing with your Pokemon recently? How do you take care of them?" Fennel asked.

"Uh well...I make sure to give them a bath everyday, for Vixen, Sylvia and Vulpix, I make sure to brush their fur until it's nice and straight, taking out all of the old fur and making sure there aren't any knots in it. I brush Kira's teeth frequently as well, even though she doesn't like it when I mess around with her maw, she tends to bite a lot.

Before Fleur evolved, I made sure her flower was well taken care of and it was healthy, as without them, Flabebe run the risk of dying. Now that she did evolve, I make sure she gets enough sunlight. The same goes for Lily, I feed her the best berries I can find and make sure she gets a lot of sunlight so she can grow strong. She's grown four inches in the last six days due to all the sunlight she gets." he said.

"Do you give them treats? Pokeblocks, Poffins? PokePuffs?" she asked, jotting everything down with rapid speed.

"I do give them plenty of PokePuffs. Yvonne taught me how to make them and I usually make a few batches whenever we're taking a break. The Pokemon seem to love them, and Yvonne seems happy that I'm learning quite rapidly. They don't complain at least...well...Kira doesn't like the Chocolate ones, as opposed to Fleur who seems to adore them. Vixen likes the sweet ones, while Vulpix likes the Spicy ones more. Lily seems to favor the sour ones, while Sylvia will try anything and pick out her favorites from each batch." he said.

"Hmm...that might be a key factor. Pokemon that are regularly groomed and given treats tend to form tighter bonds with their trainers, as opposed to those that just battle all the time and take their Pokemon to professional groomers. That might be why they developed such a strong bond with you." Fennel said.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Definitely...and since bond between trainer and Pokemon seems to be a key factor in Mega Evolution, it seems that increasing that bond will get you better results. Professor Sycamore's theory on the phenomena states that anyone can Mega Evolve their Pokemon provided they have the necessary stones. But those that have the stronger bond will achieve a successful evolution.

The closer the trainer is with his or her Pokemon, the stronger and longer the mega form lasts. Rare forms like the ones found in Hoenn seem to be associated with the war that happened 3,000 years in the past, it seems that when Xerneas's time arrived, it released all of it's life energy in a massive wave which circled the globe. It transformed regular stones into Mega Stones and Keystones, the forms found in Hoenn seem to date back 850 years, approximately the same time Xerneas was last seen by the human eye." She said, turning around.

She walked over to a glass case, and punched a code in, making the glass open. She reached in, pulling something from within.

"Since this factor will work in your favor, I believe it's time we put it to the test. What do you say?" she asked, turning around, revealing a Sun Stone in her hands.

It was a bright orange stone, with little spikes all around it. It was bright orange, resembling the setting sun. Alex swallowed hard, taking the stone into his hand. It was the first time he had actually held an evolutionary stone. It was really warm, as if the sun's energy had imbued the stone with power. He turned to Lily, who had a curious look on her face.

"Well, we already talked about this before, are you ready to evolve Lily? I don't want to force you into this, once you do, you won't be able to turn back." he said.

"Lil! Lil!" _(Yes! Yes!)_ the Pokemon cried happily, giving him a nod.

He knelt down before her, holding the stone in front of her. Lily happily touched it, the stone started glowing, encompassing her entire body. After a few seconds, the glow died down, revealing the newly evolved Lilligant. Alex pulled out his Pokedex, scanning it's new form.

" _Lilligant, the Flowering Pokemon and the evolved form of Petilil. The garland on it's head is capable of making a variety of fragrances. When well taken care of, the flower on a Lilligant's head will fully bloom. These Pokemon are very popular with celebrities."_

"Lil Lil." the newly evolved Lilligant cried, clapping her leafy hands happily. She twirled around in place, getting used to her new from. Fleur happily floated over to her friend, congratulating her on her evolution. Alex placed his Pokedex back in his pocket, looking back at Fennel.

"Fantastic, it seems she's happy about her new form. You've raised her well Alex, even now that she fully evolved, her Flower is nearly in full bloom, something that can take years to happen. Now, for the more practical part, follow me to the outdoor habitat." she said, leading him toward the glass doors. He gestured to his Pokemon to follow, as they were lead outside.

The habitat was big, with large trees and lush grass. Tall hedges and stone walls surrounded the habitat, to ensure that the Pokemon living inside didn't escape. There was a large glass dome over it, which let in quite a lot of sunlight. Several Pokemon could be seen running around, most of them were native to the Unova Region, as he saw a Sewaddle, along with a couple Swadloon and a Leavanny as well.

He saw a Swanna playing around in the pond, with three small Ducklett next to her. He also saw several Vivillon flying around, all sporting different patterns, he counted two Meadow patterns, as well as an Ice Pattern, a Monsoon pattern and a Fancy pattern.

A few Whimsicott were also floating around, with a pink Jumpluff, that seemed to be cheerfully singing a song for them. As soon as they all saw Fennel they happily greeted her, most of them dashing toward her.

"Hey everyone. Help me welcome my friend Alex and his Pokemon, they'll be staying with us for a while, so make sure to treat them nicely!" she said, earning cheers from all of them. Alex chuckled a bit, holding his hand out for the Icy Pattern Vivillon to land on.

"All these Pokemon are amazing Fennel, I can tell you've taken care of all of them, especially the Vivillon. This is the first time I've seen different patterns together like this." he said.

"There are 20 known patterns for Vivillon. 40 if you get lucky enough to catch a shiny one." Jackie said.

"Who in their right mind wants 40 of the same Pokemon?" Alex asked, looking at the black haired teen.

"Shiny hunters for one. That's an actual trainer class, they go around searching for Shiny Pokemon to build their teams. Some spend their entire lives not finding a single one."

"And then there are those who get lucky enough to capture two of them." Fennel said, glancing at Alex, brow raised. He chuckled and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Anyway, it's about time we start this experiment. When we found this stone deep within the Pinwheel Forest, we assumed that it belonged to one of the native Pokemon of the forest. We tried it with the Whimsicott, but it didn't seem to resonate with them. One of the Lilligant under Professor Juniper's care seemed to be fond of it, now that your Petilil has evolved, we can see if this is a genuine Mega Stone. Are you ready?" Fennel asked, turning to Alex.

He nodded, reaching into his shirt for his keystone. He took it off, holding it in front of himself. The stone glittered brightly in the sunlight. He looked at Lilligant, who gave him a nod.

"Alright then, unlock the secrets behind this power. Lily, Mega Evolve!" he called out, flicking his wrist and catching the stone in his hand, activating it.

The stone around Lily's neck started glowing brightly, thin green and pink tendrils of light bouncing off of it, connecting with the bright golden light coming from Alex's keystone. The light started swirling around her body, changing her form. The skirt around her legs opened up more, forming more of a dress, and exposing her thin legs. Her arms grew slightly longer and gained a bit of muscle to them.

The large leaf behind her back morphed into a large set of wings, gracefully coming from her back. The bulb on her head grew in size, the flower petals shrinking to form a crown around the bulb. Finally the leaves around her face framed her face, making it look like hair. She swung her arms, dispelling the energy, which took the form of the Mega Symbol just above her head. A powerful wave of energy shot out, making them all shudder a bit.

"Lilli!" she cried loudly. She flapped her new wings, lifting off the ground a bit.

"Wow." Alex said, taken aback by his Pokemon's new form. Fennel grinned, a cheerful look in her eyes.

"Yes, my theory was indeed correct. Professor Juniper is going to flip out when she sees this! I can't wait to brag to Augustine about this as well, he's gonna be balls to the walls about it." she cried, pulling a digital camera from her pocket.

She immediately went into a frenzy, taking pictures, measurements, power readings, everything and anything under the sun. Alex simply shrugged, placing his Keystone around his neck.

"I think we need a more practical way of testing out her power don't you think?" He asked. Fennel looked away from her camera, turning back to her friend.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked. He grinned.

"How about a battle, one on one. I know you have to have a pokemon on you, your starter perhaps?" he said.

She gave him a nod, pulling a single Pokeball from her sleeve. She tossed it up, releasing the Pokemon within.

It was a long green serpentine Pokemon, with bright green leaves growing from its tail. It had golden markings around it's long body, as well as bright green stalks forming a collar of sorts around it's neck, as well as forming large ear like appendages on its head. It's bright red eyes scanned the area. It cooed happily upon seeing it's trainer.

"Hello to you too Serperior. I know I should let you out more, but I didn't want you causing trouble." she said.

"Perior." the pokemon called out, her tone a bit sour.

" _Serperior, the Regal Pokemon and the final evolution of Snivy. It's red eyes are capable of paralyzing all forms of prey, as all will fear it. It will only fight those who can move past it's piercing glare. Their tails are strong enough to break even the hardest of boulders."_

"Well...that was a very nice refresher. Hiya Serperior, remember me?" Alex called out, holding his hand high in the air. The Pokemon turned to him, looking at him closely before giving him a nod. She slithered over to him, wrapping her body around him in a tight hug. He chuckled, hugging the Pokemon back.

"Wow, she's an affectionate one. She doesn't like me much." Jackie said. Alex pat the Pokemon's head, looking at the younger teen.

"Serperior is like that with everyone she meets. Back when she was still a Snivy, she used to hate it when I picked her up, but after awhile she just got used to being near me, and I did take great care of her. She was left behind in the lab for a long time, since everyone seemed to like Tepig and Oshawott over her, but Fennel volunteered to care for her, the rest is history." he said.

"She was with me all throughout high school and college. When I got my degree at the age of sixteen, she had her first evolution, evolving into Servine. She evolved into Serperior one day when I was attacked by a revived Archen." Fennel said, scratching the large serpent's chin. She melted into it, allowing Alex to step out of her coils.

"So Lily, this won't only be our first battle since you've evolved, it'll be the first battle as a Mega Evolved Pokemon. It's going to get tiring at first, but I promise we'll work on it. You and Kira will need to work and train hard in order to master this new form, alright?" he asked.

"Gant!" she cried loudly, flapping her wings a little faster, to keep herself aloft.

It seemed she was really enjoying her new wings, which made him smile warmly. Fennel walked several meters away, before looking at the trainer.

"Alright then, we're ready to go when you are...but we battle for keeps, how about a bet?" she asked.

"Pfft, a bet? What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm...it has come to my attention recently that there is going to be a concert in the Orseille Arena, not just that there is going to be a Pokemon Coordinator performing there as well. If you two loose this battle, then not only will you have to go into that performance, but you also have to kiss the Coordinator that's on stage." she said.

"Damn dude, that's high stakes right there." Jackie said, surprised at Fennel's boldness.

"Is it a girl at least?" Alex asked in wonder.

"Of course, she happens to be the niece of the previous Hoenn League champion, the Water type master of Sootopolis city, Wallace." she said.

" _The_ Wallace's niece? Does that mean this is the Wallace Cup?"

"Yes, this years Wallace Cup will be held here in the Kalos Region, so the place will be filled with tons of coordinators and tourists alike. We also have that Idol girl from Unova coming to perform in between the rounds of the contest, and it will all end with the Orseille city Pokemon Showcase. Apparently the mayor has been working closely with the Pokemon Contest Committee planning this out for awhile. To get it all to correlate at the same time...it must have been hard." Jackie said.

"So you want me to enter this thing, I'm betting?" he asked.

"Of course, and like I said, you have to kiss her and her alone. She's a tough cookie to beat, so I know you'll definitely make it to the last round." she said. Alex swallowed hard, giving her a nod.

"Fine, but if those are the stakes for me, then I'll raise the stakes for you too. I'll be taking on the Orseille city Gym leader sometime soon, I want you to be there with me, and when I defeat her, you have to kiss her, right on the lips." he said with a grin. Fennel blushed brightly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Wah...but I've never kissed a girl before." she said.

"Well...thems the breaks, you wanna battle against me you gotta accept the terms...deal?" he asked, spitting into the palm of his hand.

The Dream Professor nodded, spitting into her own palm, before clasping Alex's hand, as the two had met in the middle of their makeshift field. With a firm nod, the two returned to their sides of the field, ready for a tough battle between their Grass type Pokemon.


End file.
